


Педагог

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Мистика - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom, Психология - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история далеко не о школе. И не так она уж и романтическая, как кажется на первый взгляд. Это рассказ о педагоге по жизни. О человеке, который прошел все на своем пути, и теперь буквально с нуля пытается создать для себя все заново. Уютный мир, дом, собрать близких для себя людей и хотя бы попытаться позволить себе снова начать любить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наглая молодость

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Мистика, Психология, Повседневность, POV  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Инцест, Нецензурная лексика, Underage, Смерть второстепенного персонажа  
> Размер: Макси, 196 страниц, 18 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Откровенные постельные сцены, инцест между сыном и отцом, а также между двумя братьями, насилие - в общем, как всегда по полной программе. Также смерть одного из второстепенных персонажей. Кроме того, в этом рассказе есть мат! И не говорите потом, что я вас об этом не предупреждал! И его не мало, к тому же в некоторых случаях его пытается неумело использовать иностранец, да и еще и дословно переводить для другого. Топорное включение русских пословиц, красного матерного словца и прочего эксклюзивного "русского" колорита, привычек и обихода, что так усиленно притягивает к нашему брату заинтересованных излишне иностранных лиц. Которые считают нас не менее загадочной нацией наравне с японцами, китайцами, индийцами или южноамериканскими индейцами. Мистика присутствует во второй части истории. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Кого вышеперечисленное не пугает - приятного чтения!

Что может быть прекраснее, чем стоять на берегу Атлантического океана и смотреть вдаль...

Если бы я был художником, то вечно бы рисовал эти волны, лижущие скалы у моих ног, дышащие жизнью, обнимающие мое тело во время погружений. Но я не художник, а обычный научник, молодой специалист по морской фауне. Ну не совсем уже и молодой. Если признаться, мне уже тридцать пять, я до сих пор — слава Богу — холостой и заброшен во Францию, подальше от дома.  
Дом, милый дом. Ты так ненавистен мне, как и любим. Цветущая сакура, гора Фудзи... Я так скучаю по вам. Но только не по своему ебнутому властному семейству. Нет, в свое родовое гнездо меня внесут вперед ногами. И то, если я постараюсь не утонуть в любимом океане. А я очень постараюсь, чтобы моя могила была в любимых водах, а не у берегов Японии или вообще на ее земле.

Франция — мой второй дом, принявший меня с любовью, правда относительной. Два года я искал работу здесь, обтирал пороги институтов и университетов, пока не попал в этот Океанический Институт, при котором был Университет, или наоборот, а, впрочем, какая разница! Но теперь я научный сотрудник и по совместительству педагог. С нормальной зарплатой остепененного специалиста Ph.D, и я готов молиться на свою работу. А до этого был еще более изматывающий период, когда я три года мотался по всей Европе, Северной и Южной Америке, спасаясь откровенным бегством от своего сводного брата. И когда было совсем тяжко, подрабатывал простым матросом на рыболовных судах. Сначала меня не брали. Вид у меня, скажем, не сильно потребный для этой суровой работы. Но после того, как видели, что я влегкую поднимаю тяжести, с удовольствием принимали, особенно в период рыболовной путины. Так что теперь, практически нет на Атлантике и Тихом океане такой рыболовецкой компании или артели, где бы меня не знали.

Мои родственники, пока я искал, куда бы притулить свои тощие мощи, ждали, когда я вернусь домой и упаду в ноги, уливаясь соплями и слезами, прося прощения. Но этого не будет никогда. Ни мой отец и ни тем более этот чертов мой старший сводный брат Эбису никогда не смогут меня увидеть еще более униженным, чем когда я бежал из Японии. Легче уж утопиться, так как сэппуку я не приемлю. Почему? 

Все очень просто — я наполовину японец, рожденный русской любовницей, незаконнорожденный ребенок. А моя мама? Бедная, умершая во время моих родов мамочка, брошенная своей семьей и отверженная моим отцом. Она была младшей дочерью дипломата, работающего в посольстве России. Скандал быстро замяли, а меня отдали моему отцу на воспитание.

Я долго жил в семье крестьян, среди простора рисовых полей на юге Японии. Как сейчас помню: забравшись на гору, я смотрел на лоскутные разноцветные квадратики, и мое сердце искренне радовалось. Я считал своих приемных родителей, тех людей, что присматривали и ухаживали за мной, своими настоящими мамой и папой. И любил их по-настоящему от всего сердца. Два раза пока я жил у них, к нам приезжал высокородный господин, тогда меня одевали в шикарные одежды и, выводя, сажали перед ним, как куклу. Мужчина молча долго смотрел на меня, а потом уходил, так и не сказав ни слова.

А потом, когда я подрос, вся моя беззаботная сельская жизнь пошла кувырком, ибо тот самый мужчина забрал меня навсегда у моих приемных родителей и увез в совершенно другой, чужой для меня дом, на север Японии. И там я встретил свое мучение в виде этого чертового Эбису.

Но Эбису там, в Японии, в кругу любимой семьи, красивой жены, а я здесь. Так далеко, но боль, что я испытал, все еще в моем сердце.

***

— Доктор Акира! 

Сзади подскочил ко мне мой помощник и по совместительству мой же аспирант Кристиан. Он как верный песик с преданным взглядом миндалевидных карих глаз находит меня в любой дыре, как будто читает мои мысли или чует по запаху.

— Привезли костюмы для погружений и два вашего размера. Как вы просили, не яркого цвета: один темно-синий с желтыми вставками, другой — черный с красными. Нужно примерить, вдруг необходима подгонка! Вы совсем ничего не едите... в последнее время.

Молодой мужчина потупил свой взор, скрывая глаза темной волной волос. Он влюблен в меня, я знаю, но эта любовь платоническая — меня просто боготворят, не более. Лечь со мной в постель этот мальчик с кудрявыми собранными в пышный хвост волосами вряд ли захочет. Или же у него все-таки срабатывает пунктик, что я его шеф?

И, Слава Богу! Мне сейчас откровенно даже не до женщин, тем более до мужчин. 

— Идем, — киваю я, и мы уходим с берега моего любимого океана. Морская вода так великолепно залечивает раны, особенно душевные.

***

Стоять посреди химической лаборатории, которую Кристиан, с легкой своей руки превратил для меня в примерочную, откровенно холодно. Я вообще всегда мерзлявый, и этому несколько объяснений. У меня практически нет подкожного жира. Мужчины вообще менее склонны к полноте, чем женщины, а с восточной кровью, хоть и наполовину — тем более. А кроме того, у меня низкое давление и пониженная температура тела на целый градус или полтора, а это уже подарок моей мамы. Как-то это связано с особенностями кровообращения, доктора очень долго и нудно мне объясняли, сыпая, как горохом, латынью, и, хоть я и биолог, половины, честно, не понял. Единственное уяснил, что лучше не перегреваться и не переохлаждаться без надобности. Посему подбор экипировки для погружений под воду для меня очень важен. Под возбужденные охи двух лаборанточек Софии и Марии Кристиан колдует над моим бренным тельцем. Если нас с ним поставить рядом, то он выше меня на полголовы. Мой рост всего метр семьдесят пять. Для японца я высокий (сказывается русская кровь), а для европейца — среднего роста. На этом все...  
Дальше еще хуже — я слишком тонкий по сравнению с Кристианом и не потому, что совершенно не занимаюсь физически, совсем нет. Просто мои мышцы не склонны к рельефности. Это мой помощник настоящий красавец — эталон мужской красоты, у которого и живот весь в кубиках, и руки с ногами — приятно посмотреть, как упругие мускулы переливаются под загорелой персиковой кожей, и ягодицы аппетитно подкачены — орешек. Когда он раздевается на пляже — все красотки в районе прибоя его! Однозначно, и сиё не подлежит опровержению. Еще бы, смесь греческой и итальянской крови замешалась в нем очень красивым удивительным образом.

Даже сейчас все охи в лаборатории именно в его адрес. Ибо Кристиан щеголяет гидрокостюмом обалденного ярко-красного цвета с белыми вставками. Ему очень к лицу, особенно с его греческим профилем. Он поправляет свой длинный в мелкую кудряшку хвост и качает головой.

— Придется подгонять и в талии, и в бедрах. Совсем вы, доктор, исхудали!

А я подхожу к высокому зеркалу, которое прикрепили лаборантки для себя любимых, и смотрю скучающе в его поверхность. На фоне красной прокаченной фигуры я — скелет. Ладно, хоть плечи не узкие, и то радует, хотя не такие уж и широкие. Длинные ровные ноги, тонкая талия, она мне нравится особо. Кристиан оттягивает гидрокостюм с легкостью от моего бока и качает снова головой. Да я и сам понимаю: так похудеть за месяц, а ведь он должен сидеть как вторая кожа, иначе в прохладных водах Атлантики я просто сдохну раньше времени.

— Доктор Акира, я вас буду откармливать, — шутливо говорят мне и, обняв сзади за плечи, предано кладут кудрявую голову на мое плечо. — Ибо дальше так нельзя.

— Сам знаю, но я ем. И голодовку пока не устраивал.

— Значит, едите не то, — улыбаются мне, показывая ровные белые зубы. Даже они у этого мужчины идеальны.

Я вздыхаю и впериваюсь своим взглядом в свои синие глаза на худом лице. Вернее, серо-голубые, но иногда они излишне отдают искусственной, совершенно нереальной синевой. В детстве меня сильно доставали из-за них, да, впрочем, за всю мою нестандартную для Японии внешность и в более позднем возрасте тоже. Мое лицо это сплав русского и японского, но, в принципе, ничего так, даже красивый. Во всяком случае, для Франции, а вот для Японии я другой — чужой, не нужный. Урод...  
М-да, сильно меня судьба измотала, не то слово. Скулы точно стали выступать еще сильнее...

А потом, я рукой забираю сзади свой длинный черный хвост так, чтобы Кристиан помог мне расстегнуть молнию на плече, а сам расстегиваю бок. Волосы у меня прямые, непослушные. Посему я ношу длинную стрижку, часть спереди у меня срезана примерно по плечи с длинной челкой, а длинные пряди сзади я собираю в хвост. Знаю, при погружениях несильно удобно, но побриться на лысо или тем паче быть ежиком, как в раннем детстве, меня не устраивает. А так, как говорится, и нашим и вашим.  
Я стягиваю с себя темно-синий костюм и вижу свою белую кожу; она не просто белая, а с особой голубизной, особенно с внутренних сторон рук и под коленями. Мои вены — мечта наркомана, светятся сквозь кожу, ладно хоть не выступают, и то сахар. Я отказываюсь примерять черный комплект и так ясно: либо я набираю вес за следующий месяц, либо подгонять придется существенно, старый же комплект на ладан дышит, он у меня не первый год. Кристиан подставляет свой бок, чтобы я помог ему расстегнуть его шикарное красное нечто, и девицы заходятся в экстазе от вида горячего парня в черных спортивных боксерах. 

А я, впрыгивая в джинсы, бросаю через плечо:

— Я к себе, — и оставляю этого горячего жеребца на растерзание перевозбужденных дам. Свою рубашку я уношу на плече как знамя, надену у себя, ибо еще десяти минут сравнений со своим аспирантом настырных девиц просто не переживу.

***

Вообще, пол для меня не так важен. Во Франции я встречался с несколькими девицами, здесь женщины намного доступнее, чем в той же Японии, а вот в Японии...

Да... Хотя об этом лучше не вспоминать.

Но сегодня точно не мой день, ибо в коридоре за поворотом я натыкаюсь на директора Института и по совместительству ректора Университета. От моего полуобнаженного вида у него дергается глаз, а мое имя он не выкрикивает, а выплевывает:

— Акира. Что вы себе позволяете, это же не пляж!

— Простите, — я скоропостижно пытаюсь попасть в рукава рубашки. И застываю, поняв, почему он так зол.

Я бы тоже, наверное, был в ярости, если бы моя молодая жена в наш медовый месяц узрела в стенах института полуголого мужика. И то, что она увидела... ей бы очень даже понравилось.

Черт. Только не это. Вот только этой дуры с коровьими глазами, полных восхищения, мне и не хватало. Перед глазами призраком промелькнул приказ об увольнении и причина — строил глазки моей жене и играл обнаженными телесами в стенах института.

— Еще раз простите, — я сделал привычный в Японии поклон, чем ввел в ступор обоих. Еще раз, че-ерт! Вот ведь, так давно не живу дома, а некоторые привычки вылетают на автомате, настолько въелись в меня, в мою кровь, мою кожу. — Я просто примерял гидрокостюмы.

— А, так вот почему! — Мужчина тут же сменил гнев на милость, видно вид согнутого меня пополам его покорил. — И как вам они?

— Качество просто замечательное, — пробормотал я, с испугом распрямляясь.

— Вам подобрали по размеру? Вы ведь такой... Э-эээ... Элегантный, — подобрал мне эпитет директор, гуляя взглядом по моему поджарому торсу.

— Да, только немного придется подогнать, — пробормотал я, чувствуя себя неудобно под двойным изучающим взглядом.

— Вам просто необходимо лучше питаться, правда, Элизабет? Девушки на кости не бросаются!

Не знаю, чем он думает, но, судя по влажным липким взглядам этой конфетной внешности его новой женушки, очень даже кидаются, даже на скелет. Вообще директор как мужчина довольно приятной внешности, он как истинный британец унаследовал не только английское имя Чарльз, но и типичную внешность. А еще состояние его тела, несмотря на то, что мужчине уже исполнилось пятьдесят, наводит на мысль о частом посещении спортзала.

Я еще раз поблагодарил Чарльза и постарался смыться подальше от его заинтересованной женушки. И, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, столкнулся, вернее чуть не влетел в... синие распахнутые глаза, золотистые пшеничные волосы и открытый от удивления чувственный рот. От столкновения я ушел по косой траектории, только задев плечо своему препятствию. И этот модельной внешности красавчик вместо меня обнял воздух. Он отшатнулся, прислонившись к стене, чтобы сохранить равновесие, округлив и так не маленькие глазки.

— О, Эрик! А я думал, тебя так и не выпустят наши смазливые лаборантки.

Я, хлопнув глазами, снова уставился на директора.

— Акира, это мой младший сын от первого брака. Эрик! А это доктор Акира, если хочешь, он покажет тебе свое водное хозяйство. Элизабет, идем, у нас еще ресторан.

Бог мой. Только не это... Вот только балованных деток начальства мне не хватало. Я с испугом скосил глаза на гламурного блондинчика. 

Ну, скажи, что нет. Ну, пожалуйста! Это тебе совершенно не нужно и не интересно.

Но это чудовище хищно облизнулось и ухватилось за меня, как за спасительную соломинку. Конечно, ползать по хозяйству папика в сопровождении молодой мачехи не сахар. Тем более, когда мачеха, м-да, видно Элизабет еще та развратная шлюшка. И Чарльз пытается отделаться от обоих сексуальных раздражителей своей молодой жены одним ударом. 

— С удовольствием. Доктор Акира, вы ведь мне все покажете?

И меня, подхватив за руку, потащили подальше от своего отца. В первый попавшийся коридор.

— Вообще-то вы меня тащите не в ту сторону, — буркнул я, вырываясь из цепких сильных рук. Этот бугай мало того, что выше меня на полголовы, так еще и сильный, черт. 

В этом крыле не коридоры, а лабиринт. Между складскими помещениями с оборудованием и рабочими лабораториями, пробежав за блондином по кругу, я снова прохожу мимо химлаборатории, в которой только что примерял гидрокостюм. Там слышен девичий смех и бухтение Кристиана, видно он решил склеить обеих девиц разом и затащить ночью скопом к себе в постель. Блондин поднимает вопросительно бровь.

— Это гидрохимическая лаборатория. Хочешь посмотреть? 

Я с надеждой смотрю на этого красавчика, но тот, видно раскусив мои намерения, со смешком вякает:

— Не–а, даже не мечтайте! — и, подхватив меня под руку, как заправская девица состроил глазки.

Черт! Я об этом точно пожалею. Вот у кого глаза синие и не просто синие, они как море — ультрамариновые. Моего любимого цвета...

И я со вздохом киваю вперед. И когда мы уже проскользнули мимо лабораторной двери, из нее выглянул Кристиан. И, увидев меня с распахнутой на груди рубашкой и под ручку с незнакомым блондином, сделал стойку, вытаращив на нас глаза. Эрик картинно показал моему аспиранту свой длинный влажный язык и потащил меня в указанном направлении, подальше от удивленных карих глаз.

***

Вырвался я из тисков этого чертового блондина, только в своей лаборатории и, отцепив светловолосую пиявку, наконец-то смог застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы. А потом еще сверху надел теплый джемпер пастельного цвета, снятый перед примеркой. Эрик следил за мной, стоя чуть поодаль, и хлопал глазами, а потом выдавил:

— Так жарко же.

— И что? — Я поправил свои волосы и, войдя в закрытый блок под вытяжкой, стал на лабораторной плитке в жаропрочной стеклянной колбе готовить кофе. Ибо мою любимую турку неделю назад раскокал Кристиан.

— А еще вы используете лабораторное оборудование не по назначению, — съязвил этот гламурный мальчик.

— Ты кофе хочешь?!

— Угу!

— Тогда заткнись, — одернул его я, разливая ароматное варево на две чашки, используя специальные щипцы для захвата узкого горлышка колбы.

— С дельфинчиками! — усмехнулись сзади, чапая за мной в сторону обеденной зоны, которая граничила с моим официальным закутком.

— Тебе не нравятся дельфины? — Я плюхнулся с ногами на диван и, распаковав кучку шоколадных плиток, с наслаждением сделал первый глоток, зажмурив глаза. Парень замер надо мной.

— Садись, — я кивнул в сторону кресла, но этот нахал покачал головой, так что пришлось подтянуть тело вверх на мягкий подлокотник и поджать ноги, дабы дать место сыну директора у себя в ногах.

— А вы сладкоежка, — ухмыльнулись, пялясь на тонкие шоколадки, рассыпанные по столешнице.

Я удивленно воззрился на парня, откровенно не понимая в чем, а он кивнул на шоколад. А потом, откусив одну из плиток, скривился.

— Что это за гадость?! — прохрипел он, откровенно сплевывая на пол.

— Один из самых дорогих шоколадов. Процент какао девяносто девять, и в нем нет практически сахара, — ухмыльнулся я, отправляя в рот с наслаждением еще один кусочек. — Для малышей и девиц в холодильнике есть сладкий — молочный.

Синие глаза смерили с вызовом, и Эрик проглотил стоически следующий кусок.

— Хм-ммм... 

Как все-таки предсказуемы мальчишки. Вот интересно, он подсядет на мой жуткий вкус, строя из себя крутого мужика, или все-таки забьет, поняв, что я откровенно над ним издеваюсь. Кристиан это догнал спустя полгода, а до этого, вот интересно, как быстро дойдет?

— А вы мне с аквалангом дадите поплавать? — Парень стоически проглотил следующий кусок и кивнул на раскрытый шкаф, где стояло несколько баллонов для глубоководного погружения.

— Тебе лет сколько? — усмехнулся я в ответ, стоически себя одергивая от фразы, что плавает только говно.

— Семнадцать!

У меня откровенно выпал глаз, этому детине семнадцать. Акселерация! А на вид все двадцать, но я, не подав виду, нагло уточнил:

— А если честно?

— Семнадцать... будет... скоро.

— М-ммм, ты несовершеннолетний, посему без официальной бумаги от твоего отца со всеми печатями никаких погружений, — еле совладал со своим лицом.

— Что, если ты меня старше на каких-то пять-семь лет, так тебе можно теперь тыкать меня носом? — возмутились у меня в ногах. 

Я усмехнулся. Нет, конечно, выгляжу я далеко не на свой возраст, и это весьма существенная проблема, особенно для педагога. Студенты принимают за своего, а неместные преподаватели и ученые просто не отличают меня в толпе учеников. Иногда стоя рядом со мной нос к носу и спрашивая у окружающей меня, выпавшей из реальности молодежи, а где собственно их педагог, и почему они одни в лаборатории занимаются такими сложными и опасными экспериментами, и тогда я повергаю их в шок, говоря картинно, что вообще-то преподаватель это я.

— В этом ты ошибаешься. Сам посчитай, сколько уходит лет на учебу в гимназии или колледже, потом в университете, а затем в докторантуре. Или считать тебя в школе не учили?

Блондинчик посчитал. 

— НЕУЖЕЛИ на десять?! А выглядите, как будто вам не больше двадцати.

Ого, сразу перешли на Вы, а то до этого тыкал, как своему дружку-приятелю.

— И снова не верно. Мне тридцать пять, и я гипотетически мог бы быть твоим отцом, — ухмыльнулся я, добивая мальчишку. 

Но парень быстро оправился от шока, он поставил кружку на столик. И, склонившись надо мной впритык, стал скептически рассматривать мое лицо.

— Врете!

— Нет.

Он переполз ко мне под бок, а потом, взяв кисть моей руки, спросил:

— Значит, детей у вас нет?

— Нет.

— И жены тоже!

— Угу, не было, — кивнул я головой, тупо смотря, как этот ходячий плейбой рассматривает мои тонкие пальцы, держа в своей руке.

— Будь моим, — вдруг говорит эта малолетка и подносит мою руку к своим губам. А я, застывая, смотрю в шоке, как чувственно целуют мое запястье.

Это что, шутка? Но, кажется, она далеко зашла. Нет, я понимаю — гремучая смесь молодости и наглости, приправленная гормонами. Но я-то тут каким боком? А у этого паршивца очень мягкие и горячие губы, а томный взгляд аквамариновых глаз, направленный в мои, просто сшибает дыхание. 

Он что думает, что я завизжу от страха, отмахиваясь от него, как от озабоченного придурка, или тут же раскину перед ним ножки и подставлю задницу, встав раком?

Но не на того напал, дружок, я со студентами работаю давно, бывало и хуже. Посему я даже не вздрогнул. 

— Ты что, малолетний гей? И любишь, когда взрослые мужики тебя грубо пялют в попку? А не рановато ли? — усмехаюсь я не менее нагло, чем предложение от этого сопляка. 

Хм-ммм, что, неприятно, солнышко, слышать вещи, названные своими именами? А ты послушай, прежде чем лезть с такими предложениями к взрослому мужчине с паршивым характером, садистскими замашками и ужасным чувством юмора. Эрик отпускает мою руку сам, а потом встает, отворачиваясь с каменным лицом к полкам книг. Я встаю следом и, убирая чашки в мойку, иду к выходу.

— Я тебя напоил кофе? Напоил! И даже шоколадом любимым поделился. Так что экскурсия по моему так называемому «водному хозяйству» закончена, твои родители уже уехали, и напрягать никто больше не будет. Так что от них ты отвязался. И на будущее! Прежде чем ко мне соваться с такой чушью, разработай свой задок, а то больно будет. У меня личное хозяйство в штанах немаленькое. 

Я подождал, пока парень, опустив голову, не выйдет с моей территории и, захлопнув дверь, повернулся спиной к застывшему мальчишке. Нет, ну не нахал?

— Выход, наверное, ты и сам найдешь. Так что всего хорошего, — я сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем меня остановила каменная рука. А потом, резко дернув на себя, гибкое тело железно прижало к стене.

— Ты такой... Элегантный! — копируя голос своего отца, пропели мне на ухо, значит этот говнюк еще и подслушивал часть нашего разговора, стоя в темноте коридора сзади меня. — Но я бы сказал по-другому... — меняя голос на свой обволакивающий и жаркий. И этому чудовищу шестнадцать?! В жизни не поверю. — Ты такой желанный и красивый, как девушка, хрупкий и обалденно соблазнительный. Тобой хочется обладать! И вставлять именно в твою попку свой ноющий член. Напяливая по самые яйца! И если ты согласишься предоставить свой сладкий разработанный задок мне в личную собственность, то можешь называть меня хоть геем, хоть горшком — по своему усмотрению.

Ого, а он не так прост, этот маленький засранец, но и я не лыком шит, как говорил мой учитель русского матерного и друг по совместительству — Вовка. Хорошо, что я встретил его на своем жизненном пути и теперь даже могу матом послать, если будет необходимость.

Скинуть с себя этого возбужденного пройдоху не составило особого труда, и уже через несколько секунд блондинчик, стеная, валялся у моих ног. В айкидо и кендо еще в школе мне не было равных.

— Я не девушка. Сопляк. И в следующий раз сломаю руку, если полезешь, или разобью твою смазливую рожу, — ровным голосом пообещал я от всего сердца и, перешагнув через Эрика, пошел прочь.


	2. Глупая молодость

На следующий день в погружении участвовали трое студентов, Кристиан и я. Две девушки были новичками, посему мы выбрали легкий маршрут на близлежащие каменистые рифы и небольшие глубины. Пока девицы натягивали гидрокостюмы в женской раздевалке, мы, я имею ввиду мужская составляющая, с этим справлялись прямо на пирсе, под ярким сентябрьским солнцем.   
Парни в голос стенали, что лучше бы девушки остались просто в купальниках, а я втирал про правила безопасности работы на рифах, о которые можно было легко пораниться и вызвать опасные кровотечения. Так, непринужденно препираясь, в прекрасном настроении мы готовились к легкой подводной прогулке.

Я как раз застегнул молнии на ногах, когда с директорской яхты раздался мурлыкающий голос моего личного светловолосого наказания.

— Соблазнительная поза, доктор! И я так и не узрел ничего такого в вашем личном хозяйстве, от чего должен был бы испугаться.

Я выпрямился и уставился на нахала, хороший настрой испарился в считанные секунды. Студент, хрюкнув, с испугом заткнулся, а Кристиан снова выпал из реальности, как и в лаборатории сделав стойку.

Малолетний паршивец восседал на бортике яхты в одних ярко-разноцветных шортах до колен и скалил мне зубки. Показывая свое загорелое, по-юношески гибкое тело во всей красе.

— Помоги мне, Кристиан! — Я вывел своего аспиранта из ступора и специально излишне грациозно стал надевать верх, подставляя под умелые руки то бок, то шею. Обычно я это делаю сам, но сегодня я решил тоже отыграться на этой пиявке, которая так просто решила не отставать.

Мой помощник с удовольствием помог мне натянуть мой старый аквамаринового цвета костюм с белыми вставками. И я, собрав свой хвост в специальную сетку для волос, по-джентельменски отплатил Кристиану тем же, помогая с его костюмом. Сегодня мой помощник щеголял в новеньком красном, поигрывая мускулами.

— Доктор Акира, я отправил ваши новые костюмы на подгонку, но прошу вас дальше не худеть, — аспирант принял мою стратегию, а именно игнорировать навязчивый раздражитель.

— Я думаю, все-таки исполнители перепутали с моими размерами, видишь, мой старый костюм особо и не болтается на мне, — я развел руками, сексуально переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

— Угу, — подтвердил Кристиан под улыбку студента. — Они просто не поверили, что при вашем росте можно быть таким гуттаперчевым!

— Значит, вы меня игнорируете. Как невоспитанно, доктор Акира! — снова подали голос сверху. — А у вас практически нет волос на теле, это так сексуально, разве вы не находите? И так женственно!

Студент зажал рот, синея от натуги, давясь смехом. Я грозно сверкнул глазами в сторону нарушителя спокойствия, а Кристиан, сжав кулаки, готов был ринуться в бой, защищая мою честь. 

Вот ведь, глазастый, углядел-таки даже со своего насеста. Отсутствие волос тоже очень сильно сказалось на моем замкнутом характере. Сами посудите: когда все парни вокруг обзаводятся буйной растительностью на ногах, подмышках и на груди — это круто! Конечно, у японцев волосы на груди это редкость, впрочем, как и на ногах, но когда у тебя даже практически не растет борода, я уж молчу про усы, а волосы только на лобке и бляцкая реденькая дорожка до пупа — стоит задуматься. Я все ждал, когда же мои русские гены проснутся и обзаведусь растительностью на своем теле. Сначала ждал до двадцати пяти, потом до тридцати. Успокаивая себя, что уж при размене третьего десятка я обязательно буду настоящим мачо, как и мои друзья. Но, вот исполнилось тридцать пять, и я забил на это. Повышенная волосатость мне не светила, зато бреюсь я только два раза в неделю, и это большой плюс.

Лишь только я хотел ответить нахалу что-нибудь позаковыристей из своего репертуара, как увидел наконец-то выпавших из раздевалки девиц, посему без лишней траты энергии и времени быстро расставил точки над i.

— Мужчины, помогите дамам надеть акваланги. Кристиан, это и к тебе относится, или ты не мужчина?

Этого было достаточно, чтобы отрезвить своих подчиненных, но тут начали выламываться девицы. Во-первых, та, что с большими буферами, замахала рукой и закричала на всю округу:

— О, Эрик, приветик! — и, прошептав на ушко что-то соблазнительное второй, попыталась уже вдвоем с подружкой состроить глазки. Теперь моим парням приходилось напяливать оборудование на вертящихся перед этим чертовым блондином возбужденных девиц, которые пытались улыбаться даже с закушенным загубником от дыхательного шланга в зубах. Когда студенты упали за борт вперед баллонами, сверкая дугой ласт в воздухе, и с оглушительным всплеском ушли резко под воду, за ними отправился Кристиан. Нырнув, он замер под поверхностью, ожидая меня.

И наконец-то я, как замыкающий, проверив свое снаряжение еще раз, надев маску и закусив удила, развернулся, чтобы так же спиной уйти под воду.

Но на развороте я попал в крепкие руки этого малолетки, зависнув в подвешенном состоянии над водой, так как упасть мне просто не дали. Эрик, видно, ждал, когда все мои подчиненные уберутся под воду, и теперь сжимал меня в своих объятьях. Я выплюнул загубник и уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думаю по этому поводу данному нахалу, но свято место пустым не бывает, и его тут же занял нахальный горячий язык, выпивая меня до донышка. А потом эта пиявка хитро скосила синий глаз в воду, где на наш поцелуй вылупился Кристиан. Даже через его маску было видно, как у него выпрыгнули зенки из глазниц, упираясь в стекла.

Это золотоволосое чудовище победоносно хмыкнуло, сыто мурлыкнуло и отпустило мой рот, а потом со словами: — Хорошо поплавать, любимый! — меня отправили прямиком в морские волны, подло расцепив свои руки за моей спиной. И я от неожиданности полетел вниз, пытаясь в срочном порядке сгруппироваться, чтобы не удариться о воду плашмя.

Когда я вынырнул на поверхность, матерясь русским матом на всю ивановскую, этой заразы уже рядом не было. А всплывший рядом Кристиан, увидя всю бурю эмоций на моем лице, тактично промолчал, явно не желая испытать всю ярость разбушевавшейся стихии на себе.

***

В конце концов, погружение прошло очень даже ничего, как говорится — и материалу набрали, и девушек развлекли. Под конец на отмели молодежь устроила настоящие кувыркания, лапая аппетитные формы обеих девиц и микося морскую воду вокруг меня, а мне приходилось следить, как бы их забавы не вышли боком. 

Выпали на пирс в веселом настроении. Мужчины как настоящие рыцари помогли дамам снять баллоны и даже попытались расстегнуть костюмы. На что девицы, хохоча, выскользнули из их загребущих лапок и, чмокнув своих кавалеров в щечки, смылись в сторону женских раздевалок и душевых. Кристиан с легкой руки нагрузил единственного парня-студента всем оборудованием и отправил в складские помещения, а сам остался под боком со мной.

Я уже сам влегкую снял с себя верх, теперь он юбкой висел вокруг моих узких бедер и, подняв контейнер с нашей сегодняшней морской добычей, направился прямиком в душевые. Кристиан как верный песик увязался хвостом, труся сзади со вторым аналогичным контейнером.

Вообще, я не стесняюсь ни студентов, ни тем более аспирантов. Посему, сняв с себя все, я мимо замершего своего помощника прошел в одну из кабинок и включил горячую воду на максимум. Я чувствовал, как меня прожигает взгляд карих миндалевидных глаз, но помогать своему подчиненному разобраться со своими чувствами я не стал. Тем более заводить совершенно не нужный для меня разговор. Ему нравится ебать наших лаборанток-девиц, и меня это устраивает как никогда. Во всяком случае, ушлые девицы не лезут с этим ко мне.

Кристиан, еще постояв минут десять за моей спиной и закончив на сегодня выжигание дыр на моем теле замысловатым узором, тяжело вздохнул и прошел в соседнюю душевую.

«М-ммм, а он все-таки трус!» — усмехнулся я про себя, но с другой стороны признать истинному натуралу, что ему нравится мужчина, да еще и его начальник... Не отрицаю — трудно! А самое главное, это не нужно мне совершенно, ибо вряд ли этот жеребец захочет подставиться под меня, а выполнять роль женщины постоянно в паре — ну, уж увольте, друзья мои. Не на того напали. Вообще, роль пассива, котика или уке на японский лад, добровольно меня никогда не устраивала, а вот о недобровольных моментах лучше вообще не вспоминать. Хотя и чистые пассивы меня не привлекали, но если это будет некий блондин с ярко-синими глазками...

Я покрутил эту мысль и так и этак, представив блондинистого мальчишку загнутым в разные откровенные позы. И это мне, честно говоря, понравилось. А вот интересно, как он загорает: в плавках или без? И его румяная попка и в правду также упруга, как и все его юношеское тело? 

Когда я вышел из душа, Кристиан сидел на лавке в двух махровых белых полотенцах. Одно обтягивало его бедра, а вторым он сушил свою кудрявую гриву. Я, встав рядом с ним, позволил своему полотенцу упасть на пол, а сам перетек в свои боксеры и джинсы. Вообще, я быстро одеваюсь. Сказывается муштра по сути дела в военном семейном клане. Когда мою задницу уже обтягивали узкие джинсы, я наклонился и, убирая картинно упавшее полотенце на лавку рядом с Кристианом, одел носки с ботинками. Ну что ж, теперь можно заняться волосами. Когда я выпрямился, то уловил гуляющий взгляд Кристиана по моему поджарому телу и расстегнутой ширинке, но застегивать ее, не напялив рубашку? Для меня была лишняя трата времени, посему я решил заняться сушкой своих непослушных волос.

Протирая их махровым полотенцем, я посмотрел на часы. А еще подумал, что теплый сезон кончился, и длинные пряди, достигающие сейчас моих ягодиц, необходимо обрезать по лопатки. Ибо ходить с влажной шишкой волос на затылке, когда холодно, мне не улыбалось, тем более за зиму они снова отрастут до поясницы. Вообще, в плане прически я ленивый человек: меня хватает на то, чтобы завязать свой хвост узлом на затылке и воткнуть туда деревянную острую шпильку — на этом все. Летом этот вариант самый лучший, но вот зимой...

Из моих раздумий меня вывел тихий голос Кристиана:

— Этот блондин... Эрик... он ваш мальчик? 

Я скосил свой глаз на замершего внизу Кристиана и про себя усмехнулся — все-таки решился. Влез! Во кретин, за полгода так ничему и не научился.

Ну что, слишком любопытных мальчиков просто необходимо наказывать, когда они суют свой греческий нос куда не просят. Будет тебе наука - называть вещи своими именами и быть смелее, а то - мальчик. Нет, чтобы прямо спросить - мужчина! Я потер в предвкушении свои ручки от предчувствия развивающегося педагогического процесса муштры аспиранта и, прикинувшись конкретным шлангом, начал:

— Нет, я слишком молод, чтобы иметь шестнадцатилетнего мальчика.

Я перестал протирать волосы и, сняв полотенце, подошел к фену с прохладным воздухом и, включив его на максимум, стал сушить свои влажные непокорные пряди. Аспирант замолчал. Моя фраза совершенно не вязалась с его уже сложенной картиной про блондина и меня. Я, подсушив кипу волос, вернулся назад и стал их методически продирать массажной щеткой перед небольшим зеркалом.

Кристиан, помаявшись своим мысленным процессом, который никоим образом не смог свести мой ответ и свой вопрос, и, собравшись духом, спросил вновь:

— А чей? — шланг в виде меня уставился на шланга, до сих пор сидящего в двух белых полотенцах.

— Директора, — пожал я плечами и, собрав волосы в хвост, стал натягивать рубашку.

— Как, директора? Но у него же... молодая жена, — пробормотал побледневший Кристиан, видно в его голове директор, трахающий мальчиков налево и направо, просто не укладывался в логическую цепочку с наличием молодой и сексапильной жены.

— Да, в этом ты совершенно прав. Элизабет тоже слишком молода, чтобы иметь такого мальчика, — скомкав окончательно логику своего помощника и конкретно потоптавшись на его мыслительном процессоре, я похлопал наивно глазками. И, застегнув последние пуговицы на запястьях, добил ассистента, чтобы более неповадно было лезть в мои личные дела: — Эрик его младший сын от первого брака. А вы что имели ввиду? — и, смотря, как вытягивается побледневшее лицо, добавил: — Что с вами, Кристиан? По-моему, вы сегодня переусердствовали с девицами? Что ж, я у себя.

Кристиан догнал меня у двери:

— Акира, я составил план своей диссертации, не могли бы мы с вами его обсудить? — и собачка завиляла хвостом. Я о том, что спереди.

— В электронной версии есть?

И когда мне сунули флешку, смотавшись до сумки, я пообещал:

— Я до вечера занят, но посмотрю, а утром обсудим.

— А может, вечером, попозже? Ведь завтра суббота... — спросили с придыханием.

Глупенький, так ничему и не учишься. Вечером, говоришь? Ладно, сделаю тебе «приятное». Как ни учу, что после семи я и работа — вещи несовместимые, некоторые самоубийцы все равно лезут в мое личное время и пространство. Нет, я никогда не отказывал ни студентам, ни аспирантам в вечерних посиделках, но пары раз хватило с лихвой, чтобы меня никто более не тронул. Исключение составлял непотопляемый Кристиан.

— Хорошо, в семь в «Черном пирате».

Его лицо немного вытянулось, видно он рассчитывал на приглашение домой, угу — не дождешься. Обойдемся «свиданием» в баре на людях. 

— И учти, каждый платит за себя сам! — И я, посвистывая и качая на шнурке флешкой, отправился к себе в лабораторию.

***

После погружения делать ничего особо не хотелось, и я, устроившись на диване с ногами и попивая черный кофе, зажевывая шоколадом, провалялся до конца дня, вчитываясь в кучу научной макулатуры, а на закуску еще прочитал и план Кристиана. А вечером, одевшись в синие джинсы с низкой талией и молочного цвета рубашку в облипку, отправился на «свидание». 

Вообще, мне было интересно, как далеко попытается зайти Кристиан, коли у меня появился такой белобрысый «поклонник». Посему, сделав низкий хвост и расстегнув три пуговицы у рубашки сверху так, чтобы видно было платиновую цепочку с родовым амулетом, а также надев на бедра широкий пояс с серебряными клепками, я, прихватив распечатки с планом Кристиана, медленно побрел в сторону бара. С конкретным намереньем опоздать как минимум на час. В конце концов, кому нужна диссертация? Именно, дорогие мои, не мне, это точно.

Я вырулил на главную улицу городка, что разросся возле нашего «университета тире института», утопая в зелени, и напоролся практически сразу на парочку праздно гуляющих подростков в форме колледжа при нашем же обширном хозяйстве. Юноша скучающе брел с бодрой девицей, которая пыталась своим навязчивым тарахтением пленить его сердце. Я пригляделся к несчастному и вновь чертыхнулся. Похоже, упоминание рогатого в последнее время будет для меня нормой. Вот только этой озабоченной малолетки мне и не хватало. Хотя мальчик в классической клетчатой тройке смотрелся очень даже сексуально. Снова всплыли дневные видения о румяной попке, а я, отметя их стоически в сторону, попытался скрыться в ближайших кустах.

Угу, во наивный. Ага, так тебе и дали.

— Доктор Акира! Как я вас рад видеть! — В меня цепко тут же впились руками и, умоляя, заглянули в лицо, м-да, видно девица еще та. Но, дорогуша, это ваши проблемы.

— О, Эрик? Добрый вечер! — Я застопорился на несущемся в нашу сторону колыхающемся четвертом размере болтающей девицы и полных ляжек, торчащих из-под короткой плиссированной юбки. Но, всплыв из розовых облаков, сглотнув, продолжил: — Что-то хотели?

— Ой! — запищали противненько рядом, совсем сводя на нет впечатление от больших титей. Грешен, но пышные формы грудей меня всегда завораживали, впрочем, ляжки могли быть и потоньше. — Вы доктор? Такой молоденький и красивый!

— Ну что вы. Муадмазель! Вы слишком хорошего мнения обо мне. Эрик, увы, я спешу на приватную встречу, так что все вопросы завтра. Удачного вечера, молодежь!

И пока блондин хлопал ушами, тараща глазками, я, вывернув с легкостью свою руку из его тисков, скрылся в пышных кустах, скользя в сторону бара.

***

«Черный пират» представлял из себя смесь бара, ресторана и еще этакой пивнушки, где полно всяких морских атрибутов. Так по стенам прикручена целая коллекция штурвалов вперемешку с гарпунами, кое-где паутиной висят сети и цепи, создавая этакий пиратский колорит, в одном из углов торчит якорь. Здесь всегда накурено, за барной стойкой завсегдатаи, пара из них — старички, бывшие матросы. Они сыплют байками, зацепляясь бойкими языками с хозяином этого безобразия, и хихикают, прикалываясь над местной молодежью. В подсобке шмыгает сынишка хозяина — длинноносый крупноглазый пацан лет четырнадцати. Он иногда выглядывает в зал, но практически не выходит, выполняя черную работу по кухне. Как говорится, у отца на побегушках.

Это место, где можно и посидеть, и выпить, и покутить, выплясывая под бойкие ритмы музыки. Ибо наша молодежь: аспиранты, студенты и сотрудники — тусуются именно в этом месте. Кроме сынишки «Капитан», как называет себя хозяин этого притона, взял к себе на работу верткого бармена-профессионала и не проиграл. Этот пройдоха накрутит такое, если попросить — утром и не вспомнишь как тебя зовут. Более того, он бисексуал, как и я, посему все мужчины в той или иной мере, а также смазливые девицы попадают в его поле внимания. Но гордость данного заведения не бармен, а две официантки в мини-юбках с пышными титями. Ну и напоследок: шеф-повар с помощником — это, я вам скажу, настоящий кладезь! Нет такого блюда, какое он не может приготовить. И это очень подкупает. Особенно избалованного меня.

Из-за такой сплоченной и продуманной команды тут всегда шумно, весело и зажигательно. Зал поделен как бы на две части. Та, что выше, всегда обеденная, а ниже предназначена для танцулек, хотя там периодически тоже ставят столы, и днем она обычно превращается в обеденную зону. Кристиан выбрал стол у стены. Я оценил его выбор на все пять с плюсом, так как оба стола с боков были заняты, да и напротив тоже. А это, во всяком случае, стопроцентно вписывалось в мой план развития дальнейших сегодняшних вечерних посиделок. 

Столы из мореного дуба — массивные с округленными углами, а вместо стульев вокруг каждого — два угловых диванчика. Удобно, когда компания больше четырех, да и уютно. Аспирант радостно помахал мне рукой, а я, отметив, что уже восемь, злорадно усмехнулся — ждал-таки. Ну что ж, приступим к дрессировке.

Я уселся рядом с ним впритык, специально касаясь своим бедром его ноги. И, отодвинув его коктейль с зонтиком, разложил сначала карту морского шельфа, где как раз и собирался проводить работу Кристиан, и стопку его сочиненного откровенно бредового материала. Если бы он согласился на утро, то я бы просто отдал бы исчерканный вусмерть его план и карту с новыми станциями с краткой инструкцией напротив каждой, почему именно здесь необходимо проводить исследования. А так...  
Я улыбнулся нежно своему подчиненному, от чего Кристиан покраснел и как-то между прочим одну руку расположил на спинке диванчика за мной.

Ого! А мы сегодня настроены решительно! Но и я тоже, тем более до полуночи я совершенно свободен, а так как мой вечер безвозвратно испоганен, и я чертовски зол, то буду развлекаться по-своему, ублажая свои извращенные садистские мозги.  
Посему еще раз, состроив глазки кудрявому субъекту и чувствуя, как к моей спине прижались жаркой грудью, как бы вникая в мои почеркушки и заглядывая поверх моего плеча, я приступил к его полному разносу.

Со стороны могло показаться, что парочка красивых мужчин-геев мило беседует, проводя весело время и строя планы на совместное грандиозное будущее. Причем один (то бишь я) явно предлагает другому весьма щекотливые предложения интимного плана, а второй (то бишь мой аспирант) как девственник то краснеет, то бледнеет, то рвано соглашается с лишением девственности самым противоестественным способом, как ненужной данности.

На самом же деле я разносил его план к чертям собачьим, при этом продолжая улыбаться и чертя замысловатые таблицы, доказывая некомпетентность моего подчиненного как ученого вообще. Намекая, что, кроме ебли баб, можно хоть немного оторвать свою смазливую жопу и наконец-то начать заниматься серьезно наукой. Или не заниматься ей вовсе! При этом я иногда аккуратно касался его руки, то беря ластик, то забирая единственную ручку на двоих или отдавая ему обратно и то, и другое, дабы выслушать его защиту. Кристиан краснел, бледнел, вздрагивал и понимал, что втух по полной.

Причем, практически все, кто узнал о наших вечерних посиделках, его уговаривали отменить вечернее «свидание» со мной. Но он не послушал, а зря. 

Я «дневной» на работе и «вечерний» — два разных человека, две совершенно разные сущности. Если до обеда я инфантильный, медленный и пофигистичный субъект, то во второй половине дня после пяти-шести чашек кофе, повысив свою температуру до тридцати шести и шести градусов, я очень даже деятельный. А вот вечером, когда я снова хочу залезть в норку и как нормальный человек расслабиться, а мне этого не дают... То нарушители моего личного пространства огребают по полной от самого дьявола воплоти, и бойтесь те, кто попался незапланированно на моем пути.

Когда я перешел к карте непосредственно, дочерчивая нюансы, которые мой подчиненный просто откровенно просрал, в бар завернула сладкая парочка в школьной форме. М-ммм, что ж, детишки, так предсказуемы! Единственно меня удивляло, что Эрик очень долго искал меня по кустам, но, оправдав своего золотого мальчика недостаточным знанием новой для него местности, я еще ближе подсел к уже не особо сопротивляющемуся Кристиану, при этом из-под челки глянул на замершую пару. 

Эрик стоял посреди бара как громом пораженный, уставясь на нашу занятую друг другом «голубую парочку». Пока его грудастая спутница не пропищала что-то насчет мороженного и шоколада. И юноша потащил ее за столики ближе к нам.

Впритык сесть они не могли, посему наш разговор им услышать не было возможности, а вот как я «клею», песоча, своего подчиненного, было очень даже видно. Деваха, усевшись, наконец-то заметила меня в «объятьях» другого мужчины и засыпала Эрика вопросами. Видно, неприятного для него содержания, ибо даже я услышал, как парень чуть не послал свою красотку на весь бар. Дева заткнулась, а подлетевшие официантки приняли заказ у злющего, как черт, Эрика.

Что ж, сегодня не у меня одного паршивое настроение.

Итак, шоу началось, и у него оказались даже незапланированные ранее зрители в виде несносного белобрысого мальчишки. Одним словом — вечер удался.

Когда школьникам принесли заказ, Эрик очень галантно, даже чересчур стал ухаживать за своей дамой, явно надеясь, что все его трепыхания увижу я. Что ж, если бы я был таким же подростком как и он, то, наверное, купился на эту монету. Посему я просто выкинул из головы их стол и усилил полировку нерадивого аспиранта, который уже не знал, что еще худшего можно ожидать от меня.

И когда все шло своим чередом: верный песик не знал куда деваться от моих наездов в плане мозгов и близости моего тела, желторотик картинно ухаживал за вновь затарахтевшей глупой девкой, в мой план вмешался совершенно неожиданный и не запланированный персонаж.

Настоящий мексиканский мачо запрыгнул прямо к нам за стол и с криком на весь бар: — Мой Принц, как же я по тебе скучал! — сгреб меня в охапку.


	3. Друзья и молодость

Я обалдело уставился на жгучего красавца-брюнета не верящими глазами, а потом обнял ответно.

— И я тоже! Откуда ты, Михаэль, и какими судьбами?

— Все расскажу. Живой, чертяга! — а потом, перейдя на японский с французского, ритуально поклонился и прошептал: — Привет, Принцесса. А я смотрю, ты паренька завел? Давно пора!

— Михаэль, не говори на японском, это не воспитанно. Кристиан его не знает, — зашипел я на своего друга по-французски.

— Значит, я ошибся? — ухмыльнулись в ответ, так и не спешившись с японского. — И кто эта смазливая кудряшка?

— Мой аспирант, — теперь уже я перешел на японский. — И не более того!

— А чего это он к тебе обниматься лез? — улыбнулись зазывно, а потом тут же окрестили кличкой: — «Верный Песик»! И как преданно смотрит, еще бы хвостиком повилял.

Михаэль как всегда в своем репертуаре, а главное, меня по жизни всегда удивляло — как он в считанные секунды раскрывает сущность любого человека и дает ему на всю его жизнь смачную кликуху, которая потом прикипает так, что человек от нее уже отвязаться не в состоянии. А вообще, мой друг имеет много достоинств и недостатков. Так, он истинный натурал и жуткий бабник — настоящий Казанова. Но со мной ведет себя иногда так, что окружающие думают черте что о наших отношениях. Вот и сейчас он был готов посадить меня к себе на колени и затискать до умопомрачения при всех окружающих или зацеловать. Он дебошир, гуляка и пьяница, а еще заводила в нашей компашке на троих. И как бы мы с Володей, нашим общим другом, не отбрыкивались, но в конце концов всегда были втянуты по уши в его бредово-увеселительные планы и проделки. Что в студенчестве, что намного позже.

— И все-таки! Скажи, каким местом ты здесь? — я снова целенаправленно перешел на французский.

Но не тут-то было. Михаэль обвел взглядом притихший и заинтересованно пялящийся на нас зал, в котором я узнал несколько знакомых лиц среди студентов и рабочего персонала. М-да, думаю, до утра весь наш слаженный в сплетнях коллектив и студенческое сообщество будет в курсе моих «предпочтений».   
И присвистнул, указывая на Эрика:

— Ого, а вот та «Румяная Попка», по-моему, от тебя без ума! И готова ринуться в бой за твое бесценное тело, Принцесса!

Моя студенческая кличка «от Михаэля» Принц-Принцесса, меняла пол очень даже вольготно, в зависимости от настроения давателя. А еще, в отличие от других, обрастала все новыми и новыми эпитетами.

— А ты что про него думаешь? — мне с интересом заглянули в глаза.

Вот соврать мне этому рентгену точно не удастся.

— С ним не так просто, как кажется. И может, мы это обсудим с глазу на глаз, а не устраивая шоу прилюдно?

— Не-а! И слушать родную речь Японии из твоих сладких губ так восхитительно. 

И меня, притянув к себе, нагло поцеловали прямо перед всеми... в засос.

Я подумал, что кругом стало как-то слишком тихо, а потом послышался грохот падающей посуды. Это одна из официанток, засмотревшись на наше представление, налетела на выпавшего из реальности бармена. А еще я услышал, как в этой тишине до того как навернулась официантка, был отчетливо слышен скрежет зубов со стороны школьной пары.

Так, это уже слишком. Я емко заехал другу под дых и скрутил его на столе, вжав наглую морду в разложенную карту.

— Акира-тя-ян! — завопили истошно, переходя на французский, и сильно наигранно. — Пусти, руку сломаешь!

— Михаэль, кончай концерт! Я и так сегодня злой, так что лучше не нарывайся, — выкручивал методично я руку своему дружку.

— Все сделаю, пусти. Уй-яяяя! 

— Ты говоришь при всех только на французском или испанском. Кристиан его знает. И перестаешь лезть ко мне, а то я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! Мой Милорд! — проскрипели на французском, и я отпустил жгучего мексиканца.

Когда мы относительно спокойно расселись, и всем присутствующим надоело пялиться на нас, ну, кроме Кристиана и Эрика, я напомнил:

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Каким образом я здесь?

— Да.

— Ну-ууу! Я очень скучал, искал, а тут месяц назад вышел сборник трудов вашего университета, и я тут же созвонился с вашим директором.

— Значит? — Я скрестил пальцы под подбородком.

— Я с завтрашнего дня возглавляю отдел Физической океанологии. Чарльз, как только посмотрел на наши совместные работы, которые я ему любезно предоставил по электронке, пригласил меня сам.

— Кристиан, знакомься, этот клоун перед тобой — один из ведущих специалистов мира, доктор. И нет ничего, что он не знает о течениях, отливах, приливах и всей гидродинамике моря.

— О, что я вижу! Это карта? — и Михаэль тут же стал дорисовывать еще то, что не отметил я. — И кто так бездарно наметил вот эти станции? — тыкнул он на почеркушки Кристиана, а потом перешел на красные помеченные мной. — А вот эти выбраны правильно, я бы еще добавил пять. Дельта этой реки все-таки мощная, и просто необходимо захватить этот участок и посмотреть смешивание пресной и соленой воды. И как это отражается на смену биоценозов.

— Я тебе доверяю как себе, Михаэль, — вернул я улыбку другу. — Кристиан, все остальное завтра утром, мы только застряли на втором пункте методики. А необходимо еще сегодня отметить приезд моего друга.

И, видя, как Кристиан ухватился за этот план спасения обеими руками, усмехнулся:

— Но не думай, что я утром просто отдам тебе исчерканные мной твои же бумажки. Нет, дорогуша, мы все досконально рассмотрим втроем у меня дома, я думаю, Михаэль присоединится.

— А то, само собой. Официант! Можно сделать заказ? Я вижу, тебя тут совсем голодом заморили, надо откармливать. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Вместо девиц подлетел заинтересованный бармен с распахнутым меню.

— Утку в яблоках, вино, ну и чего-нибудь из морепродуктов или рыбы. О, семга! Это то, что надо.

У Кристиана выпал глаз, когда принесенный заказ Михаэль стал скармливать усиленно мне. А я при этом особо и не сопротивлялся.

— Чего аспирант завис, угощайся. Сегодня праздник!

А я, потягивая сухое белое вино, налег на нарезанную слабосоленую семгу. Этот латиноамериканский засранец прекрасно знал мои вкусы. И чем меня надо откармливать. Продолжая чувствовать убийственный взгляд Эрика.

Засиделись мы в баре до полуночи. Девицу Эрик отпустил, вернее она сбежала, ибо ей стало просто с ним скучно. И теперь, тупо смотря в бокал легкого безалкогольного пива, пытался вслушаться в нашу болтовню.

— А как в Токио было круто! — начинал Михаэль, и погруженные мною глубоко в недра воспоминания стали всплывали пачками. — Ой, а ты с тем мальчиком списываешься?

— С каким? — вот только мне этого и не хватало, все-таки паршивец решил меня расшевелить.

— Ну, тот, который за тобой в Америку укатил. Такой глазастенький.

— Нет.

— А...

— Нет. Михаэль, не старайся сделать невозможное, я на несколько лет порвал со всеми и не только с вами. Лучше расскажи, как Владимир? Ты ведь с ним держишь связь?

— Да, но это трудно, сам понимаешь, он работал на оборонку России и теперь не выездной, правда я нашел с друзьями брешь в законах. Может и вытащим... — Теперь уже и Михаэль загрустил. — А было бы здорово, как в старые времена. Ты, я и Вовка.

— Да, было бы...

— Так, с мальчиками все понятно, а как насчет девочек? — лихо меняя тему и заказывая еще бутылку вина.

— Никак... — буркнул я, ведь мои встречи, кроме как ночи перепихона, ни во что с девицами не выливались.

— Это от нашего заведения! — бармен, подойдя к нам и разбив разговор, преподнес очень дорогое белое вино. — От хозяина!

— Но за что? — удивился Михаэль, рассматривая бутылку.

— Вы сорвали банк! У нас уже полгода ставки на Акиру принимаются, кто его поцелует в нашем заведении при всех. Так что все по правилам.

— А деньги прилагаются? — усмехнулся Михаэль, обнимая меня за талию. — Ого, Принцесса, а твои поцелуи не только сладкие, но и дорогие — просто Королевские!

— Да! Завтра можете получить, у нас накопилась крупная сумма!

Я скосил глаз на стол Эрика и обалдел от вида парня, стучащего головой о дубовую столешницу.

— А как мальчик-то убивается, — усмехнулся Михаэль.

М-да уж, мой дружок создаст такую конкуренцию всем местным ловеласам, что вам и не снилось, а еще этот гаденыш очень везуч, по жизни выигрывает любые лотереи и всегда выходит сухим из воды.

Но вот что это? Положительная черта или отрицательная? При его отношении к окружающим я, честно, затрудняюсь ответить.

***

Когда прилично поддатые мы выкатились на улицу, уже было два ночи. Макаронник (Кристиан) под конец наших посиделок так спелся с Латиносом (Михаэлем) на почве как клеить баб, что я уже чувствовал себя лишним. Мы и пару шагов не сделали, как на нас налетел озабоченный Чарльз.

— О, Акира! — он уставился на нашу компанию и явно обрадовался в ней моему присутствию. — Вы здесь! А вы Эрика не видели? Или Элизабет?

— Элизабет — нет, а Эрика... — Я замялся, все-таки бар не место для школьников, но тут на пороге «Черного пирата» как раз нарисовался искомый объект.

— Вот ты где, паршивец! А ну признавайся с кем ты ходил в эту забегаловку? С Элизабет? — Чарльз, подскочив к обмершему блондину, стал выкручивать ухо.

Я, вздохнув, подошел к директору и, положив руку на плечо, заступился за паренька:

— Он был с одноклассницей.

— Правда? — посмотрели на меня с надеждой.

— НЕ НУЖНА МНЕ ВАША ЖАЛОСТЬ И ПОМОЩЬ, ДОКТОР АКИРА! — закричал Эрик в полный голос и, вырвавшись из ослабевшей хватки отцовской руки, отскочив, добавил: — И шлюшка твоя, отец, тоже не нужна!

— Я тебе, малолетка, повякаю, уже два часа ночи! — и Чарльз, снова вцепившись в Эрика, потащил его в сторону дома.

— И что это значит? — Михаэль, держа за талию пьяного в жопу Кристиана, уставился выжидающе на меня.

— Эрик — шестнадцатилетний сын директора Чарльза, а Элизабет — его молодая озабоченная мачеха, которая, как я понял, имеет виды как на меня, так и на малолетнего сына своего зрелого мужа. Еще вопросы есть?

— В общем-то, нет особо... но я переспрошу, если что, на трезвую голову.

— Угу, а теперь в спальный корпус.

Вещи Михаэля: два баула и три пакета со жратвой — ждали внизу у дежурного. Он, смерив нас пытливым взглядом, молча выдал ключи от наших номеров. И мы потащились дальше, нагруженные кроме тушки Кристиана еще и сумками.

— А я думал, что буду жить у тебя, — расстроился Михаэль.

— Даже не мечтай! — усмехнулся я, правда мое злорадное настроение тут же потухло, так как другу достался пустующий гостевой номер в аккурат напротив моего.

— А эти дрова куда? — спросил меня Михаэль.

— Его на два этажа выше. И раз вы так спелись и спились, тащи его сам.

— Ба! Узнаю свою нежную Принцессу. И я тебя тоже люблю! — усмехнулись мне и потащили тушку дальше, кинув сумки, не занеся в номер. 

А я, открыв свой, протопал до кровати и рухнул, не раздеваясь, на нее. Закрывать дверь я не стал, так как друг явно припрется, невзирая на ее существование, а менять за свой счет на новую было проблематично и откровенно лень. Посему, прикрыв глаза и чувствуя, как тело приятно плывет вместе с головой, качаясь на пьяных волнах, я попытался задремать.

— Ну что ж, здравствуй, Принцесса! Вот мы и вместе, — усмехнулись под моим боком, а потом, расстегнув рубашку себе и притянув меня на свою обнаженную смуглую грудь, поцеловали в висок. — И почему ты сбежал на столько лет? — мою рубашку тоже расстегнули, а так же сняли ремень. — Грейся, Акира, и засыпай, теперь я рядом. А значит, ты дома, и все хорошо.

Меня уложили прямо на себя и, гладя по волосам, прошептали:

— Совсем похудел, снова тебя мучают кошмары. Но я их прогоню, спи и ни о чем больше не беспокойся...

***

Утром, в субботу мы проснулись от того, что над нами кто-то громко охнул и, запинаясь, пробормотал комканые извинения.

Я выкарабкался из горячих объятий Михаэля, убийственным взглядом огорошил нарушителя спокойствия и с русским матом на весь номер зарылся под подушку.

— Урою, суку малолетнюю. Пошел на хуй! — еще бы, первый раз выспался за месяц, а тут еще этого кудрявого козла принесло в семь утра и в субботу.

Кристиан от моего рыка стал из бледного зеленым, правда ни черта не понял, ибо русского не знал.

— Вот за что я тебя люблю, Красотка, так за емкое словцо. Особливо с утреца! — ухмыльнулся Михаэль, выползая из-под одеяла. 

— Привет «Верному Песику»! Стучать не учили? — из всего выданного «Верный песик» был на японском, все остальное на французском.

— Я стучал, но никто не ответил, — оправдывался аспирант, блуждая по развратно-растрепанному виду поднявшегося с нашего ложа Михаэля. 

Посмотреть тут было на что.

Мой друг был выше Кристиана, при этом шире в плечах, с тонкой талией и стройными ногами. Прокаченный, но не на столько, чтобы говорить, что он не вылазит из спортзала, как говорится — в меру, без излишеств. Впрочем, он туда и не ходит, но его работа, как и моя, связана с большой физической нагрузкой. Отсюда результат.

Более смуглый, впрочем, как и большинство потомков испанских конкистадоров. Практически черные крупные глаза сейчас были заспанными, а хищный лик помят подушкой. Густые вороненные волосы длиной по плечи стояли этаким шухером, напоминающим индейский ирокез, а чувственный рот скалился в обычной белоснежной ухмылке. Когда он снял рубашку во время нашего сонного мероприятия, ни я, ни тем более он не знал, но теперь она валялась на полу в скомканном, плачевном состоянии, а брюки без ремня сползли совсем на узкие бедра, показывая темно-синие трусы. Михаэль прочапал в ванную и, посмотрев в зеркало, выругался по-испански.

— Я к себе сползаю, заодно приму душ и принесу жратвы! У Принца ее отродясь не водилось.

— Вы меня оставите одного? С... ним... — прошептал с ужасом Кристиан, явно не собираясь оставаться тет-а-тет со мной.

— А что такого? Ты же сам пришел! — усмехнулся мексиканец.

— Ну, я даже не понял, что сказал доктор Акира... Это... М-ммм, на русском?

— Угу, так называемый «русский мат». Причем сложно переводимый. Понимаешь, если в общих чертах и дословно... То тебя обозвали самкой собаки в молодом возрасте и послали на гипотетический фаллос. Но, честно, это не отражает всей емкости и глубины смысла данной фразы, — Михаэль собрал свои раскиданные вещи, пообещав: — Я скоро! — и смылся до своего номера.

Вольный «перевод» Михаэля меня рассмешил, спать уже не хотелось, и я, вздохнув, вылез из своего кокона на свет божий. Вообще, Михаэль русский понимал с большим трудом, как мы с Вовкой не старались. Но потом Владимир решил научить его матерному, и дело пошло, особливо полируя учебу саке вперемешку с водкой. Заодно, я узнал много нового о своем втором родном языке. Конечно, в школе при посольстве мне объяснили что такое русский мат, но так материться в тему и с глубоким смыслом, заворачивая коленца, научил меня Вовка.

— И вот какого тебе в субботу не спится? — буркнул я, сползая с кровати, мой вид отличался от Михаэля только наличием распахнутой рубашки и расстегнутой ширинки штанов, благодаря которой были видны лобковые волосы. — Хорошо вчера отдохнули.

Я потянулся около зеркала.

— Вы же сами сказали... с утра... — Кристиан, смотря на меня, порозовел, что вообще-то для него мало характерно.

— А то ты не в курсе, что у меня утро в субботу начинается с девяти? — Я попытался собрать наэлектризованные волосы в клубок, чтобы принять душ.

— Извините... я не думал, что вы будете со своим... любо-овни-иком... то есть, я хотел сказать, мужчи-иной, — пролепетали, спотыкаясь на словах.

— Михаэль — мой давний друг и близкий для меня человек.

— Насколько? — Кристиан побагровел под моим пристальным взглядом, отраженным в зеркале.

Ого, а мы стали смелее и наглее.

— Что-то Вы в последнее время, месье аспирант, стали излишне интересоваться моей личной жизнью, не находите? Я же не спрашиваю про ваших мадам! А насчет Михаэля могу только сказать, что он мой очень близкий и любимый человек. Настолько, что я свободно пускаю это ходячее бедствие в свое личное пространство.

И на столь отшивающей фразе я отправился в ванную комнату.

Когда я выпал оттуда, вдоволь наплескавшись, низенький журнальный столик уже был накрыт, Кристиан скромненько восседал в углу на подушке, слушая внимательно треп Михаэля, который стругал замороженную семгу из моего холодильника.

— М-да, Принц, ты так и не изменился. Кроме плиток горького шоколада и куска семги у тебя шаром покати. И это наверняка не ел.

— Ну почему же, — я убрал с головы полотенце и стал продирать длинные пряди массажкой, грубо расчесывая свой конский хвост.

— Эй-ей! Чего творишь? — Михаэль кинул рыбу и подлетел ко мне.

— Руки убрал, они у тебя в рыбьем жире и воняют! — зарычал я, резко отскакивая в сторону от масляно блестящих грабелек.

— А ты не дери свои волосы. Я их так люблю, а ты с ними так дерьмово обходишься. Давай, я тебе расчешу? — пытаясь ухватиться за массажку.

— Руки! — рыкнул я, переходя на русский. — А то фейс помну, мать твою за ногу!

Михаэль прыснул, а потом сложился пополам:

— Акира! Я сейчас помою руки и помогу расчесать твои волосы, тем более я сам отчасти виноват в их плачевном состоянии.

— Хорошо. Но если только ты их тщательно помоешь, — согласился я, ибо дальше упираться было бесполезно.

Михаэль быстро смотался до ванной и, вернувшись, с благоговением стал распутывать мои длинные пряди.

— Акира, и почему ты не девушка, я бы женился только на тебе.

— Я не смертник. И потом, я не терплю гулящих мартовских котов, ебущих все и вся на своем пути. Так что уволь! Хотя надо отметить — ночь с тобой была просто божественна. Давно так хорошо не было, — намекая на прекрасный подаренный другом сон.

— Ну, вот видишь, сколько от меня плюсов! А так я был бы каждую ночь с тобой и кормил три раза в день, — подмасливали картину совместной семейной жизни.

— Ты и так будешь чаще у меня зависать, чем у себя, и усиленно кормить. Так в чем резон? А менять пол ради тебя я не намерен. Не устраиваю с членом и яйцами — вон отсюда, дверь направо. Мне и мужиком замечательно во всех отношениях.

— Фи, какой ты холодный, Принцесса, — фыркнули мне на ушко и, чмокнув в скулу, отдали массажку. — Дальше сам. Я все расчесал.

— Спасибо, — я собрал волосы в высокий хвост и, завязав на затылке узлом, воткнул туда острую шпильку. Итак, шикарная прическа готова. — Ну что ж, можно и перекусить.

Я потер ручки и усмехнулся на вытянутую мордашку Кристиана. Аспирант не верил глазам, что я начал с легкостью есть с подачи Михаэля, когда как он безрезультатно мучился со мной несколько месяцев подряд.

Через минут пять в дверь снова постучали.

— И кому еще сегодня не спится, — буркнул я, поднимаясь с пола.

— Сиди, Красотка, я сам открою, — остановил Михаэль и, поднявшись, двинулся к входной двери. — О, какие люди! «Румяная Попка» пожаловала! — послышалось от входной двери, и я неожиданно для себя вздрогнул.

Эрик тупо смотрел на появившегося в дверях вчерашнего наглого соперника и мял в руках бумажку формата А четыре.

— А доктор Акира разве не здесь живет? — он, как и Кристиан, не понял то словосочетание на японском, которым его окрестил Михаэль.

— Ну, здесь, а что?! — латинос поганенько улыбнулся и переместился с ноги на ногу.

— Мне нужно ему разрешение передать, — и когда к листочку протянулась загребущая рука, отодвинулся. — Лично, это официальная бумага.

— Раз лично и официально, то проходи! — и Михаэль милостиво посторонился с дороги.

Эрик прошел несколько шагов и удивленно воззрился на восседающих нас на полу вокруг низенького стола.

— Садись, гостем будешь! — Михаэль емко огрел пацана по спине, придавая ему ускорение в сторону меня, а сам сел сбоку, не давая дороги к отступлению. Посему Эрик оказался зажатый нами с двух сторон. — Кушай давай, доктор Акира голодных не любит.

— Эрик, не слушай его, доктор Михаэль — балабол редкостный, и большая часть его слов не подкреплена правдой. Я слушаю тебя, ты ведь что-то хотел передать? — вздохнул я, потирая виски.

— Это официальное разрешение на погружение с аквалангом и исключительно в вашем присутствии, — и мне вручили официальную бумагу с росписью директора и всеми необходимыми печатями. 

М-да, странные методы воспитания у его отца, я бы за такие взбрыки своего ребенка запер бы дома на недели три минимум, чтобы не шлялся по кабакам и не лез целоваться ко взрослым дядям. А тут! Но с другой стороны, мне навязали официально балласт, доотшивался на свою голову.

Бля-яяя! 

— Хорошо, в понедельник посмотришь среди студенческих гидрокостюмов, может, что и подойдет, пока не закажешь собственный. И начнем с азов.

— У меня уже есть костюм, вчера доставили, и потом, я уже плавал с аквалангом... И мне на исследовательском судне «Наутилус» сказали, что сегодня у вас запланированы погружения.

Команда, мать вашу — находка для шпиона.

— Да, я планировал, но среди них погружение повышенной сложности с большими глубинами и большим сроком декомпрессии, так что извини, но детей и женщин мы сегодня не берем.

Эрик открыл возмутительно рот, а Кристиан демонстративно важно надулся, показывая значимость перед блондином.

— Это и к тебе относиться, Кристиан! Я планировал сегодня нырять только с гидрохимиком Альбертом, ему необходимо произвести полную съемку с ряда станций. И думаю, что теперь третьим к нам присоединится Михаэль.

— Для тебя, мой Принц, все что угодно, — пропели радостно в ответ и добили: — Ну, надо же обломал обоих мальчиков: и «Верного Песика», и «Румяную Попку»! 

— Вы меня назвали уже дважды на непонятном языке, и что это значит? Ру-мъя-ная поп-ки?! — попытался Эрик повторить коряво японский, вот ведь, не глупый, тут же просек.

— Это на японском, но я не думаю, что вы бы хотели услышать смысл этого словосочетания, — я готов был убить взором ржущего Михаэля.

— Ну почему же, я переведу. Ух-ха-ха! Только не обижаться, тем более эти прозвища в определенном свете отражают мнение о вас доктора Акиры. 

— Твои «ебнутые кликухи» ничего моего не отражают. Если переведешь, я тебя, шут гороховый, утоплю на первом же погружении сегодня! — я попытался рывком через Эрика дотянуться до смеющегося как дьявол Михаэля.

— Ну, так что, Эрик? Хочешь знать? Тогда держи доктора!

Эрик тут же крепко вцепился в меня, обнял нежно руками и прижал к своей груди. Еще бы, такой повод, практически приказ.

— Михаэль, прекрати! — шипел я, до сих пор пытаясь дотянуться до веселящегося паршивца.

— И чего ты, Принцесса, так завелась? Ведь это мои «ебнутые прозвища», а не твои. Кто же виноват, что наши мнения практически стопроцентно совпадают?! Мы слишком близко и долго знаем друг друга, — пожали сексуально плечами и перевели: — Твое, Эрик — Румяная Попка!

Эрик от возмущения расцепил руки, и я грохнулся ему прямо на колени.

— Какого?! Я — Румяная Попка?! — но, чувствуя, как я зарылся ему носом на груди, вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Значит, вот какого вы обо мне мнения, доктор Акира? 

И меня снова обняли, притянув к себе еще сильнее, от чего я уже затрепыхался, протестуя:

— Отпусти меня, мелкий мальчишка! — рычал я, пытаясь отодвинуть его грудь от себя, но в полускрученном положении и совершенно не имея опоры, кроме этого белобрысого балбеса, было весьма проблематично.

— Тогда, что такое «Въер-ный пъе-сик»? — усмехнулся Эрик, смотря, как возмущенный его хамским поведением ко мне Кристиан из бордового превращается в белое полотно.

— Ты про Кристиана? А что, сам не догадался? Верный Песик! — варгакнул Михаэль и в одном броске был скручен мною. Мне наконец-то удалось вырваться из тисков Эрика, жахнув его под дых, и дотянуться до этого паршивца-доктора.

— Ну все, ты труп даже до погружения! — я завалил ржущего доктора на пол и уселся сверху на его бедра.

— Эрик, спаси меня! — верещал Михаэль, ибо я стал его щекотать в подмышках, а доктор не переносил щекотку, это была его практически единственная слабость.

— Вообще–то Вы заслужили. И потом, я не Эрик, а Румяная Попка! — злорадно хмыкнули с боку, откровенно любуясь моей позой сверху.

— КРИСТИАН! — уже орал как сумасшедший Михаэль, ржа сквозь слезы.

— В данном случае я солидарен с Эриком. Вы это заслужили!

— ЕСЛИ, УЙЯА! ВЫ МНЕ ПОМОЖИТЕ! А-ААА, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТУДА-ААА! О НЕТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТАМ-МММ! Я ПОДПИШУ РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ НА СЕГОДНЯШНИЕ ПОГРУЖЕНИЯ-ЯЯЯ ОБОИ-ИИИМ!

Эрик вопросительно уставился на своего второго конкурента-соперника (парень был явно не дурак и сразу заметил, что Кристиан тоже ко мне не равнодушен), но в данной ситуации они были союзниками.

— Даже не думай. Это блеф! Все глубоководные погружения проходят только через доктора Акиру. Если он решил, что нет, то труба! — покачали отрицательно головой, а потом смилостивились над вторым доктором. Как не крути, а все-таки его докторская теперь зависит также и от Михаэля. — Доктор Акира! Может, все-таки обсудим мой план?

— Тебе что, вчерашнего мало было? — рыкнул я и, оскалившись обоим мелким, прошипел: — Считаю до десяти. Если не смоетесь оба — получите по полной! Один, два, три...

— Валим отсюда! — Кристиан резво схватил Эрика за руку и рванул в коридор.

— Отпусти меня, я не собирался еще уходить. И я не оставлю их наедине друг с другом!

— Если ты мазохист, я не против. Но я не смертник, а Акира в бешенстве всыплет обоим, не посмотрит ни на твою Румяную Попку, ни на мои Верные Щенячьи Глазки! — выплевывал Кристиан, таща за собой на буксире упирающегося Эрика.

— Может, отпустишь? Они уже убежали, — всхлипнул из последних сил подо мной Михаэль. — А то обоссусь!

Представив перспективу обоссанного мужика под собой, я скатился с него в бок.

— Ну и что не так с этим парнишкой? — усмехнулся Михаэль под моим боком, смотря, как я, валяясь на полу, тупо смотрю в потолок.

— Ему шестнадцать, он сын директора. И, какого крутого из себя он бы не строил, Эрик определенно девственник по ряду признаков. У него даже девушки не было. Еще есть вопросы?

— М-ммм, насчет девственника ты, наверное, прав, я тоже заметил в нем этакий наивный максимализм. Значит, ты боишься, что тебя обзовут геем, да еще и педофилом? И это все, что тебя беспокоит?

— В общем-то да, и я не хочу проблем с дирекцией, я только нашел нормальную работу.

— Ты дурачок, Принцесса, — усмехнулся Михаэль и притянул меня к себе. — Я в первый раз вижу, что бы тебе кто-то по-настоящему нравился. Причем серьезно. Неужели откажешься?

— Я полный кретин, Михаэль. Но я не хочу портить мальчишку. У него все впереди, встретит кого-нибудь из сверстников и влюбится. А я переживу.

***

Погружения прошли просто замечательно, выполнили план на сто процентов, и я после чашки кофе загорал, лежа на козырьке мостика и смотря в голубое ласковое осеннее небо.

— Михаэль, можно у вас спросить, тут как бы мне сказали, что Вы с Акирой пара? Это правда? — услышал я голос Альберта. Парень был практически мне ровесником, только на несколько лет моложе, но до сих пор не защищенный, то есть без степени. Сильным физически, прокаченным и совершенно бесцветным с немецкими корнями. В общем, этаким упорным ответственным работником без капли себялюбия и без грамма гибкого ума. А еще периодически навязывал себя мне в качестве любовника.

— А Вам какой интерес? — Михаэль ответил, с интересом лыбясь. — Вы — гей?

— Да, и честно уже обломал об Акиру все зубы, вот и хотел поинтересоваться, как у вас получилось? Может, поделитесь секретами, и я смогу применить их на других мужчинах. Как я понял, с Акирой мне вряд ли светит.

— Тут я вам ничем не помогу, дорогой Альберт. Видите ли... Я вообще-то по бабам... — а когда увидел, как загораются в надежде у немца глаза, убил надежду в зародыше. — И исключительно по Акире! И, как Вы правильно поняли, он сильно отличается от других мужчин, так что вам вряд ли пригодится этот опыт. А своего любимого я вам не отдам, и не надейтесь.

Я, честно, чуть не подавился от хохота и, скрючившись на козырьке, пытался не свалился на головы говорившим. Пиздец пришел всем в округе — мой рыцарь без страха и упрека вышел на тропу войны!

Когда немец уполз не солоно хлебавши, Михаэль задрал голову и позвал:

— Слазь, Принцесса, ну и развел же ты себе толпу поклонников. И как бедному Эрику будет трудно тебя завоевать...

— Уже жалеешь мальчика? — я свесился сверху, а потом спрыгнул в подставленные родные руки. Михаэль хорошо знал, что это любимое мое место на корабле, и я обычно, если тепло, после погружений валяюсь и смотрю в небеса.

Меня нежно поймали и поставили на ноги.

— Конечно! Мальчик тебя по-настоящему любит. Возможно — наивно, по-детски, но от всего сердца. А ты нос воротишь!

— Михаэль, не трави душу, я стар для него.

— Угу, хорошо хоть он не считает себя слишком для тебя молодым, — усмехнулся Михаэль, а потом резко поменял тему, став крайне серьезным. — Эбису успокоился? Больше тебя не ищет?

Я вздрогнул, вспоминать о старшем брате не хотелось. Но память — сука еще та, стала подкидывать видения, которые заполонили до отказа мой разум. 

Михаэль стоял рядом и, смотря вдаль, терпеливо ждал моего ответа. Он прекрасно знал, насколько болезненным является этот вопрос для меня, и предвидел, что мне надо время, чтобы на него ответить.

Тем более ответа у меня как такового не было совсем...


	4. Молодость прошлого

Когда заканчивается детство?   
Рано это происходит или поздно? Видно, у каждого это процесс строго индивидуален.  
Насколько необходимо повзрослеть ребенку и сколько много нужно ему времени, дабы почувствовать себя обманутым этим миром? Когда оказывается, что твои родители вовсе не твои, а всего лишь смотрители за хорошие деньги. И безбожно мало, для того чтобы понять, что ты нелюбим и никогда не будешь.

Я не могу точно сказать сколько мне было тогда лет, но помню тот всепоглощающий шок, испуг и опустошение, что полностью поглотили меня, когда я за руку за важным хорошо одетым мужчиной вхожу в новый свой дом. Оказывается, этот человек — правая рука моего деда, сын которого мой настоящий отец — тот, что сидит по-хозяйски на возвышении перед людьми своего клана. Меня представляют всем сидящим, и мой отец говорит:

— Это приказ главы клана, моего отца (то бишь для меня деда). Теперь мой младший сын Акира тоже будет жить в этом доме. И полностью подчиняться своему старшему брату — моему первенцу Эбису. Да будет так!

Люди, взглянув на меня один раз, больше уже не смотрят. Я — чертово отродье от незаконной жены, да еще и не японки — с поганой кровью, я — бельмо и позор клана. Но по прихоти деда со мной должны считаться, как с законнорожденным.

— Отведите его к Эбису!

И меня снова за ручку ведут через раздвигающиеся на нашем пути сёдзи куда-то вглубь дома.

— Это ваш брат — Эбису, — говорит мой проводник, когда перед нами предстает очень красивый юноша на два года старше меня, с настоящей японской внешностью сказочного принца.

Черные волосы, собранные в самурайский хвост, агатовые крупные миндалевидные глаза, белая мраморная кожа.

— Кто это? — тон под стать внешности, сразу видно — с детства привык повелевать.

— Мой господин, это Акира-кун, — кланяется будущему приемнику мой проводник, и для меня дико, что взрослый мужчина склоняет голову перед наглым мальчишкой.

— Что ж, он будет моей девочкой, — усмехаются открыто мне и, хлопая в ладоши, приказывают. — Раздевайся! А вы свободны, я хочу остаться наедине со своей новой игрушкой.

— Как пожелаете, господин... — и моя последняя надежда, кланяясь, уходит прочь.

— Но я парень... — выдавливаю я из себя.

— Нет, отныне и навсегда ты — моя девочка! И будешь носить платья и прочую женскую одежду, — ухмыльнулся Эбису, и так как я не собирался раздеваться, то мою одежду просто содрали силком.

Тогда я впервые понял, как силен и опасен этот малолетний извращенец. Эбису обошел меня вокруг, с усмешкой смотря, как я пытаюсь спрятать свои яички и пенис от него, закрыв руками.

— Руки убери! — он сильно стукнул по ним и пристально осмотрел мое мелкое хозяйство. — Я тебе это оставлю, у тебя милые яички и очичин, мне нравится.

Вот так я избежал кастрации в юности, а ведь совершенно реально меня бы могли лишить мужского достоинства, если бы этого захотел Эбису. А когда на хлопок пожаловали служанки, меня обрядили в первую в моей жизни женскую юкату.

Эбису оказался еще тот извращенец: он заставлял меня носить только женские одежды, причем как короткие пышные юбки, так и кимоно. И запретил одевать нижнее белье, мотивируя это тем, что не стоит скрывать от его взора такие красивые яички и очичин.

Его любимой забавой было заставлять меня лазить во всем этом безобразии по стремянкам, лестницам, деревьям и прочему, дабы сорвать яблоко, грушу или достать игрушку, книжку. Сам же этот хитрожопый засранец подглядывал под мою юбку, наслаждаясь видом, открывающим меня снизу. Его малочисленные друзья, парни из богатых и знатных семей, считали, что я не брат, а сестренка, и пытались ухаживать серьезно за мной. Но тут же получали от Эбису по шеям, ибо я всевластно принадлежал только ему, я был его игрушкой, которую подарил ему наш общий отец.

Сначала я жил в комнате, похожей на чулан, но зачастивший к нам дедушка сразу просек мои зажимания, и меня переселили рядом с Эбису в аналогичные хоромы. И его приставания стали еще хуже. В «дни деда» — так я их называл, меня одевали как мужчину. Так что теперь наравне с женским гардеробом у меня завелся и мужской.

А вот в обычные... лучше и не вспоминать.

Особенно доставали короткие юбки с пышными подъюбниками. Настолько короткие, что снизу между кружевами были видны мои гениталии. Это было настолько унизительно и противно, что я забивался в такие дни куда-нибудь в угол и ждал ночи. Спасало только то, что Эбису был жутким собственником и не допускал никого до созерцания меня в таком женском образе, даже нашего отца. 

Далее, как оказалось, мое образование было жестоко запущенно, ведь, пока я содержался на выселках у чужих людей в деревне, я как обычные дети в школу не ходил — ее попросту не было в той дыре. Поэтому дед заставил моего отца нанять для меня частного учителя, которому объяснили мое полное невежество слабым здоровьем и невозможностью посещать классы, как это делали обычные подростки. Этого мужчину средних лет я готов был боготворить, так как пока с утра он был в усадьбе, хоть я и был одет как девушка, но в приличное кимоно, и самое главное меня в это время никто не трогал.

А затем после того, как меня за несколько лет подтянули до необходимого уровня, я пошел в школу. И так получилось, что я оказался старшим среди своих одноклассников. Я и Эбису. Так как потом выяснилось, Эбису специально провалил три года подряд, дабы учиться со мной в одном классе старшей школы. Я не могу сказать, чтобы мой брат был глуп. Ни в коем разе — такие изощренные мозги еще поискать. Но кроме этого он еще был и ленив, предпочитая все делать чужими руками.

В первый день в элитную школу для богачей и знаменитостей я пошел в женской форме. Это был кошмар, вернее он начался, когда учитель спросил, почему у меня мужское имя. А я, встав, откровенно не знал, что и ответить, потупив взор.

— Он так одет потому, что я так хочу! — подал нагло голос Эбису.

Признанный всеми принц школы ни во что не ставил никаких педагогов, да и директора тоже.  
Какой тут гвалт начался, ибо большая часть парней в классе положила на меня в первый же день глаз, а оказалось, что я парень. Но учитель был умным человеком и просто попросил родителей обоих прийти к директору, чтобы утрясти этот вопрос.

— У нас один отец. Только он — сын шлюхи, посему и должен одеваться как шлюха! — заявил мой мучитель громко на весь класс. 

И с этого дня у меня не было в школе ни одного друга. Все обходили меня косой дорогой и желательно чем дальше, тем лучше. Никто не хотел иметь дело ни со мной, ни тем более перебегать дорожку властному Эбису.

Отец долго ругался с дирекцией, но со следующего дня я уже ходил в нормальной мужской форме. Этот инцидент имел и другой резонанс: так прокатилась молва, что я предпочитаю мужчин и являюсь подстилкой своему брату. Одноклассники меня не трогали — боялись Эбису, но зато стали заглядываться старшеклассники. Конечно, парня ебать проще — не залетит, да и ухаживать нет особой нужды.

Но был и положительный момент: тот самый учитель, что спросил меня про мое мужское имя в первый день, предложил мне заняться айкидо и кендо. И сам меня привел в оба клуба и очень долго разговаривал с обоими тренерами. Сначала ни тот, ни другой тренер никакого внимания на меня не обращали. Ну, ходит нечто тонкое, больше похожее на девицу. Ни тебе росту, ни весу. 

Как ни странно, но мой отец разрешил тренировки. Как я позже понял, благодаря им он спровоцировал взбалмошного Эбису тоже заняться спортивной борьбой. А у меня появился шанс как можно дольше не быть дома, а значит не носить девчачью одежду и не унижаться.

А потом оба учителя боевых искусств обратили на меня свое внимание. Ибо хоть я и выглядел тонким до безобразия, но постоянные тренировки закалили меня, и я уже справлялся с опытными противниками. И это еще сильнее притянуло взгляды ко мне старших парней.

Однажды после тренировки меня в раздевалке зажало четверо старшеклассников:

— И правда — конфетка! — усмехнулся главарь, смотря, как я отхожу к шкафчикам с одеждой и встаю в стойку. — Думаю, тебе не впервой подставлять свой задок, сладенький. Эбису уж наверно разработал твою попку на славу, посему будь добр... Обслужи нас по первому разряду, а мы не скажем твоему хозяину, что ты гуляешь налево.

И хотя я сильно сопротивлялся, но меня скрутили быстро: все-таки все четверо не первый год занимаются айкидо, причем выступают на межгородских соревнованиях. И быть бы мне изнасилованным, но на шум в раздевалку заглянул учитель вместе с Эбису, который потерял свою любимую игрушку.

Учитель, естественно, прогнал старшеклассников, обещая на следующий день вызвать их родителей. Но самое страшное было не в этом. Я увидел, каким голодным взором на меня, полураздетого, смотрел мой старший брат. И мне откровенно стало страшно.  
В этот же вечер Эбису попытался меня завалить силой, но не тут-то было — расклад сил поменялся. И хотя я покорно носил дома женскую одежду без нижнего белья, но в плане боевых искусств стал сильнее. Когда Эбису попытался подключить слуг, то неожиданно огреб от нашего отца в полной мере.

Отец избивал своего первенца ногами при всех и при мне тоже. И не потому, что тот хотел изнасиловать меня, вовсе нет. Дело было в том, что гордость отца — его первенец оказался слабее младшего сына от шлюшки.

— Если хочешь поиметь Акиру в зад, — пиная своего старшего сына, шипел поучительно отец. — Стань сильнее его. Но если узнаю, что тебе помогал кто-то из моих людей — выебу всех сам, а потом самолично кастрирую! Ты не мой сын, если не можешь трахнуть кого-то сам, без посторонней помощи. А значит яйца тебе ни к чему, будешь работать дыркой!

И это положило начало самому страшному периоду моей жизни. Ибо Эбису стал искать всевозможные пути поиметь мой зад. Он и не подумал становиться сильнее — это был не его путь, но ухищренные мозги заработали в полную силу.

Как-то после ужина я понял, что со мной творится что-то не то. Тело горело, во рту был странный металлический привкус, а член в коем разе налился так, что было трудно передвигаться. Но даже в этом состоянии мой мозг просчитал все, и я понял, что это чудовище что-то подмешало в еду, хотя ели вроде все одно и тоже. И вместе за столом.

У меня хватило сил спрятаться в саду, забившись в самых глухих кустах и оттуда наблюдать, как озабоченный Эбису разыскивает меня по всей усадьбе.

Это был первый раз, когда я себе дрочил практически всю ночь, пытаясь избавиться от болезненного возбуждения. Еще совсем неумело, остервенело терзая член и сливая безостановочно, сжимая при этом в зубах свой пояс, чтобы не орать от сплава боли и блаженства вслух. Слава Ками-сама, мой брат меня тогда не нашел. На рассвете, когда меня отпустило, я дополз до своей комнаты и, приняв душ, завалился в постель. Слуги вызвали доктора, так как выглядел я хреновее некуда. И Эбису на время затих, так как сильно испугался, думая о том, что меня конкретно траванул мощным афродизиаком. Как я потом узнал намного позже, убить меня было нельзя, и это было связано с завещанием деда.

Когда дед узнал, что его второй ублюдочный внук болен, он тут же приехал в поместье и очень тщательно проверил мое состояние. Наличие наркотика не укрылось от него, да и анализы крови показали, так сказать, преступление на лицо.  
И Эбису отец после отъезда деда избил до полусмерти, рыча между ударами:

— Учись заметать следы, гаденыш, коль решил напоить его наркотой!

А через неделю, когда я встал с постели, по выходным дням у меня добавилась еще одна школа при посольстве России. Теперь я ходил туда, дабы изучать второй свой родной язык. Моей умершей матери. Дед стал проверять все расходы, которые тратились на меня и на Эбису. Посему мне покупали точно такие же игрушки, как и ему, а иногда даже дороже. Эбису захотел навороченный байк, и отец, скрепя сердцем, раскошелился на два. Старший сын захотел ноутбук последнего поколения, и я получил такой же.

Я сначала не понимал, за что мне дарят такие игрушки, когда при этом ненавидят. Но человек деда, который сопровождал меня на навороченной тачке в посольство и в который как раз привез испуганного меня в дом моего отца пояснил, что мой дед был близким другом отца моей матери и посему признал меня в своем завещании равным Эбису. И при смерти нашего отца мы, два брата, получали равные доли. Но если что случится со мной противоестественного (имеется в виду несчастный случай или убийство) мой отец при жизни потеряет две трети всего капитала. Посему, просчитав все взбрыки семейства и так обезопасив мою жизнь, мой дедушка решил дать мне не только отличное образование, но приличный стартовый капитал. Чувствуя вину за смерть моей матери и изгнания ее как из отчего дома, так и из его собственной семьи.

Тогда я узнал, что мой отец специально соблазнил мою маму, дабы насолить своему отцу и подставить в политическом плане. Но итогом их связи оказался неожиданно я. Нелюбимый, ненужный ни родителям, ни кому другому. Даже маме... Как мне рассказали, когда я уже учился в университете, она пыталась избавиться от меня, но оказался слишком большой срок, и это было опасно для ее жизни. А она очень боялась смерти, хотя все равно не перенесла роды и умерла. Вот такая история с печальным концом. Тогда по приказу деда меня увезли на юг страны, даже мой отец не знал о моем существовании. Все тот же человек деда посещал меня там, именно для него меня одевали как куклу. А потом дед сделал шах своему зарвавшемуся сыну и вывел меня из тени, сделав своим наследником...

Через некоторое время попытки опоить меня повторились, и это делал кто-то из слуг по приказу Эбису. Каждый раз я умудрялся прятаться от озабоченного брата и гонял свою шкурку до утра, а потом валялся целый день в постели. Видно, у Эбису чесалось между ног конкретно, если мой брат не прекращал грезить обо мне, правда дозы стали существенно слабее или поменялись препараты — чувствовал я после них себя относительно сносно. Посему моему брату от отца не попадало, а мою хандру списывали на слабый якобы организм, оправдываясь перед наблюдателем деда.

Я практически перестал есть дома и покупал на карманные деньги шоколад, а в субботу и воскресенье отъедался за счет дедушки, так как его человек водил меня после русской школы обязательно в дорогой ресторан.

Но один раз я просчитался, выпив из якобы закрытой бутылки минералки, и, когда понял, было поздно. В этот раз наркотик подействовал неоднозначно, кроме сильнейшего возбуждения я полностью потерял координацию тела... и уползти не смог. Эбису, не долго думая, завалил меня прямо в гостиной комнате и, не готовя, натянул на свой член.

Я заорал так, что сбежалось все поместье вкупе с отцом. И когда я, заливаясь слезами, увидел довольную улыбку отца, я понял, что никто мне не поможет. Отец выгнал слуг, а сам, усевшись в кресло, с удовольствием наблюдал, как старший любимый сын насилует ненавистного младшего.

— Молодец! Правильное решение, сделай из него свою подстилку, да так, чтобы он без тебя и дышать не мог. И тогда будешь владеть всем!

А потом, усмехнувшись, принес видеокамеру и снял весь процесс, как я, уже сорвавший голос, изгибаюсь от вожделения. И сам, насаживаясь окровавленной задницей на член своего брата, откровенно стону от сплава разрывающей боли и всепоглощающего возбуждения.

— А если эта сучка тявкнет наблюдателю — покажем фильм, как он с радостью сам подставляет свой порванный зад! — а потом, облизав губы, усмехнувшись, спросил. — С отцом поделишься? Давно мечтал его отыметь, и ты сам виноват в этом, что одевал его в столь соблазнительные женские одежды.

— Еще чего, он только мой! — зарычали в ответ, сливая в очередной раз в мой истерзанный зад. И наслаждаясь до сих пор стоящим моим возбужденным членом.

— Эбису! Я не против того, чтобы ты его еб. От этого сплошные плюсы. Ты не подцепишь заразу, не наплодишь ублюдков. Но помни — не заходи далеко и не привязывайся к нему. У тебя есть невеста, и в нужный момент тебе придется создать семью и произвести мне наследника.

— Что, боишься, что я сделаю, как и ты в свое время, сынишку на стороне? Но ты, отец, не дергайся. Я тебе благодарен за Акиру. Жопа у него то, что надо. Иди сюда, сладкий, я опять тебя хочу! — снова врываясь в меня и совершенно забив на наблюдающего за нами отца.

После этой ночи я не ходил две недели. Деду сказали, что я уехал на курорт отдыхать. Я и был на одном из курортов семьи, валяясь в стационаре с порванным задом под бдительным присмотром своего экзекутора. Который ревниво отсматривал все манипуляции над моим несчастным телом докторов. Это было ужасно.

Тело из-за большой кровопотери слушалось с трудом, и Эбису мог со мной творить все, что угодно. Когда спустя неделю он попытался меня взять еще раз, порвав меня заново, разразился скандал. Медицинский персонал попытался его вытурить из моего бокса и позвонил для разборок нашему отцу.

Будущий глава клана обрушился на все головы настоящим цунами. Вначале влетело врачам за то, что они притесняют его старшего сына и не дают делать все, что он захочет с его любимой игрушкой. Но, когда увидел меня цвета свежего трупа всего в крови, пошел бить Эбису. Так что следующие две недели я и правда отдыхал в гордом одиночестве, заращивая свой несчастный зад.

Когда через три недели я вернулся в дом, то смотритель от деда пришел в ужас и созвонился с главой клана. А тот, приехав, несколько дней разносил поместье. Попало всем кроме меня, даже слугам. Посему несколько месяцев, пока я не пришел к норме, Эбису ко мне не приближался, а лишь издалека пожирал черными глазами.

Я уже настолько привык, что должен носить женское кимоно дома, что уютно чувствовать себя только когда оно было надето на меня. Ками-сама, хотя бы мини-юбки ушли в прошлое, и мне не надо было сверкать яйцами. Но вот хождение в женской юкате на голое тело, без нижнего белья въелось на всю мою оставшуюся жизнь.

Пока меня не было в школе, там тоже произошли изменения. Эбису сколотил первую свою группировку, с которой считались даже старшекурсники, и объявил официально на всю школу, что я его дырка-подстилка. К которой лучше не прикасаться, если не хочешь огрести по полной от признанного принца.

Для меня в принципе ничего такого серьезного не случилось: как шарахались, так и продолжали отскакивать в разные стороны, как от прокаженного. Но теперь все, даже девицы, которые раньше еще посматривали на меня издалека с интересом, сейчас воротили носы и поливали грязью.

Я еще сильнее ударился в боевые искусства. Только это помогало мне спасти мой разум и не сойти с ума. И уже через некоторое время стал одним из лучших. Сначала среди параллельных классов, потом по школе. Помню, как влетело Эбису от отца за то, что он не прошел на межгородские соревнования по айкидо. На которых я занял одно из призовых мест. Бил своего первенца глава дома беспощадно. Тот потом несколько дней провалялся пластом на своем футоне.

С переходом в следующий класс я неожиданно для себя стал чувствовать странные навязчивые порывы к своему деспоту-брату. Наверное, так привязывается заключенный к своему охраннику или приговоренный к палачу. Но мое тело стало возбуждаться, когда Эбису находился в моем поле зрения. Тем более этот засранец с возрастом становился все красивее и красивее. В школе у него был свой фан-клуб с кучей вопящих девиц, которые доставляли мне много пакостей. Рисовали на спортивной форме всякие гадости, типа, шлюха, подстилка и все такое, крали кроссовки... да и так, по мелочи. Иногда в туфли и тапочки подкидывали лезвия, кнопки, иголки. Но после первого случая я стал осмотрителен и проверял все свои вещи на острые предметы. А к сексуальному раздражителю старался лишний раз не приближаться хотя бы в школе. Дома же, когда этот монстр спит за тонкой раздвижной стенкой, избежать его просто не было возможности.

И я заработал первую устойчивую хронически изматывающую болезнь — бессонницу. Тем более своих дружков-бандитов он стал приглашать с ночевой. Двое из них часто дрались со мной в секции айкидо и были не просто сильны в этой борьбе, но и также опытнее. Один на один я бы справился с ними, действуй они по правилам, но, увы, не с двумя. Тем более я существенно не доедал, так как боялся снова напороться на наркотик в пище.

— Сугой! — кричит один, впервые увидев меня в женской юкате. — Акира-тян, а я и не знал, что ты предпочитаешь носить такие вещи дома. А тебе очень идет!

Его масленый взгляд оглаживает все изгибы моего худого тела.

— А сегодня, однако, будет весело, — смеется другой. — Какие у тебя ровные ножки и тонкая талия.

И мне по-настоящему страшно, ибо глаза Эбису горят неподдельным желанием и страстью.

Ночью они зажимают меня в моей спальне и трахают до утра. Вернее, ебет только Эбису, другим же остается дрочить вручную, смотря, как меня натягивают снова и снова. Теперь мне уже не так больно, хотя этот садист меня не готовит и берет практически на сухую. А к боли примешивается совершенно дикое желание и возбуждение, когда член Эбису врываясь в меня, задевает что-то внутри, выбивая из меня предательские стоны.

— Да он кончает только от траха в свой зад, — вылупляется один из приспешников Эбису на то, как я выплескиваюсь семенем на футон от глубинного траха в попу.

— Ты и правда сын шлюхи, — ухмыляется другой. — Может, дашь за услуги попялить свою дырку, а, Эбису?

И натыкается на бешеный взгляд страшных черных глаз. Нет, мой брат не отдаст и не подложит меня никому, ибо я всецело принадлежу только ему, даже мое говно.

Но в школе, подключив еще одного человека, эти двое пытаются разложить меня за спортивным ангаром и натыкаются на ожесточенное сопротивление со стороны меня. Через полчаса нас растаскивает проходящий случайно мимо учитель.

И вот я снова валяюсь дома в изодранном состоянии, а в мою школу на разборки едет не отец, а уже дед.

Эбису приходит ко мне ночью, я еще слаб. Нет конечно, изнасиловать эти трое меня не успели, но побили изрядно. Вся моя белая кожа расцветает черными гематомами, правда это не останавливает моего брата-извращенца, а наоборот возбуждает его.

— Почему ты сопротивляешься, я же вижу, как тебя в последнее время заводит мое присутствие, Акира?

Спрашивают меня, пристраиваясь сзади, и лезут прямо пальцами в сжавшийся анус. Эбису зажимает одной рукой мне рот, чтобы я не кричал. Перед этим связав мои руки, вывернув их до боли в плечах, дабы я не смог его оттолкнуть, хотя это лишняя сейчас мера, я настолько слаб, что не могу особо сопротивляться.

— Мне приятно, что ты так верно блюдешь свою принадлежность ко мне. И эта сладкая задница знает только мой член. И пьет только мою сперму, — решает он в свою пользу мои взбрыки по поводу других мужчин. — Я убил бы тебя, если бы они тебя поимели! А так я отблагодарю мою девочку ночью страстного секса за верность ко мне.

Ну, спасибо, вот только этого мне и не хватало. Мало того, что приходится еще и слушать весь этот бред.

— И я постараюсь, чтобы ты влюбился в меня так, чтобы и жизни не мог помыслить без своего старшего братика. Стал зависимым как домашний питомец, преклонялся передо мной как раб. А кончал, только когда я тебя буду стимулировать своим членом, хлюпая в твоем расшаперенном заду, — пообещали мне, натягивая мою попу на свой каменный горячий член.

***

Но как только я пришел в себя и набрался новых сил, то с новым остервенением начал сопротивляться Эбису, разрываясь между желанием тела (трахаться с ним напропалую) и души (быть от него как можно дальше). Нет, я не был влюбленным в этого извращенца, но вот зависимым в определенной степени стал точно. Возможно, сказалось действие наркотиков, а может то, что только Эбису добивался близости со мной, путь такой болезненной и извращенной, когда как другие вообще избегали всяческих контактов, для них я был неприкасаемой игрушкой своего старшего брата.

Такое положение вещей продолжалось до выпускного класса. Эбису всеми правдами и неправдами затаскивал меня в свою постель, а я как мог ожесточенно ему сопротивлялся, пытаясь параллельно унять свое взбешенное гормонами юношеское тело. Пока в наше поместье не пожаловала невеста Эбису со своим эскортом и не была объявлена официальная помолвка.

Празднование помолвки было грандиозным, да и сама девушка заслуживала этого. Таких красавиц я откровенно в своей жизни еще не видел. Настоящая японка с изумительным телом и лицом, кротким характером восточной женщины.

Естественно, как и мой отец, так и моя мачеха (которая в этом доме была еще большей тенью, чем я) были покорены ею сразу, но вот Эбису...

Я нечаянно стал свидетелем, как моему старшему брату «выговаривал» отец, после того как будущие родственники уехали из нашего поместья восвояси, подкрепляя свои слова кулаками. И, честно говоря, был поражен услышанным.

— Я сказал ебать и привязать к себе, а не влюбляться в эту ублюдочную шлюшку. Ты чем меня слушал, паршивец?

— Но, отец, мне кроме Акиры никто не нужен! — оправдывается Эбису, стараясь прикрыть от отца лицо, спасая от ударов.

— Мир якудза не терпит ошибок и слабостей! С завтрашнего дня я перевожу Акиру в закрытый военный лицей для юношей. И отныне ты не будешь с ним видеться, так что умерь свои гормоны. И обрати свои предпочтения на будущую жену. Тем более, как я понял, она совершенно не против раздвинуть свои ровные ножки перед тобой прямо сейчас!

— Но, отец!

— Я выбью твою извращенную любовь из тебя силой, если понадобится. Неблагодарная скотина! — шипел отец, не прекращая удары.

То, что мой деспот, извращенец и насильник влюбился в конце концов в свою жертву, то есть в меня, когда сам пытался сделать обратное, для меня стало открытием и ввело в глубокий ступор.

Но зато со следующего дня я покинул этот ужасный для меня дом и переехал в общежитие при закрытой военной школе.

Следующий год для меня был праздником души и тела, несмотря на всю муштру и тяжелое расписание уроков. Правда, до конца от бессонницы я так и не избавился. С ребятами, окружающими меня, я не сходился. Сказывался мой замкнутый характер и ожидание от любого какой-нибудь пакости. Тем более многие из учащихся откровенно проявляли ко мне определенный интерес сексуального плана. Так что предложения сыпались со всех сторон.

И я, недолго думая, принял предложение от своего соседа по комнате, чтобы отвязаться от всех и закрыть эту для меня весьма болезненную тему. Несмотря на то, что парень был выше и крупнее меня внешне намного, но в нашей паре именно я играл роль мужчины, вертя с легкостью тело юноши в постели как угодно и загибая по своему усмотрению. Получив себе бесплатную грелку-матрац и верного цепного пса, боготворящего всю мою сущность. А еще избавившись на время от бессонницы. Именно наличие под боком в постели другого человека, его живого тепла, действовало на меня умиротворяющее, и я начал высыпаться, не думая каждую секунду, что сейчас появится из неоткуда Эбису и будет снова насиловать меня.

После окончания школы я поступил в один из самых престижных университетов Японии на биологический факультет и стал изучать морскую биоту. Мой школьный любовник ушел по военной стезе. Расставались мы с ним спокойно. Пожав на прощание руки, и, обнявшись, пожелали друг другу счастья в личной жизни. Тем более его дома ждала невеста, и все мысли этого добродушного большого парня крутились вокруг семьи и еще нерожденных своих детей.

И я сделал следующий вывод — любовь не нужна. Легче жить без лишних чувств, эмоций, привязанностей и обязательств. Периодически удовлетворяя потребности своего тела.

И когда я, расслабившись, отучился год в университете, то моя спокойная жизнь вновь подошла к концу. Так как на экономический факультет поступил мой любимый ненаглядный братик, и все закрутилось вновь. Я отбивался в одиночку, а мой нии-сан, собрав новую банду в университете, периодически зажимал меня и насиловал в открытую перед своими дружками. Против четырех я выстоять мог влегкую, но против десяти, вооруженных битами, мои шансы ровнялись нулю.

Хорошо, хоть никому не давал ко мне прикасаться — и то хлеб, не подкладывая по кругу. Прошло два года, а его методы так и не изменились. Было такое чувство, что он оголодал. С такой силой пытались выпить меня, микося в своих руках, оставляя на теле засосы, синяки и глубокие царапины — так братик помечал свою «Любимую собственность». Его потрахушки на зрителя со мной объяснялись очень просто. С одной стороны он не мог справиться один на один со мной, а добровольно ложиться под него я отказывался. Не действовал даже такой грубый шантаж как чужие глаза, наблюдающие меня в позе рака под другим мужчиной. И как бы Эбису не загибал меня побитого вусмерть на глазах у своих друзей, я продолжал сопротивляться.

В очередной раз, когда меня вновь насиловал Эбису, окруженный своими дружками, на их головы обрушился незнакомый парень странной внешности, вооруженный монтировкой.

Так я познакомился с Володей, который по программе обмена студентов с Россией учился на четвертом курсе и специализировался на морского зоолога. Он принес меня окровавленного к себе на руках. И я на следующий день переехал в его комнату в общежитии. Владимир не задавал лишних вопросов и не лез ко мне в штаны, что было весьма непривычно. И он был несказанно рад, что я говорю свободно по-русски, ибо скучал по укладу своей дружной семьи и любимым родителям. Но все равно, общаясь между собой, я рассказывал о себе, а он о своей семье. И как я не мог представить любящую маму и папу, так и он откровенно не понимал моего отца, который открыто поощрял насилие меня со стороны своего старшего сына.

В очередную ночь, слушая, как я кричу от кошмаров. Он забрался ко мне на кровать и, прижав к себе, уложил на свою жаркую грудь. После этого мы спали всегда вместе. Именно спали, а не трахались. Так как Вовка идиотом не был и очень скоро понял, что я могу заснуть, только ощущая своим телом чужой горячий бок.

— Чего раньше-то не сказал! — буркнул он на утро после первой нашей совместной ночи.

— Подумал, вдруг ты решишь, что я хочу от тебя другой близости, — прошептал я, развалившись в блаженстве на его горячей груди.

— Идиот, — поставили мне диагноз, а потом, обняв, сонно прошептали: — Давай еще пару часов поспим, у меня с утра пар нет.

— Ага, — я счастливо закрыл глаза, на ближайшее время бессонница мне не грозила.

А потом к нашей компании присоединился Михаэль. Вовка припер его на себе к нам в комнату, после того как тот проиграл ему конкурс — кто больше выпьет саке.

— Ба-ааа, парни, я что, к голубым попал?! — пробудили нас с утра, с интересом рассматривая наши горячие обжималовки в постели.

— Еще раз вякнешь что-нибудь этакое при Акире — в асфальт вкатаю! — пообещал щедро Вовка, этот светло-русый гигант обладал железной мускулатурой и прямым открытым характером. А его хобби — конструировать всякие механизмы из железа и перебирать моторы в любых агрегатах — только способствовало наращиванию мышечной массы.

Но, как оказалось, Михаэль, учившийся уже в аспирантуре при нашем университете, был парень что надо. Он тоже проходил по подобной программе как и Вовка, только между Мексикой и Японией. Сдружились мы быстро, и он, сделав несколько хитрых махинаций со своими соседями, предложил переехать к нему, тем более аспирантам выделялась большая жилплощадь, и кроме спальни была еще гостиная комната.

Теперь мы жили уже втроем. Эбису начал обходить меня седьмой дорогой, иногда я ловил его голодный взгляд на себе издалека. А дед, узнав, что у меня появились надежные друзья, сделал все, чтобы продлить срок пребывания обоих в Японии.


	5. Разборки молодости

Мы все еще стояли молча на «Наутилусе», который возвращался после наших погружений обратно в порт. Михаэль с нехарактерной для него покорностью ждал, пока я соберусь с мыслями, вынырнув из воспоминаний прошлого.

— Я и сказать не знаю что... — начал я путано. — Ты же помнишь... Дед умер, и отец был готов меня снова заключить в стенах кланового дома, подложив теперь уже под себя. И какой скандал на весь клан поднял Эбису по поводу своей «собственности», хотя был давно уже женат.

Михаэль кивнул. Он был, естественно, в курсе этих событий, ведь как раз под шумок им с Вовкой и удалось помочь мне с побегом. Сначала с клановой земли, а потом вообще из Японии. Я тогда только защитился, причем первым, хотя был самым младшим из нашей дружной тройки. И я навсегда запомнил, как ночью в трюме рыболовного судна с полученным недавно окольными путями международным паспортом через человека деда, который присматривал за мной всю мою жизнь, я уплывал в неизвестность. А на пирсе, вглядываясь в ночное море, меня провожали три человека: Владимир, Михаэль и Курамоти. Только перед тем как проститься со мной, этот вечный смотритель моего деда наконец-то назвал себя.

— Я скрывался, пока не встретился с тобой в Южной Америке, а тот самый, как ты назвал, глазастенький мальчик с подачи моего братика как раз поехал меня искать по всему миру, причем за нехилые деньги.

— А я думал, он к тебе неровно дышал еще в университете... — Михаэль пожал плечами. — И потом, откуда знаешь?

— Оттуда, я его прижал, а когда захочешь жить - расскажешь все, особенно если тебе отпиливают яйца.

— А ты садист, Принцесса! — усмехнулся Михаэль.

— Жизнь научила. И он был далеко не единственным... — вздохнул я.

Именно в студенчестве, когда Вовка рассказал Михаэлю всю мою историю, и почему я засыпаю спокойно только с кем-нибудь под боком в постели, и появилось мое прозвище.

Михаэль, увидав моего братца в универе, просто его прилюдно обосрал, сказав, что никакой он не принц. И в противовес всем и вся стал прилюдно называть меня Принцессой-Принцем. И, как ни странно, это прижилось. 

Также, как и прозвище Вовки — Лом.

— И чего молчал? — пожали недоуменно плечами.

— Я не хотел втягивать своих единственных друзей снова в грязные дела своего семейства. Только не вас.

— И посему наследник одного из самых больших капиталов Японии скитался по свету, практически без йены за душой.

— Мне хватало на жизнь, — я вздохнул рядом, а потом, прижавшись к Михаэлю, положил ему доверчиво свою голову на плечо. — И теперь мы снова вместе. И, честно, я очень надеюсь, что семья забыла обо мне. И никто не приедет сюда снова меня искать.

— Пусть только сунутся, — усмехнулся Михаэль и, притянув меня за талию к себе, целомудренно поцеловал в висок.

 

У порога моего номера, прямо на полу, поджав ноги, сидел Эрик. Было видно, что юноша был сильно измотан. Его глаза, прикрытые длинными черными ресницами, вздрагивали в глубоком сне.

— Я вроде щенка не заводил, — усмехнулся я на это спящее чудо у своих ног.

— Будь все-таки с мальчиком помягче, — покачал головой Михаэль. — У него ведь все впервые.

— Вот и я о том же. На кой ему отработанный материал? Куда приятнее познавать азы любви со сверстниками, такими же энергичными максималистами, как и он сам.

— Просыпается. Сделай лицо попроще! А то смотришь, как на свою живность при препаровке. Он же не моллюск какой-нибудь и не один из твоих любимых червей.

— Лучше был бы червь, — вздохнул я категорично. — Или моллюск...

— Не прибедняйся, этого добра ты и в море нагребешь немеряно, — фыркнули под боком, а потом радостно поприветствовали: — Привет, спящая Красавица!

Эрик захлопал ресницами, а потом, порозовев сквозь персиковый загар, воззрился на меня:

— Я, кажется, заснул, простите.

— Ничего страшного. Заходи, раз пришел, — я открыл дверь своей комнаты, пропуская вовнутрь гостей. — Мне надо переодеться.

— Окей, Принцесса, а я пока на стол накрою. Эрик, поможешь? — Михаэль прошел за стойку закутка бара. — Я у него вчера много чего в холодильнике оставил.

А я ушел в спальню, но дверь за собой полностью задвигать не стал, оставив сантиметров пять и, прижавшись к ней спиной, замер, вслушиваясь в их разговор.

«Черт, что я делаю?! Ну, вот зачем мне такой ребенок, на кой мне все эти проблемы?»

Михаэль, вытащив кучу своих продуктов из моего холодильника, стал мастерски нарезать холодное мясо, тут же сервируя его с зеленью и помидорами.

— А у Вас здорово получается, как у настоящего повара, — Эрик с восхищением смотрел на руки виртуоза.

— Это мое хобби! Когда совсем поджимало, я подрабатывал поваром в разных ресторанах мира. Причем весьма успешно. Друзья говорят, у меня бы получилось открыть свой собственный ресторан. Могу и тебя научить простым блюдам. Тем более Акира совершенно не умеет готовить, — усмехнулся Михаэль, протягивая нож блондину и показывая как нужно шинковать зелень и яблоки.

— Вы ведь не любовники, — улыбнулся этому жгучему мачо Эрик, выполняя в точности инструкции.

— Нет! Ты правильно догадался, Румяная Попка, а вот Верный Песик, кажется, думает по-другому. Акира мой очень близкий друг, и я его очень люблю, но не в смысле как мужчину.

— Это было не трудно догадаться. 

— А мне кажется, я хорошо играл эту роль, — надули чувственные, чуть полноватые губы. 

— Если честно - паршиво! — рассмеялись в открытую на надутые губки.

— У тебя хорошо получается. Правда, яблоки можно было и помельче, — похвалил Михаэль нарезанные ингредиенты для будущего салата и вручил взбивать сливки. — М-да! Придется менять тактику, а вот девицы очень даже покупались всегда на мою игру. Да, хотя мы с Акирой и не любовники, но в постели часто спим вместе, — включая плиту и готовя чесночный соус на взбитых Эриком сливках.

— Зачем? — не понял блондин.

— Его мучают часто кошмары... — тихо ответил Михаэль, а потом спросил мальчишку открыто: — Он тебе нравится?

— Да, — так же тихо прошептал Эрик, что я еле-еле расслышал его ответ.

— Как сильно? — Михаэль подцепил пальцами подбородок блондина и заглянул требовательно в синь глаз.

— Я его люблю, — услышал я ответ Эрика и схватился рукой за раздвижную дверь. Вот и приплыли... И что теперь мне делать с шестнадцатилетним влюбленным в меня мальчишкой?

«Ладно, хоть не девка, ранняя беременность точно не грозит!» — по-дурному решил за меня мой аналитический мозг. 

Точно, хорошо, что не девчонка... Может дать ему, то что он хочет, и он, получив, переболеет? Поймет, что я не тот, кто ему нужен и... уйдет. 

А что будет опять со мной? Хуже уже точно не будет. Ведь нельзя убить еще раз, коль сердце уже мертво. Ведь, правда, нельзя?! 

Я остановил бег своих бешеных мыслей и прислушался вновь.

— Тебе будет с ним непросто, — Михаэль теперь жарил кусочки семги.

— Знаю.

— Ничего ты не знаешь! Он прошел через настоящий ад и не раз. И, если честно, не захочет тебя тащить за собой во мрак, окружающий его до сих пор со всех сторон.

— Мне все равно, я не отстану и пойду куда угодно за ним, — ответили уперто.

— И откуда у мальчишки такая уверенность? — усмехнулся Михаэль.

— Он единственный, кто со мной вел себя естественно. Все остальные, как только узнают чей я сын, превращаются в подобострастных слизней.

— Ну, я тоже тебе не лижу яйца, — пожал Михаэль плечами.

— Вы не Акира! А мне нужен только он.

— Тогда, — Михаэль завершил сервировать последнее блюдо и, оперевшись бедром о барную стойку, величественно сложил руки на груди, — бери его измором, как при длительных осадах городов. По-другому не получится. Даже если ты переспишь с ним, это еще ничего не будет значить!

— Почему Вы мне помогаете? — Эрик взял два блюда в руки и понес к столу.

— Ты мне нравишься! У тебя энергии хоть отбавляй. Такой энерджайзер как раз и нужен, чтобы разнести возведенные непробиваемые стены Акиры. А мой любимый друг заслуживает счастья, которое можешь дать только ты. Ну-ка глянь, по-моему стол получился просто шикарный.

— Да, здорово, даже есть захотелось! — ответил радостный голос Эрика.

А я отошел от двери и стал переодеваться. Подумать было о чем. Хотя бы даже о поиске новой работы... А вот интересно... Как директор отреагирует, когда узнает, что я ебу его сына в зад? Уж точно не положительно.

— Ну ты и застрял. Что, не мог подобрать одежду на торжественный выход? — улыбнулся мне Михаэль.

— Угу, долго не мог найти нужное платье, — съязвил я в ответ, располагаясь не за столом, а на кресле.

— Как и подобает настоящей Принцессе! Ты это чего? Есть не будешь? — Михаэль замер с вилкой над следующим куском мяса.

Эрик тоже перестал жевать, смотря на меня.

— Я кофе.

— Ну, хотя бы съешь кусочек мяса, смотри, как красиво смотрится. Эрик, ты просто не представляешь, на какие ухищрения мне приходится идти, чтобы накормить эту привереду! — Михаэль держал уже готовое кофе передо мной, но не отдавал. 

Знал ведь, что я захочу именно кофе. Он всегда предугадывал все мои желания.

Я глянул на розовеющие щечки Эрика и снова подумал о его полушариях задницы. В последнее время это была самая навязчивая моя идея. Надо с этим кончать, а то стану импотентом.

— Хорошо, один кусочек съем. Но без соуса, я не люблю сливки.

— А я тебе его и не предлагаю, но попробуй салат, хотя бы ложечку. Эрик сам зелень для тебя крошил и яблоки.

— Ладно, и ложечку салата, — согласился я, вырывая свой кофе, аромат которого раздражал мои вкусовые рецепторы. Нашел, сволочь, чем шантажировать.

— Ты кофе-голик! — поставил диагноз Михаэль и протянул на тарелочке мне кусочек мяса с ложкой салата и кучкой зелени.

Что ж, придется есть, а то этот клоун еще чего удумает сотворить, и ведь наличие Эрика его не остановит, а, наоборот, спровоцирует. Сейчас съем все и возьму ситуацию в свои руки.

Еле дожевав все на тарелке, я допил кофе. И видя, как Михаэль выпрямляется, чтобы что-то снова варгакнуть из своего клоунского репертуара, я категорично покачал ему головой. А потом широко развел свои бедра и, подтянув одну ногу к груди, согнул ее в колене, оперевшись ступней о сидение кресла.

— Эрик, ты поел? — спросил я замершего мальчишку и, получив согласный кивок в ответ, позвал: — Тогда иди сюда.

Парнишка посмотрел недоуменно на Михаэля, но тот бодро кивнул. Мол, чего тормозишь, коль замок сам открывает тебе ворота в своей недоступной броне. Действуй!

Эрик поднялся с пола и, подойдя ко мне, замер, ожидая дальнейших приказов, ведь любой замок несет в себе кучу опасных ловушек. 

«Интересно, если я ему скажу: сними штаны и встань раком? Он это исполнит или будет ломаться как барышня?» — подумал я про себя, тут же отметая практически живые видения румяной распахнутой попки. М-да, мозг у меня еще тот извращенец, впрочем, как и его хозяин.

— Садись, — я хлопнул по сидению кресла между своими ногами. И Эрику ничего не оставалось, как повиноваться.

— Думаю, я тут лишний, — спохватился Михаэль и ретировался к себе со словами: — Хорошей вам ночи, мальчики!

Я слышал, как захлопнулась входная дверь, и только после этого коснулся прохладными руками скулы блондина и повернул его голову к себе. Эрику пришлось развернуться ко мне в полоборота и опереться своей спиной на внутреннюю часть бедра моей согнутой ноги. И я услышал, как громко и учащенно стучит его сердце: как птичка, пойманная в клетке, рвется наружу.

— Кажется, ты хотел опробовать своим членом мой разработанный задок? — усмехнулся горько я и очертил своими подушечками пальцев его губы, а потом, скользнув по шее, расстегнул первую пуговицу рубашки.

— Я передумал, — прошептал завороженный моей близостью блондин. Его щеки раскраснелись, глаза блестели ультрамарином, а пухловатые губы ярко заалели, показывая, как парень возбужден. Его сердце заколотилось еще сильнее. 

— Тогда чего ты желаешь? — улыбнулся я многообещающе и облизнул невзначай губы. 

Эрик проследил путь моего кончика языка и, сглотнув, заговорил:

— Я хочу всего вас. А не только тело.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что делать с моим телом, ребенок? — я наклонился и провел языком по его распахнутым от удивления губам. 

Он был сладким, как я и думал, приторно карамельным. Я одной рукой зафиксировал его затылок, помассировав шею, и, притянув к себе, глубоко поцеловал.

Он сам приоткрыл рот, впуская меня вовнутрь, а я, лаская его язык, небо, не получал ни малейшего сопротивления. Пил до дна его прекрасный сок, пока он не стал слабо отвечать. А потом отпустил, отодвинувшись. Мальчишка совсем раскраснелся, ловя воздух ртом. Оказывается, он целовался на одном дыхании, когда я несколько раз вздохнул во время затяжного процесса.

— Знаю. И я не ребенок!

— Конечно, и у тебя была куча девиц, — согласился спокойно я, рукой продолжая оглаживать его рвано вздымающуюся грудь.

— Да! — ответили с вызовом.

— Хорошо, сейчас я вызову на дом проститутку. И если ты с первого раза найдешь у девицы пизду своим членом, то я возьму свои слова обратно.

Эрик покраснел даже за ушами:

— Не надо...

Я рассмеялся и, прижав его к себе, снова поцеловал. Мои поцелуи возбуждали мальчишку и, естественно, отличались от того, что он творил, когда приступом брал мои губы. 

Я стал подтрахивать языком его рот и, услышав откровенный стон Эрика, снова отпустил. 

Теперь сидящий между моих разведенных ног парень был в растрепанном и крайне возбужденном состоянии.

— Я не отрицаю, что какой-то опыт у тебя все-таки был. Я думаю... с девушками.

— Да, я... Это... Целовался!

— Ну, если ты это называешь поцелуем, то ты совершенный профан.

И тут же поймал пацана за талию, чтобы пресечь попытку сбежать от меня. Эрик по-глупому забился как муха, попавшая в паутину, а потом перестал, поняв всю бессмысленность своих попыток.

— Если я вам так противен, то отпустите! Зачем мучить?

— Глупыш! 

Я стал сцеловывать с его глаз выступившие слезы, а потом, опустив свою ногу на пол, с легкостью пересадил юношу на мягкий подлокотник кресла, скользя вниз губами и языком по поджарому торсу, отороченному распахнутой рубашкой.

Эрик округлил глаза; он и не заметил, когда я расстегнул ему верх.

— Если бы ты был мне противен, то не сидел бы рядом со мной.

Я провел языком над его ремнем брюк и, услышав снова вырвавшийся предательский стон, расстегнул пряжку. 

— Привстань, — скомандовал я и, когда мальчишка приподнял задницу, стянул ему до щиколоток трусы вместе со штанами. Его член закачался напротив моего лица, а парень покраснел так, что стал похож на помидор. Румяность как будто подсвечивала его загорелую кожу изнутри, распространяясь по плечам, шее, и еще я понял, что пацан загорает без трусов, ибо загар был ровным, без всяких полосок. А это было очень приятно. Я огладил его полыхающие ягодицы и усмехнулся про себя. М-да, кличка была в точку, я даже чуть повернул его боком, чтобы удостовериться. Попка полыхала, как и щечки, оправдывая название Румяной.

Дальше стаскивать штаны я не стал, спутав его щиколотки и предотвращая взбрыки в наиближайшем будущем. Посему вернулся к стоящему члену своей стреноженной лошадки. А вот тут я ошибся - Эрик обладал мощным достоинством, не уступающим Михаэлю, даже мой член хоть и считается крупным, был тоньше его, хотя по длине, наверное, равным. Я потянул юношу обратно и, снова усадив на подлокотник, раздвинул нежные бедра и заскользил по внутренней части его ног. Парень задрожал от навязчивой ласки, заскулил. Его член дергался каждый раз, когда я прикусывал чувствительную нежную кожу и зализывал свои укусы. Наконец-то я добрался до косточек таза и стал вытворять такое, что Эрик попросил пощады.

— Я больше не могу... — прошептал он, а я, увидав, как набух критически его член, пережал болезненно у самого корня. Он охнул и обиженно посмотрел на меня.

— Ты слишком чувствителен. И как же ты собирался меня трахать? Если кончаешь только от моих прикосновений.

— Ну, извини! — юноша попытался взбрыкнуть связанными одеждой ногами. 

Во наивный.

— Не дергайся. Ты мне нравишься именно своей наивностью, детской непосредственностью и чистотой непорочности, — ухмыльнулся зловредно я.

И чтобы избежать дальнейших взбрыков, взял его крупную алую головку члена себе в рот. Парень задохнулся от навалившихся на него острых ощущений, и все его «фи» потонули в страстном стоне, который закончился обильным семяизвержением. Сперму я глотать не стал, а сплюнул ему на поджарый живот, от этого Эрик его втянул еще сильнее, и получившаяся впадинка как раз и заполнилась вязкой жидкостью. 

— Хочешь попробовать вкус своей спермы? Она сладковатая у тебя.

И, получив согласный кивок, я лизнул его живот, подцепив часть вязкой субстанции языком, а потом поцеловал.

— И как? — выпуская горячий и влажный рот.

Эрик рвано сглотнул:

— Вкусно.

— Замечательно, не всем нравится сперма.

Я снова склонился над его промежностью и, перехватив за щиколотки ног, потянул на себя. Эрику пришлось спиной опуститься на подлокотник, который плавно переходил в спинку кресла, и вцепиться руками, дабы не рухнуть голой попой на пол. Я выпростал его спутанные в штанах ноги и, разведя сильнее в стороны, столкнулся с испуганным по-настоящему взглядом.

— Не бойся, сегодня я тебя трахать членом не буду. 

Усмехнулся я вытянувшейся моське и, задрав левую ногу вверх, скользнув языком под коленкой, прикусил нежную кожу. Эрик вздрогнул, вновь вцепившись руками в кресло, а я подогнал под его ножку, которая оказалась висящей в воздухе, тумбочку. Блондин посмотрел благодарно. Я же занялся правой ногой, которую после ласк опер на второй подлокотник кресла, теперь паренек передо мной был полностью раскрыт. И я приступил к ласкам сосков, при этом думая, а как долго у него длится рефрактерный период между двумя эякуляциями.

Хм-ммм, а ты быстр, мелкий! Конечно, молодость — буря гормонов, у меня куда длиннее, хотя, благодаря этому золотцу, может станет и короче.

Я ласкал языком соски, надавливал, прикусывал и чувствовал, как это отзывчивое тело содрогается у меня под руками.

— Я! Так. Ох-ххх! Долго не выдержу. Ах-ххх! — его головка пениса дергалась каждый раз, когда я касался его сжавшихся ало-персиковых горошин, окруженных небольшими ареолами. 

— Ты такой чувствительный, — я улыбнулся и, укусив сосок, еле успел отодвинуться от нового залпа семени, которым Эрик оросил свое лицо, шею и грудь, и теперь выглядел как последняя шлюшка. А я, встав перед ним на колени, взял в рот одно из его сжавшихся яичек, пососал, потом, выпустив, взял второе, а затем, приподняв их вверх своей рукой оглядел сжавшийся, нервно подрагивающий анус. 

«А вот и ворота в мой рай!» — усмехнулся я и подумал, что я конченный извращенец, коль вход в жопу этого мальчишки для меня является земным раем. 

Сморщенное колечко яркого цвета персика с красным. Я высунул свой язык и обвел его по краю, а потом, надавив, стал проникать между тугими мышцами. Девственник — звучит возбуждающе и сладко.

Мальчишка забрыкался, а я, отлипнув от его задницы, пришикнул:

— Не дергайся.

— Но ты же сказал. Ай! Что трахать не будешь, — запричитали сверху.

— Членом - нет, а вот языком... — и, снова прилипнув к заднице, задвигал туда-сюда.

Эрик застонал, рефрактерный период вновь закончился, что подтвердил его раскачивающийся снова налитый член. Я двинулся вверх, оставив его девственный зад, лаская яички и ствол фаллоса, меж тем моя рука, смочив пальцы в сперме Эрика, прикоснулась к его увлажненному входу.

— И про пальцы я тоже ничего не говорил, — усмехнулся я над распахнутой промежностью, а потом накрыл головку пениса своим горячим ртом, стараясь как можно глубже заглотить сочащийся фаллос. Стоны полились такие, что приятно слышать, просто бальзам на мои уши. А я, обведя зад юноши, проник сразу вовнутрь двумя пальчиками и, лаская по спирали стенки кишечника, стал проникать глубже. Мальчишка, отвлеченный нахлынувшими чувствами, и не заметил, как я ему стал растягивать его горячий зад, двигаясь в сторону простаты. А вот и рай, и в данном случае не только для меня. Я надавил чувствительный бугорок и, скосившись на лицо паренька, усмехнулся. Если это вообще возможно с полным ртом.

Эрик самоотверженно, распахнув ультра синие глазищи, пытался хватать ртом воздух. Что ж, как я и думал - задница что надо! И будет доставлять наслаждение не только мне, но и своему хозяину, причем по-полной.

Я сделал несколько нажимов еще и почувствовал, как член паренька в третий раз извергается потоком спермы. Ну, на сегодня для девственника, думаю, достаточно. Я выпустил опадающий член на волю и, подхватив мальчика на руки, всего обтруханного понес в спальню. Эрик проваливался в небытие на глазах. Сытый ужин и три оргазма.

Как говорится — клиент готов, а вот мне нужно в душ. Иначе я прямо здесь загну его раком и изнасилую, проникая в его пульсирующий зад. Что ж, сегодня отдрочу под водой. 

Но сначала я сходил в ванную, смочил теплой водой полотенце и протер все тело паренька, а потом накрыл одеялом. На мои манипуляции Эрик даже глаза не открыл. Во укатал парнишку.

После двух оргазмов под душем я вернулся к своей спящей Румяной Попке и обнаженным скользнул под его бок. Эрик даже во сне вздрогнул, а потом, распахнув глаза, уставился на меня.

— Ты холодный и влажный.

— Я был в душе, — чувствуя, как парнишка огладил мое прохладное бедро и коснулся вялого члена.

— В холодном?

— Нет, горячем.

— Значит, я тебя совсем не возбуждаю... — расстроились искренне рядом.

— Почему же, очень возбуждаешь, мне пришлось отдрочить два раза, чтобы, придя сюда, не наброситься на тебя и не изнасиловать. А то, что я холодный, так я всегда такой, зато ты у меня за двоих горячий.

— А мне нравится твоя прохлада и кожа, как у девушки — нежная, — Эрик задышал глубоко мне в шею, оплетая полыхающими жаром ногами и руками. — Только не дрочи больше без меня, ладно?

— Извини, я не хотел тебя будить и так измотал, — прошептал я и, поцеловав в макушку, обнял руками ответно.

— А почему ты сегодня меня не взял? — прошептали, снова напрягаясь.

— В первый раз это болезненно, я не хотел тебе испортить настроение. Но это не значит, что я тебя не хочу. Понял?

— Ага! — радостно вякнули под боком, а потом, потянувшись ко рту, чувственно поцеловали. — Спасибо, это было волшебно. До сих пор ноги дрожат, да и все внутри тоже.

— Спи, болтушка, утром продолжим, — пообещал я, устраивая свою новую грелку у себя под боком.

***

Разбудил меня пристальный взгляд, а еще нежные касания в области паха.

— Ты и правда лысый. И у тебя стояк, — м-да, малолетка не имеет ни капли такта.

Я, усмехнувшись, распахнул свои глаза и уставился в синь напротив.

— Он у меня всегда с утра стоит, так что на свой счет не бери. А по поводу растительности по телу — ты меня пока еще не слишком опередил.

— Опережу! — упрямый ослик. Можно подумать, я собираюсь его в этом обгонять.

— Да я на это и не претендую. Мне и так хорошо.

— Правда, я не знаю на сколько... — пошли на мировую. — Отец не сильно волосатый, только на ногах и немного на груди, а вот старший брат сильнее... Тебе, наверно, будет потом неприятно, если у меня появяться волосы.

— Да нет, мне, честно, все равно, будут они у тебя или нет. Хотя, честно, волосатая грудь меня не сильно заводит. У чистокровных японцев волосатость груди встречается редко, — пояснил я юноше.

— Я брить буду! — пообещали, набычившись, чем меня рассмешили окончательно. И я, опрокинув пацана на простынь, подмял властно под себя, раздвинув его судорожно дрожащие колени. Ну надо же, на словах мы такие бравые, а на деле тут же начинаем дрожать.

— Страшно? — улыбнулся я хищно Эрику.

— Нисколько! — ответили с вызовом, но крупно вздрогнули, когда я прошелся по внутренней стороне бедер и, огладив ягодицы, развел в сторону.

— А ты представь, как я войду в тебя до конца, уперевшись в твою промежность своими яйцами... — зашептал я масляно в его красное ушко и, прижав своим телом к постели, сделал качек бедрами. 

Мой член стал тереться о возбужденный фаллос мальчишки, задирая крайнюю плоть и размазывая, смешивая наши смазки.

— Ты будешь там такой тугой и горячий. С полыхающими щечками и расползающимся румянцем по всему телу. Твоя попка будет подмахивать, вторя моим глубинным толчкам, а стоящий член истекать своей природной смазкой, умоляя меня и ему уделить толику ласки и внимания. М-ммм... А ты быстро!

Я отвалился от выпавшего в послеоргазменной истоме парня, смотря на заляпанный чужой спермой свой стояк и живот.

— Я... Прости... — затушевался Эрик.

— Не оправдывайся, теперь есть смазка. Так что расслабься и получай наслаждение! Сейчас обработаем по-настоящему твою девственную задницу моим членом, — пошутил я и, видя, как побледнел Эрик дернувшись от меня, рассмеялся. — Забудь, я пошутил!

Я поднялся с кровати и, гордо качая фаллосом, подошел к встроенному платяному шкафу.

— Но?! — Эрик удивленно уставился на мой стояк.

— Чего? — я посмотрел на него через свое отражение.

— У тебя же стоит?! — Эрик сглотнул, облизав губы.

— И что? Ты боишься, что я вставлю тебе свой член в зад. Боишься боли! — констатировал я факт на лицо.

— Я могу сделать тебе минет, — пообещали, мило полыхая щеками.

— А тебя не стошнит? — усмехнулся я. — Когда я тебе буду засаживать до гланд! Извини, но пассивной роли мне мало, — и, осмотрев потухшую задумчивую мордашку, успокоил: — Не переживай. Я перехотел, тем более у меня уже не стоит, — член и правда опал, и это Эрика расстроило еще сильнее.

Но наши утренние препирательства так во время прервал стук в дверь. И я, скользнув в домашние штаны и напялив сверху толстовку, вышел из комнаты, бросив пареньку:

— Оставайся тут, я сейчас. Кого-то чужого черт принес!

Черт принес Чарльза — отца моего золотого мальчишки. Мужчина стоял в коридоре, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Извините, что потревожил Вас в воскресенье. Я по поводу Эрика, — Чарльз задумчиво смотрел на еще довольно-таки выпуклый бугор в моих штанах.

— Проходите, — я сделал пригласительный жест в гостиную комнату, — он у меня в спальне.

— Да, я в курсе! Он вечером, прежде чем уйти, предупредил, что будет у Вас.

Ну, надо же какие мы правильные мальчики, кто бы мог подумать. Предупредить папу, прежде чем смыться к своему любимому домой на всю ночь.

Я застыл, а потом жестом показал на кресло, что вчера мы на половину обкатали с Эриком.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о Эрике, — начал директор моего института сразу без предисловий.

А я подумал, что, наверное, придется снова быть безработным и искать новую работу. Мне месяц назад предлагали должность в одном частном университете, конечно не тот размах, да и деньги другие, но, как говорится, на безрыбье и рак рыба. Может, еще возьмут? Снова ходить в море на промысел не улыбалось...

— Я слушаю. Что, нужно писать заявление об уходе?

— Зачем? — удивившись, воззрились на меня.

— Ну как же, ваш сын выбрал же меня в качестве сексуального партнера в постели.

— И что? Я сразу заметил, как он запал на вас. Помните? Еще тогда, когда вы полуголый бегали по институту. Он так пожирал вас глазами, стоя чуть в стороне сзади вас.

Как же не помнить... Тогда и ваша жена, милейший Чарльз, также заинтересовалась моими худосочными телесами.

Но, конечно, вслух такое говорить не стал, а умно промолчал.

— И, честно, вы мне всегда нравились. Вы серьезный, трудолюбивый, надежный, а о вашей неприступности настоящие легенды ходят по институту. Лучше будет, если Эрик будет подставлять жопу вам, нежели своим взбалмошным дружкам. И если Вы Эрика сделаете счастливым, я буду только рад.

— Ага, вы мне еще премию выпишите.

— Надо будет — выпишу.

Я усмехнулся, Чарльз решил убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Выведя из игры обоих мужчин, на которых запала его молодая жена, умно — ничего не скажешь.

— Спасибо, не надо. Но я не понимаю, почему вы так спокойно одобряете столь неординарный выбор своего сына.

— Здесь нет особой тайны, мой старший сын Натаниэль тоже предпочитает мужчин в постели, правда сейчас у него девица, которая, кажется, беременна от него, но, думаю, это ненадолго. Да и я по молодости баловался часто с мальчиками, — развел руками Чарльз, а потом, подмигнув, спросил прямо: — Так вы принимаете мое предложение?

— Какое?

— Стать официальным мужчиной моего сына?

— Мне кажется, это решать не нам, — я встал с дивана. — А Эрику! Вы не находите?

— Да, конечно, — заулыбались в ответ. — Мне достаточно знать, что вы не против. И что мой сын в надежных руках.

Чарльз поклонился и, махнув рукой, покинул мой номер.

Я вздохнул с облегчением и, зайдя в спальню, уставился на ревущего беззвучными слезами Эрика. Юноша сидел на кровати, подтянув ноги к лицу, и, уткнувшись носом в колени, плакал.

— Ты чего, маленький? — я прижал его к своей груди, заключив в объятья.

— Избавился как от ненужной вещи! — всхлипнули в плечо.

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Представь, если бы он был против меня. Тогда мне бы пришлось искать новую работу в лучшем случае. В худшем — твой отец посадил бы мня в тюрьму за совращение несовершеннолетнего. Хотя еще кто кого совратил — тот вопрос.

Эрик перестал всхлипывать, а потом, выглянул из-за колен не верящим взглядом.

— А с третьей стороны, по правде говоря, он избавился от нас обоих. Дабы твоя шлюха-мачеха осталась при нем. А теперь иди сюда.

И я повалил мальчика на постель, снова подминая под себя.

— У тебя снова стоит, — прошептали, нежно алея, и, раздвинув ноги самостоятельно, оплели ими мой торс.

— Теперь, солнышко, это ты виноват. Я тебя очень хочу, — я потерся о распахнутую промежность парнишки, что манила меня, прося проникнуть вовнутрь.

Но входная дверь, шумно шваркнув, пропустила новый персонаж, который протопал по-наглому вовнутрь, весело насвистывая, и прокричав на пороге спальни радостным голосом Михаэля:

— Тук-тук, я вхожу! — Ввалился к нам. — Свои!

— Черт, этот точно не вовремя, — буркнул я, чувствуя, как раскрывшийся подомной Эрик снова закрылся, пытаясь стиснуть ноги, раскинутые для меня, и отчаянно краснея, сжаться, прикрываясь мной от взора жгучего латиноса.

— Ну, ты, бля, и облом! Вот нахера так рано вламываться ко мне? Когда знаешь, ебать тебя в сраку, что я не один, — прошипел я на русском, пытаясь закрыть распластанного подо мной паренька.

— Русский мат с утрица! Аж закапало с конца! — ответили на ломанном русском и, усмехнувшись, добавили на французском. — Извиняй, я не думал, что вы еще на прелюдии топчитесь. Считайте, что я ничего не видел, пойду, приготовлю вам что-нибудь перекусить. Так как благодаря Эрику тебе придется отныне лучше питаться, а мне нужен нормальный напарник, а не дохлый.

— Может, сгинешь, нечистая сила? В конце концов!

— Я уже исчез! Ну, мальчики постарайтесь усладить мой слух своими страстными криками и стонами. От этого моя стряпня становится пикантнее! — выглянули снова из-за двери и получили смачно по морде подушкой.

— Вот дьявол. Весь настрой испоганил. Ты как? — я посмотрел на ржущего подо мной Эрика, м-да, парень отходит быстро. Ох, и огребу я от этого паршивца.

— Я-то нормально! А вот у тебя яйца часом не горят? — съязвили в ответ.

— Молчи уж, а то натяну на сухую! — рыкнул я, слезая с сотрясающейся от истерического смеха тушки.

Нет, ну каков наглец. 

От жопы отлегло, и сразу стал храбрым. Ведь прекрасно, сученыш, понимает, что брать его девственный зад я при друге не буду. Ну, погоди! Вот Михаэль сдристнет, и я тебя зажму. Тогда точно не отвертишься.


	6. Братская молодость

Понедельник — день тяжелый, вот уж реальность так реальность. Никуда не деться.

Михаэль укатал меня так за воскресенье, что ни о каком сексе вечером я уже не думал. Просто рухнул на кровать, пригреб к себе под бок горячего Эрика и провалился в сон, мечтая отделать его зад поутру с полными силами. 

Обкатка новых глубоководных аквалангов из личных запасов Михаэля — военного образца, со специальной безазотной смесью меня откровенно добила. Но оно того стоило, и Михаэль хотел показать их на следующий день директору, чтобы заказать еще парочку для сотрудников этого института. А когда на утро я под бравый марш в исполнении свиста своего друга продрал глаза, этого мелкого паршивца в моей постели уже не было. Видно шкурой почуял, что дело пахнет керосином для его узкой жопы, и сбег. Посему стояк пришлось снимать старым проверенным методом — рукой в душе.

— Ну, так что, одобряешь мои акваланги?! — мне под нос сунули кофе и черный шоколад.

— Да, конечно, — я отхлебнул божественный напиток и, закатив глаза, откусил горький кусочек. Теперь можно и расслабиться.

— Тогда один твой, дарю, — Михаэль прижал меня к себе, устраиваясь под боком.

— Это слишком щедро, — пробормотал я, развалившись по-наглому на его жаром пышущей груди.

— Для своего любимого мужчины мне ничего не жалко, — меня нежно поцеловали в висок, а потом спросили. — И как Эрик?

— Он бы лишился сегодня девственности в своем заду, если бы ты меня вчера так не укатал под водой.

— А я думал, ты его уже натянул. А он оказался более неприступным, хвалю. А мальчик-то с характером.

— Ага, причем не менее паршивым, чем у меня. Двоих-то выдержишь со столь мерзкими закидонами?

— Выдержу, еще Вовку вытащим, и тогда вообще будет весело. Главное, если ты будешь счастлив, — заверили меня, а потом переспросили: — Какие на сегодня планы?

— Хочу еще раз занырнуть с твоей аппаратурой в испытательном бассейне. А потом по возможности насладиться Румяной Попкой.

— Достойные планы. Как у Наполеона! Грандиозней некуда, — мурлыкнули рядом, а потом целомудренно чмокнули меня в лобик.

***

Чарльз злобно мерил глазами развалившегося в кресле напротив красивого молодого мужчину в стильном костюме от одного из дорогих брендов. Если внимательно присмотреться, то этот брюнет с кофейными глазами был по чертам лица старшей копией Эрика, только природа не подарила ему золото волос и синь глаз своей матери. Но даже с таким набором как у отца молодой человек был очень сексуален и красив.

— И чего тебя вдруг принесло из Штатов? — отец впился глазами в смазливое личико старшего сына, требуя ответа.

— Ну-ууу! — протянул тот неопределенно, а потом, улыбнувшись, похабненько заметил: — Я расстался с Анжелиной, она родила сына от меня и отказалась от прав матери. Так что я произвел столь нужного для тебя наследника и, выполнив сыновний долг, приехал забрать проценты.

— С кем сейчас мальчик?

— Мой сынишка еще слишком мал для перелетов, неделя отроду. Его пришлось оставить с профессиональной няней у моей матери, твоей бывшей жены. Если ты помнишь еще о ней? Или Элизабет совсем промыла тебе мозги? — спросили нагло напротив.

Впрочем, Натаниэл имел такое право, ибо как раз его отец когда-то и распечатал его девственный зад, став своему сыну первым любовником.

— И какие проценты ты хочешь за то, что сделал мне внука?

— М-ммм, девственную румяную задницу Эрика!

Чарльз, усмехнувшись, скрестил пальцы перед своим лицом и глянул на своего старшего ребенка поверх рук. Его не удивила тяга старшего отпрыска к младшему сынку. Когда-то сам Чарльз познавал азы секса со своим младшим кузеном, имея его толстый белый рафинированный зад. А теперь дядя Эрика и Натаниэла счастливо жил во Флориде с пухлой женой и кучей своих круглых отпрысков.

— Увы, он уже занят, — усмехнулся злорадно Чарльз, смотря, как в его кабинет входит красавица Элизабет.

Натаниэл, проглотив информацию от отца, смерил глазами формы женщины и брезгливо скривил рот, впрочем женщина ответила похожим жестом губ, так как прекрасно знала о голубизне своего пасынка. Она обошла Чарльза за спиной и прижалась к его плечу.

— О чем разговор, дорогой? 

Чарльз повернул голову к своей молодой любви и подставил губы для целования. Элизабет специально слишком экспрессивно-сексуально поцеловала своего супруга и скосила глаза на перекошенное лицо следившего за ее развратными действиями молодого мужчины. 

— Об Эрике! — Чарльз отстранил женщину и, посадив ее на подлокотник своего кресла, обнял за талию.

— Мы говорили, прекрасная Элизабет, о том, что ШЕСТНАДЦАТЬ лет — самый тот возраст, чтобы начать половую жизнь! — усмехнулся Натаниэл, справившись с рвотным рефлексом и мило намекнув женщине на ее далеко немолодой возраст.

— О! Я тоже говорила Чарльзу, что мальчик слишком замкнут и совсем не имеет друзей. Когда в его возрасте уже вовсю ходят на вечеринки и пробуют ЖЕНЩИН! — отреагировала оскорбленная дама, делая ударение на последнее слово, намекая на ориентацию нахала.

«Сука похотливая, но Эрика она не получит!» — подумал Натаниэл.

«Голубой кобель, захотел отыметь мое золотце в его упругую задницу!» — мысленно ругнулась Элизабет.

«Идиоты. Я прекрасно знаю, чего вы оба добиваетесь. Но! Ха-ха, опоздали — поезд ушел!» — позлорадствовал Чарльз, а потом, потерев мысленно ручки, добил своих близких.

— Вы оба правы, мои милые, но об Эрике не беспокойтесь. Он в прекрасных, надежных руках, причем я полностью одобрил его выбор.

— КАКОЙ?! — выдавили хором Элизабет и Натаниэл. 

Правда, старший сын тут же надел маску на свое смазливое, недовольное личико и уточнил:

— У него завелась девица?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Чарльз. — У него взрослый мужчина. И я уже не думаю, что зад Эрика девственен.

— Кто? — Элизабет сжала кулачки, она мечтала, что сама развратит этого золотого ребенка назло бывшей супруге Чарльза, а кто-то успел до нее.

— Доктор Акира, — пожал Чарльз плечами и с издевкой взглянул на перекошенное лицо своей жены. Вот вам и два зайца одним выстрелом. Ну что, дорогая, как тебе двойной облом?

Элизабет поднялась в трансе с подлокотника и, пошатываясь, побрела из комнаты. Не обращая на взгляды оставшихся мужчин. Потерю этого красавца из ее списка предполагаемых любовников она легко пережить не могла.

— И кто у нас такой доктор Акира? — Натаниэла заинтересовал тут же новый персонаж, появившейся в их семейной драме. Еще бы. Мало того, что этот доктор получил причитающиеся ему проценты (в виде девственного зада братика), так еще и умудрился вывести из игры «Поимей Эрика» эту сучку Элизабет.

— Он один из ведущих моих специалистов. Заведующий отделом изучения морской фауны. А его смешанная кровь японца и русского делает его настолько сексуальным, привлекательным и желанным, что весь институт, вкупе с университетом бредит о близости с ним.

— Значит, русский японец или японский русский... Звучит заманчиво. Ты же будешь не против, если я познакомлюсь с ебарем Эрика поближе?

— Нисколько, он наверняка в своей лаборатории.

«Иди-иди, Солнышко, а я посмотрю, как Акира щелкнет тебя по носу. Иногда просто необходимо получать по мозгам, это укрепляет духовно и сшибает спесь. Которой в тебе хоть отбавляй, мелкий засранец! Думаю, знакомство с Акирой пойдет тебе только на пользу», — усмехнулся про себя Чарльз, смотря в след гордо удаляющейся спине старшего сына.

***

Натаниэль побродив по лабораторному крылу и немного поплутав, нашел относительно быстро прибежище интересующего его доктора. Институт он знал давно и не раз здесь бывал, единственное, что омрачало и запутывало путешествие, что это крыло несколько раз перестраивали, перенося перегородки.

В лаборатории за компьютером восседал кудрявый красавец и параллельно с работой клеил двух девиц. Причем весьма успешно.

«У него в роду точно были баски», — подумал Натаниэл, так как было ощущение, что красавец только сошел с картин итальянских художников. — «Так, походу доктора Акиры среди них нет!».

Натаниэл сделал раскованную картинную позу и, постучав об косяк изнутри, соблазнительно улыбнулся:

— Приветик! Где я могу найти доктора Акиру?

Мурлыкающие нотки подействовали просто волшебно. Девицы, сразу забыв о Кудряшке, переключились на него, а красавчик сильно посерел. Что стало очевидно видно, как ему не нравится интерес появившегося на его территории нового мужчины. 

«А вот интересно... К кому он ревнует?» — усмехнулся про себя Натаниэль. — «К Акире или девицам?»

— Что Вам нужно от доктора Акиры? — спросили ледяным тоном, и Натаниэл понял правильно, что к девицам его не ревнуют точно.

— Да так, разговор по работе, — развели сексуально руками и состроили глазки. Видя, как разрывается между долгом работы и нежеланием сводить его с Акирой эта кудрявая милашка.

Парень тяжко вздохнул, а потом решил выбрать долг службы:

— Доктор Акира в экспериментальном бассейне, он отрабатывает глубоководные погружения с новыми аквалангами доктора Михаэля.

— Вот и спасибочки! — Натаниэл подмигнул визжащим девицам и оставил парня разбираться с последствиями одному.

Ангар с рядом бассейнов находился как раз за лабораторным крылом и примыкал практически к океану. Вода в них была проточной и подавалась из моря по системе каналов и труб. Это позволяло проводить некоторые эксперименты с морскими организмами прямо под крышей. Хотя, естественно, температура воды была такой же, как и в море, без подогрева.

Натаниэл глянул в первый водоем со средними глубинами. Там плавали крупные скаты, в соседнем какие-то акулы. А вот в самом глубоком, предназначенным для отработки методик погружений с аквалангами, резвилась пара ручных дельфинов. Клички у них были очень мудреными для столь ученого заведения: «Мальчик» и «Девочка». «Мальчик» был старше и узнал Натаниэла, окатив его струей ледяной воды. Дельфин очень хорошо запомнил человека, который два года назад сделал ему пакость, и отомстил по-своему.

Натаниэл сматюкнулся и попытался стряхнуть морскую воду с дорогого костюма.

— Вот злопамятный паршивец! — зашипел человек под веселый стрекот дельфина и, подойдя к краю бассейна, заглянул вглубь. Над самым дном передвигалась стройная фигура в гидрокостюме, оснащенная аквалангом. Система была, видно, необычной, так как пузыри от нее не поднимались. Дальше понаблюдать за доктором не дали, «Мальчик» пошел на второй заход теперь уже в паре с «Девочкой». И Натаниэлу пришлось отступить, чтобы не быть облитым с ног до головы. Он отошел к другому бассейну с кальмарами и уселся на борт, ожидая всплытия человека.

Через некоторое время мужчина поднялся из глубин и, сняв баллоны акваланга в воде, перебросил их на бортик бассейна. А потом голосом мультипликационного героя не то Дональда-Дакка, не то Микки-Мауса пожурил резвящихся рядом с ним дельфинов.

— Чего-то вы сегодня ребята слишком возбужденные!

Натаниэл, услышав такой голосок, сложился от беззвучного хохота пополам. Вот так хахаль-трахаль! Смехота!

Но когда мужчина элегантным движением подтянулся над бортиком бассейна и, расстегнув сверху свой костюм, шагнул под душ, расположенный тут же у стены, у Натаниэла округлились глаза. Мужчина распустил длинные пряди своих волос, и они заструились под струями теплой воды, очерчивая тонкую талию белой мраморной кожи.

«Что ж, если его не слушать, то все остальное даже издалека высший класс!» — Натаниэл даже умудрился разглядеть красивое лицо этого Акиры. И оно ему даже слишком понравилось. «Это сокровище не для Эрика, точно!» — придумывая план пленения красавца прямо на ходу, Натаниэл тихо стал приближаться к плещущейся жертве.

***

После дышащей смеси, которая скопилась в легких, голос был как у долбанных мультяшек Диснеевских мультиков. Но во всем остальном все было просто супер, не нужна длительная декомпрессия, да и сам акваланг был продуман до мелочей и весил существенно меньше. Сразу видно — разработка военных. Я встал под горячий душ и постарался расслабить свои ноющие мышцы, сонливость накатывала волнами. Вот так всегда: из-за низкого своего давления я всегда хочу спать после погружений. Сейчас доползу до лаборатории и прикорну на пару часов. Дельфины трещали раздраженно сзади, и чего они такие сегодня возбужденные? Обычно и трели не дождешься, если рыбой не угостишь! А эти ребятки прекрасно знали из кого эту рыбу можно выбить, и я в круг этих доверенных лиц точно не входил.

Я распутал свои волосы и снова напомнил себе обкорнать их по плечи, уже сейчас было неприятно ощущать холодные мокрые пряди, льнующие к спине до поясницы. «Срочно надо посетить парикмахерскую», — сделал я себе пометку, когда моей груди коснулись горячие руки, оформленные стильными рукавами пиджака. Я посмотрел недовольно на наглые ладони нарушителя своего личного пространства, которые огладили мою грудь и, крутанув чувствительные соски, заскользили вниз. Их обладателя я точно не знал, тем более такие дорогие костюмы не каждому по карману. Посему, нажав определенным образом запястье нахала, я больно скрутил его руку и повернулся к своему сексуальному агрессору.

Стоящий передо мной на коленях и шипящий молодой мужчина был мне совершенно не знаком. Дорогой костюм сверху поливался горячим душем, от которого шел настоящий пар. Впрочем, мужчину это мало волновало, коль он сунулся под воду ко мне одетым. Сейчас его лицо было искажено гримасой боли и страха за свою любимую руку.

Осмотрев находку, я задумался о том, что кого-то она мне определенно напоминает, посему спросил своим дурацким от дыхательной смеси голосом:

— Вы кто?

— Черт! Отпусти, больно же! — заскулил мужчина, и я ослабил хватку, выпустив его многострадальную конечность из своих железных тисков, и выжидающе скрестил на груди руки. — А вы, несмотря на свой писклявый голосок, очень сильны.

Мне сексуально улыбнулись с пола, и я мысленно выругался четырехэтажным русским матом. Этот нахал был слишком похож на Эрика, только его волосы и глаза не имели таких божественных оттенков цвета, как у моего мальчика.

— У меня нормальный голос, просто это дыхательная смесь, — пояснил я зло этому придурку, мне хватило вчера откровенно ржущего Кристиана над нашими голосами с Михаэлем. Хорошо, хоть Эрик не слышал всего этого безобразия. Но вид двух ругающихся на него докторов мультяшными голосами добил моего ассистента, после чего он ржал до колик наверно часа два.

— И можете уже не представляться, вы старший брат Эрика.

— Надо же, догадались. А вы проницательный человек, доктор Акира! Может, руку подадите несчастному старшему братику Эрика?

— И не подумаю. А еще раз полезете в мое личное пространство — сломаю что-нибудь на ваше усмотрение. Ногу, руку или шею, могу еще зубы выбить в довесок и совершенно безвозмездно, — пообещал я пискляво и, закрыв воду, хлопнул за собой дверью раздевалки.

— Трахни меня! — выругался Натаниэль вслух на английском, он подскочил на ноги и попытался открыть захлопнутую дверь перед его носом. Наивный козел, я ее специально предусмотрительно закрыл изнутри, при этом переодевшись, вышел через другую, связывающую непосредственно коридор лабораторного крыла с раздевалкой. 

Пусть побесится, глядишь, дойдет, что меня уже и след простыл, будет наука нахалу. Натаниэлу понадобилось минут двадцать, чтобы выломать дверь и ворваться в совершенно пустую недавно перестроенную мужскую раздевалку с дополнительными тремя душевыми кабинками и туалетом, еще пять минут, чтобы понять, как его обвели вокруг пальца. Мужчина опустился на деревянную лавку и заржал в полный голос. Отныне скука ему не грозила однозначно.

— Ты будешь моим, Акира, только моим. Этот молокосос Эрик тебя просто не заслуживает! — пообещали громко на все мужское отделение и поспешили обратно в лабораторию за мной.

***

Когда я дополз полусонный до своего любимого дивана в лаборатории, меня ждала чашка горячего кофе и шоколад, предусмотрительно приготовленные Кристианом. А две девицы лаборантки из соседней лаборатории мило развлекали мою сбежавшую из постели с утра пропажу. Эрик, увидев, что я взбешен, подходить близко не стал, слушая как Кристиан спрашивает меня про новый акваланг, а я в ответ лишь киваю головой. Это ему показалось подозрительно, и он, подойдя к нам, спросил:

— Акира, ты почему молчишь?

Кристиан захлопал глазами от такой фамильярности, лаборанточки захихикали радостно от такой дерзости. Еще бы, нашелся храбрец, любимец дам. Противостоящий страшному неприступному доктору Акире.

А я, смерив убийственным взглядом своего «официального мужчину», съязвил мультяшным голоском:

— Я устал и спать хочу!

Девушки прыснули, Кристиан побледнел, а у Эрика вытянулось лицо.

— Что у него с голосом?! — в ужасе прошептал он, смотря на Кристиана, ибо я, откинувшись на диван, засыпал прямо на глазах.

Кристиан сходил в мой кабинет за теплым пледом и подушкой, он нежно прикрыл меня, подсунув подушку мне под спину — а не голову, как я люблю, и, забрав недопитую кружку из моей ослабевшей руки, увел упирающихся девиц и Эрика в бокс под вытяжку, где налил всем оставшегося кофе.

— Это дыхательная смесь, через некоторое время легкие от нее полностью очистятся, и голос придет в норму, — объяснил Кристиан озабоченному подростку.

Девицы расстроено запищали, так как с таким смешным голосом доктор Акира был таким забавным, а Кристиан, показывая свою сопричастность со мной и выпендриваясь перед Эриком, гордо заявил:

— Доктор Акира после глубоководного погружения всегда спит часа два, и его лучше сейчас не трогать.

Только вымолвил мой ассистент, когда до молодых людей донесся русский мат в исполнении голоса Микки-Мауса. Всю мою эпитафию, слава Богу, никто из присутствующих оценить не смог. Причина же моего недовольства восседала растерянно на полу, раскинув ноги, и потирала наливающийся на пол-лица смачный синяк.

— Я тебя предупреждал, Кристиан. Еще раз полезешь целоваться — урою! — прошипел я напоследок по-французски и зарылся головой под плед. 

Кристиан стоя рядом с Эриком, побледнел, а потом резко покраснел под обвиняющим взглядом синих глаз. Мужчина же, с которым я спутал спросонья своего ассистента, кряхтя, поднимался с пола, ожесточенно потирая руками лицо, а когда повернулся к появившейся из бокса молодежи, похабненько улыбнулся:

— Кого я вижу, Эрик!

— Натаниэл, скотина! Акира — мой мужчина, а не твой! — окрысился блондин на брата.

— Я скоро исправлю это небольшое недоразумение. И поверь, он выберет опытного любовника, а не сопливого мальчишку, — Натаниэл стряхнул с рукава невидимую пыль и, поправив прическу над помятым лицом, осклабился Эрику. — Так что наслаждайся пока можешь его членом. Поверь, это будет длится недолго.

И Натаниэл под взором выпавших сотрудников института вышел горделиво из лаборатории, думая о том, что поцелуй Акиры стоил помятого фейса.

— Быть этого не может... — прошептал так и не пришедший в себя Кристиан.

— Чего не может быть?! — в лабораторию зашел веселый Михаэль, насвистывая и потрясая подписанным приказам от директора на закупку еще трех аквалангов военного образца. И недоуменно уставился на замерших молодых людей. — Чего это вы как приведение увидели? В гроб кладут краше, уж точно.

А потом, увидя меня, зарытого по уши в плед, спросил со знанием дела:

— Сколько спит?

— С полчаса... — выдавил пришедший первый в себя Кристиан, а потом, посмотрев на Михаэля, озвучил свою давнейшую мысль: — Доктор Михаэль, ведь вы же мужчина доктора Акиры, ведь так?

Обе девицы покраснели от такой информации и, синхронно охнув, схватились за полыхающие щеки.

— С чего ты это взял? — Михаэль положил официальные листочки на журнальный столик и осмотрел всех четверых.

— Ну-ууу, вы же... тогда... были вместе в постели, — начал путано Кристиан, видя, как девушки сейчас вот-вот упадут в обморок от переполнивших их чувств и бурного воображения.

— И что?

— И я подумал...

— Это твое слабое место, Верный Песик! Думать ты точно не умеешь, — усмехнулся нагло латинос. — И ты ошибаешься, мужчина доктора Акиры — Эрик, а не я. Уж извини, но я всегда был только по женщинам. Девушки, может быть чаю?

И, обхватив полыхающих дев за талии, нагло увел их под вытяжку в бокс.

Кристиан переместил свой не верящий взор на блондина:

— Но как? И когда?

— Я успел? — переспросил усмехающийся юноша. — Уж извини, я не трахаю всех местных институтских баб, посему у меня больше времени. И потом, если я люблю человека, мне без разницы какого он пола.

Кристиан проглотил информацию молча, а потом задал последний вопрос:

— Кто такой этот Натаниэл?

— Которого спутал с тобой Акира? — и, получив согласный кивок, пояснил: — Мой родной старший брат.

Натаниэл меж тем брел в сторону отцовской виллы и, потирая лицо, думал о своем, так сказать, о "женском"...

Его не пугал мешавшийся под ногами младший непутевый брат. И даже возможная пассивная роль в будущей паре, он готов был полностью предоставить права на свой зад в мое распоряжение, но было два больших НО!

«Крепкая рука! Вот черт, нахрапом здесь не возьмешь, если он сам этого не захочет. Придется менять тактику соблазнения!» — вертелись мысли в гениальной голове старшего брата. — «И похоже, кроме Эрика у меня куча более серьезных конкурентов. Кристиан, вот интересно, и кто это?!». Брюнет остановился около зеркала и, осмотрев свое помятое лицо, выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. «Салон красоты. Вот что нужно!» — и с этой благодатной мыслью повернул от дома, забирая резко вправо.

***

Чарльз вошел в дом и с удивлением уставился на стоящего у окна блондина.

— Эрик! Ты здесь? А я думал, что ты совсем окопался у Акиры.

— Ого, он уже живет у него? — спросил более грубоватый глубокий голос, и когда парень приблизился к Чарльзу, у того честно от увиденного отпала челюсть. Нет, он, конечно, и раньше улавливал очень сильную схожесть своих сыновей. Но разница в десять лет и совершенно отличные характеры не давали их путать друг с другом. Теперь перед отцом стоял старший сын практически не отличимый от младшего. Натаниэл обесцветил волосы, и теперь те золотом обрамляли его молодое лицо, а взгляд цветных линз отдавал практически той же неповторимой синевой, которой наделила Эрика сама природа.

— Если ему нужен блондин — я им стану, — заявил Натаниэль своему отцу. — И поверь, у меня больше шансов завоевать этого мужчину, чем у Эрика. Так что доктор Акира будет только моим, это просто вопрос времени. 

— Что ты задумал, Натаниэл? — Чарльз схватился за голову, вот только братских разборок со смертоубийством ему и не хватало между двумя сыновьями за сердце и руку доктора Акиры.

— Войну! И прошу тебя не вмешиваться. А то твоя молодая женушка узнает какие ты скрываешь секреты по поводу сексуальных предпочтений у себя в шкафу! — предупредил старший сын своего, того еще извращенца, папашу.


	7. Максимализм молодости

Я зашел в спальню после горячего душа и, честно, замер от увиденного. Эрик совершенно голый восседал на моей кровати. Юноша принял ванну до меня и еще был влажным и соблазнительным, чертовски желанным. Он раскинул свои еще совершенно безволосые ноги, чуть согнув их в коленях. И, покрываясь нежным румянцем под моим пожирающим взглядом, показывал свой крупный, стоящий вертикально ало-персиковый член, подрагивающий над сжавшимися яичками, которые приоткрывали вид на манившее меня, как никогда, сморщенное колечко.

Я распустил свой узел волос и принял приглашение, подмяв под себя жаркое тело.

— Ты холодный, — улыбнулся рвано Эрик, несмотря на то, что он решил форсировать наши отношения, переведя их на иной уровень близости, я все-таки чувствовал его страх передо мной.

— Если ты не готов к этому морально — я подожду, — пообещал я своему мальчику, оглаживая его соблазнительное горячее тело. — Мы можем поласкать друг друга только ртами, родной.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня сегодня, — Эрик покраснел еще сильнее и приник полыхающим лицом к моей холодной груди.

— К чему такая смена настроений и спешка? — я скатился с него в бок и смерил возбужденного блондина. И хотя конечно предполагал, что это связанно с появлением старшего нахального братика. Но лично хотел это услышать от Эрика.

— Я просто так решил... — прошептали, пряча свой взгляд. 

Боже, как по-детски, он хоть представляет, как сейчас соблазнительно выглядит? Еще немного, и я просто пошлю свой рассудок и разум к чертям собачьим и наброшусь на его желанное тело.

— Врешь. И пока не скажешь правду — я к тебе не притронусь, — но сдавать позиции было не по мне.

— Я не хочу тебя терять, — пробормотал Эрик и уткнулся бессильно в подушку.

— Значит, братик? — усмехнулся я рядом с ним.

Эрик поднял свой влажный взор на меня и, покраснев, пошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Это признание вышло так нежно и невинно, что у меня все перевернулось внутри.

— Я знаю, мой мальчик. Иди сюда! — я прижал его к своему прохладному боку и провел по темно-золотым, еще влажным волосам.

А когда натолкнулся на требовательную синь глаз, пояснил:

— Я слышал, как ты об этом говорил Михаэлю, извини. Ты решил так быстро прыгнуть под меня, только чтобы я не достался твоему шлюхистому брату? Зря об этом волнуешься, он меня не интересует.

Я нежно поцеловал висок парнишки и прошелся руками по его рвано дышащей груди.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова прошептали в ответ. Дрожащие руки Эрика коснулись моего возбужденного члена и, пройдясь по всему стволу, залупили болезненно головку. — Возьми меня, я хочу по-настоящему стать твоим.

Еще раз приглашать меня было не надо, член и так горел с утра, даже дрочиловом я не мог унять свое желание ворваться в это гибкое упругое тело. Я огладил трясущегося парня и, нежно поцеловав в губы, пообещал:

— Не бойся, я буду очень аккуратным, только слушай меня. Я постараюсь как можно лучше подготовить тебя, чтобы ты не почувствовал боли.

И, получив согласный кивок, поставил перед собой парнишку раком. Развел сильнее полыхающие румянцем полушарии и приник туда языком, готовя под себя юношу. Эрик, охнув, прогнулся сильнее и уже минуту спустя стал сам насаживаться на мой язык. Я не стал его долго мучить, отпал от задницы и, пососав яички, стал двигаться вверх, языком по сотрясающейся спине. Оглаживая его одной рукой в обратном направлении по поджарому животу, лаская и распаляя. Сначала соски, потом пупок, яички и основание перевозбужденного члена.

Что ж, приступим ко второй фазе. Я зачерпнул побольше смазки, валяющейся у меня всегда под матрацем, и ввел первый пальчик. Ублажая стенки кишечника круговыми движениями, двинулся в сторону простаты, а когда надавил на чувствительный бугорок, параллельно пережал член у основания, дабы Эрик не спустил раньше времени. Юноша, охнув, застонал в полный голос. Смесь боли от пережатого члена и острого наслаждения сорвала все предохранители.

Так, второй пальчик. Теперь я стал растягивать кишечник, разводя пальцы как можно дальше в стороны, массируя член у корня и отвлекая орущего от нахлынувших ощущений парнишку укусами и поцелуями в шею, лопатки — куда мог дотянуться, потираясь своим стоящим и истекающим фаллосом о его нежное бедро.

Медленно и верно, пальчик за пальчиком. Я, сладострастно мучая своего мальчика, растягивал по максимуму его пульсирующий бархатисто-восхитительный зад.

— Ты готов, Эрик, я вхожу в тебя, — предупредил я охающего и ахающего парня.

И, убрав пальцы из восхитительной тугой задницы, потеревшись своей головкой в ложбинке между его половинками, обвел расширенную мягкую раскрасневшуюся дырочку и толкнулся вовнутрь. 

Проникнуть практически удалось до конца.

— Как ты? — дыхание сперло от нахлынувшего острого возбуждения, и я, тяпнув себя за нижнюю губу, зашептал этому пацану всякую чушь. — Маленький мой, сладкий, родненький, какой же ты там безумно узкий и жаркий.

— Я... Ох-ххх! Я... Нормально... Ах-ххх! — задрожали от моего пробного толчка, благодаря которому я уперся яйцами в его распахнутый зад, войдя до конца. И мои яички коснулись его сжавшейся мошонки.

— Тогда держись, солнышко, я начинаю, — и я, качнув бедрами сильнее, поменял угол проникновения так, чтобы ударить членом о его простату. Выбивая такие звуки страсти, что, думаю, наши соседи покраснели как вареные свеклы с ног до головы, слушая песнопения моего золотого мальчика.

Он слил практически после трех моих качков, зажав мой фаллос попкой так, что у меня брызнули от боли слезы. Узкий, падла, настолько, что больно двигаться, задирая крайнюю плоть. Я начал снова теребить его опавший член, чтобы парень стал вновь заходить на новую спираль возбуждения, тем более рефрактерный период у Эрика короткий.

— Давай, мой хороший. Расслабься. Это только начало, попробуй представить, что какаешь, ну же, — подсказывал я и, почувствовав, как меня отпускает кишечник Эрика, снова задвигался, выбивая новые стоны страсти, попадая прицельно по простате парня.

— Вот так, умничка! А теперь вместе, давай вместе сольем в раз. О, да-ааа! Куколка, моя сахарная девочка. Давай, мой мальчик, кончай... А-аааа!

Я чувствовал, как содрогнулся подо мной Эрик, падая плашмя в лужуцу своей спермы, его колени разъехались, а до сих пор содрогающийся член все еще выплескивал вязкую жидкость. А я излился практически одновременно с ним потоком семени, толкнувшись под конец в самую глубь его задницы, замирая, чувствуя снова сильнейшие тиски вокруг своего опадающего члена пульсирующего кишечника.

Я осторожно достал из жаркого зада Эрика свой пенис, смотря, как сжавшаяся резко попка мальчишки выжимает мою сперму, счастливо потянулся. И, скатившись с распластанного яростно дышащего тела в бок, утянул за собой на сухое место.

— Понравилось?! — усмехнулся я в посоловевшие от секса глаза своего парня.

— Да... — прошептали рядом, а потом, зарывшись стыдливо в мою гриву, попросили: — А ты еще трахнешь меня в попку?

— М-ммм, конечно, я это буду делать регулярно и не по одному разу на дню, но только не сегодня.

— Почему? Я даже особой боли не почувствовал никакой, — расстроились под боком.

— Боли не было, потому что я очень старался подготовить тебя, — объяснил я наивному юнцу. — Но это не значит, что ты завтра подпрыгнешь, как будто ничего не бывало с постели и помчишься вприпрыжку по своим школьным делам. Боюсь, проваляешься полдня пластом и это в лучшем случае. А, возможно, и весь день, а теперь спи, неугомонный.

Я поцеловал своего мальчика чувственно в губы и, греясь в тепле его любви, стал проваливаться в сон. Все-таки здорово трахнуться по-настоящему, а не дрочить каждый божий день под душем.

В румяной попке Эрика был определенный плюс.

***

Утром меня разбудил стон боли надо мной. Эрик, видно, попытался смыться, как и раньше, но прихватившая натруженная поясница заставила застонать паренька в самый неподходящий момент. Как раз, когда он пытался перелезть через мое тело.

— А я предупреждал. И куда это вы понеслись, ваше Высочество? — усмехнулся я, укладывая юношу на себя.

— Я в туалет хочу, — буркнули, аппетитно краснея.

— Ваше желание закон, Принцесса! — я поднял пытающегося брыкаться парнишку и понес на руках в ванную комнату, где усадил на унитаз.

— Отвернись! — приказал, алея лицом Эрик. Я улыбнулся и, подойдя к душу, включил горячую воду. Мальчишка, оставшись за моей спиной, со стоном боли пытался тужиться на горшке.

— Ты все? — подхватывая снова на руки и заходя под воду со своей желанной ношей.

— Угу! Ой! Что ты делаешь?

— Мою.

— Но я же только что...

— Посрал?! И что? Было бы намного хуже, если бы ты это не смог сделать, — заверил я, держа прильнувшее ко мне тело под душем и очень нежно подмывая рукой паренька.

— Мне стыдно... — пробормотал Эрик.

— Это еще почему, вроде как вчера ты меня не стыдился? — поднял я вопросительно бровь.

— Знаешь, я не привык какать при другом человеке, а потом чтобы меня еще и подмывали. 

— Тебе было противно?

— Нет.. Просто не по себе.

— Тогда выкинь это из своей головы, мне приятно ухаживать за тобой. Лучше скажи, как наша волшебная румяная попка?

— Ты, был прав... больно... очень.

— Кровь была?

— Нет.

— Тогда все нормально, к вечеру будет легче. Я же говорил — в первый раз всегда так. А теперь представь, что было бы, если я тебя поимел несколько раз за ночь и не особо готовя.

И, чувствуя, как содрогнулись у меня в руках, поцеловал:

— Не бойся, мой хороший, я бы так с тобой никогда не поступил. А теперь давай я тебя перенесу в гостиную, сделаю тебе массаж, поменяю постель, да и сам приму нормально душ.

Когда я пристроил на диван Эрика, в наш номер вошел Михаэль. Он понял сразу все, что между нами произошло, тут и гением не надо особо быть. По красному виду паренька и по тому, как я сыто вышагиваю перед ним голяком.

— Иди в душ, Принцесса, а своего Принца оставь мне. Массаж ему и я могу сделать не хуже вашего Высочества!

И, отправив меня под горячую воду, приступил к экзекуции паренька.

— На живот ложись. Сейчас я тебя разомну, будет жутко больно, но через час будешь бегать, не подтаскивая ножки и не хромая. Проверенное средство, Акира меня сам научил. Вовка тогда орал здорово.

Нажимая на определенные точки в районе поясницы и слушая ор пацана на всю комнату.

— Угу, примерно так! Он тогда мотором здорово спину потянул. Так его Акира за сутки поднял на ноги. А вот здесь будет еще больнее! — нажимая на область копчика, и вызывая откровенный визг парнишки.

— Терпи! Мужику подставляться это тебе не баб трахать. Если уж решился — терпи. 

Крики вперемешку со стонами изливались минут десять, пока Михаэль не закончил экзекуцию и помог моему парню повернуться на бок.

— И как?!

— Черт, больно, хотя теперь поясницу вроде отпустило, — отпыхивался Эрик.

— Вот и ладно, сварганю вам что-нибудь поесть. А то после бурной ночи жрать хочется жутко, по себе знаю, — но поднявшегося Михаэля остановила твердая рука.

— Михаэль, неужели вы ни разу не пробовали с Акирой? Вы ведь его безумно любите, — прошептал Эрик, заглядывая в черноту глаз.

Михаэль тяжело вздохнул и сел в кресло рядом с мальчишкой:

— Мы пытались, но у меня не получилось. Я не смог пересилить вид аналогичных возбужденных гениталий у себя под носом. Но тот единственный минет, который мне сделал Акира, запомнил на всю жизнь. Ни одна из моих женщин и близко не могла повторить такое. И до сих пор тот минет остался для меня лучшим.

— Значит?

— Я не смог пересилить тошноту и взять в рот ответно его член. И мы решили остаться друзьями. Близкими и любящими, но без интимных отношений. Как бы мне не хотелось вновь ощутить губы и язык Акиры на своем члене, но я никогда не попрошу его опять об этом. Это будет просто не честно по отношению к нему: брать, не давая ничего взамен. Я ответил на твой вопрос, парень?

— Да, — прошептал задумчиво Эрик и добавил: — Я рад, что вы тогда не смогли.

— Что ж ты, честный малый, этим мне и нравишься, пойду готовить для вас пищу Богов. И да, Акире не говори о том, что я тебе рассказал, ладно?

— Конечно, Михаэль, — согласился подросток.

Выйдя из душа, я оглядел постные мины над ломящимся от вкусностей столом и, усмехнувшись, спросил:

— По кому траур? Хотя, можете не говорить. Дайте догадаюсь. Михаэль, что, вспомнил тот единственный минет в моем сольном исполнении на своем члене и поделился воспоминаниями с моим парнем?

И, видя, как белеет друг, добил:

— Так это было жутко давно! Поверь, дружище, после стольких лет моя техника намного усовершенствовалась. И теперь я делаю это намного лучше. Просто Божественно!

— Ну и язва же ты, Принцесса, — вздохнул тяжко Михаэль, вызывая откровенный ржач со стороны меня и моего любовника, а потом, грустно покачав головой, добавил: — Не береди мою бедную, истекающую кровью душу, паршивец, и не сбивай с пути истинного настоящего натурала!

— И в мыслях не было, — я сексуально улыбнулся страдальческой мордашке друга и, посадив к себе между разведенных колен Эрика, приступил к утреннему перекусону.

Жрать хотелось как никогда, а я уже и забыл, как это здорово — вкушать пищу с утрица. В кругу близких для тебя людей.

После нашей кормежки Михаэль похабненько заметил:

— И когда тебя ждать на рабочем месте?

— После обеда точно буду, — я держал зажатого между своими бедрами краснеющего Эрика и задумчиво выцеловывал свои же метки на его шее.

— Мальчика-то пожалей хотя бы до вечера? — усмехнулся на наши откровенные обжималовки мой друг.

— Сам знаю, — отлипая от столь заманчивого действа. — А как у тебя планы?

— Пойду создавать конкуренцию Верному Песику. А то сильно жирно он устроился, — помахал руками Михаэль и оставил нас двоих.

— Тебе бы еще поспать не мешало, — заметил я своему блондину.

— Мне вообще-то в школу надо, — сообщили, охнув на ласку языка, который прошелся по ключицам.

— Вспомнил! Сегодня у тебя постельный режим. Уложу тебя в кроватку и пойду на работу. А вечером... — облизывая оголенный сосок и прикусывая тонкую кожу. — Продолжим.

***

Как бы Эрик не сопротивлялся, но как только оказался под теплым одеялом, тут же уснул. Я же, полежав под его горячим боком пару часов, осторожно выскользнул, стараясь не разбудить. И пошкандыбал до своей лаборатории. 

Бредя по темным коридорам лабораторного крыла и в очередной раз завернув за угол, я попал в мощные тиски жарких рук, которые дернули на себя и затащили в один из закутков. Я слышал, как закрылась входная дверь на ключ, а потом мой похититель включил свет. 

Яркое освещение дневных ламп залило небольшое помещение, и я узнал подсобку, в которой мы хранили спас-жилеты и прочую ерунду. Я проморгался и, уставившись на мужчину, поймал отпавшую челюсть на подлете к полу. Передо мной стоял Эрик, вернее его копия — искусственная подделка. Так вот что задумал Натаниэл! Я согнулся пополам и откровенно заржал в полный голос.

— Ты чего? — не понял поддельный блондин. — НЕУЖЕЛИ все так погано?

— Не представляешь как! — отсмеялся я, а потом, распрямившись, попросил: — Линзы хотя бы сними, а то еле сдерживаю рвотный рефлекс.

Натаниэл, сжав челюсти, поиграл желваками, но линзы все-таки снял, и я вздохнул более или менее свободно.

— Натаниэл? Кажется?

— Да! — по-наглому собрали кренделем руки на груди.

— Честно говоря, в роли брюнета вы мне нравились больше, — я убрал ладонью набежавшие слезы. — Вот скажите мне, пожалуйста, на кой я Вам сдался? Вы ведь до вчерашнего дня обо мне и вовсе слыхом не слышали.

— Я приехал вчера к отцу за девственной задницей Эрика, — буркнул обесцвеченный мужчина и зыркнул на меня кофейными глазами. А я укусил себя изнутри за щеку, все-таки братья были чертовски похожи и даже не только внешне. Но и жестами, поворотами головы и своим чертовым юношеским максимализмом.

— И выпали на меня.

— ДА! И я не собираюсь сдаваться. Я хочу Вас!

А вот это уже проблема, ибо член дернулся от такого открытого предложения и как стрелка компаса показал на сексуального передо мной мужика. Этот не младенец, не молокосос, с этим можно такое завернуть в постели, что мне и не снилось сотворить с Эриком.

НО! Было одно большое НО, что спало сейчас праведным сном младенца в моей кровати и трепетно, наивно, доверчиво отдавалось вчера мне без остатка. НО, в которое я стал влюбляться, и предать ту синь глаз, которая вспыхивает, когда я глубоко беру его задницу, я просто не мог.

— Вы потратите только зря свое время, — пожал я плечами. — И ничего не добьетесь.

— Еще посмотрим! — нагло уставились в мои глаза. — Как ты запоешь, если я заберу у тебя своего глупого братика. Тогда...

Я тут же скрутил этого паразита и, сжав железно горло, прошипел:

— Если с Эрика хоть волос упадет, я тебя сожру живьем, паршивец!

Мужчина забился, пытаясь вырваться, но не тут-то было. Я медленно душил своего оппонента и не собирался отпускать, при этом проверяя карманы на наличие записывающей аппаратуры, а вот и диктофон. Господи, как все предсказуемо.

— Ты меня понял? Если да — кивни.

И, только получив согласный кивок, отпустил, забрав диктофон.

— А теперь запомни. Эрик мой официальный мужчина! Причем это предложение сделал мне ваш отец от имени своего младшего сына, а не сам Эрик. Хотя думаю, что Чарльз уже поставил Вас об этом в известность, он не тот человек, чтобы скрывать такие интимные моменты. И я согласился, так что шантажировать меня не стоит. Зачем вам была нужна запись нашего разговора? Хотели Эрику дать послушать? Не слышу ответа!

— Да, — потирая придушенную шею.

— Глупо.

— Сам знаю! Но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я до дрожи коленок хочу Вас! 

Бля! И почему они так похожи. Вот черт!

— Вы вроде не молоды как Эрик? Что, в заду засвербело, как у текущей сучки?

— А что, если да?! И потом, мне всего двадцать пять. И гормонов хоть отбавляй, — Натаниэл даже на полу умудрялся выглядеть чертовки желанным, как блядь, которую хочется поставить раком и отыметь. — И я не слишком отличаюсь от вашего возраста, подумаешь, вы успели недавно защититься. Да, я не так гениален, как вы. Но мне это и не надо!

— Натаниэл, простите, я не хотел Вас оскорбить нисколько, — я подал ему руку и рывком поставил на ноги. Старший брат, как и Эрик, был меня выше на полголовы. — И дело не в вашем возрасте, гормонах или как вы выглядите. Для меня, кроме Эрика, сейчас никого не существует. И я прошу Вас не мешать нам, пожалуйста.

Я провел рукой по лицу Натаниэла, чувствуя, как он задрожал от моего прикосновения и покрылся румянцем как Эрик. М-да, с играми пора кончать. А то я так буду возбуждаться и на старшего брата, путая его с младшим. А это ни в какие ворота не лезет.

— И вы ошиблись, я защитился относительно давно, — я отступил от мужчины, а потом, подойдя к двери, одним емким ударом вынес ее на фиг в коридор. 

Натаниэл судорожно сглотнул в наступившей тишине, после того как дверь рухнула с грохотом на пол.

— Можно у Вас спросить? — прошептали сзади меня.

Я повернулся к нему и согласно кивнул:

— Спрашивайте.

— Сколько Вам лет, если не секрет?

— Не секрет. Я старше вас на десять, а Эрика на все девятнадцать. Думаю, сложить сможете даже со своими негениальными мозгами. Счастливо оставаться, Натаниэл, а эту занятную вещичку, — я игриво помахал диктофоном в руке. — Я оставлю себе на память о Вас!

***

— Отец, — Натаниэл сидел у Чарльза в кабинете и пил виски.

— Что, снова неудача, сынок? — Чарльз закрыл дверь за собой и, подойдя к сыну, сел рядом, заключив своего старшего мальчика в нежные объятья.

— Почему я такой неудачник? — Натаниэл поднял свои кофейные глаза и шмыгнул носом. — У Эрика — любовь, у тебя эта, как ее, ах да, Элиза-блядь! А у меня...

— Дурачок ты, вот кто. А никакой не неудачник. Помнишь свою первую любовь?

— Этого футболиста в школе? Да! Как же его звали? Черт, вот ведь, забыл...

— А я помню. Бобби! Ты тогда весь в соплях пришел домой и ревел у меня на груди, говоря, что он назвал тебя грязным уродливым педерастом. А помнишь, что я тогда сказал тебе?

Натаниэл шмыгнул носом и, вытерев лицо, уставился на отца:

— Помню, ты сказал, что я самый красивый, умный и вовсе не грязный.

— Именно, и что я очень люблю тебя. А что потом было, Натаниэл?

— Ты переспал со мной... Вылизав всего, даже там...

— Да, а потом ты влюбился в другого — баскетболиста, и снова была не удача, его звали Арнольд. А затем...

— Папа, — вдруг от понимания у Натаниэла открылись глаза, ведь правда была на поверхности, а он, слепой, ее и не видел вовсе. — Ты всегда меня утешал, вытирал мои сопли, доказывал, что я самый любимый и отпускал... Почему ты меня каждый раз отпускал к другим мужчинам, когда я влюблялся снова и снова?

— Разве не понятно? Я тебе каждый раз признавался в любви, Натаниэл. И очень хотел быть у тебя единственным, но я кроме того еще и твой отец, желающий тебе добра. Тебе и Эрику. И каждый раз, отпуская тебя к другому мужчине, мое сердце обливалось кровью, но я себя одергивал, убеждая, что вдруг ты найдешь своего любимого и будешь с ним счастлив.

— Я дурак, отец...

— Как и я, мой сын.

— Значит Элизабет?

— Ширма для твоей матери. Она узнала про мою неординарную любовь к тебе и пригрозила, что устроит грандиозный скандал и отнимет у меня Эрика, он же еще несовершеннолетний. Посему пришлось срочно разводиться и находить новую жену. И отпустить вас с матерью в Америку. А затем потихоньку забрать к себе Эрика под видом престижной школы и университета. Я думаю, мать отпустила тебя сюда только из-за того, что ты оставил ей внука. Иначе...

— Па... — Натаниэл расстегнул свою рубашку и, привстав, дал Чарльзу стянуть с себя штаны, а потом, пошарив по скинутой одежде, протянул тубу со смазкой. — Я хочу тебя.

Сын уселся сверху отца и потерся крупным стояком о его не менее крупный, выпущенный на свободу член. Все-таки крупнофаллостность это было у них родственное, так сказать в крови.

— И я тебя, мой мальчик. И я... — Чарльз огладил разведенные широко бедра. Он прошелся по раскрытой промежности своего сына, оценивая пальцами мягкость поддатливого ануса, затем ввел туда осторожно наконечник тубы и щедро даванул так, что обильно закапало. После, откинув смазку в сторону, поднял за готовую для соития задницу Натаниэла и одним движением надел на свой член практически до конца.

— И что будет дальше? — спросил между охами сын, подставляясь мощным толчкам.

— Думаю, ты и так все понимаешь, сынок. Вернешься в Америку, заберешь своего сына, расскажешь матери байку, как я круто ебу Элизабет. И вернешься домой ко мне. А я буду тебя ждать. Как и прежде всю жизнь ждал только тебя.

— Па, я... Ох-ххх! Люблю... Ах-ххх! Тебя-яяя! — выгибаясь на своем отце и похабно вколачивая его член как можно глубже себе в расшаперенный зад.

— Знаю, ум-ммм! И еще, сынок, не мешай Эрику. Он и вправду с первого взгляда влюбился в Акиру. И даже попытался тут же поймать его в свои объятья, — улыбнулся отец, ведя своими опытными руками движения сына. — Понимаешь, Акира по натуре однолюб, как и я, и если он приблизил нашего Эрика к себе, то уже никому другому не будет рядом с ним места. Поверь!

— Верю-ююю! — охнул Натаниэл и забился на отце в судороге оргазма.

***

Элизабет после прекрасного глубокого массажа, то бишь перепихона с очередным массажистом в приподнятом настроении залетела в кабинет к своему официальному мужу. И тупо зависла над голой парой мужчин, лежащих в обнимку на кожаном офисном диване. И все было бы хорошо, но Чарльз обнимал своего старшего сына и далеко не по-отцовски.

— Чарльз, твою ж маму! Я, конечно, знала, что ты извращенец, но не до такой же степени, — дама встала в позу, возвышаясь над очнувшимися мужчинами.

— Элизабет, — Чарльз выпутался из конечностей сына и, отлипнув с громким звуком от кожи дивана, прикрыл его наготу подвернувшимся под руку пиджаком, заслонил своей спиной. — У нас контракт. Тебе напомнить условия? Ты получаешь за роль моей жены нехилую сумму и никаким образом не вмешиваешься в мои дела и дела сыновей.

— Да, а ты в мои! И что ты сделал? Ты свел своего Эрика с понравившемся мне доктором Акирой!

— Я их не сводил, они сами хорошо свелись и без меня. Я лишь только поговорил официально с доктором и узнал его намерения. Все-таки Эрик пока несовершеннолетний, и я за него отвечаю. Это может тебе и Натаниэл подтвердить. Правда, сынок?

— Да, — ухнул старший сын из-за спины отца.

— Твоя подстилка что угодно подтвердит! Уя-ааа!

Чарльз емко залепил пощечину нахалке и прошипел улетевшей в кресло женщине:

— Натаниэл не подстилка, а мой старший сын, мой единственный любимый мужчина. А кроме того он один из наследников моего капитала! И если ты, сучка облезлая, еще хоть раз вякнешь по поводу него, я тебя верну туда, откуда подобрал. А именно на помойку! И запомни, как только Эрик станет совершеннолетним, наш контракт закончится, и только от твоего поведения зависит с чем ты окажешься на финишной прямой. А теперь пошла отсюда, шалава!

Девица тут же собрала ноги и убралась по добру по здорову.

Натаниэл отлипал от офисной кожи не менее громко. Он, встав, прижался к содрогающейся спине отца и обнял его руками, успокаивая.

— Папа, успокойся. Она этого не стоит. Главное, я все понял и теперь буду всегда с тобой.


	8. Проблемы молодости

Приятно испытывать на себе молодой максимализм, и вдвойне приятнее, когда он исходит от некого белобрысого мальчишки, который с ногами устроился в моем кресле позади меня и демонстративно ждет, когда я освобожусь от работы. Сегодня против своих обычных правил я остался после семи вечера, чтобы нанести на компьютерную карту морского дна новые станции, попавшие под курирование моего аспиранта. Работа была несложной, но довольно нудной и кропотливой. Приходилось каждый раз создавать для каждой станции новый реестр в общей системе и забивать уже накопившиеся данные по гидрохимии, термодинамике, акустике, оптике, турбулентности движения и прочим вопросам, так как Михаэль и Альберт работали не покладая рук, что совсем не скажешь о вечно отлынивающем Кристиане.

— Иди домой, не жди, — пробормотал я на новый печальный вздох, исходящий сзади меня. Я все понимаю, сидеть в моих апартаментах одному скучно, но бросить, не закончив работу, было ниже моих принципов. — Тем более, ты наверняка голоден после школы.

Эрик в своей школьной форме смотрелся очень привлекательно, и мой аналитический ум, решая сложные математические проблемы гидродинамики и гидрохимии Атлантического океана, на задворках сознания параллельно подкидывал образы распластанного блондина в распахнутом клетчатом костюме. Причем обнаженность на красочных, подсунутых мне сознанием слайдах возрастала в геометрической прогрессии.

— Можно подумать, дома что-то есть пожрать? — с вызовом ответили сзади.

— Наверняка, Михаэль уже как два часа смотался к себе, забрав силком у меня ключи. Так что ужин точно готов! — потянулся я за компом, разминая затекшую спину.

— Я лучше здесь подожду. А то вдруг кого принесет, — буркнули, насупясь.

— Кого? Восьмой час. Ого, уже девятый! Кроме нас, двух идиотов, уже никого в здании нет.

— Так пойдем домой? А! Завтра доделаешь, — спросили с неприкрытой надеждой.

— Нет, завтра будет не меньшая кипа документов, которые нужно будет обработать и ввести в систему. И это окромя запланированных утренних погружений.

— А почему это не делает Кристиан?

— Он со своей-то работой еле справляется. Хоть бы ее сделал, — вздохнул я над экраном и снова приступил к набиванию бесконечных цифр, которые просто необходимы для создания компьютерной модели, что позволит в будущем анализировать, строить предположения, доказывать теории.

Эрик промолчал, хотя я слышал, как возмущенно поскрипывало кресло под ним, пока дверь в лабораторию не распахнулась, а на пороге не появился Натаниэл собственной персоной.

Братья уставились обалдело друг на друга, явно не ожидая присутствия конкурентов в такой поздний час на меня в виде своих же близких родственников. 

Эрик, смерив белобрысые волосы Натаниэла, тут же понял всю его сраную стратегию и, подорвавшись с места, зашипел:

— Это еще что за окрас? Ты чего это удумал? Под меня косить?

— И не подумал даже, просто ради эксперимента попробовал! — сексуально протянули рядом и, посмотрев, как я, заинтересованно подперев голову рукой, воззрился на двух похожих соперников, поприветствовал: — О-ооо, доктор Акира, добрый вечер! А я иду мимо, вижу, свет горит.

— Угу, в девятом часу ты шел мимо. Странный крюк! И сраные отговорки, ничего другого не мог сочинить? — съязвил Эрик, а потом добил своего конкурента: — И вообще, к чему такие экстремальные эксперименты, отец никогда блондинок не любил. Да ты и сам знаешь, брак с нашей мамой был ничем иным, как политическим ходом.

Вот тут я совсем забыл о своей работе и, сохранив набитый уже материал, закрыл программу. Сегодня доделать ее явно мне не удастся. Нет, я уже слышал о предпочтениях Чарльза из его личных уст, но чтобы от его собственного сына. М-ммм, знакомая ситуация...

— Откуда ты знаешь? — зашипели в ответ, подтверждая слова Эрика.

— Да тут только тупому не понятно, что отец по уши влюблен в тебя, как в мужчину. Натаниэл то, Натаниэл се! И потом, я недавно пару раз вас застал, когда отец приезжал к матери утрясать вопросы об их разводе. И, знаешь, с раздвинутыми ногами и распахнутой задницей ты выглядишь очень даже по-бляцки! Особенно, когда страстно стонешь, надеваясь на папочкин добротный член.

— С-СУКА! — взорвался Натаниэл.

— ОТ С-СУКИ СЛЫШУ! — ответили тоном один в один.

«М-да, а братики в ярости как две капли воды», — подумалось мне. Я смотрел, как два блондина, подскочив к друг другу, сжали кулаки, становясь в боевую готовность.

— Так, мальчики. Если драться, то не на моей территории, попрошу вон из лаборатории! — встал я между двумя зарвавшимися петушками, вот только братского мордобоя мне и не хватало. Отвечай потом за разбитое дорогостоящее оборудование перед их папашей, состоящее, между прочим, на моем балансе.

— Ты что, за эту подстилку? — оторопел Эрик.

— Конечно за меня! — вмешался, показывая язык Натаниэл из-за моего плеча и обнимая меня нагло за талию.

— Чуши не мели и остынь. Это и вас касается, Натаниэл, — пытался я успокоить взбалмошных братков, параллельно отцепляя от себя старшего. — Выйдете из здания и можете на улице хоть поубивать друг друга.

— Тебе что, все равно? — в голосе моего мальчишки послышались нотки настоящей истерики. — Я не он. И совершенно на него не похожу!

— Ну почему же, сейчас даже очень — вы просто копия друг друга.

— Ты еще скажи, что тебе все равно, кого из нас трахать! — заорал, выйдя совсем из себя, Эрик.

— Я этого не говорил, — устало произнес я, вот только в их мальчишеских разборках мне и не хватало участвовать. — Но отрицать вашу похожесть глупо, вы вообще-то родные братья. А сравнивать вас друг с другом в постели у меня не было ни намерения, ни желания.

— Тогда трахни его и сравни! — не слушая меня совсем, выпалил обиженный Эрик и, вытерев набежавшие слезы из глаз, вылетел из лаборатории.

Эх, молодость, взбалмошность, глупость... Из ничего устроить сцену и скандал. 

Я развернулся к старшенькому и выжидательно скрестил руки на груди. 

— Что, приступим к процессу восхитительного траха? — мне состроили ореховые глазки и сексуально улыбнулись. Если Натаниэл признал отца, как своего любимого человека, то это не означало, что он изменился в один момент. А поебаться на стороне мальчик, видно, любил всегда. Чего скрывать — свербеж между ног перекрывал здравые мысли в голове на корню. Это было его что ни на есть любимое, без чего он просто не мог жить.

— Даже не мечтай, — ухмыльнулся я, ответно скалясь этой заразе. Вот ведь, принесло черта в такой неподходящий момент. Похоже, мои смелые грезы о мальчике в школьной форме сегодня на вечер накрылись искусственным блондинистым тазом. И я был очень зол, просто дьявольски, откровенно представляя сцены уничтожения старшего брата Эрика.

— Что, за ним побежишь? — спросили наигранно жалостливо, явно не чувствуя бури, зарождающейся рядом.

— Незачем, — пожал я спокойно плечами, внутренне уже расчертвертовав этого придурка раз на двадцать.

— И тебе его совсем не жаль?

— Нет. Эрик не калека и не блаженный, чтобы его жалеть. Для меня жалость к человеку в данном случае неприемлема, — осветил я свою жизненную позицию этому нахалу.

— А вы просто каменный, доктор Акира! — сказали мне очень даже игриво.

— Не думаю. И у Вас пять минут, чтобы убраться из моей лаборатории с целыми ногами и руками, — я глянул на наручные часы и прорычал, переходя совершенно на другой тон. — Время пошло!

Натаниэл дураком не был, посему быстро смотался от меня подальше, убрав с моей территории свою похотливую задницу. А я, полыхая гневом, закрыл свой кабинет и отправился в пустой дом. Потому что, судя по сегодняшнему взбрыку моего младенца, постель сегодня у меня будет пустой и холодной.

В моих апартаментах было гулко пусто, на столе лежала записка, написанная криво русской кириллицей с массой орфографических ошибок:

_«Дарагуша! Ужин в холодильняке. Я сягодня ночю занят, у меня гасти! Михаэль»_

«Гастей» было слышно далеко за пределами нашего крыла: два женских голоса нежно стонали в унисон в объятьях страстного мачо. 

Я, захлопнув поплотнее входную дверь, расположился на своем диване. Девиц стало слышно слабее. И, открыв ноутбук, залез в интернет. Ни о каком ужине речи быть не могло — еда просто не лезла в желудок, да и о сне тоже. Посему порывшись в электронных библиотеках и найдя любимого писателя-фантаста Рэя Бредбери, я окунулся в мир жаркого лета главного героя моего любимого произведения — «Вино из одуванчиков». Впервые я прочитал эту книгу в шестнадцать на японском, потом, позже на русском. Теперь же я выбрал английский подлинный вариант, и перед глазами запестрели желтые неунывающие цветы, растущие практически по всему миру. Звуки трахающейся троицы ушли на второй план, и я смог отстраниться от своих навалившихся как цунами проблем.

***

Утром в этом как раз положении в обнимку с ноутбуком, пусто пялящимся в его мерцающий экран, меня и нашел полураздетый Михаэль.

— Ты чего, не спал?! — оценив мое плачевное состояние, он забрал компьютер у меня с колен.

— Нет, — ответил я бесцветно, совершенно не сопротивляясь.

— Где Эрик? — латинос полыхал праведным гневом после бурной ночи, судя по знакомым страстным голосам девушек, с двумя нашими лаборантками.

— Наверное, дома, — мой тон не изменился ни на грамм.

— Вы что, поругались? — начали меня допытывать, при этом поднимая на свои сильные руки.

— Нет.

— Тогда какого хрена? — перешли на русский.

— Я устал, — прошептал я, прижимаясь к обнаженной полыхающей жаром и так нужной для меня сейчас надежной груди.

— Прибью паршивца! — Михаэль прошествовал в мою спальню и, устроив меня на себе, нежно зашептал: — Спи, моя Принцесса, все уладится.

— Не трогай его, не стоит, — бормотнул я, зарываясь на груди друга, он пах сладко мускусом и сексом, хотя, как я понял по влажным волосам и коже, был только что из душа. — Тебя девушки не хватятся?

— Нет, я их укатал вусмерть, часов семь точно продрыхнут, — усмехнулись бодро подо мной, явно вспоминая свою горячую ночку.

— Михаэль, тогда возьми меня, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас, — прошептал я, трясь о горячее, соблазнительное, так нужное для меня сейчас тело друга. — Я даже член свой прикрою полотенцем и яйца, чтобы тебя не мутило от их вида, просто трахни глубоко и жестко в задницу. Если нужно, я раком встану.

— Ты чего это удумал, а? Глупенький, — Михаэль прижал меня к себе еще сильнее и погладил по волосам, целуя нежно в висок. — Принцесса, не говори глупостей, просто попытайся поспать. А я сегодня найду этого молокососа и ремнем высеку его румяный зад. Чтобы больше не выкидывал младенческих коленцев.

— Не нужно, наверное, я тоже виноват, — пробормотал я, вырубаясь от усталости. 

И, окунаясь в тепло моего друга, в его родной запах, уже на грани сна едва прошептал:

— Извини, я и в правду наговорил тебе чуши...

— Спи, моя любимая Принцесса, я с тобой рядом. А значит, ты дома, и все хорошо.

Услышал я сквозь сон необходимые для меня слова, которые еще в студенчестве успокаивали и убаюкивали меня. Как молитва, идущая из глубины сердца, принося на своих радужных крыльях долгожданный сон.

***

Разбудил нас снова Кристиан.

Он потерял меня на рабочем месте вместе с бригадой, которая должна была сегодня погружаться на средние глубины и в час дня, основательно промаявшись, решил-таки прийти ко мне домой.

— К-хм, кажется, я снова не к месту, — поперхнулись в двери спальни.

— Когда кажется — креститься надо! — проворчал полуголый Михаэль, вылезая из-под зашевелившегося меня. И беря выпавшего в осадок аспиранта за плечо, увел в гостиную. — Чего надо? Доктор Акира сегодня болен, — Михаэль отработанными движениями стал готовить горький кофе для меня.

— Понятно. Я отменил погружения. А Эрик где?

— Наверное, дома. А ты к нему, что ли? — спросили, сладко потягиваясь со сна.

— Вас искали Софья и Мария, — пробормотал сухо Кристиан.

— А-ааа, — тупо вспоминая своих ночных бабочек, — одна такая с курносым носиком в веснушках, а другая с круглыми серыми глазками под короткой густой челкой.

— Ну да...

— И чего хотели? — кофе перелили в глубокую чашку и прошествовали в спальню с Верным Песиком на хвосте.

— Да в принципе ничего, просто потеряли, — ответил аспирант.

— Тогда не к спеху, потом сам разберусь, — отмахнулся Михаэль и нежно позвал меня. — Акира, твой любимый божественный напиток!

— Не хочу, — я зарылся в подушку головой.

— Что за младенческие выходки? ТО не хочу, ЭТО не буду! Ты как миленький выпьешь сейчас кофе, а потом съешь бутерброд.

— Сам ешь, — я сел на свой зад и пасмурно взглянул на двух торчащих в моей спальне мужчин.

— Вы с Эриком друг друга стоите, хоть тебе и за тридцать, а как сущее дитя. Ей Богу! 

Пришлось взять кружку с горячим напитком, лишь бы друг заткнулся и перестал меня песочить перед Кристианом. Вот еще аспиранта в моих сердечных делах и не хватало. А этот мексиканский паразит быстро высчитал все плюсы лишних чужих ушей и решил за счет Кристиана впихнуть в меня еду.

— Но есть не буду, вырвет, — предупредил я, прилипая к кружке. — Дай лучше горький шоколад.

— Ну, вот уже прогресс! Кристиан, свободен. Через час я твоего любимого доктора поставлю на ноги и отправлю в лабораторию, — Михаэль схватил молодого человека за шкирку и выволок в коридор.

— Они что, поссорились? — спросил обнадежено кудрявый красавец.

— А мне почем знать? — пожал плечами Михаэль. — Я в чужие сердечные дела никогда не лезу и другим не советую. Но если тебе так интересно, сам спроси у Акиры или у Эрика на худой конец.

И перед носом заинтересованного аспиранта захлопнули входную дверь.

***

Эрик сидел на подоконнике в своей комнате особняка отца и, положив голову на подтянутые колени, смотрел удрученно в предрассветную даль. Хлопковые домашние штаны, единственно одетые на голое тело, практически не грели, а из распахнутого окна тянуло прохладой.

— И чего ты выкинул на сей раз? — в проеме двери показался не выспавшийся отец. Он подошел ближе к своему младшему взрывному сыну и, встав рядом, погладил по золотой непокорной голове.

— Почему думаешь, что я? — буркнули на ласку и мотнули головой. Волосы при этом встали совсем дыбом.

— Ну не Акира же? — усмехнулся отец на взбрык сына. — Хочешь, я с ним поговорю?

— Нет, — огрызнулся Эрик, он уже и сам не знал, почему его так внезапно разозлило и завело вчерашнее препирательство с Натаниэлом. И бессонная ночь ясности в мыслях юноше не принесла. Со своим старшим братом он и раньше ругался, а также дрался, когда подрос. Ибо всегда ревновал, так как родители своего первенца Натаниэла любили сильнее. Как отец, так и мать. Но почему-то, когда речь зашла про Акиру, в парнишке все перевернулось, кровь залила глаза. И он как взбешенный бык кинулся на красную тряпку, умело подсунутую братиком, ломая и круша пространство вокруг себя. Рвя с мясом только начавшие образовываться первые нити любви и привязанности.

Чарльз обнял своего маленького мальчика и, снова погладив по голове, прошептал:

— Ложись лучше спать. Найдешь Акиру, извинишься, поговоришь, глядишь все и образуется. Он мудрее, старше, должен понять, что ты не со зла, а по младенческой дурости.

— Не буду! — разозлился Эрик, правда уже вырываться из рук отца не стал. — Па, я и правда дурак?

— Еще бы, в юности все дураки. Но это, к сожалению, поправимо. Молодость не долговечна, и ее прелесть как раз в наивных ошибках.

***

Придя на работу, я залез в компьютер по самые не хочу и продолжил набивать данные. Сегодня, благодаря одному мелкому молокососу, я выбился из графика, просрал утренние погружения. Что привело к сдвигу графиков всех глубоководных работ в целом. Кристиан молчал в своем углу и в кои-то веки занимался научной работой. Ибо, благодаря усиленным действиям Михаэля и его бурному либидо, большее количество дев перекинулось в руки жаркого латиноса, оставив своего бывшего любовника.

Зашедший к нам Альберт тут же просек ветер перемен и, подойдя к моему столу, навис надо мной с вопросом на своей немецкой мордашке.

— Привет, Акира! Завтра погружения будут? Надеюсь...

Я поднял голову и окатил ледяным взглядом:

— Естественно.

— А сегодня чего? Вы с Михаэлем вчера перепили, или того… перееблись? — спросили похабненько, совершенно игнорируя мой обмораживающий взгляд.

— Скорее первое, нежели чем второе, хотя как посмотреть, — запутал я ответ посильнее, а потом огорошил липучку в конец: — Закурить есть?!

Кристиан недоуменно переглянулся с Альбертом, при них я не курил никогда. Я вообще в последний раз курил в Мексике, подсел на настоящие кубинские сигары. Правда, от табака зависимости не получил. И вот снова потянуло...

— У меня только крепкие сигариллы, — пробормотал Альберт, вытаскивая на свет божий свою пачку из заднего кармана брюк. И тупо смотря, как я отбираю всю пачку в собственное использование.

— Я тебе за нее деньги отдам, — пообещал я щедро и, встав с крутящегося кресла, отправился под вытяжку.

— Да ладно, видно тебе сегодня нужнее... Дарю... — прозаикались сзади.

Я зажег валяющуюся местную зажигалку и, прикурив первую из пачки сигариллу, с удовольствием зажмурился, а потом стал готовить себе крепкий кофе.

Нет, я не был зол или обижен на Эрика. Более того, я прекрасно понимал почему тот взбрыкнул. Но было одно толстое жирное НО! Сегодня я должен был сделать это как бы мне не было больно и паршиво впоследствии. Но если пустить на самотек всю ситуацию, то, когда я втрескаюсь в этого салагу окончательно, будет намного сложнее и больнее...

Порвать с ним.

К этому выводу я пришел после трех чашек кофе и двух долек черного шоколада, которые шли за побудкой Кристиана. Да, влюбленность в этого пацана и теплая постель это здорово. Но я уже не тот салага, который может терпеть такие юношеские взбрыки. Практически двадцатилетняя разница — огромна, я попробовал ее преодолеть, но, как оказалось, это невозможно. 

Было бы здорово, если бы я был ему ровесником, ну на крайний конец на десять лет старше. Тогда потрясли херами друг перед другом, помяли морды, поиграли мускулатурой и помирились. Но мне не шестнадцать или двадцать пять. Я не могу так.

Мне просто это не нужно.

Что ж, кофе готов, и я, усевшись под вытяжкой, закурил третью сигариллу, демонстративно забив на щенячий взгляд аспиранта из-за стекла. С удовольствием потягивая крепкий кофе и вытянув ноги, сложил их на соседний стул...

Через пять минут мое уединение прервал появившийся в школьной форме Эрик.

Он схлестнулся с бешеным взглядом Кристиана и молча протопал в бокс под вытяжкой, заметив меня за стеклом. И, честно, недоуменно замер, видя, с каким блаженным лицом я потягиваю курево.

— Ты чего, совсем с ума сошел?! — взорвался он и одним движением скомкал мою тлеющую сигариллу, превращая ее в труху своим жимком.

— А, это ты? — я приоткрыл ледяные глаза и, смерив своего бывшего, как я уже решил на данный момент, любовника взглядом, пригреб горячую кружку. — Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

— По тебе не скажешь. Я, конечно, понимаю, что вел себя вчера как ребенок и как свинья, но это не повод начать курить! — начал заводиться блондин, демонстративно нависая надо мной.

— Ты слишком большого мнения о себе, Румяная Попка. Я курю, потому что мне захотелось, — я поднялся со стула, чтобы лишить доминирования этого ребенка надо мной, и прижался бедром к лабораторному столу. — Ты чего-то хотел?

Эрик захлебнулся в моих ледяных словах, а потом, похлопав ртом, выдавил:

— Я хотел... извиниться...

— Извинения приняты, что-то еще? — мой ровный, обмораживающий тон ничего хорошего не предвещал этому золотцу.

— Я пришел спросить, ты сегодня когда освободишься? — Эрик запутался в словах, мило краснея. Так бы и трахнул тут его, прямо под вытяжкой, загнул бы раком и наплевал на все свои принципы. Но жирное толстое НО отрезвило в один момент.

— Для тебя — никогда, — ответил я ровно, доставая следующую сигариллу из заднего кармана штанов, крутя ее методично в пальцах, готовя, перед тем как зажечь. Я всегда любил разминать табак, перед тем как прикурить. Его запах и эти незамысловатые движения завораживают и успокаивают мой мозг.

— Что?! — синие глаза напротив выпали из реальности.

— Я пришел сегодня к выводу, что мы не подходим друг другу, — я потянулся за зажигалкой, но в ту же секунду перехватил руку Эрика, которая попыталась вторично испоганить мне курево. И, больно зажав запястье блондину, вывернул руку.

— Ты мелкий, засранистый мальчишка. Сначала повзрослей, а потом уже лезь ко мне с воспитательными речами. Свободен, — я отпустил руку скрюченного паренька и, смотря, как он захлебывается от боли у меня под ногами, прикурил снова сигариллу.

— Как ты мог решить и за меня! — шмыгали с пола, вытирая подлые слезы.

— Я решил за себя. Извини, но у меня нет времени, чтобы менять подгузники и вытирать твою Румяную Задницу!

— А Натаниэлу так есть?! — Эрик подорвался на ноги и попробовал залепить мне пощечину. Во, наивняк, теперь уже правая рука оказалась в моем захвате.

— В следующий раз сломаю запястье, — пообещал громким шипением я, сужая свои глаза до щелей. — Научись сдерживать свои эмоции и спесь. Мальчишка!

Я вытолкал его из бокса пинком под зад и закрыл дверь перед красивым гламурным носиком Эрика, а потом снова уселся демонстративно на стулья и блаженно затянулся. 

Ну вот, дело сделано. 

Я поставил жирную, основательную точку. Ему ведь и правда будет лучше со сверстниками во всех отношениях. 

Ведь правда?!

Хотя и понимал, как, наверное, больно Эрику. Конечно, он уже думал, что полноправный хозяин замка, по-свойски расхаживающий во внутренних уютных покоях. И вдруг срабатывает секретный механизм ловушки, и завоеватель по желобу летит вниз со свистом говна с лопаты, натыкаясь на смертельные препятствия. А потом его из любимого замка выкидывает наружу, и вот он снова за высоченной неприступной стеной, ощерившейся кучей оружия. Сидит своей жопой в сливном канале, по уши погрязнув в помоях и фекалиях.

Что ж, бывает и так в жизни, дорогуша, но это не смертельно. Просто нужно плюнуть на все эти старые бастионы и найти более спокойный и миролюбивый замок, который с радостью приютит тебя. Во всяком случае я надеялся на это от чистого сердца. 

Ничего, Акира, ты и не такое переживал. Как говорится у русских — клин клином вышибают. Только найти бы этот клин!

Альберт — без комментариев, даже в роли пассива он меня не возбуждал, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отдаться самому. Михаэль — он был лучшей кандидатурой, но, как показывал старый опыт, с мужчинами у него не получалось никак... Кристиан — аспирант, и этим все сказано. Заводить роман с подчиненными было не в моих правилах. На этом список моих клиньев закончился, так и не начавшись. А заменить мужчину женщиной — не прокатит, стопроцентно проверено, и это точно.

Я приоткрыл глаза и отрешенно стал наблюдать, как Эрик пытается выбить кулаками пуленепробиваемое стекло. Химический бокс был рассчитан так, что мог выдержать небольшой взрыв изнутри, посему его попытки напоминали бьющуюся совершенно беззвучно о стекло муху. Но как только он схватил пожарный огнетушитель, его попытку разнести стекло остановил перепуганный Кристиан.

Я вздохнул и снова прикрыл глаза, отгоняя видение борьбы двух красивых юношей за инвентарь пожарников.

Еще был Натаниэл...

Но с ним я связываться не хотел по куче причин. В данной ситуации лучше дрочить в душе в гордом одиночестве, нежели влезать в свору этой ебнутой семейки и огрести еще одного недруга в виде Чарльза. Кстати, о нем. Наверное, стоит написать увольнительную и искать новое место.

Когда я распахнул глаза с мыслью выкурить еще одну сигариллу и пойти писать официальную бумагу, дабы покинуть мой любимый институт и работу, Кристиан, держа огнетушитель, уже ругался с Михаэлем, причем явно доказывая свою точку зрения. Моего бешеного золотца и след простыл, а друг, скользнув по мне хитрым взглядом, явно был чем-то крайне доволен, как нажравшийся сметаной кот.

Вопрос только чем?

 

— Ты чего это, Верный Песик, с огнетушителем прыгаешь? — Михаэль занес аналогичную кипу бумаг, как и Альберт, со вчерашних съемок. И, положив всю эту научную макулатуру ко мне на стол, развернулся к разгоряченному аспиранту. Кристиан отпыхивался после борьбы с Эриком, подросток оказался весьма не по годам сильным. 

— Качаться, что ли, решил? Так для этого штанги имеются и гири, иди в университетский спортзал, там и тренируйся, — доктор смерил раскрасневшегося кудрявого парня и, увидав, как я курю под вытяжкой, протяжно присвистнул: — Ого, а Принцесса, я смотрю, совсем ощетинилась в своем недоступном замке! Сколько он выкурил?

— Вас это не удивляет? — Кристиан поставил на место пожарный инвентарь и, выгнувшись, потянулся. — Полпачки точно.

— Нисколько. Румяная Попка не приходила? — пожали в ответ плечами.

— Только что выгнал, этот придурок решил выбить стекло бокса огнетушителем.

— Ты бы тоже, наверное, попытался, когда бы тебя так жестоко отшили, — усмехнулся довольный своими мыслями Михаэль. — Пойду, найду ребенка и направлю на путь истинный.

— Зачем? Так ему и надо, доктор Акира заслуживает намного большего! — взорвался Кристиан.

— Уж не себя ли хочешь предложить в качестве лучшего варианта? — заметили игриво, крутя в руках плитку горького шоколада, достав ее при этом из загашника своих штанин.

— А что, если и так! — ответили с вызовом, вкладывая весь порыв своей молодости.

— Ты глупый, Верный Песик. Ты просто это не сможешь сделать по ряду причин, — Михаэль положил принесенный шоколад на столик, зная прекрасно, что эту горечь кроме меня есть никто не будет и, выпрямившись, уставился на недоверчивый взгляд, требующий дальнейших пояснений. — Не веришь? Объясняю! В постели два мужчины занимаются обычно анальным сексом. Тот, кто подставляет задницу, называется пассив, тот, кто ебет — актив. Акира вряд ли согласится с тобой на пассивную роль, уж извини, но я лучше знаю своего близкого друга. А теперь представь, ты — натуральный бабник! Сможешь ли ты, даже будучи влюбленным в такого человека, как Акира, подставить ему свою распрекрасную жопу или вылизать его член с яйцами?! — и, увидев потупившийся взор на красном, как свекла, лице, добил: — Поверь, нам с тобой, истинным натуралам, сделать это практически невозможно, — а потом, хлопнув по плечу аспиранта, приободрил шутливым тоном. — Согласен с тобой на мировую: поделим институтских баб поровну! Ну как, согласен? 

Кристиан, повесив голову, промолчал, слушая, как доктор Михаэль, весело насвистывая какой-то зажигательный испанский мотивчик, покидает, пританцовывая, лабораторию.

***

Найти Эрика Михаэлю удалось относительно быстро. Паренек сидел в теплой куртке с капюшоном на борту отцовской яхты и смотрел вдаль.

— Эй, Румяная Попка, спускайся, разговор есть! — помахали весело снизу, и когда рядом с ним приземлился блондин, добавили: — Что, Принцесса выставила тебя из замка? А я предупреждал — осада будет долгой, возможно не один год. Ну, так что? Сдашься?

— Еще чего, — хмыкнули упрямо под боком. — Просто разрабатываю новую стратегию взятия неприступных бастионов.

— Значит, любишь?

— Угу.

— Так держать, а ведь я думал тебя высечь по румяному задку ремнем за другой ответ, — усмехнулся Михаэль, глядя в ту же даль, что и Эрик.

— Это еще за что? — удивленно воззрились синими глазами на доктора.

— За то, что практически на половину суток вывел моего любимого мужчину из рабочего строя, — Михаэль подмигнул вытянутой моське паренька.

— А он мне показался сегодня совершенно холодным и безразличным... — прошептал, не веря словам, мальчишка.

Михаэль усмехнулся и весело стал загибать пальцы:

— Акира не спал всю ночь, читая запоем своего Рея Бредбери — раз; не жрал ничего со вчерашней вашей ссоры — два; закурил, хотя уже как два года с лишнем не брал сигары в рот — три; попросил меня себя трахнуть — четыре... Тебе продолжать?

— Пожалуй, не стоит, — полыхнули рядом щеками и на всякий случай нервно переспросили: — Но Вы ведь отказались?

— Само собой! — заверили браво под боком. — Но учти, по ходу наш несравненный Верный Песик серьезно намерен сменить ради Акиры ориентацию. Так что, если сейчас откажешься — второго шанса может и не быть.

— Ему придется иметь дело со мной, — скрипнули воинственно эмалью зубов. — Только вот Кристиан не проблема, мой братик намного опаснее, чем он.

— Если бы Акира захотел, то твой Натаниэл уже бы оказался у него в постели, вытеснив тебя. Но наш Принц дешевок не любит, равно как и подделок. Так что этим не грузись. А вот в стратегии завоевания нашего несравненного строптивца я тебе помогу. Как говорится у русских — одна голова хорошо, а две лучше.


	9. Русские блины и стратегия молодости

Я не сильно удивился, когда Эрик отстал от меня и исчез на какое-то время с моего горизонта. И ежу понятно, что они с Михаэлем придумали очередную засаду. Латинос цвел рядом со мной как роза на помойке, демонстративно издеваясь над аспирантом. А вот с Кристианом что-то творилось неладное.

И дело было даже не в том, что Михаэль прошелся своим убойным хером по его бабам, в последнее время мой аспирант перестал интересоваться девицами, и это очень даже настораживало. Уж не заболел ли?

Но поговорить по душам с подчиненным не давал Михаэль, он как черт из табакерки выпрыгивал во всех местах и вклинивался между нами.

Что ж, парни что-то затеяли, а мне оставалось только ждать и быть бдительным, чтобы не попасться в очередную их ухищренную ловушку.

Возвращаясь с побережья, куда я ходил, дабы произвести съемку своей близлежащей станции на мелководье во время максимального отлива, я помахивал контейнером с морской добычей и, честно, выпал из реалий, когда из «Черного пирата» потянуло запахом русских блинов. И я как крыса на звуки флейты пошел на этот забытый волнующий запах. И, как оказалось впоследствии, не зря!

Во всяком случае, с моей точки зрения было очень даже занятно.

На стойке, которая ограничивала пределы кухни, и вправду стояла высокая стопка блинов и явно испеченная русским человеком. Даже на время показалось, что у Михаэля-стервеца получилось, и он вытащил-таки Вовку из России. Так как настоящие русские блины может печь только русский человек! И подозреваю я, что это связано напрямую с русской генетикой. Что-то в русских генах есть такое, что позволяет быть такому простому блюду незабываемым.

Конечно, мой друг Михаэль совершенно прав, так как, кроме пары тройки обыденных японских блюд, блинов и пельменей, я, честно говоря, готовить не умею.

Блины, как и пельмени, меня учил готовить Вовка. Он, усмехнувшись по поводу моей русской крови, рассказал рецептуру и принцип готовки, а потом с хмыком добавил:

— Вот и посмотрим, русский ты человек или нет.

Блины у меня получились, кроме первого, естественно, но, как говорится, первый блин комом. И этот мужлан, сграбастав в свои крепкие ручищи, поцеловал меня тогда впервые в губы, радостно крича на всю нашу студенческую комнату:

— Русский ты, чертяга! Хотя и на половину японец!

Как Вовка не старался научить блины готовить Михаэля, было все попусту. Они у него получались, конечно, вкусные, но не русские точно. Испанские — как их окрестил Вовка, и больше к латиносу с этим не приставал.

Эти же, стоящие и благоухающие передо мной, были как раз такими, как надо. Тонкими, с чуть рифлеными краями и коричневыми пятнышками на подзажаренных боках, маслянистые... Я поставил контейнер у своих ног и даже пощупал блин сверху, уж не обман ли или галлюцинации.

Вынырнувшая сзади одна из официанток, узнав меня, улыбнулась и стала извиняться:

— О, месье Акира, мне так жаль. Но ресторан сегодня откуплен богатыми русскими на весь день, приходите вечером. Мы будем рады видеть Вас! — и, виртуозно подцепив на поднос тарелку, уплыла к группе людей, восседавшей посередине нижнего зала.

— О, блинчики! — раздались радостные визги женщин на русском языке. 

А из кухни выглянул совершенно незнакомый мне мужчина с новой порцией горячих блинов. Я вздрогнул, увидев похожего на Вовку человека. Владимир как-то сказал, что у него довольно типичная для русского мужчины внешность, но я тогда не поверил — так сильно он выделялся среди японцев, впрочем, как и я сам.

Но теперь я осознал, о чем говорил мой друг. У высокого мужчины, замершего передо мной, типаж был точно такой же. Широкие плечи, поджарая фигура, светло-русые волосы и стальные — серые глаза, а еще взгляд оценивающий — волчий.

— Ну, надо же, — усмехнулся вдруг незнакомец на русском. — Оказывается, запах блинов привлекает и местных красавчиков.

— Ты это о чем, Алексей? — сзади появился еще один русский мужик, правда темноволосый, с добрым взглядом карих глаз. Этакий медвежонок с немного грузной фигурой, правда совершенно не толстый, просто крупный — большой.

— А ты глянь, каку кралю к нам принесло, — первый кивнул в мою сторону и состроил похабненько глазки.

— Эй, мужики, мы так не договаривались. Это вам блинов с красной икрой захотелось, а не мне! — на пороге за ними нарисовался третий, которого я, честно, сначала не рассмотрел, так как он оказался в тени и выделял его только поварской белый передник и платок на голове, повязанный банданой. — Если помогать не будете, я дальше печь блины не стану.

— Семен, остынь. Я же говорил — мое бабло, ваша готовка, — осадил Алексей зарвавшегося повара-дружка. — А у меня тут интерес нарисовался.

Тот, что в косынке, выглянул через плечо кареглазого и, беззлобно сплюнув на пол, проворчал:

— Чертов педик, чо, баб, что ли, мало? Тем более с твоими деньжищами, — и учапал вовнутрь.

— Да ладно вам, мужики, не ругайтесь! — примирительно пробасил медвежонок.

— А мы и не ругаемся. Иди, Николай, видишь, ты мне мешаешь в амурных делах, — и Алексей затолкал своего большого друга вслед Семену на кухню.

— Ну-ну... Удачи! — усмехнулся тот, совершенно не сопротивляясь.

Меня раздели стальными глазами, а потом, пошленько улыбнувшись, перешли на такой ломаный английский, от бездарного произношения которого у меня, честно, свернуло челюсть напрочь.

— Моя дорогуша! Хочешь пылкой настоящей любви? Горячего русского парня! — и этот денежный мешок зазывно облизал свои тонкие губки, при этом попытался состроить глазки, основательно их выпучив.

А я поблагодарил в душе своего учителя, прикрывшись маской Будды, совершенно не меняя лица.

Алексей смерил непонятное выражение моего застывшего фейса и, сматюкнувшись пятиэтажно по-русски, сунулся к дружкам на кухню.

— Блять, братаны! По ходу эта сучка-дырка совершенно не знает английского. И как мне прикажете ее клеить?

— Клей «Момент» тебе в самый раз подойдет! Только в жопу не заливай, а то ебать будет некуда, — съязвил голос повара. — Крикни Крысу, он по-французски чешет будь здоров, глядишь, и договоритесь о жаркой ночке.

— Крыса сам по мужикам профи! А делить такую цыпу я ни с кем не хочу, — сморщил прямой длинный нос Алексей, отслеживая меня одним глазом, видно боялся, что я дам деру. 

Не дождешься, мне даже стало интересно, чем закончится сей балаган.

— Ну, дружище, либо Крыса, либо объясняйся на пальцах, — продолжал глумиться над щекотливым положением друга Семен. — Впрочем, трахаются во всем мире одинаково что мужики, что бабы. Ничего нового со времен Камасутры не придумано! Ты ему вот так покажи, глядишь догонит, вроде не дурак внешне.

И Семен показал пару емких трахающих движений бедрами, как бы напяливая гипотетического партнера или партнершу на свой член.

Я про себя усмехнулся, а вот интересно покажет или нет? Судя по всему, как у мужика засвербело на меня, попробует.

— Да ну тебя. Еще отпугну! — отмахнулся Алексей и, выскочив обратно ко мне, опалил жарким взором. — Погоди, конфетка, сейчас разберемся.

Мне помахали примирительно руками и, резво допрыгав до барьерчика, отделяющего нижний зал от верхнего, свесившись с него вниз, гаркнули на весь ресторан:

— КРЫСА! Подь сюда, дело есть!

От веселой болтающей толпы русских откололся щуплый паренек. Он недовольно оставил продолжающих бесконечный треп друзей и, подойдя медленно к богатенькому мужчине, воззрился на него:

— Чего? Я же говорил, что не умею готовить.

— Тут другое дело! Пойдем, и помни, это мой мужик, даже не облизывайся. Шлюшок!

Крыса на шлюшка не обиделся, даже плечом не повел, видно такие отношения между мужиками были в норме. Но когда увидел меня, обалдело замер, а потом совершенно выпал в состояние транса, открыв беззвучно рот.

Мда-ааа... Вот этот точно текущая дырка, причем разработанная. Ты еще тут от возбуждения обмочись в штанишки. 

Ухмыльнулся я про себя, совершенно внешне оставаясь спокойным.

— Блядь... — пробормотал, приходя в себя, Крыса. — Я таких красивых сроду не видел... Вот интересно, и где таких делают?

— Я предупреждал. Сука! Он мой! — зашипел Алексей на Крысу.

— Тогда на кой я тебе?! — ощерился на шипение парнишка.

— Он по-английски ни шиша не соображает. А я его хочу натянуть на свой член, причем здесь и сейчас.

— Что, так и переводить? — со смешком уточнили, выслушав сей бурный монолог.

— Я те шею за такой юмор сверну. Переводи как надо! И если спугнешь или ляпнешь что не так — зубы в глотку вкатаю! Мне главное в него пару стаканов водки влить, а потом все как по маслу пойдет, — предупредили под боком.

Крыса тяжело вздохнул и, еще раз смерив меня голодным взглядом, бегло заговорил на французском с легким рыкающим акцентом.

— Здравствуйте, месье, мой друг Алексей хочет пригласить Вас к нашему столу. По традиции нашей страны мы с радостью разделим с вами трапезу из традиционных русских блюд и выпивки. Не отказывайтесь, прошу! — Крыса, выдохнув, искоса глянул на прислушивающегося к воркующей французской речи и совершено не втыкающего Алексея и добавил, облизав свои сухие губы: — Я буду очень рад, если вы не откажетесь и присоединитесь к нам. Со своей стороны я готов оказать вам любые услуги, которые вы только пожелаете, даже интимного плана... А не только как переводчик.

— Ну и?! — раздраженно вклинился Алексей в его монолог.

— А может он тоже иностранец и не знает французский? Вроде как на француза не похож... — пожал плечами озабоченный Крысюк, который уже строил свои планы насчет меня в обход своего богатенького покровителя-друга. — Семен, ты вроде немецкий в школе учил?

— И что? — повар появился снова, обтирая маслянистые руки о чужой чистый белоснежный передник.

Теперь я смог его рассмотреть: узкое лицо, нос картошкой и выбивающиеся темные вихры из-под косынки.

— Пригласи его за наш стол!

— Что, уже у обоих засвербело? И чего привязались к мужику? А может он вообще по бабам, как и мы с Колькой!

Медведеподобный нарисовался следом.

— Какой по бабам?! Ты на него посмотри, в жизни не поверю, что он натурал! — выдал, закипая, Алексей. 

А мальчик, видно, избалован и привык получать желаемое, причем по одному щелчку пальчиков.

— Попробую, но произношение у меня мрак, я же только в школе учил, причем не сильно усердно, — пожал плечами Семен и, повернувшись, обратился ко мне. — Вы говорите по-немецки? 

А потом, не дождавшись ответа, вполне хорошо поставленным языком, предложил: 

— Мои друзья хотят пригласить вас на обед. Вы не против?

И четыре мужика уставились выжидательно на меня, практически беря по кругу в клещи. Мда-ааа... Что же будет дальше, чего еще мы вспомним из школьной зубрежки?

— Труба, мужики, может, он немой? — пожал плечами повар, а потом обратился к Николаю. — Ты вроде как два года назад отдыхал в Перу, может, вспомнишь что-то из испанского? 

— Угу! А то как же! Кроме "спасибо", "пожалуйста", "сколько это стоит" и "как пройти до библиотеки в час ночи" ни черта не помню. Я ведь в иностранных вообще не силен, — пробасил добрый мишка. — И вообще, он на испанца не похож, а больше на что-то восточное смахивает.

Мужчины задумчиво уставились синхронно в мое спокойное лицо.

— Точняк, он, это... Китаец! — варгакнул Семен.

— Ты их видел? Они же, как сушеные яблочки, и глаза узкие, а у этого на пол-лица, — возразил Колька. 

— А, может, кореец или японец, ты ж у нас, Крысеныш, на анимэ помешенный, может, чего выдашь на бис, — не унимался повар.

— Да он кроме "аригато", "кавай" и "сугой" ни черта не шарит! — рассмеялся Николай.

Я вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Что ж, вот и все. На этом мальчики исчерпались, да и морское зверье надо нести в лабораторию, пока ласты не склеило, все-таки рабочий день как-никак. И мне, честно, уже стало скучно, ничего нового в этой жизни. Я распахнул свои очи и посмотрел на застывших передо мной четырех русских мужиков в стойке гончих.

— Извините, но мне, к сожалению, пора. Хотя я могу выслушать также вашу версию на японском, но, боюсь, она будет еще более непонятна, нежели ваш ужасный английский, Алексей?! Если я не ошибаюсь, — я с удовольствием наблюдал побелевшие вытянувшиеся моськи и пялящиеся на меня круглые выкатившиеся глазки. — Я должен Вас огорчить, но как пассив вы меня не возбуждаете. Впрочем, как и Вы, к сожалению, я не знаю Вашего Имени, а по кличке грызуна обращаться к тому, кто предлагает себя в постель, ниже моего достоинства. Хотя Ваш французский отменен! Как и ваше произношение немецкого, Семен!

Я наклонился и, забрав, поставленный у своих ног переносной контейнер с животными, добил коронной фразой:

— А блины я не хуже Вас, ребятки, готовлю, как и пельмени. Да и водки мне нужно слишком много выпить, чтобы согласиться на такое предложение интимного плана. Так что бывайте, пацаны! И всего доброго!

Уже практически в дверях я услышал громкий ржач отошедшего первым из этой веселой компании повара.

— Бля-яяя, мужики. Ну вас и урыли! Я такого цирка в жизни не видел! — парень в переднике, сложившись пополам от хохота, сползал по стенке.

— СУКА! — заорал взбешенный Алексей и, краснея, надвинулся на пытавшегося спрятаться от его праведного гнева Крысу. Щупленький любитель анимэ и знаток французского, прикрываясь большим Николаем, решал насущную проблему — куда смыться и подальше от яростного вепря.

— Ты что, сучок, ему наплел на французском? Решил свою жопу предложить в обход меня! — все остальные слова погреблись под звуком падающей посуды на небольшой кухоньке «Черного пирата».

"Однако блинчики встанут вам в хорошую копеечку, мальчики", — подумал я, браво топая в сторону института. 

Херовое настроение, которое держалось всю последнюю неделю, поползло резво вверх.

***

В лаборатории меня встретил хитрющий взгляд Михаэля.

— Привет, Принцесса, смотрю, на станцию ползала, животинок собирала? 

— Глазастый ты мой, бля! — усмехнулся я по-русски.

— Бля не бля, а не вижу не хуя! — сматюкнулись игриво в ответ, заглядывая в мой открытый садок через плечо. — Давай сегодня сходим в «Черный пират», посидим, поговорим, выпьем?

— Не-а, — хмыкнул я, понимая прекрасно, вот оно, началось. 

Знаем мы вас детки — сначала в «Пират», там выпьем, закусим, а потом нарисуется в сексуальном нечто эта синеглазая Румяная Попка. И все, дурачок Акира повержен.

Угу. Ага... НЕ ДОЖДЕТЕСЬ!

— Не будь букой! — и, переходя на французский. — Ты себя маринуешь уже неделю. Может, сделаем перекур? И вывесим на время белый флаг, чтобы собрать на поле раненых и убитых?

Михаэль подсел сзади меня и, нежно обняв, положил предано голову на плечо:

— Моя Красотка, мне надоело спать в твоей постельке!

— Не спи, — буркнул я.

— Тогда ты будешь снова тенью отца Гамлета, а это не выход. Давай сходим сегодня в бар? Я же о большем не прошу, поматеримся на русском, выпьем водочки. Я спрашивал у «Капитана», у него в загашниках есть.

— Боюсь, что теперь уже нет! Сегодня бар на весь день откупали богатенькие русские и, думаю, выжрали всю твою водку в прикуску к блинам.

— Блины? — поднял бровь Михаэль. — Ты шутишь?! 

— Нет, они их сами пекли, — ухмыльнулся тускло я, подбросив плечом тяжелую голову Михаэля, дабы отделаться от его болезненного давления подбородком.

— О-о-о! Представляю... Настоящая русская красавица с тонкой талией, пухлыми грудями и длинной русой косой стоит... и печет блины... — голову подняли и, откинувшись, притянули меня на горячую грудь, а потом зажмурили от своей же фантастичной картины блядские глазки.

— Скажи еще — босая. Вообще-то, пекли мужчины, — обломал я весь кайф. — Правда, один из них был блондином.

— Тьфу, — пришел резко в себя, помотав головой, Михаэль. — Я только тебя приемлю в фартучке, моя Принцесса. На твоей осиной талии он выглядит особенно сексуально. Ну, а женщины там были?

— Угу, кричали по-русски: БЛИНЧИКИ!

— Блондинки? — снова загорелись глаза.

— Не знаю, я их не видел, — усмехаясь своими.

— Тогда идем, точно! — подорвался Михаэль.

— Нет. Идешь только ты, — помахал я ускользающему другу.

— И ты меня оставишь одного на русских, да я ж половины не пойму! — обиделся Михаэль, надуваясь.

— Объяснишь на пальцах! Как сегодня сказал один ерник из их компании, со времен Камасутры ничего нового не придумали. И все люди независимо от вероисповедания и пола ебутся одинаково, в принципе.

— Принцесса, не будь жестокой. Я тебя люблю!

— О, какие речи, — в лабораторию заглянул Альберт. — Милые бранятся — только тешатся! По-моему так говорят у русских?

— А ты у нас знаток русских пословиц? — усмехнулся я немцу.

— Пришлось им стать, хотел тебя завоевать.

— А почему не японских? — съязвил я, вставая и складывая на груди руки кренделем.

— Не успел, хотя в планах стоял и этот пунктик, — мне улыбнулись очень даже сексуально. — И в чем проблема?

— Мой возлюбленный Акира не хочет идти вечером в бар. А там русские! Причем даже с бабами!

— Ух-ты! — Альберт подскочил с другого бока и заглянул мне преданно в глаза. — Пойдем, а? Девки меня не интересуют, а вот мальчики...

— Я же сказал — нет! Валите с Михаэлем вместе, он элементарный русский знает, в крайнем случае, если что, объяснится матом, — отмахнулся я и замер, увидев, как в лабораторию вползает серой мышью Кристиан. — Кристиан, ты что, заболел?

Мой аспирант вздрогнул, но, увидев двух озабоченных мужиков, прыгающих вокруг меня, покачал отрицательно головой.

— Нет, просто решил заняться серьезно наукой, — выдавил поблекший мой Верный Песик.

— Ты меня пугаешь. И, откровенно говоря, очень. Вот Альберт и Михаэль в бар сегодня собираются, может, составишь им компанию? Развеешься? 

— Вы хотите моей смерти? — сказали сурово так в ответ и рухнули на свое рабочее место, включая компьютер. — С этими в жизни никуда не пойду.

— С непривычки наукой заниматься сложно, растяни процесс погружения хотя бы на полгода. А то похороним тебя раньше положенного времени, — подколол я.

— Доктор Акира, я не сумасшедший, но переться с Казановой и озабоченным геем в «Черный пират»? Увольте!

— А с Акирой пойдешь? — Михаэль маслинами сузил хитрющие глаза.

— Куда угодно, — встрепенулся Кристиан на своем месте петушком.

Приплыли... Вот только влюбленного в меня подчиненного и не хватало, он что, серьезно?

— Договорились! Акира, ты просто обязан вывести своего мальчика в люди, а то захиреет от недопоя и недотраха, — подытожил, потирая ручки, латинос.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне его напоить и трахнуть в «Пирате»? — усмехнулся я криво и мысленно залепил себе подзатыльник. И смотря, как полыхают щеки у Кристиана, сматюкнулся про себя семиэтажно. 

Один ноль в пользу Михаэля — вот же, паршивец.

***

В «Пирате» как всегда было в это время накурено и шумно, все столики заняты. А вот и повод смыться пораньше, обломав всех! Но Альберт радостно помахал мне от барной стойки и, показывая на пустое место рядом, масляно улыбнулся.

М-да, и чего его принесло раньше времени на полчаса? Сбежать так быстро, как я планировал, теперь не удастся. Но у меня полчаса в запасе, что ж, начнем.

— Думал удрать?! — мне пожали руку, а потом крикнули бармена: — Давай выпьем, что ли! Не часто я сижу в таком месте с мужчиной моей мечты. Что будешь? Виски, вино, шнапс, портвейн, водку?

— Не думал, Альберт, что у тебя такие херовые мечты. И дерьмовый вкус! — буркнул я, падая рядом под заливистый смех немца, оценившего мою шутку.

Барменчик нарисовался тут же, но, увидав мой убийственный взгляд, помчался молча готовить мой любимый кофе. И через минуту передо мной стояла кружка натурального двойного классического и блюдечко с горьким шоколадом.

— Ого! А ты его выдрессировал. Может, и мне так глянуть? И чего он тогда мне подаст?

— Понятия не имею, попробуй! — я перешел на немецкий, так уж повелось, но я взял за правило говорить на родных языках с их носителями. Иначе все знания и навыки вылетают за пару месяцев, а восстанавливать приходится годами. Так с Михаэлем мы часто препираемся на испанском. Хотя этот паршивец переманил у меня мою же методику и старается говорить со мной либо на русском, либо на японском. На немецком я стал общаться только здесь, когда познакомился с Альбертом, и он говорит, что у меня получается вполне успешно.

— Не рискну. Красное сухое, пожалуйста! — сделал на французском заказ немец и протянул пачку сигарилл. 

Затянулись оба, откинувшись на перильца барных высоких стульев, синхронно закинув ногу на ногу.

Кайф!

И как всегда не вечный.

— Ну ты меня и опустил, мистер крутой! — рядом нарисовался, обламывая весь настрой на корню, этот богатенький Алексей.

— Это русский? — спросил немец, откровенно облизываясь на субъекта. — Только не говори, что он гей и запал на тебя?

Я только развел руками, делая глубокую затяжку и жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Увы, судя по настрою, он голубой. Зовут Алексей! — представил я нахала, а потом перешел на русский язык. — По-моему, я ясно выразился, что не хочу Вас. Но мой друг Альберт, кажется, не против натянуть Ваш, ищущий приключений, зад на свой текущий член.

— Пошел на хуй твой друг! — осклабился Алексей.

— Фу, как пошло, но он по-русски не бум-бум, посему сами переводите. Английский он знает неплохо, как и французский. Так что можете позвать своего дружка-пассива с его грызунковой кликухой и сообразить на троих.

— А ты язва, — усмехнулся Алексей и вдруг резко подобрел. — Но мне нужен ТЫ, а не ОН!

— А мы на «ТЫ» не переходили, — оскалился я и игриво заметил, видя, как в бар на всех парах залетел мой друг латинос. М-ммм! Что ж, шоу началось. — И потом, дружище, я занят!

Михаэль подскочил сзади меня. Он притянул опустевший соседний высокий стул за мной и, взгромоздившись на него, обняв меня, чмокнул в щечку, а потом впился удивленными глазами в незнакомого мужика.

— Я не понял, а это кто, Принцесса? — пробормотал он на испанском. Обычно в шоковых ситуациях родной язык брал над ним верх.

— Русский, я тебе говорил — «Блондинка с блинами», — ответил нагло я на испанском, а потом, сексуально притянув замершего Михаэля за голову, забравшись одной рукой ему под рубашку, и, крутанув его чувствительный сосок, смачно поцеловал в рот.

— Ум-ммм! А я по тебе скучал, Зайка! — огорошил я на русском языке задрожавшего в моих силках Михаэля и выпавшего из реалий от таких откровенных развернувшихся перед ним сцен Алексея. Что ж, вечер начинается просто замечательно, ибо в дверях бара стоял бледным истуканом Кристиан. Так, два претендента на мое сердце сражены, остался только Эрик. И хотя, вроде как, Кристиан был в курсе, что я не мужчина Михаэля, но после такого горячего поцелуя. М-ммм...

Время течет, люди меняются, и коль ты, молокосос, решил сменить ориентацию, так почему же мой Михаэль не может? Посему я влегкую перепрыгнул на колени моему другу и, обняв его за плечи, затянулся сигариллой. Сощурив холодный взгляд на Алексея.

— Михаэль, душка, а тут твою собственность хотят поиметь, — продолжал я свой спектакль.

— Бля, кто? — перешел на матерный русский мой до сих пор не пришедший после поцелуя дружок, хотя «собственность» и «твою» быстро перевели его в агрессивный режим, сулящий летальный исход всем окружающим. — Этот мудила?

— Ага, мой котенок, — мурлыкнул я сексуально в ушко своему другу и провел рукой по вставшим дыбом волосам Михаэля. От моего мурлыканья плохо стало всем.

Михаэль, вздрогнув, проглотил слюну и зарычал на отшатнувшегося от него Алексея, у которого потекло на меня все, что ниже пояса. А Альберт просто не знал куда девать глаза, откровенно пялясь на нас двоих в страстных объятьях. Кристиан же сполз на первый подвернувшийся стул у входа, хлопая беззвучно ртом. 

— Эй, парень, я был не в курсе, что он — твоя девка! — попытались откреститься от взбешенного латиноса.

— Это ты кого девкой назвал? Педрила ебнутый! — прошипели мы с Михаэлем синхронно в голос нашу коронную студенческую фразу, поднимаясь со стула и поигрывая кулаками.

— Ща кому-то будет больно! — Михаэль, схватив две бутылки с вином, от души ебнул ими по барной стойке, превращая в смертельное оружие.

— Прос-стите... — пробормотал испугавшийся Алексей и, помотав головой в поисках поддержки, стал пятиться. Ибо поддержка, сука такая, откровенно ржала в углу в обнимку с девицами и совершенно не хотела идти на помощь горе-любовнику. И только побитый Крысюк с грустью в глазах взирал из угла на двух яростно настроенный обалденно красивых мужиков. И с сожалением мечтал о несбывшемся, а именно — оказаться между ними третьим и желательно в постели.

Альберт прикинулся шлангом, Кристиан оказался рядом третьим, с другой стороны от меня.

— Четвертым... — прошептал, сходя с ума от вожделения, Крыса в навалившейся тишине замершего бара и понял, что теряет сознание, ибо третий красавец с кудрявыми длинными волосами был явным перебором.

— Пшел на хуй! — прорычал я и, видя, как улепетывает несостоявшийся ухажер, повернулся к своим друзьям. — На сегодня мне русских достаточно. Я домой!

— Но? — Кристиан с Михаэлем тупо уставились на взбешенного меня. 

— Ах да, Михаэль, это твоя была бредовая идея вытащить меня сюда, так что... Бармен! Мой кофе и шоколад напишите на счет доктора Михаэля. Впрочем, как и разбитые бутылки с дорогим вином.

— Как скажете, доктор Акира! — мурлыкнул симпатичный бармен, раздевая меня глазами.

— А тебе, мой дружочек, удачи с русскими бабами, думаю, после моего поцелуя ты покоришь их всех, причем скопом, — усмехнулся я, оставляя мужчин молчаливо пялиться в мою удаляющуюся гордо спину.

И я даже особо не удивился, когда, завернув едва за угол, воткнулся в разодетого в кожаные штаны в обтяг Эрика.

— Акира! — охает он и вцепляется в меня мертвой хваткой. М-да, разодел его явно Михаэль. Сетчатая рубашка, расстегнутая на две пуговицы сверху, и сам полыхает как свежая клубничка. Завалил бы прямо здесь в кустах и трахнул.

— Привет, Эрик. Что-то хотел? — окатываю я этого мальчишку ледяным ветром.

— Акира, я... А пойдем в бар, сегодня у нас там посиделки... с классом, — и краснея совсем от того, что сморозил явную чушь. Конечно, с одноклассниками так только по барам и ходят. Угу, в такой откровенной одежде, каждый сантиметр которой так и кричит — порви на мне все и трахни меня в жопу!

— Замечательно! Я тоже думаю, что со школьниками тебе будет в самый раз. Так что! — я отцепил его дрожащие руки и подтолкнул в сторону бара. — Твои одноклассники уже там собрались. Сам видел собственными глазами — вечные второгодники и двоечники: Михаэль, Кристиан и Альберт будут рады твоему обществу.

— Акира! — юноша снова вжался в меня и запричитал: — Я дурак, молодой себялюбивый взбалмошный дурак, но это пройдет, я повзрослею и не буду делать больше глупостей.

— Это произойдет тогда, когда я буду дряхлым старцем. Так что не прокатит, мелкий, иди! — я снова отцепил от себя пиявку и оттолкнул от себя.

Эрик, охнув, шлепнулся на свою мягкую задницу, а потом вскрикнул:

— Акира, мне больно!

— Не ври! — зашипел я, возвышаясь над пацаном и рывком ставя его на ноги.

Чтобы на ровном месте, да на мягком песочке...

Упс, на ногу... Вторая, неловко подвернутая в щиколотке, вызвала сильную боль, и подросток снова приземлился на землю своей пятой точкой, утягивая теперь меня на себя.

— Я так счастлив, — заплакали, вжимая меня в свою полыхающую грудь.

— Что как кретин подвернул ногу? — вздохнул я печально, похоже, что я от этой пиявки так просто не отделаюсь.

— Ага! — шмыгнули счастливо в районе уха.

— Ладно, пусти, вправлю, — буркнул я, пытаясь вырваться из железных тисков.

— Ни за что. Ты снова сбежишь в свой неприступный замок, — запричитали, терпя боль и обливаясь слезами.

— Сегодня не сбегу, перемирие, дабы оказать раненым первую помощь на бранном поле.

 

— Даешь честное слово? — спросил, замирая, Эрик.

— Даю. Или так и будем до утра сидеть в кустах в обнимку?

— Я бы так и сидел, — покаялись рядом, но отпустили.

На то, чтобы поставить сустав на место резким движением, у меня ушло несколько секунд. А потом еще полчаса на то, чтобы упереть Эрика на своей хребтине домой. Парень просто не мог наступить на свою ногу, а в свой дом идти категорически отказался, стекая с меня безвольной тушкой и не давая тащить в сторону виллы своего отца.

— Спать будешь здесь. И без пререканий! — я свалил вредного засранца на свой диван и вручил телефон. — Отцу позвони, а то еще скажет, что я украл его несравненного несовершеннолетнего любимого сынка.

— Не скажет! — обрадовано прокричали с дивана и заткнулись в подушку, которую я метнул умело в лицо. А потом, засмеялись и стали названивать по телефону.

А ночью под предлогом, что я кричу от кошмаров во сне и не даю людям спать, переползли на четвереньках ко мне в кровать. Я вздохнул, пригребая к себе такую родную горячую тушку под бок. И сдался хотя бы на эту ночь на славу победителю.

А завтра будет видно, что с ним делать.

Во всяком случае, сегодня мне бессонница точно не грозит.

***

— А моя стратегия сработала! — над нами стоял веселый Михаэль и разве что не ржал в открытую.

— Свою стратегию в жопу можешь засунуть. Он из-за меня ногу подвернул, — я вылез из-под ворчащей тушки Эрика и, дотянувшись до цветного кимоно, напялил на себя.

— Принцесса! Но как бы там ни было, он согревал всю ночь твое нежное, трепетное тело, — Михаэль уселся на край моей постели, смотря, как я распутываю длинные пряди волос. — А ты так и носишь женские юкаты.

— Да, ношу, я так себя чувствую спокойно, — буркнул я и, продрав хвост, напомнил себе обрезать наконец-то длинную часть и желательно на лысо. — Как русские красотки?

— Там не было блондинок, так что я ничего не потерял. А на твоего богатенького русского белобрысого, знаешь, не встает. Даже если ты его блинами обернешь полностью.

— Какой русский блондин? — Эрик тут же проснулся и сел на свою попу.

— М-ммм, да был тут один, Акиру блинами соблазнял. А он не повелся! — усмехнулся Михаэль.

— Вы как хотите, а я в душ, — я взглянул на обоих мужиков и ушел в ванную комнату.

— Сымитировать подвернутую ногу была замечательная идея, — подмигнул по-заговорчески Михаэль Эрику. — И чего сидишь? Давай за ним!

— Я не планировал, я ее и правда случайно подвернул, — Эрик сдернул одеяло и показал опухшую лодыжку.

— Значит, секса не было? — разочарованно пробормотал Михаэль.

— Нет, но я счастлив. Я снова с Акирой хотя бы так, — улыбнулись синими глазами.

— Наивный, это даже не перемирие. Вот увидишь, принцесса придумает тысячу отговорок, чтобы избавиться от тебя.

— Знаю. А я придумаю миллион, чтобы остаться.


	10. Тысяча, чтобы вышвырнуть молодость и миллион, чтобы остаться молодым

— Одевайся, оттащу тебя домой к твоему отцу, — я свалил полуобнаженного Эрика на диван и кинул ему в лицо его кожаные штаны с рубашкой.

— И не подумаю, — блондин упорно посмотрел на меня, потирая опухшую щиколотку.

— Тебе нужен врач и уход, а у меня с утра дел выше крыши, — развел я руками, поправляя рукава рубашки. Сегодня на работе просто необходимо было появиться в костюме. В субботу должны были прийти спонсоры, и директор всех обязал быть во время и в парадной одежде.

— Акира-тян прав, — Михаэль, сидя на моей барной стойке, сексуально помахал руками. — У нас сегодня незапланированный аврал.

— Ты на чьей стороне?! — зашипел на него злым шепотом Эрик.

— На твоей, детка. Но! Работа есть работа! А твой отец Акире платит не за то, что он нянчится с тобой или вылизывает твою румяную задницу, так что извини. 

— Я буду сидеть здесь. Тем более я звонил отцу, так что доктор придет в обед именно сюда, — поставили нагло точки над i.

— Ладно! — Спорить с этим мальчишкой бесполезно. — Еда в холодильнике, туалет знаешь где. Раз ты умудрился доползти до меня ночью, то это для тебя не проблема. А вместо своей вчерашней мятой одежды можешь накинуть одну из моих юкат. Правда, они все женские. Но тебя ведь это не смущает?

— Может, мальчику что-нибудь из штанов предложишь? — усмехнулся Михаэль.

— И не подумаю, он меня шире в костях и выше, — буркнул я, надевая пиджак. — Потом, все, что он умудрится напялить на свою жопу, придется выбрасывать.

— Подаришь, — съерничал в ответ латинос.

— Ага, щас, не нравится — пусть выкатывается к черту, — и я, подхватив папку с бумагами, вышел вон.

— Справишься? — Михаэль посмотрел на разозленного белобрысого мальчишку.

— Справлюсь, не переживай! — буркнул тот, а потом ехидно добавил: — И вообще, вали на работу. А то мой папа надерет тебе зад. И ты наконец-то лишишься своей анальной мужской девственности.

***

Институт гудел как улей, даже девочки-лаборантки в деловых костюмах с юбочками до колен выглядели возбужденно. Что уж говорить о других. 

Я завернул к себе в лабораторию и обалдел, увидев Кристиана, стоящего под вытяжкой в шикарном костюме тройке. Мой подчиненный никогда при мне костюмы не одевал и почем откровенно зря.

Правда, по его вытянувшемуся лицу и я выглядел сегодня сногсшибательно, ибо мой аспирант чуть не поставил недопитый чай откровенно на воздух. А потом чертыхнулся и, оторвав от меня свой взор, взгромоздил мешавшую ему кружку наконец-то на твердую поверхность.

— Доктор Акира, вы сегодня выглядите просто великолепно, — миндалевидные глаза вернулись обратно, мысленно обнажая мое тело.

— Вы тоже сегодня весьма ничего, — я задумчиво осмотрел покрасневшего под моим взором молодого человека и прошел мимо него в бокс, нечаянно задев рукой. Выглядело это так, как будто я нежно коснулся плеча мужчины, хотя, честно, ничего подобного не планировал, просто места под вытяжкой действительно мало. И, занявшись приготовлением своего кофе, полностью выкинул Кристиана из головы. Думая, как же отшить синеокую пиявку, которая оккупировала внаглую мой дом.

И причем, как оказалось, зря. Напрасно я забыл о присутствии рядом влюбленного в меня макаронника.

— Акира, — Кристиан закрыл мне выход из бокса, расположившись в дверях.

— Да? — я наконец-то приготовил в колбе кофе и налил себе в чашку. — Кофе хочешь? И когда ты мне купишь турку взамен разбитой?

— Нет... не нужно кофе, турку куплю... на днях... и я хотел с вами поговорить.

— Хм-ммм... — его выражение лица тут же вернуло меня на землю из гипотетических войн с Эриком за мое уютное гнездышко и заставило серьезно посмотреть на кудрявого сексуального мужчину в отпадном костюме и галстуке. — Я слушаю.

Я отхлебнул бодрящий напиток и, заняв любимую позу, оперевшись бедром, воззрился на мявшегося передо мной аспиранта.

— Я слышал, что Вы поссорились с Эриком?

Господи, он что, решил меня добить? Да, все мои уроки по укрощению наивных сопливых мальчишек-натуралов так ни к чему и не привели. Придется начать заново. И более широкомасштабно.

— По-моему, Вас интересует совсем другое, нежели мои отношения с младшим сыном директора института? — спросил я, игриво скалясь.

Кристиан резко побледнел и выдал на бис.

— Вы не хотите со мной встречаться?

Ай, молодца! Решился-таки, гаденыш.

— Хорошо, — я пожал плечами и увидел, как миндалевидные глаза становятся квадратными.

— Вы... Вы? Согласны встречаться со мной? — Кристиан отодрал челюсть от пола и вернул ее на место.

— Тебя так это удивляет? — усмехнулся я, ставя пустую чашку.

— Откровенно говоря, да... Очень. Вы раньше меня посылали подальше, — Кристиан не знал что дальше делать и как себя вести со мной. Я-то не девица, а мужчина, причем смертельно опасный. И просто так меня зажать не удастся. От таких неумелых выпадов в мою сторону можно влегкую лишиться минимум зубов а, возможно, и яиц.

— А теперь я передумал. И я соглашусь стать твоим мужчиной, но при одном условии, — я демонстративно расстегнул ширинку и, достав свой набрякший член весьма приятного размера, продолжил: — Ты прямо тут делаешь мне минет. И причем проглотишь всю мою сперму до капли.

Аспирант отшатнулся от меня, но, увидев, что я серьезно настроен, пошатываясь, неуклюже встал передо мной на колени. А потом уставился тупо на мой член, видно пытаясь унять тошноту и мысленно уговаривая взять мою, окруженную крайней плотью, головку в рот.

Я видел, как в нем борется влюбленность и брезгливость. Вот он вытягивает губы и тянется к моему вялому пока достоинству, вот наконец-то касается ими головки. А потом, резко отпрянув и схватив себя за рот руками, убегает в туалет, еле унимая рвотные позывы.

— Салага, — я затолкал свои гениталии обратно, поправляя штаны. Вот и урок, доказывающий, что не так просто из натурала стать геем, если у тебя из всех предпосылок только благоговенье или платоническая влюбленность к шефу. М-да, друзья — это далеко непросто.

— Ты чего, траванул Кристиана? И чем тебе насолила наша Кудряшка? — на пороге нарисовался веселый Михаэль. И, поправив галстук, сделал мне сексуальные глазки. — Его полощет в местной уборной так, что в коридоре слышны утробные звуки китов!

— Он предложил мне встречаться, я согласился, — чиркнув зажигалкой и прикурив сигариллу, заныканную на днях из пачки, одолженной у немца, пояснил я. — С условием, что он мне сейчас и прямо тут отсосет.

У Михаэля глаза стали круглыми, и он, заржав, сложился пополам, оседая на пол.

— Ну ты и садист, Принцесса, — заявили мне сквозь слезы, прикрывая глаза ладонями. — Вот кретин! А ведь я его предупреждал. И как? Он хоть смог прикоснуться?

— Ага, задел губами головку и помчался до уборной со спринтерской скоростью, зажимая рот. А ведь я после душа еще ни разу не мочился, — ответил я, делая очередную затяжку. — Так что ты, Михаэль, просто герой среди натуралов, у тебя даже в рот получилось взять.

— Ты просто не представляешь, о чем я в этот момент думал. И представлял, чтобы перешагнуть через себя. Слушай, Акира, а Эрик сразу взял?

Этот вопрос меня застал врасплох. Близость с блондином настолько была естественной, что я даже не помнил, а брал ли он у меня в рот или нет. Пришлось прокрутить мысленно в голове все наши постельные моменты, и я с удивлением осознал, что ни разу.

— Значит, ни разу?! — прочитал на моем задумчивом лице друг.

— Да. Но я и не нажимал на него, как на Кристиана, — попытался оправдаться я, прекрасно понимая, насколько привязался к этому белобрысому созданию.

— Знаешь, Принцесса... — задумчиво оглядел меня Михаэль. — Ты будешь полным дураком, если станешь отрицать, что Эрик тебе небезразличен. Тебе по барабану Кристиан — это точно. Но только не наша Румяная Попка!

— Михаэль, не лезь под шкуру, сам знаю, — вздохнул я тяжко и, видя у друга хитрые огоньки в глазах, мысленно чертыхнулся.

Теперь этот засранец вместе с синеокой пиявкой с меня точно не слезут.

***

Кристиан вернулся через два часа прямо перед съемочной дивизией во главе с Чарльзом. Директор сиял начищенным чайником и всем своим видом показывал как прекрасен мир, в котором есть такой университет и институт. А мне пришлось одному отдуваться за всех, перетягивая все внимание на себя. Впрочем, как операторы, так и двое ведущих, бравших интервью у сотрудников, были очарованны мной на раз. 

Просто сделать томный взгляд на камеру и плавно перемещаться по лаборатории, параллельно читая поставленным голосом лекцию о том, чем занимается наше отделение и конкретно я. Ничего нет проще.

Уже через двадцать минут у всех наших гостей с телевидения: как у дам, так и кавалеров — горели нездорово глазки и полыхали щечки. А некоторые пытались мне передать свои визитки и назначить встречу в кафе или ресторане на сегодняшний вечер под предлогом ну очень развернутого интервью. Тет-а-тет. Чарльз толкнул всех этих липучек в сторону зеленого до сих пор Кристиана и отвел меня за ручку в сторону.

— Теперь понятно, почему Эрик выбрал именно Вас. А Вы пользуетесь небывалым успехом в равной силе у обоих полов, — директор пожал мне руку и поблагодарил: — Ваше выступление просто шедевр по сравнению с другими.

— Вы еще до Михаэля не дошли, он вам вообще шоу устроит, — знающе пообещал я с умудренным хмыком.

— Будем надеяться, но Вашего вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать грандиозную рекламную компанию нашему университету и институту. А вообще, я рад, что вы оба с Михаэлем работаете у меня.

— Вы в курсе, что Эрик подвернул ногу? — перевел я стрелки.

— Да, и доктор уже у него был. Он убрал лишнюю жидкость из сустава, пришлось делать прокол суставной сумки, но зато опухоль спала существенно, и он может теперь передвигаться при помощи трости. Но прошу Вас проследить, чтобы его сегодня, на ночь глядя снова не понесло куда-нибудь из тепленькой постельки! — мне сделали просительно лицо, сверкнув хитро глазами.

— А может, я лучше его доставлю к вам в особняк, и вы сами займетесь его воспитанием? К примеру, как отец? — спросил я ехидно.

— Нет, он уже взрослый мальчик. Но я даже разрешаю Вам лично отшлепать его ремнем, если что, — усмехнулись мне в ответ.

— Вы мне еще это приказом оформите, — я скрестил руки на груди, вставая в позу.

— Простите его, мальчик молод и горяч, но это не значит, что он это сделал специально, пытаясь обидеть или унизить Вас, — начал Чарльз защищать своего нерадивого сына.

— Это Эрик просил Вас оправдать его? — спросил я, поднимая бровь.

— Нет, я сам проявил инициативу, — покаялись сбоку.

— Тогда не стоит. Я просто жду, когда он снова выкинет что-нибудь из ряда вон. Дабы лично доставить его к Вам за шкирдяк! И тогда по его упругой заднице можете ремнем лупить сами, я не любитель садо-мазо в постели.

— Акира, не старайтесь выглядеть совершенно незаинтересованным или холодным к моему сыну. Меня трудно провести, это можете Эрику рассказывать сказки о «Снежной Королеве» в неприступном волшебном замке, но не мне, — усмехнулся Чарльз мне в лицо, уводя за собой всю операторскую шоблу. А, покидая аудиторию, в завершении добил, тихо шепотом говоря мне на ушко: 

— Удачи Вам, доктор Акира, с моим глупым сынишкой. Он очень милый и нежный мальчик.

Я злым взглядом осмотрел мое рабочее место после ухода толпы «бегемотов» с камерами и, встретившись с потухшим взглядом Кристиана, вышел вон. Лучше посмотреть шоу в исполнении друга, нежели пялиться на несостоявшегося любовника.

Михаэль в окружении трех лаборанток устроил настоящий аттракцион, чем добил всех присутствующих окончательно. Девы, сексуально скалясь на камеру, замечательно создали вокруг горячего латиноса, толкающего речи, соответствующий фон. Я показал большой палец Михаэлю, одобряя все, что он тут наворочал, и вернулся к себе, застав премилую картинку. И даже часть разговора расслышал, прежде чем зависнув над нерадивыми мальчишками черной грозовой тучкой.

— А ты сразу смог взять... член в рот? — Кристиан пай мальчиком сидел рядом с задумчивым Эриком и, пересиливая свой стыд, интересовался гейскими прибамбасами.

— А я и не брал еще ни разу. А что? — Эрик, поправив свою трость так, чтобы та не рухнула на пол, воззрился на моего помощника белого в красную пятнышку.

— Интересуемся?! — я злым демоном вырос рядом с сидящими.

Кристиан сглотнул, а потом обиженным тоном, запинаясь, громко выдал:

— Так не честно! Эрика вы это делать не заставляли. Вам просто нужно было унизить меня.

— А вот и неправда. Я все еще согласен быть твоим любовником, если ты прямо сейчас оголишь свою филейную часть и, встав раком, сам разведешь свои упругие ягодицы своими ручками, дабы я тебя прилюдно поимел глубоко в жопу, — я расписал следующее условие с особым садизмом в голосе.

Аспирант отшатнулся от такого расклада и, позеленев окончательно, зажав рот, умчался снова в сторону уборной.

— Надеюсь, рассказ о трахнутом заде не вызовет у него профузный понос. С него и рвоты было на сегодня достаточно, — я озабоченно посмотрел в сторону хлопнувшей двери.

— Только не говори мне, что заставлял его сосать себе член! — оттаял в миг, взвинтившись до крайности, Эрик.

— И что, если это так? Я с тобой больше не встречаюсь. Это раз! А Кристиан, несмотря на то, что чистый натурал — очень даже сексуальный мужчина. Это два! А главное, старше тебя лет на десять — это три!

— Ух ты! Я что-то пропустил? — в дверях стоял, улыбаясь масляно, Михаэль.

— Ах, так! — Эрик подорвался с дивана, но, встав неудобно на покалеченную ногу, рухнул обратно, резко побледнев.

— А у тебя вообще постельный режим, и если ты смог доползти до меня, то сможешь без проблем и вернуться на виллу к отцу, — я смерил холодным взглядом довольного Михаэля, а потом, развернувшись на пятках, покинул лабораторию.

Выжали, суки! Падлы!

 

— И чего ты завелся? — Михаэль подпер входной косяк плечом.

— Акира предложил себя в любовники Кристиану, — обиженно, смахивая выступившие предательские слезы, прошептал Эрик. — И заставлял его делать себе минет. А потом, вообще...

— Боже, какой ты все-таки ребенок. Может, Акира прав, и ты не для него? — Михаэль опустился рядом с хныкающим пацаном и, притянув к себе, погладил по вихрастым волосам.

— И вовсе он не прав! — упрямо шмыгнули сопливым носом, вмиг прекращая плакать.

— Вот именно, Деточка! — Михаэль чмокнул заплаканный носик и прошептал: — И ты просто обязан ему это доказать, как взрослый. И потом, ты все не так понял. Это Кристиан попросил Акиру стать его любовником. А тот его отшил, доказывая, что тому это просто не нужно. И что нашему аспиранту лучше встречаться с девушками. Тем более, он весьма популярен у дам!

— Но как же минет? И встань раком, оголи жопу?! 

— Ого, а я это пропустил, к сожалению, — сокрушились рядом. — А теперь вспомни, каким был Акира с тобой? Ты был девственником, то бишь белым листом, без всякой какой-либо ориентации. И что он сделал? Сразу сунул тебе свой член в глотку? Или загнул раком и трахнул? 

— Не-ееет, — протянул Эрик. — Он старался не торопить события, я даже сказал бы — тормозил меня и был очень... очень нежным.

— Именно, Красотка! Потому что дорожит тобой и любит.

— Но он мне это ни разу не сказал!

— И не скажет, — Михаэль смотрел, как краснеет мальчик от понимания. — И что ты теперь скажешь? Мелкий!

— Я дурак... — Эрик уткнулся в грудь латиносу носом. — И это не исправимо.

— Ну, милый, все исправимо кроме смерти. Ты просто слишком к сердцу воспринимаешь все свои юношеские ошибки и излишне ревнуешь. Но это свойственно мальчишкам.

— Именно, мальчишкам! — и Эрик зарыдал в открытую на груди у Михаэля. И, почувствовав поцелуй в висок, опешил: — Девятнадцать лет. Как бы я не старался, это не преодолимый барьер, он всегда меня будет старше на эти чертовы девятнадцать лет.

— Ну-ну, Зайка. Успокойся. Просто доверяй Акире.

— Он сказал, что мы больше не пара, — обиженно.

— А ты докажи обратное! — оптимистично.

— Михаэль, ну почему я так молод?

— Это вопрос не ко мне и даже не к твоим родителям. А к Богу! И потом, в этом есть определенный плюс. Молодость никогда не сдается.

 

— Все, нарыдался? — я стоял в дверях и держал за шкварник позеленевшего окончательно Кристиана. — Так, бери свою жилетку и вон с моего дивана!

— Фи, Принцесса! Как вульгарно, я опустился до неодушевленной вещи, более того — аксессуара в одежде, — начал Михаэль обиженно.

— Я считаю до трех. Раз!

— Подъем, Румяная Попка, если надо — обопрись на меня, — Михаэль подхватил уплаканного мальчишку за талию и подтянул к себе.

— Два! — я закипал от всего этого балагана.

Михаэль подорвался с дивана, утаскивая за собой хромающего блондина.

— Три! — я свалил своего ассистента на горизонтальную поверхностью. Здоров, бугай. — Лежи и думай! Эрик?

Мальчишка тут же воспрянул только от того, что я его позвал по имени.

— Марш домой! Твой отец разрешил мне тебя выпороть ремнем, если будешь вести себя как слезливая девка.

Эрик выпутался из рук Михаэля и, подойдя ко мне, опустился робко на колени. 

А я с удивлением и отрешенностью наблюдал, как его трясущиеся руки расстегивают мне ширинку, путаясь в пуговице и замке, и при двух мужчинах-натуралах высвобождают возбудившийся моментально на такие манипуляции мой член. Как этот невозможный пацан, облизав свои губки, с великим вожделением всосал мое стоящее колом естество по самые гланды. И сам стал насаживаться своим ротиком на мой колун. Я, охнув, схватился за плечи согнувшегося передо мной Эрика, но отталкивать не стал. А, прикрыв глаза, стал наслаждаться процессом. Черт, это было божественно, хотя сама техника минета хуже некуда. Но то, что паренек делает это сам и с превеликим удовольствием при вылупившихся на нас двух пар посторонних глазок, покрывало все. Я, тихо охнув, толкнулся глубже сам, натянув рот парня по самые яйца, и, фиксируя на мертво затылок, дабы не дать Эрику отодвинуться в сторону, слил ему в глубину глотки. А потом отпустил захлебывающегося моей вязкой спермой, порозовевшего от процесса парня.

— Кхе, кхе, — прокашлялся весь в слезах Эрик. — Теперь мне встать при двух свидетелях для тебя раком и оголить жопу?! Дабы доказать свою любовь и серьезность?

— Не нужно, — я рывком поднял Эрика с колен и впился яростно в его рот глубоким поцелуем, пахнущий моим семенем. А когда он покраснел от нехватки кислорода, с легкостью перекинул парня на свое плечо, параллельно заталкивая свой вновь начавший возбуждаться член в штаны.

— Если Чарльз меня потеряет — я дома, занимаюсь педагогическим процессом с его упертым сыном. Надо же преподать пару уроков этому сопливому мальчишке о том, как вести себя в приличном обществе! — усмехнулся я, поправляя аппетитную задницу на своем плече, и, прихватив трость, бодро пошагал со своим боевым трофеем домой.

Висевший задом наперед Эрик приподнялся над моим плечом и, показав средний палец выпавшему окончательно из реалий Кристиану, состроил пошлую рожу.

— Ай да умница, Румяная Попка! — рассмеялся Михаэль. — Урыл-таки нас всех и вернул себе свою любовь. Эй, Кристиан, умоляю, только не здесь! Тебе что, бабы ни разу не сосали?!

И Михаэль, покачав печально головой, пошел искать тряпку, дабы убрать лужицу кислоты вперемешку со слюнями. Рвать аспиранту уже было нечем.


	11. Влюбленная молодость

Я занес своего засранца к себе и, скинув с плеча на кровать, бросил ему первую попавшуюся юкату:

— Помойся и одень это.

— М-ммм... Ты хочешь меня увидеть в женском? — мне сексуально улыбнулись милым оскалом.

— Нет. Просто это часть твоего наказания. Придется тебе преподать урок как вести себя на людях, — я, пожав плечами, стал стаскивать с себя галстук.

Эрик прижался к моей спине и потерся о мою щеку своей:

— Если все наказания будут такими, я буду совсем плохим мальчиком.

— Иди в душ, я могу и передумать, — я снял с себя похотливые ручки блондинчика и осадил холодным взглядом.

Полный наивняк, он даже не может представить, во что выльется его сегодняшний ночной урок.

Пока моя Румяная Попка плескалась под водой, я все приготовил для педагогического процесса. Эрик вышел через минут десять влажный и сексуальный до безобразия. Цветастая юката липла к нежному телу, так как была одета прямо на мокрое тело. 

"М-да, а парня полотенцем наверное не учили пользоваться", — усмехнулся я про себя и, поманив своего пацана к себе, многообещающе состроил глазки.

И Эрик клюнул. 

Дальше было просто дело техники — мой блондинчик и охнуть не успел, как я при помощи ремней распял его на кровати. Бедро к голени, запястья к щиколоткам, и через несколько секунд паренек лежал как лягушонок на спине с разведенными лапками в распахнутой юкате и недоуменно хлопал глазками.

— Что? — Эрик уставился в меня огромными синими очами. Последний штрих, и я приковал его за ремни к кровати. Теперь эту сбрую без посторонней помощи ему было не снять. Я нежно провел руками по возбужденному телу, очертил раскрытый между разведенными половинками анус, коснулся горошин сосков, специально избегая истекающего смазкой возбужденного члена, и, усмехнувшись, спросил:

— Что-то не так, солнышко?

— Зачем ты меня приковал, да еще и разложил как цыпленка на вертеле! — Эрик стал закипать.

— Не волнуйся, вертел ты мой сегодня не получишь. Во всяком случае, его придется заслужить. А что касается всего остального... Твой отец разрешил мне воспользоваться ремнем в твоем воспитательном процессе. Правда, он не указал количество оных... Но, думаю, это не проблема.

— Что, черт возьми, ты собираешься делать?! — Эрик попытался свести ноги, но ремни держали крепко, хотя и не пережимали слишком конечности.

— Сейчас я иду в душ. А потом займусь тобой. Твой румянец весьма хорош. Особенно на ягодицах!

И я удалился под ор и возмущенные взбрыки недовольного Эрика. 

Поплескавшись вдоволь, я через час пришел обратно к своему парню.

Вернее, я подождал, пока ругань и крики иссякнут из моей спальни, и только тогда вернулся к себе на кровать.

Блондинчик выдохся от попыток снять с себя ремешки и выглядел еще более покрасневшим и аппетитным на мой извращенный взгляд. Влажным уже от своего пота, а не от воды.

— Успокоился? Что ж, тогда приступим, — я улегся рядом в похожей, как и у него, юкате и стал, дразня, водить по распластанному дрожащему телу руками. То едва касаясь, то чуть царапая. У Эрика, несмотря на то, что я уходил надолго, член так колом и стоял, а теперь еще и дергался, как только я начинал обводить ореолы сосков.

— Ты... хочешь, чтобы я кончил один, вот так? Извращенец! — начал догадываться подопытный, стараясь не кричать от острого возбуждения, кусая свои пухленькие губы между сдавленными охами и ахами.

— Догадался, умница, — я усмехнулся, а потом ущипнул больно за сжавшийся сосок. Этого хватило, чтобы мальчик изогнулся дугой и оросил свое измученное лицо спермой.

— Ты... ты садист!

— Это только начало, детка, — собрав немного спермы с его ожесточенно дышащего живота себе на пальцы. Я стал очерчивать этой вязкостью его ягодицы, нежно оглаживая паховую область и особенно район выступающих косточек таза. Член парнишки через несколько минут моих настырных изысканий снова стал дергаться и наливаться.

— И сколько я должен так слить, чтобы ты вогнал в меня свой член? — разозлился Эрик, ибо снова в заду засвербело, да еще как.

— Это будет зависеть от твоего поведения, — и я, очертив подрагивающую манящую меня дырочку, протолкнул свой палец всего на одну фалангу вовнутрь и стал обводить анус внутри по кругу, в открытую издеваясь над этим сладким, чутким и отзывчивым телом.

— Что ты творишь! Я же... Ох-ххх! Сейчас... А-ххх! Снова кончу! А-ааа!

— Я знаю, солнышко, продолжим, — и я снова стал оглаживать изнутри задницу, которая пыталась сама втянуть мой палец и как можно глубже.

— Акира! Пусти меня, сволочь! — задергался Эрик в попытке насадиться на меня сам.

— Ответ неверный, — усмехнулся я, повернувшись к пареньку своими бедрами так, чтобы он видел у меня налившийся под юкатой член, продолжая дразнить вход в попу, специально не проникая вглубь.

Эрик, увидев мою выпуклость практически у своего лица, прошептал, отчаянно краснея.

— Ты же тоже хочешь? Так почему бы тебе меня не развязать и не трахнуть!

— Снова неверно.

— Ладно... НЕ РАЗВЯЗЫВАЙ! Только возьми меня на полную длину, а то я так сойду с ума от желания своего тела, — попытались меня умаслить.

— Слишком ты быстро сдался. И даже не подумаю вогнать в твой зад свой член. Я же сказал — вертел надо заслужить.

— Ты. ТЫЫЫЫЫ! А-ааа! — снова кончая и бешено смотря мне в глаза. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я сдох?

— Нет. Но ты должен что-то пообещать. Дабы я больше не наказывал тебя таким зверским ухищренным образом.

— Что? — отчаянно пытаясь хоть как-то отползти от меня.

— Ты должен сам догадаться. А пока я продолжу. О-ООО! Он снова у тебя наливается, а ты скор.

Я улегся, подперев подбородок рукой, и, продолжая ковыряться пальцем в заднице парнишки, продолжил экзекуцию. Вид подрагивающих яичек, стоящего фаллоса в подтеках спермы, вздымающихся рвано боков доставлял мне эстетическое наслаждение. И хотя мои яйца уже горели белым пламенем, но было терпимо, тем более я специально дважды отдрочил себе в душе под ругань своего золотца, дабы не испытывать особо сильного дискомфорта.

А непослушных, нерадивых и особо скверных мальчишек надо учить. И весьма жестоко, дабы потом они были шелковыми и послушными.

— Я... Ах! Сдаюсь... Я скажу... Ум-ммм! Все, что ты пожелаешь.

— Нет. Ты должен догадаться сам, иначе все вылетит у тебя из твоей белобрысой пустой головушки.

— Я... Ах-ххх! Люблю тебя-яяяяя! Скотина-ааааа! — сотрясаясь в новом оргазме.

— Я это и так знаю. И про любовь, и про скотину тоже. Не то!

— Дай хоть передохнуть... Ох-ххх! Когда ты так со мной творишь, я ничего не соображаю.

— Хочешь передохнуть? Займи меня тогда чем-нибудь, — усмехнулся я, снова дразня сжавшуюся красную дырочку по краю.

Эрик намек понял и, скосив на меня взгляд, как мог потянулся в сторону моих бедер, а потом зубами стал стаскивать с меня кимоно. 

— Почему он у тебя вялый? — блондин уставился на мой полувозбужденный член.

— А ты плохо стараешься, — я специально лег так, что Эрику приходилось изо всех сил тянуться, дабы только коснуться моей бархатистой головки.

— Пододвинься, мне так не достать, — проскулили после нескольких неудачных попыток.

— М-ммм, если ты его возбудишь своими страстными стонами, он сам тебе в ротик прыгнет. А так даже не мечтай. Ну, Эрик, давай же, побудь сегодня желанной шлюшкой для меня, — усмехнулся я своему парню.

— Какой же ты садист, — но Эрик облизал по-бляцки свои губки и, поигрывая язычком, состроил глазки. Значит, начал догадываться. Что ж, я снова протолкнул палец в его анус и стал раздражающе поворачивать по кругу. Как ключик в механической игрушке. Сравнение меня сильно рассмешило. Покрути по часовой стрелке и получишь результат — паяц станцует или споет для тебя свое соло. 

Теперь Эрик заохал и заахал с другой интонацией, заливаясь румянцем и заглядывая мне в глазки. Мой член стал вставать, и уже через несколько минут его головка сама коснулась пухлых губ Эрика, и тот, всосав как можно глубже, стал усиленно работать ртом. Минет был ужасным, но в связи с тем, что я все-таки уже долго терпел, наслаждаясь феерическими картинами оргазмов блондинчика и видом его подрагивающей от предвкушения дырочки, то мне хватило малого, чтобы излиться семенем в глотке у Эрика.

— Что ж, уже лучше. Так и быть, я тебе подскажу, но учти — это в первый и последний раз. Повторяй. Дорогой Акира... — продолжая оглаживать подрагивающие от нескольких оргазмов ягодицы подростка.

— Любимый Акира, — решил перефразировать Эрик.

— Неверно. Начнем снова, — я вернулся пальцем к анусу и снова ввел на одну фалангу вовнутрь.

— Прости! Я больше не буду. Акира, у меня уже сердце наружу рвется!

— Тогда без самодеятельности, повторяй. А то я могу еще и член с яйцами тебе перетянуть, дабы ты не мог слить, — расписывая еще более страшную перспективу.

— Как ты можешь быть еще более ужасным?! — задохнулся от таких слов Эрик.

— М-ммм... Опыт, тяжелый жизненный опыт. Ты должен быть благодарным, что я не затолкал ничего тебе в уретру и не одел на основание члена ремешка или резинового колечка — тогда бы это точно было пыткой. А так... Я лишь тебя пожурил в воспитательных целях. Но мы отдалились от основной темы. Я слушаю!

— Дорогой Акира.

— Хорошее начало, — хмыкнул я и продолжил: — Я больше не буду.

— Я больше не буду, — повторили без запинки и уставились в прищур моих глаз. — И что дальше?

Я снова ввернул палец, слушая стон своего золотца, усмехнулся.

— Не догадываешься что? — но, видя, как голубые глаза отчаянно сквозь острое возбуждение взглянули на меня в поисках поддержки, сдался. — Вести себя как последняя шлюха при посторонних.

— Но ведь Михаэль не посторонний! — взвыл Эрик на мой особенно резкий вираж в анусе.

— Я говорил про Кристиана. И по-моему мы договорились без самодеятельности.

— Хорошо! Я больше не буду вести себя как последняя шлюха при посторонних.

— Ну вот, оказывается, это было легко. Продолжим, ты заслужил две фаланги!

— ЧЕ-ЕЕЕЕЕРТ! — Эрих охнул и снова взорвался фонтанчиком семени. — Господи, Акира! Я... Отпусти меня. Я больше не могу... У меня крыша едет!

— Нет. Ты еще кое-что забыл, — покачал я головой и стал надавливать ему под яичками.

— Боже! Что?! — Эрик уже хныкал в голос от всей моей пытки.

— Не догадываешься? Тогда я тебе еще раз напомню. Повторяй! — я заглянул в мокрые от накативших непрошенных слез глаза и проговорил: — Я больше не буду впустую ревновать тебя к каждому встречному и вести себя как сопливый ребенок.

— Дорогой Акира! Я не буду больше ревновать тебя и вести себя как младенец! Все? — прокричал в отчаянии Эрик.

— Ну, в общем да, — я встал с кровати и, накинув на распластанного парня теплый плед, чмокнул его контрольно в висок. – Спокойной ночи.

— Но как же ремни? — у Эрика глаза полезли на лоб.

— Я связал тебя так, что кровоток не пережат нигде, так что до утра ты вполне можешь не волноваться, а я посплю на диване, — и я, забрав второй плед, под яростную ругань своего вернувшегося любовника ушел в гостиную комнату.

***

— М-да! Круто он тебя прикрутил к кровати. А чего ты хотел, отсасывая Акире при свидетелях? Он терпеть не может «публичного» секса, — Михаэль разбудил Эрика в восемь утра; парнишка только задремал в предрассветной хмари. – Не дергайся, сейчас сниму ремни.

— Черт! Хоть ты не пялься! — Эрик пытался не краснеть от лукавых глаз латиноса, шарящих по его обтруханному телу.

— Да ладно тебе! Акира, как истинный японец, знает толк в эстетическом связывании, хотя применил в этот раз не веревки, а специальные ремни.

— Он садист! — Эрику наконец-то отстегнули руки, и он смог прикрыть свои муди простынкой от масляных черных глазок.

— У тебя на теле нет ни одного следа от ремней. Ничего не натерто, ни одного синяка, и конечности не затекли, ты ими свободно двигаешь. Это надо уметь! Какой же он тогда садист? Да и, судя по обильным подтекам спермы, тебя не оставили без внимания этой ночью, — Михаэль развел руками и, найдя в платяном шкафу чистую юкату, кинул блондину. — Душ прими, а я пока кушать приготовлю.

Через двадцать минут сидели вдвоем за низеньким столом.

— И где его носит? — Эрик был раздраженным и нервным.

— А я почем знаю. Что, ночки не хватило? Уже соскучился? Он мне оставил записку на русском, а сам смотался чуть свет, — Михаэль протянул Эрику клочок бумаги. 

Тот посмотрел на красивый совершенно непонятный почерк и сквозь зубы процедил:

— И что там? — Эрик налег на омлет с беконом.

— Вкратце? Отвязать тебя и накормить!

— А если дословно? — обозлился Эрик.

— А дословно, тебя вообще-то не касается. И чего ты такой злобный после такой зажигательной ночи? — Михаэль сузил глаза в ответ на ерепенистого мальчика.

— Он ни разу не трахнул меня, — Эрик покраснел как помидор и опустил взор в тарелку.

— Но как же... Ты ведь весь был в сперме... — не понял Михаэль.

— Он заставлял меня сливать по кругу до бесконечности. Только дразня! Я чувствую себя такой дешевкой.

— Дурак ты, а не дешевка, — усмехнулся Михаэль. — Ну, Принцесса дает! Здорово ты его поддел своим публичным минетом. Ладно, не горюй, если бы ты был ему безразличным, то он бы так с тобой не игрался — послал бы, и дело с концом.

Обнадежил мальца Михаэль и сам налег на омлет.

***

Тем временем, пока в моем номере двое мужчин откушивали яства и беседовали о смысле жизни, я сидел в парикмахерской и ждал своего любимого мастера.

— О, месье Акира, — скандинавской внешности молодой человек с обесцвеченными прядями волос и прозрачными стеклянными глазами нарисовался рядом. — Я так рад вас видеть. Но вы так сегодня рано? Что-то случилось?

Этот паренек был геем-пассивом, причем очень сильно ухлестывающим за мной. Хотя я прекрасно знал его постоянного любовника, с которым он периодически вусмерть ругался, разбегался, а потом вновь сходился. Ибо американец Крис работал в отделе гидрохимиком вместе с Альбертом.

— Ничего, просто не спалось. У вас есть кто-то с утра по записи, Арчибальд?

— Что вы, в такую рань... Вам как обычно? — мне распустили волосы и с наслаждением зарылись носом в самую гущу. — Боже, Акира! Станьте моим?

— Арчи, мы это уже обсуждали и не раз. И нет, сегодня я хочу обрезать самые длинные пряди по лопатки.

— ЧТО?! — выкатились прозрачные глазки из глазниц. — Я ВАМ ЭТО НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ!

— Арчи, если ты не станешь меня стричь, я найду другого мастера. Только и всего. Или в худшем случае отрежу сам.

Обесцвеченный замялся, а потом, заикаясь, попросил:

— А могу я оставить себе ваши локоны волос?

— Господи, Арчи. Зачем они тебе, у меня следующим летом снова будет грива до поясницы. Но если хочешь, так и быть оставь, только избавь меня от буйной ревности Криса.

— Криса! Ха! Да он сам в Вас влюблен не меньше. А тут на днях заявил, что хочет переспать с Вами втроем. Ну что бы он, я и Вы, — опытные ласковые руки надели мне на плечи простынку и стали любовно расчесывать длинные пряди, а потом завязали их атласной ленточкой. 

— Упаси меня Боже от такого расклада, — покачал я отрицательно головой.

— Ну почему? — обижено протянули над ухом, а потом нежно погладили длинные локоны. — Вы точно уверены, что хотите отрезать эту красоту?

— Да, Арчи. Зимние погружения часты, и мокрые холодные волосы по всей спине меня не возбуждают, — пояснил я свое «судьбоносное» решение.

— Как прикажете, мой Принц, — прошептали сзади и отрезали мне волосы по лопатки, а потом повели мыть голову к специальному креслу.

— Хотя, кажется, я знаю почему. Весь институт перемалывает Вам кости о романе с младшим сыном директора. Такая красивая детка! Хотя и старший тоже очень даже хорош. 

— Значит, слухи уже дошли и до Вас, — я с удовольствием расслаблялся в опытных руках мастера, которые мне нежно обмывали голову.

— Еще бы! Сначала прошла сплетня о Вас и вашем друге латиносе. Я сам видел, как он вас целовал тогда в «Пирате» и даже вначале купился на это. Но он оказался Казанова по бабам. Хотя большинство до сих пор Вас считают тройничком! Михаэля, Эрика и Вас, месье Акира. Но меня провести сложно. Михаэль просто Ваш близкий давнишний друг, который любит и заботится о Вас, как о любимом маленьком братике.

— А Вы очень прозорливы, — я слушал треп Арчи краем уха, периодически поддакивая в нужных местах, а сам при этом погружаясь в собственные мысли.

Я понял после этой длинной ночи, что проиграл по всем пунктам. И кому? Сопливому мальчишке шестнадцати лет. Не просто проиграл, а победоносно капитулировал перед этой неумолимой мощью и желанием меня любить и быть ко мне ближе. И что теперь? Я тяжело вздохнул, выплыл из своих мыслей и покорно пошел за Арчи к зеркалу. Несмотря на свою навязчивость Арчибальд прекрасный специалист и никогда прическу не испортит. У этого молодого мужчины было природное чувство гармонии и врожденный отменный вкус. Посему, сев на место и чувствуя, как меня снова в оборот берут проворные тонкие пальцы, я стал рассматривать с любовью уложенный на стеклянный столик, отрезанный мой хвост. Мысли опять утянули к оставшемуся и по-бляцки распахнутому в моем номере любимому телу.

Именно любимому и не только телу. Всему существу, возможно наивному, молодому и глупенькому, но без которого теперь мне точно не жить. Вот ведь, чертенок, добил-таки меня. А, может, и правда? Прошло столько лет, и моя ебнутая семья в Японии забила на меня? И теперь я могу позволить себе роскошь — по-настоящему любить другого человека и обрести свой собственный дом? А не снова убегать в неизвестную даль, бросая все и вся.

Три года мытарств по всем океанам. Два болтаясь по Европе и, наконец, осев во Франции, я уже год как легально работаю в университете. Работа здесь была также испытанием и выяснением положения дел в моем семействе.

Я теперь не прятался, открыто печатался во всемирно известных научных журналах и занимался наукой. И пока никто, как ранее, на мой хвост не падал, как было первые три года после моего побега. Не было подосланных бандитов от отца или от брата, дабы поймать и вернуть меня. Я уже давно не сплю с хорошим тесаком под подушкой или пистолетом. Не вздрагиваю по ночам от каждого шороха или стука. Возможно, им просто надоело тащить меня силком в Японию. Отец просто завел себе нового любовника или любовницу. А Эбису...

У Эбису молодая красавица-жена, и еще тогда, когда отец пытался подложить меня под себя, у моего брата уже был сын. Это точно — те слухи, что ходили по главному поместью, не могли врать — новый наследник рожден.

Ведь нашел меня Михаэль. Значит, если бы было нужно, нашли бы и «любимые» родственнички. А значит, я свободен. И могу любить и быть любимым.

***

После перекуса Михаэль, потянувшись, встал из-за стола и, унося посуду в мойку, спросил Эрика:

— Какие планы на воскресный день? — Латинос включил горячую воду и стал споласкивать посуду.

— Хочу спать. Честно говоря, в таком ебнутом положении заснуть было непросто, — буркнул Эрик, заворачиваясь в мой плед, оставленный на диване, и вдыхая носом оставшийся после меня запах.

— Поспи-поспи! Если я что и смыслю в моей Принцессе и оставленной для меня ее записке, то ночью сегодня тебе заснуть точно не дадут, — ухмыльнулся Михаэль удивленной мордашке мальчишки. — И навряд ли Акира ограничится твоими сольными оргазмами.

— С чего такая уверенность? — приподнял Эрик бровь.

Михаэль вышел из-за барного закутка и, подмигнув Эрику, тихо прошептал:

— Простых людей любимыми мальчиками не называют. Но это секрет, понял? Я тебе ничего не говорил! 

Горячий латиноамериканский мужчина подмигнул выпавшему из реалий пареньку и со словами:

— Спи, герой! Акира обещал вернуться после обеда. Мне кажется, Румяная Попка, ты одержал победу. Так что я в магазин за продуктами, а вечером втроем отпразднуем ваше воссоединение, — повернул к выходу.

— Михаэль, — парень, залившись румянцем, позвал моего друга.

— Да, мой хороший. 

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, Солнышко! Постарайся сделать Акиру счастливым. Он так долго искал свое счастье...

Михаэль помахал, стоя в проеме двери, рукой и вышел вон.

Эрик с блаженной улыбкой на все лицо, откинулся на диван. И, обняв подушку руками, прошептал:

— Боже, как я счастлив! Значит. Любимый мальчик... Неужели он сказал такое Михаэлю или написал в той записке. Поверить не могу, это просто сон.

Подросток вдохнул мой запах и, зарывшись носом в подушку, провалился в долгожданный сон. Сегодня его ждал праздник и прекрасная ночь с любимым человеком.

***

После парикмахерской я пошел к океану. На свое любимое место, здесь коса далеко уходила вперед, и можно было наслаждаться шумом прибоя, окружающего тебя практически со всех сторон. Барханы песка между огромными каменюками, дыхание могучей стихии. Мои короткие волосы непривычно треплет ветер, забираясь холодными струями под одежду. 

Запах океана...

Жизнь океана...

Мое святое место...

Мысли текут вяло, я уже все для себя решил. И как бы не было трудно, но теперь я не собираюсь отказываться от своего счастья и любви. Я ее так долго ждал, всю свою непростую жизнь. Это подарок судьбы, вредный, несговорчивый, синеокий подарок. Несносный любимый мальчишка.

Я смотрел вдаль и наслаждался синью такой же, как глаза моего любимого человека. Яркой и неповторимо прекрасной.

Сзади послышались тихие шаги, и я, не особо удивляясь, ждал приближение появившегося человека, который решил сегодня поговорить со мной тет-а-тет. Об этом месте знали кроме меня только Кристиан и Михаэль. И с обоими этими близкими для меня мужчинами у меня должен был состояться серьезный разговор. Поэтому я, не оборачиваясь, ждал, когда собеседник встанет со мной рядом и разделит со мной созерцание великолепия океана. 

Но шаги замерли позади меня, и знакомый до боли голос вывел из состояния умиротворенного транса:

— Ну, здравствуй, Акира. Вот я тебя и нашел! Мой любимый братишка...


	12. Похищенная молодость

Михаэль, груженный продуктами, весело насвистывая, подошел к своему номеру и с удивлением уставился на распахнутую дверь моей комнаты.

— Странно, я ведь ее точно захлопнул... — Мужчина оставил сумки в коридоре и, демонстративно постучав об косяк, вошел в раскуроченный номер, замирая посередине.

— Тук! Тук. Тук...

Следы борьбы были повсюду. Михаэль, заметавшись в пространстве между перевернутым столиком, разбитым телевизором и вспоротыми подушками кресла, уставился на пятна крови. А потом рванул свой сотовый, набирая меня, но оператор-автомат запищал, что абонент в не зоны действия сети. А затем номер Эрика. Мобильный мальчишки запиликал под раскуроченным диваном, и латинос, сматюкнувшись на испанском, набрал третьим директора Университета. 

— Чарльз? Это Михаэль! Объяснять нет времени. Поднимайте всех своих людей! На Вашего сына и на Акиру напали. Кто? Я не могу точно сказать, но догадываюсь... Я в номере Акиры, здесь пятна крови. Их хоть немного, но все-таки. И все перевернуто! Да, я тоже бегу искать, следы свежие, уйти они не могли далеко. Будьте осторожны, если мои догадки верны — то это якудза. 

Михаэль захлопнул мобильник и заглянул в мою спальню. Там не было такого бардака, и хоть вещи и были разбросаны, но видно, бандиты искали поверхностно и недолго.

— Если я что-то и понимаю в Акире. ТО «это» должно быть где-то здесь!

Латинос зашарил под кроватью, щупая матрац.

— Ага! Значит, похищен только Эрик. Акира не успел вернуться домой, — Михаэль достал заряженный ствол с глушаком и хищно улыбнулся. — И его нужно срочно найти. Похоже, братик Эбису сделал первый ход. Вот ведь, сука, выполз-таки из своей норы, паршивец!

***

— Ну, здравствуй, Акира. Вот я тебя и нашел! Мой любимый братишка...

Услышать этот голос, говорящий на японском с неповторимой возбуждающей хрипотцой, для меня было как гром среди ясного неба. Я пошатнулся, а потом с ужасом развернулся лицом к своему личному деспоту, вечно отравляющему мою жизнь.

— Шесть лет прошло, а ты не изменился. Все такой же прекрасный. Вот ведь, правы люди, говоря, что шлюхи не стареют, — Эбису стоял невдалеке от меня, одетый в военную форму, все такой же красивый и сексуально притягательный.

— Зачем ты здесь? Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Японию. И больше не буду ни твоей игрушкой, ни игрушкой отца.

Эбису рвано хохотнул и, скаля мне зубы, продолжил:

— Акира, как же ты глуп. Мой маленький никчемный братик, рожденный развратной женщиной... Сын русской шлюшки. Ты будешь сейчас меня на коленях просить, чтобы я стал единственным твоим хозяином. И сам подставлять мне задницу по первому свисту! — Эбису щелкнул пальцами, и из-за скал вышли несколько человек, вооруженных автоматами.

— Лучше пристрели, — я оценил оружие. Вот ведь, три года назад я не был так беспечен и всегда носил с собой заряженный ствол.

Эбису истерично заржал, а потом махнул рукой, показав какой-то знак. И из-за другой гряды вышло еще несколько вооруженных людей, один из которых нес на руках, как девицу, обнаженного и связанного по рукам и ногам Эрика. Его лицо было разбито, но мальчишка был в сознании, с перекошенным и замотанным скотчем ртом.

— А теперь что скажешь? Акира-тян!

Я посмотрел на огромные от страха глаза любимого, которого трясло в лихорадке от пронзительного холодного ветра Атлантики, и опустился на колени перед своим братом. 

Вот и все...

Кончено...

Я не имею права любить и быть любимым, пока моя семья не отпустит меня из своих силков, иначе пострадают близкие для меня люди. Любимые люди...

А еще билась дурацкая мысль о том, что, возможно, Михаэль так и не зашел к нам в номер с утра. И мой мальчик предстал в таком связанном блядском положении перед Эбису. Педагогического процесса захотелось, твою ж мать! Учитель хренов!

— Отпусти его. Он вообще тут не при чем, — попытался я отвести удар от Эрика.

— Как же? Эта конфетка спала на диване и, обнимая сладострастно подушку во сне, шептала твое имя. Причмокивая своими пухлыми губками!

Значит, Михаэль успел, слава Богу! А теперь нужно сделать так, чтобы даже Эбису и не подумал, что в его руках сейчас самое для меня дорогое, что есть на этом белом свете.

— Да ладно тебе, братишка! Как будто ты на ночь мальчиков не снимал? Он же еще школьник. Ну, подзаработать малец решил, так что же...

— Акира, дуру не строй, я знаю английский! Не так хорошо как ты, но знаю. Он шептал во сне, что любит тебя. Суку! — Эбису взорвался потоком брани и по сумасшедшее округлил свои черные глаза. — А, может, посадить его в клетку и насиловать тебя при нем в жопу, что бы он видел, кому ты, шалава, принадлежишь?!

— Отпусти мальчишку. Если ты это сделаешь, я добровольно останусь с тобой. А если нет, то откушу язык. Выбирай!

Со стороны берега послышался русский мат и осыпающийся щебень, и на наш закрытый от посторонних глаз пятачок выскочил размахивающий моим пистолетом Михаэль. Он замер с оружием наперевес перед вооруженными до зубов двумя десятками людей.

— Черт! Опоздал... — сругнулся, отпыхиваясь от быстрого бега, латинос, замирая с оружием.

— Михаэль, брось пистолет! — крикнул я своему другу на русском. — У них Эрик!

— Э, братишка, так не пойдет! Говори на японском. Я не знаю языка твоей матери-шлюхи! — предупредил грозно Эбису.

Но я перевел взгляд на него и, слыша, как стукнулся о гальку отшвырнутый Михаэлем пистолет, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил на японском:

— Ты пришел за мной. И тебе нужен только я. Если ты разрешишь Михаэлю забрать этого мальчишку и беспрепятственно уйти, то я стану добровольно твоим. Тебе не нужно будет уламывать, принуждать меня или брать силой. Я добровольно буду отдаваться тебе, Эбису. Подумай.

— Хм-ммм, а мне понравился этот золотой птенчик. Может, я тоже хочу его потрахать в эту поджарую круглую задницу, а не только ты. Я ведь его проверил вот этими своими пальчиками. Он не целка, хотя и не растрахан, как проститутка. Ты темнишь, Акира, так в чем правда? — Эбису поднял левую руку вверх и пошевелил пальцами руки, показывая, какими именно он лазил в зад Эрика.

Я вздохнул. Моего брата не проведешь просто так — он дураком никогда не был, а в плане интриг ему нет равных.

— Хорошо, я скажу правду, — я зыркнул в побледневшее лицо Михаэля и мысленно помолился, чтобы тот молчал. — Это младший сын директора института. Этакий богатенький мальчик среди золотой молодежи. Он влюблен в меня как кошка, а я просто воспользовался этим, дабы добраться до его влиятельного папаши. Он состоятельный человек и напрямую связан с военными. Так что отпусти мальца, я не думаю, чтобы ты был заинтересован в вооруженном столкновении со всей Францией.

— А ты не так благороден, как мне раньше казалось. Но ты прав, перестрелки с военными мне сейчас ни к чему. Поклянись, что уйдешь добровольно со мной и разделишь мою судьбу, исполняя все мои прихоти! — у Эбису, как у Сатаны, заискрились глаза.

— Клянусь! — я стянул с себя теплую куртку и, получив согласный кивок старшего брата, подошел к человеку, который держал Эрика на руках.

— Отдай ему эту сопливую мелочь! — скомандовал Эбису своему человеку.

Я забрал Эрика у бандита и завернул в свою куртку дрожащее, связанное голое тело:

— Чщ-щщщ, мой маленький, — я прижал к себе нежно Эрика и медленно понес на руках в сторону Михаэля под дулами вооруженных людей, говоря тихо своему любимому на французском, дабы бандиты не поняли ничего. — Не бойся, они тебя не тронут. И прости, что не смог подарить тебе свою любовь, мой мальчик.

Подойдя к молчаливому Михаэлю, я передал ему на руки завернутого в куртку отчаянно мычавшего парнишку и попросил на русском:

— Друг, у меня последняя просьба. Унеси Эрика как можно быстрее отсюда и позаботься о нем. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, чего хочет Эбису. А я не желаю, чтобы мой любимый видел, как меня будут прилюдно насиловать в зад.

— Акира... — Михаэль прижал к себе брыкающегося пацана и со страхом заглянул в мои опустошенные глаза.

— Ничего не говори. Эбису меня не убьет, не переживай так. Он все-таки мой брат. А Эрик совсем холодный, уходите! — я отвернулся от Михаэля и, слыша тихое «Удачи», улыбнулся своему старшему братишке. Два моих самых любимых человека уходили беспрепятственно прочь. И я совершенно не сопротивлялся, когда Эбису набросился на меня, голодно зашарив руками по моему телу, прилюдно стаскивая с меня штаны. Мой братик изголодался за шесть лет по моей заднице, и я должен был дать ему то, что он так хочет.

Меня перед всеми боевиками поставили раком, а потом взяли, не готовя, на полную длину. И я, от боли теряя сознание, понял, что в этот момент действительно счастлив.

***

Михаэль уже на подлете к поселку натолкнулся на военных, окружавших отца Эрика. Директор университета развернул за полчаса целый военный передвижной лагерь. И мой друг без лишних слов сунул ему в руки до сих пор связанного пацана.

— Держите, с ним все в порядке. И, судя по недовольным взбрыкам, даже чересчур! Хотя нос подбит, но это, думаю, не смертельно. Я иду обратно, Акира за его жизнь отдал свою свободу.

— Что происходит? Какие и откуда здесь якудза? Вы что, травки все обкурились? — Чарльз освободил рот Эрика от скотча и стал распутывать веревки.

— Отец! Акира у них. Я возвращаюсь! — закричал малец, как только ему освободили губы.

— Голым? — усмехнулся Чарльз на дикий взбрык сына и, передавая его на руки военным, скомандовал: — Одежду ему найдите. Не думаю, что, тряся своим хером и сверкая яйцами, ты распугаешь вооруженных бандитов.

— Папа! — у Эрика округлились глаза от понимания.

— Чего? Я же понимаю, что ты не усидишь, пока твой любимый в руках у преступников. Лучше уж, если ты будешь на моих глазах, чем разводить за моей спиной опасную подпольную самодеятельность, — пояснил Чарльз, связываясь по рации с поисковым вертолетом. — Что? Несколько быстроходных катеров? Веером уходят в нейтральные воды? М-да, кто бы он ни был — этот преступник не так прост, как кажется. 

— И Вы даже не представляете, насколько правы, — послышался сзади незнакомый голос, говорящий на английском с легким акцентом. А когда Чарльз развернулся, то столкнулся с черными глазами красивого пожилого мужчины восточного типажа.

— Курамоти? — обалдело уставился на появившегося старого знакомого Михаэль, а потом вообще взвизгнул как последняя сопливая школьница и повис на широкоплечем высоком мужчине смертельной удавкой. — Вовка!

— Простите, но я опоздал. Эбису оказался более прытким, — Курамоти, подойдя к Чарльзу, протянул свою узкую ладонь для пожатия. — Я приношу извинения за предоставленные нашей семьей неудобства.

— Ничего не понимаю, — покачал головой Чарльз, сжав ладонь незнакомца в своей. — Кто Вы такой? 

— Простите, что не представился. Это моя вина, — мужчина ритуально поклонился директору Института и снова заговорил на хорошо поставленном английском. — Я — Курамоти, поверенный деда Акиры-сама. А мужчина, что напал на вашего сына — Эбису-сама, его старший брат. И будущий глава самого богатого и влиятельного клана якудза в Японии.

— Якудза? — обалдело пробормотал Чарльз, округлив глаза на своего замершего сына. — Значит, Акира тоже якудза и похищен собственным родным старшим братом? 

— Ну, в общих чертах... да... — пожал плечами Курамоти. — После смерти своего отца он наследует все огромное состояние своего деда в равной степени с Эбису. Но он единокровный брат Эбису, рожденный от любовницы — бастард, а не от официальной жены. Так что я прошу Вас с настоящего момента не вмешиваться в наши семейные дела. Это слишком опасно. Мир якудза не терпит ошибок. Михаэль, Владимир, пойдемте, вы мне оба нужны!

И японец, окруженный своими людьми, пошел в сторону океана.

Полуодетый Эрик подлетел к бледному Михаэлю и впился в его руку.

— Я с тобой!

— Нет. Акира не для того пожертвовал собой, чтобы ты снова оказался в эпицентре кровавой резни. Пойми! Это якудза! — Михаэль отцепил парня от себя, а потом обратился к Вовке: — Пойдем! На бегу как раз и объяснишь каким ты тут чудом оказался.

— Но!

— Они правы, мой мальчик, — Чарльз обнял своего сына со спины, закрывая от резкого ветра осенней Атлантики. — Не думаю, что твой возлюбленный будет счастлив, если ты пострадаешь.

— Но, отец, неужели мы будем сидеть сложа руки? — синие глаза обиженно заглянули в карие с хитринкой.

— Нет, конечно! Катера до сих пор отслеживаются моими людьми через спутник и систему береговой охраны, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь твоему любимому вернуться к тебе домой.

***

Я очнулся на знакомой до боли яхте «Черная птица». Эта посудина была любимицей моего отца, и я бывал пару раз на ее борту вместе со своим старшим братом. И меня даже пару раз здесь трахнули... Прямо тут, в каюте капитана и на этом самом просторном ложе, где сейчас я и валялся, приходя в себя. За дверью слышалась громкая ругань, и, как я понял, Эбису орет на нашего фамильного врача, причем весьма в нелицеприятных красках.

— Неужели Вы не могли унять свою похоть? А теперь сами виноваты, господин. Если вы не дадите Акире-сама хотя бы двух недель, опасное кровотечение возобновиться. И если учитывать, что вы в бегах, ваш брат может умереть.

— Не дерзи мне, чертов эскулап! Я терпел шесть лет. И не для этого я тебя силком увез с собой. Делай свое черное дело и не читай мне нотаций! — орал Эбису все громче и громче.

— А я и не просил меня похищать и везти черт знает куда! — Наш доктор всегда был зол на моего брата, особенно когда ему приходилось штопать мой порванный зад, и никогда не боялся Эбису. — Две недели — крайний минимум. И держите себя в руках. Чертов извращенец!

Эбису шваркнул чем-то об пол, я слышал, как полетели стеклянные осколки, и вернулся взбешенным в мою каюту.

— Акира, ты проснулся? — меня удивил тот резкий переход от бешенства к тонким чарующим ласковым ноткам, и я с удивлением уставился на своего братика. А точно ли я до конца знаю его? И о каких бегах говорит доктор?

— Прости, — он скинул свое кимоно, обнаженным скользнул ко мне под одеяло и, заключив в жаркие объятья, стал остервенело целовать. — Я снова не унял свою страсть к тебе и порвал тебя там.

— Ничего страшного, — я нежно огладил своего братишку руками и, развернув к себе, заглянул в миндалевидные черные глаза. Эбису был чертовски красив настоящей восточной красотой истинного японского принца. И, невзирая на все его насилие ко мне, мое тело помнило его горячие ласки, его похоть и возбуждалось в ответ.

— Я хочу тебя снова. Я так страдал без тебя... Так скучал... — Меня повалили на простыни, подминая властно под себя. — Но тебя пока нельзя брать сзади... — шептал возбужденный мужчина, впечатывая меня в шелковые простыни.

— Не страшно, я поласкаю тебя ртом, — я перехватил инициативу и сам уже припечатал Эбису к постели.

Он с удивлением уставился в мои серо-синие глаза и прошептал:

— Ты никогда не вел со мной так...

— Ты тоже, — скользя по прекрасному гибкому телу и погружая сочащийся член как можно глубже в свой горячий рот.

Эбису страстно застонал выгибаясь дугой, а потом оттолкнул меня от себя и, уложив рядом с собой валетом, сам потянулся к моему возбужденному фаллосу.

— Давай одновременно.

Я посмотрел, как его губы старательно ласкают мою головку и, отбросив все свои мысли об Эрике, притянул возбужденного мужчину к себе за подрагивающие бедра. Я связан с ним одной нитью до конца своей жизни, и, как бы не старался убежать, сети рыбака Эбису крепки и прочны. Они просто не дадут мне свободы.

Это было здорово. Наверное, я впервые с братом занимался именно любовью, а не насильственным сексом с его стороны, чувствуя, как мужчина получает огромное блаженство только от того, что сосет мой член.

Но Эрик не шел у меня из головы, как я не старался. Его огромные глаза, полные слез над заклеенным мычащим ртом, кровавые подтеки под носом, его связанные руки и ноги, его сжавшиеся от холодного ветра яички и член. Наверное, хорошо, что я не успел ему признаться в своей любви. Он забудет меня как страшный сон и найдет себе сверстника или сверстницу. Хватит несбывшихся сказок и мечтаний.

Моя реальность здесь, рядом. И она меня любит, стеная от моих ласк. Пусть эта любовь болезненна и ненормальна, извращенная и кровосмесительная — ебнутая на всю голову. Но Эбису был единственным из моих родственников, кто вообще испытывал пусть такие больные, но чувства. И я должен остаться с ним, как обещал. А он сдержал свое слово и отпустил единственного мужчину, которого я по-настоящему полюбил.

Мы слили вместе, а потом еще долго лежали в объятьях друг друга, и Эбису периодически выцеловывал то мою шею, то руку, то бедро, то грудь. Как мальчишка, дорвавшийся до сладкого вожделенного леденца, на который пускал слюни всю свою жизнь.

Так продолжалось две недели...

Мы практически не вылазили из каюты, только доктор осматривал периодически меня и обрабатывал какой-то мазью мой порванный зад, да Эбису поднимался ненадолго наверх, отдавая поручения. А еще мы встречали закат, вместе сидя на крыше капитанского мостика на моем любимом месте. Быстроходные катера приходили и уходили, пополняя запасы воды и продовольствия, но мы ни разу не пристали к берегу. На нашей яхте кроме нас с братом было еще семеро человек — охрана, которая периодически менялась.

А мы занимались любовью.

За эти недели я понял, что Эбису сильно поменялся, и хотя он продолжал орать на подчиненных, со мной он вел себя очень нежно, как с фарфоровой статуэткой. Наши прелюдии длились часами, и пока доктор не разрешил — мой брат ко мне в задницу не лез.

А через две недели он взял меня так аккуратно, что я не испытал даже тени боли, а только блаженство.

— А ты не врал мне. У тебя и впрямь никого не было сзади за эти шесть чертовых лет.

После оглушительного секса я сидел в рубке капитана и наслаждался тяжело ворочающимся океаном за бортом «Черной птицы». Эбису стоял у штурвала и управлял нашим кораблем. Я с удивлением воззрился на своего брата, прекращая наслаждаться видами горизонта и накатывающихся на яхту волн. За эти две недели мы практически не говорили, а только как звери трахались, лаская и наслаждаясь друг другом. А теперь вдруг моего старшего братишку пробило на поговорить по душам.

— Мне незачем тебе врать.

— Ты убрал всех моих людей, что я посылал три года подряд, после того как ты сбежал, — Эбису скосил на меня свои неповторимые глаза и ласково улыбнулся.

В последнее время я стал замечать, что его улыбки стали нежнее, он практически уже не скалился как раненный загнанный зверь. И как можно чаще прижимался ко мне, как будто не мог надышаться. И меня по сердцу резануло: а в каких мы все-таки с ним в бегах? И что такого натворил мой взбалмошный братишка?

— Я думал, они от отца, — соврал я ему без тени сомнения, ибо это была частично, но правда, так как я убирал не только людей брата, но и отца тоже, став профессиональным убийцей.

— Значит, ты сбежал только потому, что не хотел лечь под него? — спросили с таким выражением лица, что я не смог опровергнуть желание Эбису.

Да, я слабый человек, но я чувствовал, что он в беде, в смертельной опасности, и не хотел еще и своим поведением усугублять ситуацию. Как бы там ни было, но он — братишка, мой родной человек.

— Да, он сильно меня домогался, а ты устроил скандал, я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были неприятности с женой и ее кланом, — объяснил я Эбису все как мог, умалчивая большую часть правды.

— Не напоминай мне об этой сучке. Она и волоска твоего не достойна! А ее ублюдок, рожденный якобы от меня, и тем более! — взорвался вдруг резко Эбису и позвал на мостик одного из своих людей, приказывая: — Встань к штурвалу!

Когда пришедший исполнил приказ, Эбису опустился рядом со мной на пол.

— Мия опоила меня наркотой и переспала со мной всего лишь раз, когда еще мы с ней только были представлены друг другу, даже не помолвлены. Я бы на трезвую голову к ней и не прикоснулся. Или, думаешь, почему так быстро сыграли эту чертову свадьбу? А потом, узнав о моей любви к тебе через три года после твоего побега, она устроила скандал на весь мир якудза. Обозвав чертовым педерасом, который запятнал честь ее семьи.

Теперь понятно, почему прекратилось преследование. Оказывается, я этому обязан жене Эбису, кто бы мог подумать.

Эбису сжал меня в своих объятьях, а потом, заглянув щенячьим взором в мои глаза, прошептал:

— Я хочу, чтоб ты взял меня. Прямо здесь и сейчас. И будь нежен, я все-таки в заду как никак девственник.

Я, опешив, воззрился на красного как рак подчиненного Эбису и, перетянув к себе на бедра брата, стал готовить его задницу своими пальцами. Прелюдия затянулась на час, если не больше. Мужик старательно пытался управлять яхтой, отчаянно стараясь не слушать сексуальные охи и ахи Эбису. Как мы не сели на рифы, для меня осталось загадкой. Но, когда я наконец-то полностью проник в его пульсирующий жаркий задок и довел моего братишку до оглушительного оргазма, то с рулевого текло не меньше пота, чем с нас обоих вместе взятых.

— Я точно кретин, — Эбису сыто развалился обнаженным на моих коленях. — Если бы знал, как это умопомрачительно, то еще бы в школе лег под тебя. Акира, я еще хочу!

— Ноги не соберешь. Ты не забыл, вообще-то, это был твой первый раз, — предупредил я своего теперь уже любовника.

— Плевать, — заржал откровенно Эбису. — Я не в том положении, чтобы бояться порванного зада!

— Тогда пойдем в постель, я хочу тебя попробовать в разных позициях, — прошептал я как можно сексуальнее.

Эбису хмыкнул и попытался вскочить на ноги, но потом, охнув, согнулся пополам.

— Я тебя предупреждал. Так что, продолжение нужно?

— Да, только отнеси меня на своих руках в каюту, — прошептали с пола.

Я поднял брата на руки и, проходя мимо управляющего яхтой мужчины, уловил его благодарный взгляд. Видно, наши потрахушки сильно сказывались на его мыслительном и физиологическом процессе.

***

Прошло еще две недели...

Эбису сейчас был чаще снизу подо мной, нежели я. Вот ведь я и не думал, что когда-нибудь буду вытрахивать до изнеможения своего насильника-брата. А вот если бы он мне открыто признался в своей любви еще в школе и вел себя по-другому? Интересно, наверное, наша жизнь тогда сложилась бы иначе. И я наверняка был бы в него влюблен не меньше, чем он в меня.

— Знаешь... — Мы лежали на капитанской кровати и курили одну сигариллу на двоих. — Я так хотел тебя увидеть, прежде чем умереть... Даже сбежал...

— С чего это ты такое говоришь? — удивился я такой резкой перемене. Я смотрел на локоны своих волос, срезанные парикмахером, и откровенно боялся спросить, что же Эбису сделал с Арчибальдом за то, что тот меня подстриг в тот для меня судьбоносный сумасшедший день. Шелковая бордовая лента стягивала их с одного конца и все мои космы покоились в шкатулке из красного бархата, как какая-то драгоценность.

— Да так, не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Эбису, затянувшись еще сильнее, а потом пуская кольца в потолок.

— Что ты сделал с Арчи? — вдруг я рискнул спросить, ибо уловил, что братишка настроен сегодня на откровенность.

— А кто это? — меня осмотрели цепким взглядом и когда увидели кивок в сторону раскрытой шкатулки, усмехнулись. — Ничего. Выбил два передних зуба этой гейской шлюхе за то, что смела прикоснуться к моей драгоценности — к тебе.

— Я сам его просил обрезать мне волосы. Они мне мешали. Знаешь, как неприятно зимой погружаться с такой гривой под воду. Хотя теперь, кажется, это мне больше грозить не будет, так что отращу для тебя снова.

— Можешь не успеть, братишка. Но спасибо, эти четыре недели были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни, — Эбису попросил меня взглядом не перебивать, а потом тихо заговорил: — Прости за все то унижение и боль, что я тебе нес всю твою жизнь. Я, правда, идиот, конченный кретин. Если бы я тебе тогда сказал, что люблю, думаю, все сложилось бы иначе. И мы были бы счастливы вместе не один последний месяц в моей жизни, а годы... Я послал бы отца куда подальше со всей его женитьбой и дебильным воспитанием. Ведь он лепил меня по своему подобию — бездушной сволочью и тираном! А я хотел только одного — быть с тобой...

— Почему ты говоришь о смерти? — не выдержал я, в конце концов.

— Акира, я зарубил Мию катаной, — Эбису потупил взор, а потом смял недокуренную сигариллу.

— Что? — распахнул я свои глаза.

— Да. Она набросилась на меня в темноте в тренировочном додзё с мечом наперевес, и я, прежде чем понять кто передо мной.. Уже разрубил ей голову! А ты ведь знаешь, она единственная дочь не менее властного клана, чем наш. Да и вся наша свадьба была лишь для того, чтобы прекратить кровопролитную войну между двумя ведущими и вечно враждующими семьями. Кто ж знал, что она влюбится в меня и сойдет с ума от неразделенной любви.

— Но почему ты все не рассказал никому? — я сжал своего вляпавшегося в неприятности братишку. Ну почему я, только обретая хоть что-то хорошее, снова должен все потерять? Сначала Эрика, а теперь Эбису...

Почему?!

— Я виноват, и вряд ли моя кровь смоет это. Я всего лишь наслаждаюсь твоим обществом и жду своей судьбы, исполнения приговора. Мир якудз не позволяет ошибки, и меня убьют, иначе новой кровопролитной войны не избежать.

— Но я не хочу тебя терять! — выкрикнул я, вцепляясь в Эбису.

— Ты подарил мне намного больше, чем я рассчитывал. Я даже немного завидую тому сопливому мальчишке с синими, как океан, глазами и золотыми волосами. Ты всегда любил море и солнце, которые для тебя означали свободу. Этот мальчик, и правда, добился твоей любви, а ты так и не научился врать, моя единственная, запретная и шальная Любовь.

Эбису услышал подозрительный шум на палубе и, притянув меня к себе, поцеловал в последний раз своей жизни.

— Кажется, началось. Пора платить по счетам, — и в поцелуе выпивая мою душу до донышка, он огрел меня чем-то тяжелым по затылку. — Прощай, братик. Теперь ты свободен... Живи, я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил. И спасибо тебе за любовь этих четырех недель... Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, чтобы не случилось...

 

Это последнее, что я слышал от Эбису, а когда пришел в себя, то все было кончено...

Яхту бросало на волнах, что говорило о том, что штурвал никто не держит. И я, хватаясь за разбитый затылок, попытался подняться на палубу, скользя в полутьме по ступеням, вымазанных в чем-то липком.

Вся палуба была залита кровью и закидана порубленными телами, в центре которых лежал распластанный Эбису. Его раскрытые глаза смотрели в небесную ширь, и он чему-то нежно улыбался. Наверное хорошему, судя по его выражению лица.

Несколько мужчин в черном, разодетых как ниндзя, с окровавленными катанами блуждали между поверженными, ругаясь по-японски. И когда я предстал перед ним, шатающийся и держащий себя за разбитый затылок, они резко замерли и замолчали. Но один из них снял с себя маску и, подойдя ко мне, заговорил:

— Вы Акира-сама?!

Я оторвал взгляд от своего мертвого братишки и узнал мужчину, хотя видел его единожды. Отец Мии сильно постарел и осунулся, а теперь, совершив возмездие, был совсем опустошенным.

— Да, я помню вас. Вы и меня убьете? — поинтересовался у заляпанного кровью мужчины. Хотя сам выглядел не лучше с окровавленным затылком и заляпанными руками. Видно, ступени, по которым я поднимался, тоже были измазаны кровью.

— Нет. Долг закрыт, нам не нужна война между нашими кланами, тем более, что ваш отец мертв, и теперь вы являетесь главой, — седой мужчина поджал губы и опустил взгляд.

— Вы убили и моего... отца? — запнулся я на фразе.

— Нет, он умер неделю назад, когда я предстал перед ним, требуя правосудия. У него так некстати оказалось слабое сердце.

— Я могу попрощаться с телом брата? — я снова посмотрел на Эбису и на его волосы, трепещущие под ветром Атлантики.

— Почему? Он ведь насиловал Вас всю вашу жизнь! Избивал и унижал, принуждал к извращенной близости. Мия мне все рассказала... О ненормальном болезненном влечении Эбису к Вам.

Я посмотрел на мужчину и, пожав плечами, объяснил:

— Он просто любил меня. Пусть ненормально, извращенно, но любил. Он, к сожалению, не умел выражать свои чувства по другому, ведь этому его никто не научил. Я хочу задать вам один вопрос. Он сопротивлялся, когда вы ему нанесли удар мечом? — я сузил свои глаза и посмотрел на оцепеневшего мужчину.

— Нет... Я даже удивился. Он просто держал катану и как будто ждал, когда я убью его. Этот подонок наконец-то понял, что он совершил, и решил принять по-мужски свою смерть.

— Он не был подонком. Он был просто воспитан моим отцом, никогда не говорите так о моем старшем брате — Эбису! — Я смотрел, как мужчина замахнулся своей катаной и на меня, решая, видно, и меня лишить жизни. — Смерть Мии была ошибкой, она сама напала в темноте на него первой, обнажив катану в додзё. А он, не узнав ее, просто зарубил, ведь нас учат убивать, не раздумывая, с детства! А теперь вы можете убить и меня, тем более у меня в руках нет оружия.

Я услышал, как звякнул меч о палубу и увидел, как седой постаревший мужчина оседает на колени передо мной.

— Почему он не сказал мне об этом сам?

— Он ждал Вас, и я думаю, просто решил пожертвовать своей жизнью, дабы не развязать новый виток войны между нашими кланами. Сами подумайте, это сейчас ваша ярость смыта его кровью, а ведь если бы он не схватился за меч, а стал бы объяснять, как все было, Вы бы поверили? Только честно!

— Нет... — прошептал отец Мии.

— Простите, но меня ждет мой братик, я и так с Вами сильно заболтался...

Я отнес Эбису на наше любимое место на козырек рубки и, прислонив его к бордюру, сел рядом.

— Опять все решил сам. Так и не посоветовавшись со мной. Ты вечно был эгоистом. Мой любимый старший братишка. Сначала хотел забрать меня с собой на тот свет, а потом решил, что я должен жить один, без тебя... Как это на тебя похоже.

Корабль до сих пор сильно покачивало из стороны в сторону, и голова брата иногда склонялась ко мне на плечо, словно он был до сих пор жив.

— Закат сегодня прекрасен, я понял, как ты его любишь. Он снова цвета крови...

Я закрыл глаза брата и, поцеловав его в висок, прошептал:

— Где бы ты сейчас ни был, надеюсь, ты счастлив... Жди меня, когда-нибудь я снова буду с тобой вместе. А теперь мне нужно вернуться к моему маленькому мальчишке, ведь даже ты понял, как сильно я люблю этого сопляка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В общем, как и мечтали: кровавый садомазохистский закат в полной мере, но не переживайте, там впереди еще и не менее садомазохистский восход)))  
> Хех)


	13. Сопливая молодость

Я отказался лететь на вертолете и решил вернуться на яхте семьи. «Черную птицу» якудза привели в порядок за час. Трупы вывезли на вертолете, и, прежде чем отправить Эбису в последний путь в Японию, где его ждали пышные похороны в нашем клане и кремация, я отрезал прядь его черных волос и повязал той бордовой ленточкой, что связывала мои. Теперь эта единственная память, что оставалась от моего братишки, лежала в нагрудном кармане напротив сердца. Свои же я безжалостно выкинул в океан, надеясь, что когда-нибудь также погрузится мое бездыханное тело в любимое лоно морской воды.

Отец Мии остался со мной на яхте и, хотя мы молчали, но я чувствовал, что отношения между нашими кланами снова налаживаются. Так как мы оба потеряли горячо любимых родных людей и скорбели сейчас вместе. «Черная птица» набрала быстро ход и уже через несколько суток, ведомая опытными людьми отца Мии, она бороздила прибрежные воды Франции и скоро должна была пришвартоваться к институтской пристани, встав рядом с навороченной яхтой Чарльза.

Когда я измученный последними днями сошел на берег, то совершено не удивился встречающей меня толпе знакомых лиц. Курамоти связался со мной еще пару дней назад по спутниковому телефону, любезно предоставленному отцом Мии. И более или менее я был в курсе всех моих поисков, к которым подключен был не только флот и армия Франции, но Японии, Англии и даже России. Правда все оказалось напрасно, ибо первым меня отыскал отец Мии и совершил свое «благочестивое возмездие», да вот только радость ему это «возмездие» не принесло никакой. Но, видно, так было угодно судьбе, или это было неуемное желание Эбису, который так и не смог разделить меня с другим мужчиной, но и забрать с собой тоже не посмел. Потому как понял, что моя любовь не принадлежит ему. И я чувствовал, как этот седой в годах мужчина, отец Мии, еле выносит свалившуюся на него тяжелую ношу, усугубленную целой цепью ненужных и глупых поступков. Из-за которых умерло столько людей.

Я отыскал взглядом огромные синие глаза Эрика на бледном изможденном лице и, улыбнувшись, покачал отрицательно головой. Мой мальчик стоял позади всей этой толпы доверенных лиц между Натаниэлом и Чарльзом. И явно не знал что делать. То ли броситься мне на шею при всех, то ли победоносно свалиться в обморок от навалившихся чувств.

Курамоти тут же подошел ко мне, докладывая, что все к похоронам готово, и в Японии только и ждут моего прибытия, как нового главы могущественного клана.

— У Эбису есть сын, — я прервал монолог Курамоти требовательным взглядом. Мужчина, хоть ему и было уже за пятьдесят, выглядел моложаво и даже сексуально на мой взгляд. Еще в детстве Курамоти-сан был для меня самым красивым мужчиной, которым я восхищался и любил, как родного отца, и эти шесть лет разлуки на его внешности практически не сказались.

— По завещанию вашего деда, никто, кроме вас и Эбису, не может наследовать его состояние. Даже родной сын Эбису. Мальчику не принадлежит ни иены, ибо его отец умер раньше Вас.

— А если я его усыновлю? — я сузил глаза и спиной почувствовал, как вздрогнул отец Мии, который наверняка хотел сделать также. А именно, усыновить своего внука от единственной дочери. Но нет, я больше не позволю издеваться и рушить детство отпрыскам нашего клана.

Я повернулся к отцу Мии, который является главой другого сильнейшего клана в Японии, и предложил:

— Если не хотите лишней крови между нашими кланами, то вы примите мое предложение. Я хочу, чтобы сын Эбису и Мии решил сам с кем он хочет жить и кто его усыновит.

— Но он еще юн. Он очень тихий, застенчивый и слабенький здоровьем юноша, — обомлел отец Мии.

— Юн, говорите? Но его возраста вполне достаточно, дабы выбрать свою жизнь. Поверьте, мне такого выбора в своей не дали, и я об этом сожалею до сих пор. Если сын Эбису выберет меня, то мой поверенный в делах Курамоти-сама подготовит все бумаги по усыновлению. После моей смерти этот мальчик возглавит мой клан по своему праву. Если нет, значит, возглавит ваш! Только на таких условиях я соглашусь закрыть кровавую вражду между нашими кланами и прекратить цепочку неоправданных убийств.

Отец Мии проскрежетал зубами, а потом принял мое предложение.

Когда один клан якудза покинул пирс, все присутствующие вздохнули спокойно. А я снова обратился к Курамоти.

— Курамоти-сама! Я знаю, вы были правой рукой деда и отошли от дел только когда он умер. И я надеюсь, что снова возглавите мой клан.

— Но я не был у руля шесть лет, — Курамоти низко поклонился, а затем приклонил передо мной колени.

— Думаю, для вас это не проблема. Многие до сих пор обращаются именно к вам за решением спорных вопросов, да и мой отец постоянно требовал от вас подчинения, вы ведь каждую секунду хоть и отошли в тень, но держали руку на пульсе нашей организации. Что скажете?

— Я с радостью стану вашей правой рукой, мой господин, — Курамоти низко поклонился, уперевшись лбом в бетон университетской пристани. Наверное, подумалось мне, для европейцев это показалось весьма дико.

— Это хорошо, ибо я собираюсь жить во Франции, а не в Японии, и продолжать работать в этом институте. Но все сводные отчеты по электронке я буду просматривать сам, да и инспектировать все объекты тоже, учтите это.

— Но, господин, тогда надо подыскать вам подходящую виллу, обязательно с вертолетной площадкой и пристанью. А еще необходим личный секретарь, слуги, дворецкий, садовник и так, по мелочи... А, может, вы захотите выкупить весь институт? — начал перечислять обеспокоенно Курамоти.

— Думаю, это не проблема, у института прекрасный хозяин, и «Черная птица» побудет здесь, пока я не обустроюсь. Думаю, месье Чарльз не будет против ее временного присутствия рядом со своей красоткой.

— Но если Эбису выберет Вас своим приемным отцом? Мой господин!

— Значит, Мия назвала своего единственного сына в честь его отца — моего брата... — это сильно кольнуло в сердце, но я справился.

— Что ж... Привезем сюда, здесь он получит одно из самых прекрасных образований и не будет избалован. Как обычно портят детишек сильные мира сего. А теперь, прежде чем отправиться на похороны своего брата и отца, я хотел бы побыть в кругу любимых. Вы же не возражаете? — я снова нашел в толпе синие глаза своего несносного мальчишки и развел пригласительно руки, ласково улыбаясь.

— Как прикажите, господин. Только помните, у вас завтра в десять утра самолет в Токио! — Курамоти, говоря со мной, смотрел, как Чарльз что-то сказал своему младшему сыну, а Натаниэл отвесил хороший пинок замешкавшемуся мелкому братишке. И, как догнавший наконец-то Эрик, набирает скорость и со всего размаха запрыгивает мне на руки, оплетая руками шею, а ногами талию.

— Хороший у вас мальчик, господин. Достойный выбор! — Курамоти поклонился нашей обжимающейся парочке и со словами: — До утра, господин, — увел людей клана, теперь ставшего внезапно моим.

— Эй, бугай. Выше Акиры, а все как маленький, на ручки просишься! — рядом нарисовался Михаэль с Вовкой. — Слазь, Румяная Попка. Ты не один здесь!

— Да, малой, отпусти нашего любимого. Мы и сами его хотим потискать и обнять, — поддакнул русский зоолог.

Эрик недовольно зыркнул в сторону русского мощного красавца, а потом прошипел, выглядывая из-за моего плеча:

— И после этого ты утверждаешь, что натурал?

— По сравнению с Михаэлем, абсолютный. Я даже ни разу не помышлял взять член у Акиры в рот.

— Боже, Вовка! — я отпустил ягодицы Эрика и дал ему возможность опуститься ногами на бетон пирса. — Только не говори, что ты в курсе этого долбанного сольного минета Михаэлю.

— А то! Ты не представляешь, он мне потом месяца три, если не больше, плакался в жилетку, шмыгая носом и стеная на несправедливость жизни. Жалея, что он не гей. А теперь, моя любимая Красотка, дай тебя обнять. Шесть годков поди-ка не виделись! Был бы ты девкой, давно бы отбил от тебя всех этих твоих приставучих кавалеров и женился. Тем более с таким приданным!

Эрик отпустил мою шею и отодвинулся чуть в сторону, открыто ревнуя, но давая моим друзьям повиснуть на мне спелыми грушами. Михаэль и Вовка боролись за обладание моей уставшей тушкой недолго, победил, естественно, «Лом». Он просто сграбастал меня на руки и, как любимую девушку, под отчаянные крики синеокого блондина потащил в мой номер, где я еще пока квартировался.

— М-да, папик, вот не думал, что ты пригреешь на груди настоящего якудзу, да еще и Эрика под него подложишь, — Натаниэл чесал свой вздыбленный затылок, смотря, как трое возбужденных мужчин утаскивают меня в сторону спального корпуса.

— Ну, кто ж знал, — пожал плечами Чарльз. — Хотя богатый зятек, это тоже не плохо! А деньги, какие бы они не были, все равно деньги. Особенно в большом количестве.

— Как прагматично и пошло, — надулся Натаниэл, строя из себя святую невинность.

— Ладно, сынишка, как насчет отобедать в богатом ресторане, а потом провести горяченькую ночку с любимым отцом? Месяц этот был слишком тяжелым для всех нас, пора бы и расслабиться, тем более Элиза-блядь, как ты называешь свою мачеху, сегодня у очередного любовника.

— С удовольствием, — и старший сын галантно подставил своему отцу ручку кренделем.

— Моего внука когда привезешь, а? — отец принял предложение Натаниэла, оперевшись на его руку и снова стал гнуть старую тему, забытую на время переполоха, связанным с моим похищением.

— Ну, па! Я же сказал, в следующем месяце привезу с няней, — снова надулся старший сын.

— Не тяни, а то твоя мать пронюхает, и ты лишишься родительских прав, я свою бывшую женушку знаю, еще та хитрая бестия.

— Да понял я, папа, понял, — вздохнул тяжко Натаниэл, подстраиваясь под размашистый шаг Чарльза.

***

— Вовка, отпусти меня на пол. Чего ты меня как жених невесту заносишь через порог! — орал я на английском, пытаясь сопротивляться железным мышцам друга, тем более чувствовал, что у Эрика скоро начнется настоящая истерика. А так поступать с любимым в мои планы не входило.

— А почему бы нет! Может я серьезно. А из тебя вышла бы замечательная женушка! — подкалывал меня на том же языке заносящий в номер друг. Мы, не сговариваясь, перешли на английский, так как более или менее говорили на нем все. Русский и японский Эрик не знал, а французский был темным лесом для Вовки.

— Ты не по адресу! Готовит и по хозяйству у нас Михаэль. А не я! — вывернуться из этих широких горячих ладоней было просто невозможно.

Вовка зашел в мой обновленный после разгрома номер и уселся на новокупленный диван, продолжая держать меня на своих ручищах.

— Твоей Дездемоне еще расти и расти, дабы стать твоим мужем. А чем я не жених? А, невестушка! — раскатисто смеясь басом и строя сексуально глазки совершенно бордовому от ярости Эрику.

— Прекращай Ваньку валять! И живо отпусти меня, — рявкнул я по-русски и все-таки вывернулся из загребущих лапок друга и, свалившись рядом с ним на диван, позвал своего любимого, переходя обратно на английский: — Эрик, иди сюда. И не обращай внимание на этого полного идиота.

Эрик замер передо мной, отчаянно пытаясь унять слезы и сжимая кулаки. Борясь с желанием маленького мальчика отчаянно впиться в меня и пытаясь одновременно строить из себя взрослого разумного мужчину. Видно, мои дружки изгалялись над ним не первый день, как только мой семейный вопрос разрешился, и я вышел на связь с Курамоти. Ерничая и скаблезничая. Нашли время, придурки. Всех урою!

— Иди сюда, мое Солнышко. Моя любимая маленькая детка! — попытался я успокоить свою «Судьбу», находящуюся в глубокой истерике, и, видно, эти слова как спусковой курок нажали пружину, спрятанную глубоко в Эрике. И он, рыдая, как мелкая девчонка, запрыгнул мне на бедра сверху, вжимаясь всем своим естеством в мое прохладное тело, опаляя жаром и утыкаясь своей мокрой сопливой мордашкой в район моей шеи.

— Ну и чего вы добились, а? — я прижал к себе трясущегося парнишку и сурово воззрился на счастливо улыбающихся двух великовозрастных балбесов. — Ему и так несладко пришлось.

— Просто хотели увидеть тебя в горячих объятьях человека, который по-настоящему тебя любит. И которого любишь ты, — пожал плечами Вовка, а потом, подмигнув вынырнувшему заплаканному удивленному лицу, добавил: — Ну что, за молодых! Эй, Михаэль, тащи поднос с едой и водку.

— И из-за этого нужно было разводить такой цирк? — продолжал я отчитывать своих друзей, накрывающих молниеносно стол и разливающих спиртное по граненным стаканам. И где только нашли такие? Вот, две заразы.

— Да если б не развели... — начал Михаэль.

— ...Ты бы парня еще пару лет мариновал. Придумывая отговорки. К примеру, что он молод, глуп, сопливый, слезливый и так далее. Ах, еще, ну да, а ты теперь у нас супер-бандит, причем официально! — поддакнул Вовка. — А так все выяснили быстро и оперативно.

Михаэль и Вовка подняли полные стаканы охлажденной водки и протянули третий мне.

— А мне? — тихо прошептал Эрик, наконец-то понимая, что мои друзья, оказывается, весь этот спектакль разыграли для него. Вернее, для того, чтобы вытрясти из меня признание о любви к Эрику.

— А сопливым девочкам спиртное не положено. Не дорос еще! — выдал нахально Вовка, показывая игриво язык, а потом произнес тост: — За встречу, мужики. Как же я по вам скучал!

Выпили, закусили, а потом я, взяв глоток русской водки, притянул мордашку уже более или менее успокоенного Эрика и поцеловал, вливая спиртное в рот. Он закашлялся, удивленно распахивая глаза.

— Что, горько? — усмехнулся на мою выходку Вовка. — Ну, так поцелуй, чтоб сладко было!

И когда мы поцеловались перед нашими друзьями-свидетелями, жарко и яростно, Вовка ткнул Михаэля в бок локтем и прошептал:

— Слушай, мы как два озабоченных папаши выдаем замуж дочь.

— Угу, только вместо девицы мужик!

— Ты о ком?! — вылупился пьяно Вовка.

— А ты?! — ответно округлили глазки.

— Я об Эрике.

— Хм-ммм, а я об Акире.

— Все, кончаем пьяный базар! Накатили по одной, а уже концы с концами не сводите. Может, все-таки поедим? — остановил я пьяный треп друзей, отлипая от сладких губ Эрика.

И вечер покатился по неугомонным воспоминаниям наших выходок в университете, причем оба друга старательно обходили все вопросы, связанные с Эбису, и я прекрасно понимал почему.

— Ты это учти, Эрик! Я с Акирой сплю первую неделю. Как только он из Японии прикатит, — начал Вовка.

— А я забиваю следующую! Моя Принцесса, ты в постели самая лучшая. С тобой точно перегрев не грозит! — поддакнул Михаэль.

— Угомонитесь, поросята! — я пытался ослабить хватку Эрика на себе, парень так и не слез с моих колен и продолжал висеть, вцепившись в меня намертво клещом, зарываясь под мои остриженные волосы.

— А ты признай, что влюблен, — не унимался Михаэль. — А то не отстанем! Теперь у меня есть поддержка и с воздуха, и с океана.

— Точно-точно, Эрик-тян, я, кстати, с Акирой намного больше спал, чем Михаэль!

Я со вздохом приподнял лицо измученного за этот вечер поддатого юноши и, заглянув, прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Ты будешь моим мужчиной?

— Бля! — выдал на русском Вовка.

— Пиздец! — поддакнул по-русски Михаэль и перешел автоматом на английский: — С такой тенденцией я стану любителем голубых.

Эрик рвано сглотнул, а потом, уже ничего не понимая от счастья, резво закивал головой, соглашаясь.

— Будет-будет! Он, кажется, дар речи потерял, — перевел Вовка молчаливое болтание головой моего любимого.

— И вообще, если что, мы тебя тут же обратно заберем. Будешь у нас холодильником в постели работать по очереди, — пригрозил мне Михаэль.

— Так, взрослые, по-моему, маленьким пьяненьким деточкам пора бай-бай! Так что унеси свою красу на постель, он уже лыка не вяжет, — скомандовал Вовка и, видя, как я, шатаясь, поднимаю на руки своего мальчишку, покачал головой. — Не, ну надо же, выше Акиры, а он его на ручках таскает. Не порядок, однозначно!

Я утащил вялого Эрика к нам в постель и, уложив на нее, снова чувственно поцеловал.

— Мне кажется, что я сплю, — прошептал мой парень. — И все это не правда. Твое признание, страсть, нежность. Я боюсь, что проснусь, и тебя снова не будет, или ты вышвырнешь вновь меня из своего ледяного замка...

— Спи, дурашка, — я чмокнул паренька в носик. — То, что я люблю тебя, это не сказка, а суровая реальность жизни. Так что имей силы не разочароваться в моих чувствах и выдержать весь натиск страстей. И потом, любимый, кажется, в мой ледяной замок пришла весна... Знаешь, будущей весной я возьму тебя в Японию, и мы вместе понаслаждаемся цветением сакуры. Это, наверное, единственное, о чем я так скучал все эти долгие шесть лет.

— Я тебя подожду, — счастливо пригребли мою руку к своим горячим губам.

— Нет, поспи, я тебя разбужу когда вернусь. Или ты думаешь, я улечу завтра в Токио, не занявшись с тобой любовью? Даже не мечтай. Мы будем любить друг друга до самого утра, я могу и в самолете выспаться в крайнем случае, и кроме того у меня для тебя сюрприз.

Эрик попытался что-либо еще возразить, но усталость и спиртное взяли свое. И мой мальчик, уткнувшись как доверчивый щеночек в мою ладонь своим холодным носиком, счастливо засопел. Я осторожно выпростал свою ладонь и, прикрыв дверь спальни, ушел к друзьям.

С Михаэля и Владимира слетела вся веселость в мгновение ока, как только Эрик исчез из поля зрения. И мы без всяких на то уговоров перешли на смесь японского и русского языков.

Михаэль распахнул окно настежь и, вытащив пачку крепких сигарилл, закурил первый, а потом перекинул пачку с зажигалкой мне, а я Вовке. И хотя тот предпочитал, в отличие от нас с Михаэлем, слабые сигареты, но сегодня затянулся вместе с нами.

— Так как ты выжил этот месяц? — Мы все втроем расселись на широком подоконнике, а Вовка прихватил стаканы и открыл новую бутылку водки. Я сел, подтянув колени к подбородку, и облокотился на них своим локтями, а сам откинулся на распахнутую раму. Михаэль скопировал мою позу напротив, единственно правую ногу свесил наружу, рискуя навернуться из окна в кусты. А у наших ступней уселся Вовка, опершись и об мои колени и согнутую левую ногу Михаэля.

Закурили, Вовка налил водки и всем передал стаканы.

И я, покрутив свой в руке, затянувшись, пробормотал:

— А я и не выживал, я впервые по-настоящему жил. И любил брата... Володя, достань еще один стакан и кусок хлеба...

Володька понял сразу все, смотался до стола за посудиной и, налив полный стакан, сверху прикрыл кусочком, как поминают у русских. А я за неимением фото, достал локон волос и положил рядом с поминальной водкой на подоконник.

Помолчали, помянули...

— Значит, не все так просто... — пробормотал Михаэль.

— Все намного сложнее, чем вы даже можете представить, — я затянулся снова, нежно гладя другой рукой локон Эбису.

— Это он тебя подстриг? — вдруг спросил Михаэль, кивая на обрезанные волосы.

— Нет... Арчи... И лишился из-за этого двух передних зубов... Эбису не понравилось, что кто-то прикасался ко мне из чужих мужчин... — пояснил скупо я.

— Хорошо, что он не понял кто для тебя Эрик, — покачал головой Володя.

— Ты плохо думаешь об Эбису. Как раз он все понял сразу, и это в конечном счете спасло мою жизнь...

— Неужели он хотел забрать на тот свет тебя с собой? — охнул Михаэль.

— Да... Вначале, ты же сам слышал, он просил, чтобы я разделил его судьбу. Но, осознав, что я люблю другого... Оставил мне жизнь. А сам не смог остаться, просто не смог вынести, что меня придется делить с другим мужчиной.

— И поэтому дал себя зарезать? — оскалился недоверчиво Вовка.

— Ну не только по этому. Я думаю, тут все скопом навалилось. И то, что я нашел свою настоящую любовь, и осознание своей вины перед убитой женой, моей истерзанной жизнью и двумя враждующими кланами... Эбису просто сам себя загнал в эту ловушку и не позволил никому помочь себе. Даже мне...

— Гордый, — Вовка покачал головой. — И все равно, я не прощу его за то, как он над тобой измывался в студенчестве.

— И я, — поддакнул Михаэль.

Я прикурил новую сигариллу и, затянувшись, возразил:

— А я простил. И я рад, что эти четыре недели провел со своим братом... Плохо только, что, приобретя наконец-то с ним что-то общее, одно на двоих, потерял все...

А когда увидел удивленные глаза своих друзей, уставившиеся требовательно на меня, со вздохом покаялся:

— Да, я с ним спал и трахался напропалую, причем чаще был сверху.

— Неужели он тебя тогда не изнасиловал при боевиках? — Михаэль ошарашено смотрел на меня.

— Изнасиловал первый и последний раз. Не утерпел... — я откинулся назад, и уперся головой об стекло.

— Я бы тоже сорвался, все-таки шесть лет ты от него бегал, — понятливо хмыкнул Вовка.

— Нет, ты посмотри на него! Пока мы тут икру всем скопом метали, он в круизе с братиком любимым кувыркался. А мы черте что напридумывали. Эрик уже и не чаял тебя живым увидеть! — проворчал Михаэль.

— Мишка, не ворчи, как сварливая жена! — осадил Вовка. — Хорош круиз, когда половину семьи вырезали. За не фиг делать! Акире, поди, и так несладко.

— Ладно, хватит обо мне. Помянем еще раз Эбису. И вы наконец-то расскажите, какими судьбами Вовка пьет водку здесь, — перевел я разговор в более желанное русло.

— А я думал, Курамоти тебе уже доложил, босс ты наш, — усмехнулся Вовка, наполняя водкой стаканы. — Если вкратце, а то история слишком длинная. А тебе еще Румяную Попку ублажать до утра! Он меня вытащил через военных, и теперь я буду официально и легально работать вместе с вами в университете. Кстати, через месяц под меня делают лабораторию по изучению социальных взаимоотношений у морских млекопитающих.

Меня хлопнули по коленям и усмехнулись.

— Так что, беспозвоночник ты наш. Твой скелет теперь неотлучно с тобой!

— Понятно, значит спокойная семейная жизнь накрылась стальным ломом, так и не начавшись, — проворчал я, сползая ногами на пол.

— Ха-ха! А ты думал, будет все так просто, Принцесса? Ты у нас сейчас единственный «семейный». И потом, Эрик та-ако-ой славный, когда тебя ре-евнуе-ет. И ему определенно подходит кличка Румяная Попка. Мишка давал? — с сознанием дела съязвил Вовка.

Он как и раньше упорно Михаэля называл по-русски: Михаил или Миша. А тот с радостью отзывался.

— Ну не я же придумывал, — проворчал я, а потом, попрощавшись с развеселившимися ребятами, ушел к своей спящей красотке.

***

Эрик проснулся тут же, как только я скользнул обнаженным под его горячий бок.

— М-ммм, — потянулись ко мне за поцелуем. — И что за сюрприз?

— Отдохнул? — Я прижал разомлевшее молодое тело своей любви, а потом попросил: — Возьми меня, смазка там, под одеялом и не бойся. Ты ведь сам хотел меня трахнуть в мой разработанный зад еще в день нашего знакомства.

Эрик от такого предложения проснулся окончательно и, сев, воззрился требовательно на меня:

— Что случилось?

— Ничего такого. Просто сюрприз, — пожал я плечами, а в душе помолился: "Только согласись и ничего не спрашивай, это мне нужно сейчас, больше чем воздух. Мне так необходимо забыть болезненную близость человека, который оставил меня жить. А сам ушел, бросив! Как хозяин бросает прирученного пса. Ну же, Эрик, ты ведь мечтал поиметь меня в зад, так не ломайся, сделай так, чтобы я забыл обо всем в твоих объятьях. Мне так необходима твоя любовь, чтобы не сдохнуть от бессилия, от одиночества и вынести похороны любимого брата".

— Ты пьян! — мой возлюбленный упал удрученно на подушку и вперился своими глазами в потолок.

— Я выпил много, но не пьян, как ты думаешь. Мне это необходимо, чтобы забыть... Прошу...

Эрик еще раз смерил меня задумчивым взглядом, а потом навалился, подминая по-хозяйски под себя и остервенело выцеловывая.

— Утром не побьешь за то, что я тебя трахнул в твою гениальную задницу?! А, любимый? Или, к примеру, мстить не будешь? — хмыкнули над ухом, а потом стали в ускоренном темпе, видно боясь, что я передумаю, готовить мой анус смазанными щедро смазкой пальцами. — Боже, ты уже открылся. Такой там горячий и бархатистый, узкий и желанный.

Простонали в экстазе над ухом, а потом, убрав пальцы, вогнали плавно возбужденный фаллос на полную длину, натягивая мой кишечник до упора на свое пульсирующее полыхающее естество.

— Го-оспо-оди! — Эрика затрясло надо мной от острого возбуждения. — Акира, я не могу сдерживаться, ты такой там обалденный. Ох-ххх!

И мой парень стал яростно вколачиваться в мою распахнутую задницу, наращивая темп. Я же прикрыл глаза и, услужливая память на образ Эрика наложила тут же Эбису. Его страсть, его стоны и его болезненную любовь. И, восходя на плато предоргазменного возбуждения вслед за своим золотоволосым любовником, я услышал хрипловатый сексуальный голос своего брата: «Живи, я очень хочу, чтобы ты жил, и спасибо тебе за любовь... Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, чтобы не случилось...».

И выплескиваясь вместе с Эриком пряной струей, я почувствовал, как мой старший брат рядом со мной и радуется, смотря на нас с неба, как мы с Эриком сплетаемся в страстном танце любви, наслаждаясь друг другом и даря друг другу наслаждение.

***

Утром я ушел рано, поцеловал Эрика в губы и, выслушав его недовольные стоны на побудку и на обработанный по всем правилам его румяный зад, отправился до Курамоти, прихватив с собой черную прядь волос, повязанную бордовой лентой. Мне предстояло уладить все дела в Японии и вернуться обратно к любимому и своим дорогим друзьям. Жизнь продолжалась, и на моем небосводе не предвещалось никаких кучевых облаков да грозовых туч тем более.

***

Эрик проснулся в обед от того, что в гостиной раздавались мужские голоса, спорящие на непонятном для него языке.

Он еле собрал свои ноги после глубинного траха, ибо после активной роли я загнул его как последнюю шлюху и полировал уже собственным членом до утра, совершенно забив на все жалостливые охи и вздохи. Ну соскучился я по нему, с кем не бывает? Мне вообще-то тоже под Эриком было нелегко, учитывая, что член у Эбису был мельче моего. Хоть и ненамного, но меньше. Вообще, мой умерший братик всегда комплексовал по поводу своего «мелкого» хозяйства по сравнению с моим. Хотя я так не считал, особенно когда он меня этим хозяйством насиловал. А вот у блондина по длине был в аккурат такой же, как мой, да еще и толстый. М-да, повезло мне с оснащением у моего любовника, уж свезло так свезло.

Эрик завернулся в одну из моих красочных юкат и отправился принимать душ. Вода помогла, но не так чтобы очень. Ноги меньше дрожать не перестали. Все-таки перерыв в месяц сказался здорово, я же отрывался тем временем с Эбису, к слову, довольно усиленно и весьма плотно.

Блондин, собрав отросшие мокрые волосы сзади в пук, вышел, щурясь и подтаскивая ноги в гостиную, и уставился на спорящих моих двух друзей.

— А где Акира?

— Проснулась, Красотка, — усмехнулся Вовка. — И, судя по твоим кряхтениям, обкатали твой румяный задок весьма знатно.

— Привет, Румяная Попка! Ты бы еще до вечера продрых. Ложись на диван, массаж сделаю. А Акира уже, наверное, треть пути пролетел.

— Он меня не разбудил даже, — вздохнул огорченно Эрик, снимая сверху юкату и укладываясь послушно на диван.

— А Акира, оказывается, страстный любовник! Вот ведь, я и не думал, что он такое может оставить, — оценил засосы Вовка на груди парнишки, а также конкретные полосы от ногтей по всей спине. Которые, я оставил блондину, пока он меня покрывал сверху. Вовка прикинул расположение рук и хмыкнул. — Эй, симулянт, по ходу отпечатков трахал ты, а не Акира, чего тогда за поясницу держишься?

— Угу, трахал. Уйя! — взвизгнул Эрик на экзекуцию спины. — Я его всего два раза и взял, зато он потом меня до утра раскатывал во всех позах, в которые только смог завернуть. У-ууу, гад! А ведь обещал... А-ааа, скотина-ааа! Что ни мстить, ни бить не будет. Ай-яяяяя!

— И ты, наивняк, поверил, — усмехнулся Михаэль. — Узнаю нашу беспощадную Принцессу! Потерпи еще чуток, через пару минут будешь как новенький. Ну, вот и все, а теперь за стол. Кушать подано! Ого, кого-то еще принесло на разносолы?

Усмехнулся Михаэль и, оставив обнаженного Эрика собирать свои умученные мощи с дивана, под смешок Вовки пошел открывать стучащемуся в дверь.

— Аспирант! — раздался радостный вскрик Михаэля от двери. И Эрика передернул хищный оскал русского красавца.

— Здравствуйте... — Кристиан как на парад одетый вошел в гостиную комнату с букетом наперевес. — А доктор Акира...

Все остальное потонуло в распахнутых глазах Кудряшки, когда его глаза остановились на полуобнаженной груди Эрика, украшенной ожерельем засосов. Блондин перекрестил взгляд со своим вечным соперником за мое сердце и тело. И демонстративно запахнул женскую юкату, опуская ноги на пол.

— А... — протянул, ничего не понимая, Кристиан, тупо смотря, как Владимир подпрыгивает к Эрику и заграбастывает его в свои жаркие объятья.

— Привет, Верный Песик! Доктор Акира уже летит несколько часов кряду в сторону Японии, а мы тут развлекаемся втроем, — начал русский специалист по морским млекопитающим.

— Присоединиться не желаешь?! — подлетел с другой стороны блондина Михаэль. — Эй, доктор Владимир. Блондинками делиться надо! Тем более, пока хозяин Румяной Попки вне пределах видимости.

— Может, хватит? — пришел в себя Кристиан, смотря, как пытается вырваться растерзанный блондинчик, юката которого снова распахнулась, демонстрируя обнаженное тело, потому как под ней ничего не наблюдалось, даже трусов. — Доктор Михаэль, доктор Владимир, может, перестанете издеваться надо мной и Эриком? Я уже догадался, что вы оба натуралы.

— Ну, надо же. Аспирант наконец-то догнал, не прошло и месяца, — усмехнулся поганенько Владимир.

— Угу! Он у нас по этой части просто супер-пупер интеллектуал, — похоже расплылся Михаэль. — А цветочки любимому шефу, я так полагаю?

— Но не вам же, — Кристиан протопал в закуток кухни и, найдя вазу, наполнил ее водой, воткнув туда пышный букет. Он оглядел царящий бардак в гостиной и ничего другого не придумал, как поставить цветы на подоконник распахнутого до сих пор настежь окна.

— А это что? — молодой кудрявый мужчина поднял на руки стакан с водкой, накрытый сверху хлебом. И с удивлением увидел, как оба доктора балагура на глазах превращаются в совершенно в других людей. С суровым, озабоченным и тоскливым взглядом, замыкаясь в самих себе.

Кристиан удивленно воззрился на выпущенного из четырех рук измученного Эрика и встретился с не менее изумленным взглядом, явно говорящим о том, что блондин не знает об этом ничего.


	14. Смерть, молодость и новая жизнь

— Кого вы поминали?!

Этот вопрос огорошил Михаэля на следующий день, когда он сидел в лаборатории над сложной аппаратурой и снимал показания.

— О, Эрик! Привет. А разве ты не должен был быть в школе? — латинос картинно улыбнулся злобно настроенному юноше.

— Не увиливай от вопроса, Михаэль!

— Откуда узнал? — мужчина отложил опыт в сторону и, выключив аппаратуру, воззрился на серьезно хмуревшегося подростка.

— Я разговаривал с Альбертом и его новым русским любовником Алексеем.

— Хм-ммм, значит наш немец все-таки сумел охмурить эту русскую красотку с блинами, что ж, поздравляю.

— Стакан с водкой и хлебом! Они сказали, что это обычай поминать кого-то из родственников, чаще мужчину. Кого поминал Акира? — Эрик не отступал ни на шаг от намеченной цели.

Как в лабораторный бокс завернул с кипой бумаг веселый Владимир, но тут же стал серьезным, как только расслышал последнюю фразу.

— Мы не те, кто должен объяснять тебе это. Спроси у Акиры, когда он вернется к тебе домой, — вклинился в их разговор Вовка со всего хода.

— Значит, он поминал этого чертового своего братца — Эбису! Который напал на меня в гостиной, раздел, облапал, засунул в мой зад свои грязные пальцы, а потом голым припер на берег океана. И заставил Акиру пойти с собой, шантажируя его мной! — вдруг взорвался потоком горьких слов Эрик, размазывая брызнувшие горячие слезы из глаз.

— Эрик, успокойся, — Михаэль поднялся со стула и, подойдя к размазывающему по лицу слезы юноше, обнял, нежно прижимая к себе. — Я тебе говорил, что с Акирой не будет никогда просто. Он старше тебя, он взрослый мужчина с далеко непростым и радужным прошлым. И кроме того, у него была куча любовников и любовниц до того как ты появился на этот белый свет. Но ты должен помнить, что сейчас он выбрал тебя, ты любим им. Так что не делай ничего такого, чтобы снова потерять дорогого для тебя человека, ведь ты так долго добивался этой любви.

— Так расскажите, кто для него был этот чертов Эбису?! Ведь если я спрошу у Акиры, он снова выкинет меня из своей жизни, и я буду барахтаться в собственных слезах и соплях в отчаянии за бортом, — Эрик уткнулся в лабораторный белый халат Михаэля и, сорвав все предохранители, завыл.

— Ну-ну! Хватит плакать как девица, слезами делу не поможешь, — погладил по его отросшим волосам Михаэль. Как только мой любимый узнал, что мне нравятся длинные волосы, он перестал коротко стричься, и отошедший от нападения после Эбису Арчи сделал ему вполне молодежную длинную стрижку. Такую сексуальную, что из-за нее Эрик стал самым популярным в классе не только среди девчонок, но и среди парней.

— Но Владимир прав, Акира тебе сам расскажет то, что посчитает нужным, и ты, дружок, должен запастись терпением, — Михаэль поцеловал парнишку в висок и улыбнулся вынырнувшей из под золота волос покрасневшей мордашке. — Но мы с Володей всегда поддержим тебя. И будем на твоей стороне.

— Это точно! — Вовка встал рядом с обнимающейся парой и погладил юношу по плечу. — Единственное, что мы можем сказать тебе, что Акира впервые за всю свою жизнь по настоящему счастлив. И это благодаря твоей любви. Но, Солнышко, у него сейчас настолько тяжелый период, что ты должен как мужчина поддержать его, а не разводить девчачьи сопли. Ты же хочешь выглядеть в его глазах взрослым, а не ребенком?

— Значит, Эбису был его любовником... — сделал неутешительный вывод для себя успокоившийся юноша.

— Дай Акире время. И не делай поспешных, однозначных выводов, отношения между двумя братьями были очень сложны и весьма болезненны. Но о них Акира должен рассказать тебе сам, когда посчитает нужным, — возразил Михаэль.

— Ну, так что? — переспросил Володя и обнял Эрика со спины.

Парень, стоя между двух, нежно гладящих его мужчин, рвано сглотнул, а потом пробормотал:

— Я постараюсь и дам время Акире.

— Вот и умничка! Пойдешь с нами сегодня в бар? — улыбнулся Михаэль и чмокнул в заплаканный покрасневший нос блондина.

***

Курамоти все сделал сам.

Церемония прощания была торжественной, красивой и долгой. Мой брат лежал словно живой. Было ощущение, что он просто уснул и видит красочные сны. Настолько было прекрасным его лицо. Что не скажешь об отце... Как бы не старались в морге, но лицо моего папаши было перекошено не то страхом, не то злобой...

Слава Богу, меня не попросили произнести прощальную речь. Курамоти вышел и сам зачитал ее перед присутствующими.

А после похорон я вернулся в семейный главный дом моего клана впервые после шести лет разлуки.

— Акира-сама... — начал Курамоти.

— Для вас просто Акира, вы всегда заменяли мне отца. Каким он должен был быть, — я стоял в зимнем саду до сих пор в официальных траурных одеждах и смотрел на медленно падающие редкие хлопья снега, которые сегодня решили изменить окружающий меня мир, покрывая все вокруг белым саваном, очищая землю от грязи.

— Акира. Я знаю, это поместье никогда вам не приносило счастья, вы можете продать его.

— Нет. Я его оставлю... Из моих кровных родственников сейчас здесь кто-нибудь живет?

— Нет... Мать вашего старшего брата, официальная вторая жена вашего отца, умерла два года назад. А ваш единственный племянник после смерти Мии-самы жил у своего деда. Кстати, отец Мии привез сегодня его сюда, он хотел бы поговорить с вами об усыновлении этого мальчика. Похоже, он чем-то сильно встревожен.

— Что ж, я приму его в центральной комнате, разожгите огонь, приготовьте горячих напитков. Похоронная церемония затянулась, и я откровенно замерз.

Курамоти поклонился и ушел исполнять мои требования, а я через некоторое время прошел в натопленное помещение, где меня уже ожидал отец Мии.

Мы поприветствовали друг друга, хотя я и видел этого человека на траурной церемонии, он как родственник нашей семьи, естественно, там присутствовал. И мне казалось, что мужчина постарел за эти сутки еще сильнее.

Мы уселись за горячим котацу, который приготовили для меня предприимчивые слуги, сзади уже полыхал камин. Отец распорядился его установить давно, отдавая дань европейской моде, когда мне было, наверное, лет пятнадцать — шестнадцать. И хотя дом был построен в классическом японском стиле, но кое-какие европейские новшества были добавлены еще в моей юности. Например, некоторые удобства в ванных комнатах и несколько каминов с системой отопления.

— Сегодня довольно холодно, не находите... — начал отец Мии, крутя кружку с обжигающим горячим напитком.

Слуги принесли нам горячий чай и какие-то сладости.

Я же просто ждал, когда старик начнет говорить.

— И вам, Акира-сама, очень идет традиционная японская одежда.

— Спасибо, но, думаю, вы пришли не за тем, чтобы обсуждать со мной превратности погоды и то, во что я одет?

— Да простите, что отрываю Вас в столь скорбный день... Я говорил со своим внуком, и меня кое-что очень беспокоит.

— Что же? — я сделал глоток зеленого чая и от удовольствия закрыл глаза. Это, наверное, второе, о чем я сильно тосковал, когда не был в Японии.

— Он сильно изменился пока я... в общем, пока я искал вашего брата... — начал сбивчиво объяснять седой мужчина.

— В чем же?

— Мне как будто подменили внука! Это не тот Эбису, которого я знал. Он стал нахальным, злобным, вечно ощеривается на меня и в открытую хамит! А теперь заявил, что только вас примет, как приемного отца и никого другого.

— Погодите, вы говорили, что сын моего брата застенчивый, слабенький и очень милый юноша, — я удивленно поднял бровь.

— Слабенький! Я в этом уже не уверен. Или он мастерски разыгрывал этот спектакль, дуря меня столько лет, либо я сошел с ума. Я не знаю что делать, Акира-сама! Неужели это наказание мне за свершенное убийство его отца?

— Ваш внук знает, что именно вы собственными руками зарубили Эбису?

— Нет... Ему никто не говорил. Да и потом, кроме нас с вами, Курамоти-сама и еще тех моих людей, что были со мной на корабле, никто об этом не знает. Но самое страшное другое. Он считает, что вы его возлюбленный.

— Что? — опешил я, поперхнувшись чаем.

— Возлюбленный! И что он должен исправить свою какую-то ошибку, — закивал рвано отец Мии.

— Как такое возможно? Я его ни разу в жизни не видел, — я поставил чашку с недопитым чаем и прокашлялся, вот только мне еще одного малолетнего влюбленного и не хватает.

— Он сегодня был со мной на церемонии. Я понимаю, вряд ли вы обратили на него внимание, народу много, да и вам было не до того...

Я кивнул, соглашаясь, откровенно говоря, я ни на кого и не смотрел кроме как на умиротворенное лицо своего умершего братика.

— Он что, вот так вам прямо и сказал, что я его возлюбленный?

— Нет... Это поведал мне гувернер, он нашел у мальчика вашу студенческую фотографию. Эбису сильно разозлился, что ее взяли в руки, и поколотил учителя, крича, что бы тот не прикасался к его возлюбленному. Мне же он заявил, что если вы его не усыновите, то он перережет себе горло. И его глаза полыхали так ненавистью, что мне стало по-настоящему страшно — это не взгляд подростка, которому только исполнилось шестнадцать! Акира-сама, я не знаю что мне делать... И поэтому привез сюда его, юноша не желает больше жить в моем доме.

Я поднялся из-за стола. Впервые в жизни мне стало жарко, по-настоящему горячо. Я отошел к сёдзи и, раздвинув их, посмотрел на заснеженный сад.

— Прежде чем принять решение, я должен поговорить с ним наедине, — еще один шестнадцатилетний пацан, и за что все это мне...

— Но?

— Вы можете пройти в соседнее помещении и услышать весь наш разговор, я не собираюсь скрывать что-либо от вас. Но я должен все выяснить до конца. Прежде чем судить о чем-то.

— Как скажите, Акира-сама, — отец Мии низко поклонился и прошел в соседнее помещение за раздвижной дверью, и я, позвав слуг, попросил привести сюда своего племянника.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной, Акира-сама! — раздался звонкий голос сзади меня, и когда я повернулся, то был ошарашен сходством этого пацана с моим усопшим братом.

Юный Эбису был одет в точно такие же траурные одежды, что и я. И мне показалось, что моей жизни просто не существовало, что я снова в своей кошмарной юности. Ибо точно так выглядел мой старший брат, когда меня впервые в этот дом привел за руку Курамоти. Даже улыбка была того Эбису, что я знал. Я встряхнул головой, казалось, он сейчас издевающе хмыкнет и скажет, что я его девочка и запретит мне носить мужскую одежду и нижнее белье.

Я поборол наваждение и пригласил юношу присесть рядом с камином, задвинув сёдзи, так как теперь из жара меня резко бросило в сильный озноб.

Мы сели друг напротив друга, парень откровенно пожирал мое лицо и фигуру глазами, от чего мне стало еще страшнее.

— Я хочу спросить тебя о том, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы отец твоей мамы усыновил тебя? — начал я издалека, тщательно подбирая слова и прощупывая ту топь, что разверзлась под моими ногами. Смотреть этому мальчику в глаза, было откровенно не по себе.

— Потому что хочу, чтобы только вы усыновили меня, — выдал, не задумываясь, малец и нежно заулыбался.

— Это я понял, но мне интересны причины твоего желания. Как я слышал, ты до недавнего времени хорошо ладил с дедушкой и... — замялся я, подбирая слова, но мне не дали договорить. 

Мальчик потупил взор и рвано стал тихо объяснять:

— Вы можете посчитать меня сумасшедшим, но! Мне приснился страшный сон примерно с неделю назад. В нем мой дед, переодетый в ниндзя, убивает меня катаной на борту качающегося корабля. Рядом кричат в предсмертных муках мои люди, что решили добровольно разделить мою участь, но я счастлив, потому что в каюте спрятана моя единственная драгоценность, которой я дорожу превыше своей жизни. Там находитесь вы, Акира! Одетым в женское кимоно расцветающее белыми лилиями на голое потное тело... Ваше тело до сих пор влажное от моей спермы, и вы в бреду шепчите мое имя... Зовя меня...

— Прекрати! — я очнулся от ужасных воспоминаний и воззрился на замершего передо мной парня. — Откуда ты это можешь знать?

— Я смотрю этот сон уже неделю подряд, каждую ночь! И каждый раз я вижу новые детали, которые накладываются и дополняют старые, уже виденные кадры. Ваши отрезанные волосы на красном бархате, повязанные бордовой лентой. Как вы мне отдаетесь с отчаяньем в глазах и как сами берете меня сзади, дрожа надо мной, как над драгоценной фарфоровой статуэткой. Вам расписать дальше весь процесс или хватит, а, Акира-сама? Или может быть "Акира-тян"? — улыбнулись мне нахально, совершенно выводя из реальности на скользкую дорогу иллюзий.

— До того... До того как тебе стал сниться этот кошмар... Как ты относился к своему деду? — я попробовал успокоиться и взять себя в руки, совершенно забыв, что его дед слышит каждое наше слово.

— Я терпеливо играл свою роль послушного мальчика. Я не так глуп, как выгляжу, и я давно не ребенок...

— Не ребенок? — я удивленно перебил мальчика.

— Вообще-то я давно родился. До того, как Вас похитили и привезли в это имение. Я преждевременно появился на этот свет — семимесячным. Да и моя мамочка решила подвязать своего будущего муженька задолго до их официальной свадьбы, — пояснили мне поставленным серьезным языком взрослого человека. Ну да, вспомнил я, несмотря на его хрупкое телосложение, ему уже шестнадцать. — Так вот, я не идиот! Моя мама никогда не любила меня, всегда обзывала недоноском и педиком, ибо я вылитый отец. А дед, который сейчас так резво решил меня усыновить, вообще ненавидел, потому что видел во мне также, как и моя мать — совершенно другого Эбису! 

— А другой дедушка? — я робко спросил у этого серьезного парня.

— Он не обращал на меня особого внимания, даже когда кувыркался с проститутками. А мой отец... Ваш брат... Он любил только одного человека... Вас.

— К-хм... Эбису... А ты любил своего отца?

— Я не знаю... — растерялся паренек, вся его взрослость резко испарилась, и он с удивлением воззрился на меня. — Я видел, как отец делает это в додзё...

— Что делает? — не понял я мальчика.

— Он всегда ночью там ласкал свой очичин, глядя на ваше фото... И в ту ночь тоже, когда моя мама решила его зарубить...

— Как? — я совсем выпал из реальности этого мира, который с каждым словом этого мальчика превращался в бесконечный кошмар... — Ты видел, как твой отец убил твою мать?!

— Мама в последние два года совсем была странной, часто закрывалась от всех и истерила. Она мечтала найти Вас и убить вместе с моим отцом. Когда вы будете делать это друг с другом... К ней очень часто приходил врач, и она бесконечно пила какие-то таблетки, после которых была сонной и вялой. А в ту ночь она влетела в додзе и напала на отца, он даже не посмотрел кто, выхватил катану с подставки и рубанул. А я в суматохе схватил вашу фотографию и сбежал.

— То есть, до того момента ты не видел моих фото? — уточнил аккуратно я.

— Видел, только на них вы были в женской одежде, я вообще раньше думал, что вы девушка... И когда моя мама ругалась на вас, то считал, что отец предпочел другую женщину. А потом спросил нашего семейного доктора и был удивлен, что вы мужчина и мой дядя.

— Ты, наверное, возненавидел меня за то, что твой отец был болен мной? — начал я наконец-то улавливать хоть какую-то логику в этом бредовом рассказе.

— Нет... Я просто не понимал почему он любит мужчину... Безумно красивого, но мужчину. А когда рассмотрел то фото, которое он прятал от всех, понял... Даже в мужской одежде вы самый желанный на этом свете человек. А когда мне стал снится этот сон, который вы называете кошмаром, хотя я так совершенно не считаю, во мне как будто что-то проснулось, проклюнулось и расцвело, захватив всю мою душу. Я теперь не узнаю себя, словно я спал до этого беспробудным сном и вдруг проснулся, ощутив кучу эмоций, ощущений, неведомых мне ранее. Я стал знать очень много вещей, что не могли происходить в моей жизни. И когда я смотрю на Вас, мне откровенно страшно. С одной стороны я таю только от вашего взгляда, и в тоже время меня сковывает холодом от того, что я хочу прикоснуться к вашим соскам. Я откуда-то точно знаю, что они очень чувствительные. Как и то, что вы всегда мерзнете по ночам, плохо спите, и у вас прохладная белоснежная кожа с сеточкой голубых вен…

Ребенок вдруг схватился за голову и зарыдал в полный голос.

— Что со мной, Акира-сама? Я схожу с ума. Но я не могу жить без Вас!

Я не смог дальше терпеть эту чужую боль, отразившуюся на столь родном мне лице, и, сместившись с подушки, притянул мальчика к себе на колени.

— Успокойся, малыш, это только кошмар, ничего более...

— Не говорите так! — мальчик так нежно прижался к моей груди и зарылся в моих рассыпанных по плечам волосам. — Так я и думал, они пахнут морем. А этот сон... Я молюсь, чтобы он снился мне каждую ночь. И хотя меня в конце убивают каждый раз зверски катаной, зато вначале я люблю вас всем своим телом и душой. Акира, мне кажется, я — это не я, а кто-то совсем другой. Но в тоже время неотделимый от меня.

— Ты стал ко мне испытывать эти непонятные чувства только после того, как тебе стал снится этот сон? — спросил я, ласково дуя в его макушку.

— Нет, когда рассмотрел ту фотографию. Вы там в обычных джинсах и мятом полувере. И эти чувства не непонятные для меня! Я знаю точно, что люблю Вас.

***

— И что вы об этом думаете? — я отодвинул раздвижную дверь, когда попросил слугу проводить Эбису в его старую комнату и подождать меня там.

Отец Мии прибывал в шоке, по-другому и не скажешь. Настолько было бледным его лицо и круглыми черные, как пустые глазницы черепа, глаза. Такое складывалось ощущение, что он увидел приведение.

— Это не ребенок... это чудовище, одержимый духом своего отца... — пробормотал он в страхе.

— Не думаю, что он чудовище, но он знает такие вещи, которые известны только моему старшему брату. Например, он в точности описал тот день, когда вы зарубили катаной Эбису на «Черной птице», причем такие детали как мои отрезанные волосы на красном бархате, женское кимоно с узором белых лилий...

— Я слышал... а еще про сперму на вашем теле, — отрезал седовласый мужчина.

— Я и не скрываю, что предпочитаю в постели мужчин, — пожал я плечами. — Мне кажется, что кто-то на небе дал еще один шанс моему старшему брату, и его душа слилась с душой его сына, которому я оказался также не безразличен.

— Вы! Вы самое порочное семейство, которое я только знаю! — вскричал мужчина, хватаясь за свои всклокоченные волосы.

— Значит, вы отказываетесь усыновлять этого мальчика? — я с презрением оглянулся через свое плечо на убийцу моего брата.

— Избавьте меня от всего этого кошмара! — отшатнулся от меня этот мужчина.

— Кошмар заключается в том, что этот мальчик до сих пор не познал ни капли любви от своих родственников. При этом он стал свидетелем убийства своей матери! А если мое предположение насчет переселения душ верно, то и своего отца, — я навис грозно над мужчиной.

— И что теперь? Вы будете ебать этого чудовищного засранца, если он подставит вам свой задок? И этим подарите свою любовь этому нечистому отродью? — завелся дед Эбису.

— А вот это уже не ваше дело, Аки-сама! С сегодняшнего дня я даю отмашку Курамоти на подготовку документов по усыновлению сына моего старшего брата. А там будет видно, во что выльется его так называемая любовь ко мне. У меня больше нет желания вас задерживать. Наверное, у Вас и без меня полно дел!

Седовласый человек смерил меня мертвым взглядом главы одного из влиятельных клана якудз и прошипел:

— Значит, кровавый вопрос о мести между нашими семьями закрыт?

— А вы что, жаждете продолжения? По-моему, и так хватит всего этого бардака вокруг Мии-самы и Эбису-самы, вы не находите?

Мужчина коротко поклонился, подтверждая мои слова, и покинул помещение. Перемирие между нашими кланами хоть и шаткое, но осталось в силе.

***

Я в общих чертах расписал Курамоти тяжелое положение дел вокруг усыновления после ухода отца Мии.

— Но Акира-сама, если дело обретает такой оборот, может не стоит усыновлять этого ребенка... — остолбенел мой подчиненный.

— Для вас просто Акира, Курамоти, — позвал я ласково мужчину. — Кем бы ни был этот ребенок: тем Эбису или этим... Не имеет особого значения. Ни я, ни мой брат, ни тем более этот задерганный испуганный мальчик не имели нормального детства, любви близких, нежности и ласки... Нас никто не баловал, и, кроме унижения и горечи, мы ничего не видели в своей молодости. Я постараюсь это исправить как смогу, тем более он мой единственный кровный родственник, оставшийся в живых.

— Хорошо, вы можете оставить его в Японии после усыновления. Я обо всем позабочусь! У него будет все самое лучшее: образование, вещи...

— Курамоти... — я оторвался от созерцания белого снега в саду и болезненно улыбнулся. — Ты говоришь об одиночестве. Нас троих объединяет это страшное чувство, разве ты этого не видишь? Меня, моего убитого брата и этого мальчика. То, что ты описываешь — это одиночество. Никто и ничто не может заменить родного тепла.

— Но что вы будете делать, если этот мальчик полезет к вам в штаны? — вздохнул печально Курамоти.

— Ну будем надеяться до этого не дойдет... Во всяком случае, я постараюсь избежать с ним близости до его японского совершеннолетия. А тогда, я надеюсь, что уже не буду так привлекателен для этого ребенка со своими стареющими мощами.

— Кто бы говорил! — вдруг усмехнулся так непохоже на себя Курамоти. — Один такой, только семнадцатилетний, уже с вами кувыркается в постели.

— Ками-сама, Курамоти. Не начинай хоть ты мне читать нотации о совращении несовершеннолетних мальчиков. Кроме того, что вообще-то совратили в данном случае меня, а не я сам покусился на невинную добычу, — я отодвинул сёдзи и вышел в сад, направляясь к комнате Эбису. А ведь действительно, пока я рассекал по водной глади со своим братцем, у Эрика был день рождения, которое никому даже не взбрело в голову отметить, мда...

— А я и не считаю, просто если ваш возраст и семнадцать лет — не такая уж сильная разница для Вас, то что будет в случае с молодым Эбису? Что, если и в этом случае Вас тоже совратят?

Мда, мне намекают разницу всего в один год. Хорошо, что ты не знаешь, мой досточтимый Курамоти, что с Эриком я стал спать еще до того как ему брякнуло семнадцать. Наверное, зная это, ты бы мне проел настоящую плешь.

— Да откуда у него, такого юного, появятся такие мысли и возможности? — я поднял вопросительно бровь и уставился на озабоченного Курамоти, пытаясь сыграть в откровенного дурачка. Все-таки внешне Эрик выглядел куда старше молодого Эбису.

— Как вы и сказали, из памяти вашего старшего брата, — развел тот невинно руками.

Я покачал отрицательно головой, а потом, прежде чем войти в дом, задумчиво произнес:

— Я рассчитываю, что мои мужчины помогут мне в воспитании этого юноши кем бы он ни был. И мы вчетвером сможем дать ему семейный очаг. А кроме того я надеюсь, что они не позволят нам двоим совершить ошибку — оказаться в одной постели. Все-таки спать с юным Эбису для меня это слишком, и разница в возрасте тут совершенно не при чем.

— Угу! Я тоже... надеюсь... Но вы, Акира, должны представлять, опираясь на собственный плачевный опыт юности, на что способен одержимый любовью человек. Пусть он даже ребенок. С их-то чувством максимализма и эгоизма! Вспомните хотя бы, что вытворял с вами ваш братец и какими способами пытался заполучить вашу близость?

— Ох, Курамоти... Не напоминай. Я все это и так прекрасно помню.

Юный Эбису выслушал молча вести, что его дед отказался от его усыновления. И что с завтрашнего дня будут готовить документы, по которым я стану его приемным отцом.

— Ты пока поживешь в этом родовом поместье вместе с Курамоти-сама. Это человек, которому я всецело доверяю как твою жизнь, так и свою. А потом, когда весь официальный процесс закончиться, ты переедешь ко мне во Францию. Если, конечно, тебе это по душе? — спросил я молчаливо сидящего передо мной на полу задумчивого парня.

Мальчик поклонился мне ритуально низко, упершись лбом в пол, а потом глянул совершенно взрослыми глазами из-под челки своих черных волос. Один в один, как глядел мой старший брат, когда задумывал очередную блядскую пакость, даже Курамоти это заметил, и его передернуло от такого видения.

— Как скажите, Акира-сама. Я с удовольствием подчинюсь вам и постараюсь завоевать вашу настоящую любовь, — сказали с хрипотцой в голосе, настолько знакомой и сексуальной, что последние слова моего старшего брата Эбису снова всплыли в моей голове.

_"Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, чтобы не случилось..."_

***

Через неделю я сидел в окружении моих трех дорогих мужчин в своем пока еще номере и собирался начать столь непростой для меня, но крайне важный разговор.

— Я предупреждаю каждого из вас, что то, что вы услышите, никогда не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты, — я сидел в обнимку с Эриком на нашем новом диване, а Вовка и Михаэль рядом с нами, оккупировав мягкие кресла. — Каждый из вас мне очень дорог, и я не хочу больше никого терять. Поэтому, я расскажу то, что вряд ли поведал бы при других обстоятельствах своей жизни. Но мне нужна ваша помощь, каждого из Вас. Хотя я пойму, если кто-то откажется и не сможет быть после всего услышанного со мной рядом.

— Принцесса, ну ты и развел! Да никто из нас не способен бросить тебя или предать. Чтобы там не было в твоей жизни, — усмехнулся Михаэль.

— Михаэль, будь серьезнее, конечно вы с Владимиром частично знаете о том, что было между мной и моим братом. И какие между нами были сложные отношения. Но Эрик — нет.

Я глянул на замершего молодого юношу под моим боком и, нежно улыбнувшись, продолжил:

— Эрик, я не хочу, чтобы между нами были секреты, но вот сможешь ли ты принять меня таким, после того как узнаешь всю правду... без прикрас, обнаженную и болезненную. Но я хочу тебя предупредить — я пойму, если после сказанного ты отвернешься от меня, ибо голая правда не всегда нужна между любимыми людьми. Она может просто убить нашу любовь, отравить чувства, сделать невыносимым существование друг с другом...

Эрик вздрогнул, а потом взял мою прохладную ладонь в свои обжигающие руки:

— Чтобы не случилось с тобой в прошлом, я люблю тебя.

— Можно подумать, ты даешь нам выбор, Акира? — усмехнулся Вовка. — Ты нас загнал в угол, никто здесь никогда предателем не был.

— Выбор есть всегда. Вы можете отказаться от моей исповеди, но тогда вы не поймете моих мотивов. И, возможно, я стану для вас еще более ужасным, — меня уже начало откровенно потряхивать.

Эрик зыркнул на обоих моих друзей:

— Я никуда не уйду и выслушаю тебя до конца, чтобы не случилось. Я неделю тому назад сам хотел узнать, что же связывает тебя и твоего брата, а эти твои партизаны молчали, как прирезанные.

Я прижал к себе свою любовь и, осмотрев еще раз каждого своим пронизывающим взглядом, начал свой сложный и болезненный рассказ. Все мои слушатели на протяжении всего повествования молчали как рыбы. Эрик только лишь иногда сильнее сжимал мою ладонь в своих пальцах, друзья же реагировали по-разному: от пошленьких смешков и улыбок, до полного сочувствия и мрачного молчания, в котором слышался хруст кулаков и скрежет эмали зубов.

Оно и понятно, мою историю жизни простой и радужной не назвать это точно, только измывательства надо мной в детстве Эбису чего стоили...

— Черт, я и не знал, что Эбису тебя наркотой травил, — первым взорвался Володька, когда я замолчал, описав под конец свой последний месяц с Эбису на «Черной Птице».

— Всякое было... Эрик, прости меня за то, что я был с братом и занимался с ним любовью. Когда я передал тебя на руки Михаэлю, честно, уже попрощался с тобой навсегда. Я думал тогда, что живым мне от брата уже не уйти...

— Что, рассчитывал, что он тебе устроит двойную сепуку? — усмехнулся болезненно Вовка.

— Ты еще скажи про дзёси, ага «страсть-смерть». Как ты представляешь? Чтобы Эбису связал с Акирой руки и бросился в пучину моря? От неразделенной любви! — съязвил Михаэль.

— Под конец нашего с ним плаванья я об этом тоже думал... — я вздохнул от облегчения, Эрик все также прижимался ко мне горячим боком, кажется даже еще сильнее, чем до рассказа, и нежно перебирал мои тонкие длинные пальцы. — Он сильно изменился после несчастного случая с Мией. Говорил все о смерти, о любви ко мне и сожалении, что доставил столько боли...

— Конечно, про мертвых плохо не говорят, но твой отец был окончательным подонком. Так воспитывать своих сыновей, постоянно сталкивая их лбами, нужно еще постараться! — Вовка достал пачку крепких сигарилл и, сматерившись на русском четырехэтажно, перешел снова на английский. — Я из-за вас на крепкий табак подсел, засранцы!

Михаэль распахнул окно и забрал пачку себе, а потом перекинул мне. Я затянулся, раскуривая крепкий табак, а потом спросил у Эрика:

— Ты как? Передумал теперь любить меня?

— С чего бы это! — воззрились на меня злобным синим взглядом. — Хотя, честно, я до сих пор в шоке. Вот скажи мне, сколько у тебя было любовников?

— Ну, смотря когда и где? — я почесал свой затылок, с трудом вспоминая всех пассий и мужского, и женского пола. Выходило изрядно, причем весьма.

— Вот-вот, и я о том же! Даже твой Эбису более постоянным выглядит в твоем рассказе. Как я понял, кроме тебя и его официальной жены, которая его смогла заманить на себя только благодаря наркоте, вообще никого не было.

— Ого, а Румяная Попка жжет! — усмехнулся Михаэль, облокотившись задом на подоконник. — Эрик, хочу тебя обрадовать: кроме мужчин у Акиры-тяна были еще и любовницы. Причем довольно много, он очень популярен у дам и часто мне создавал нехилую конкуренцию.

— Как, ты еще и с женщинами спал?! — вперился в меня злобным ревностным взглядом блондин. — Нет, я еще понимаю с братом, к нему как не крути у тебя были хоть и странные, но чувства, но с бабами?

— Значит, передумал? — я сузил по нехорошему глаза.

— После всего, что я о тебе узнал? Да ни за что! — ответили мне нагло, однако мой молодой любовник при всем при том не лыком шит.

— Неужели ты ревнуешь меня к той куче ничего не значащих для меня женщин и не ревнуешь к брату? — удивился я.

— К твоему убитому брату, как ни странно, но я не ревную... — задумался Эрик. — Только я не понял, что там вообще можно любить! Он мне показался откровенно страшным и ничем не выдающимся человеком. Ну, когда напал на меня здесь, в этой комнате и нагло лапал.

— Ах, это... Понимаешь, Эрик, он был к тому времени месяц в бегах. Небритый, немытый. Но на шхуне после моего пленения он привел себя в нормальный — достойный вид и выглядел очень красиво и желанно.

— Чего? Эта образина?! — не поверил Эрик.

— Румяная Попка! А ведь Акира прав. Его старший брат хоть и был порой откровенным мерзавцем, но в красоте ему не откажешь. Хотя, не спорю, там на косе он выглядел обросшим, грязным бандитом. Но род Акиры по отцу имеет благородную кровь. Говорят, в них есть даже кровь боковой императорской ветви — голубая кровь принцев. И Эбису отличался настоящей японской красотой.

— Погоди! — я выпутался из рук любимого и сползал до вещей, что прихватил из Японии, и, порывшись в них, вытащил фотографию. — Это было на одном из наших праздников, мы тут в старинной одежде знатных родов. Вот, смотри, тут пятеро юношей, узнаешь меня?

Я присел снова на свое место и прижался к боку любимого.

Эрик заглянул в фотографию и присвистнул, через наши плечи заглянули Михаэль и Вовка.

— Ты здесь студент. Я не видел у тебя этого фото, — удивился Вовка.

— Она была у Курамоти, — пояснил я, вспоминая «славные деньки» юности, когда нужно было, несмотря ни на что, следовать клановому этикету. — Ну что, узнал?

— Конечно! Вот это ты. Боже, какой ты во всем этом красивый, — Эрик расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

— Смотри, не влюбись еще раз! — передразнил Михаэль моего любимого, копируя его голос.

— А еще... скажи... тебя больше никто кроме меня не цепляет? — масляно спросил я, заранее зная ответ.

— Ой! — присмотрелся к лицам Эрик. — А вот это кто? Он просто как прекрасное божество.

— Ну, ты даешь, Румяная Попка! Это как раз та самая «образина», что лапала тебя в этой гостиной, — усмехнулся Михаэль. — Это старший брат Акиры — Эбису.

— Быть того не может... — ошарашено.

— Ну почему, — я пожал плечами. — Кстати, он не сильно изменился по сравнению с этим фото, а его одухотворенность сделала его еще прекрасней.

— Вот теперь я начинаю ревновать, — взвинтился Эрик, присматриваясь снова к фото. — В такого красавца невозможно не влюбиться.

— Да, но до последнего месяца он был конченным отморозком, а его выражение лица часто поганило весь его ангельски-божественный лик, — успокоил Вовка. — И потом, мертвого ревновать глупо. Акира с тобой, а не с ним. Так что...

— А вот теперь я перехожу к главной части своего разговора с вами! — я положил фото на столик.

— Эй, Принцесса, ты меня пугаешь. Я думал, что страшилки и откровения на сегодня уже кончились, — передернул плечами Михаэль.

— И ты нам еще не сказал, в чем нужна тебе наша помощь, — верно подметил Вовка.

— Он что, выжил?! — ляпнул не к месту Эрик и тыкнул пальцем в изображение Эбису на фотографии.

— Не совсем, — вздохнул я тяжело и рассказал все, что случилось в Японии, ничего не утаивая, о сыне своего старшего брата.

— Бля-я, это ж переселение душ в чистом виде! — ляпнул на русском Вовка, а потом перешел, извинившись перед Эриком, обратно на английский. — Я такое только в книжках фантастических читал.

— Принцесса! А он не мог это от куда-нибудь узнать, к примеру, подслушать от своего отца... Или еще чего-нибудь? — растерянно пробормотал Михаэль.

— Нет, мы с Курамоти все прокрутили раз на сто, если не больше. И потом, он знает такие подробности, которые кроме нас двоих с Эбису никто точно не может знать. Простите, но даже вы, парни! Этот мальчик в точности описал все убранство капитанской каюты в день смерти Эбису, что было надето на нас обоих, чем мы и как занимались. Он повторил те слова моего брата, что он сказал мне перед смертью. А я их никому не говорил! Да я с ним несколько дней общался, между улаживанием текущих клановых дел... И думал, что сошел с ума! Он ведет иногда себя точно как мой брат. А когда совершенно нормальный, невинный юноша, требующий к себе нежности и ласки.

— Раздвоение личности, однозначно, — кивнул своим мыслям Вовка.

— Ага, только одна личность тридцати семилетнего мужчины с нехилыми сексуальными запросами и всеми вытекающими разговорами и последствиями, — поддакнул я, чувствуя, как напрягается рядом Эрик.

— Сам посуди, у тебя на глазах отец дрочит на фото другого мужика, а потом убивает твою мать, которая накинулась на него с обнаженной катаной. При таком раскладе две личности это даже мало! — подвел итог Михаэль.

— Парни, я понимаю, что это слишком для Вас, но я просто не смог бросить этого ребенка. Кем бы он ни был: моим погибшим братом или племянником. Или тем и другим в одном флаконе... — повесил я голову между подтянутых к горлу колен.

— Да тут надо быть дьяволом воплоти, чтобы отказаться от несчастного ребенка, который прошел через такое, — развел руками Вовка, закуривая, наверное, уже пятую кряду сигариллу. Вообще, в комнате к концу нашего разговора можно было вешать топор, несмотря на распахнутое окно.

— Акира... — Эрик коснулся осторожно моего локтя. — А когда он мальчик, я имею ввиду, когда наваждение его покидает, он также влюблен в тебя?

— Да... И это пугает еще больше.

— Надеюсь, он хоть внешне на папашу не похож, — вздохнул тяжело Михаэль, затягиваясь полными легкими.

— Вот в этом самая ужасная проблема. Он не просто похож... Он молодая копия моего старшего брата... — пробормотал я и уставился на три вытянутых бледных любимых лица с круглыми, как блюдца, глазами.


	15. Второй шанс и молодость

После похорон Эбису прошло два месяца, за это время мы успели многое. 

Чарльз помог найти несколько продающихся вилл, из которых мы с Курамоти выбрали одну. Наверное, самую шикарную и дорогую. Но на более простой вариант моя правая рука не согласилась. А на все мои фи, что мне и так хорошо, уперто угрожала забрать меня в Японию, если я, здесь цитирую: «Не смогу вам обеспечить должный уровень жизни, как единственного преемника столь огромной и богатой империи!». После покупки часть виллы тут же стали перестраивать под японский классический стиль, причем даже рабочих Курамоти привез для этого из Японии. Что для меня, честно говоря, было слишком. Но только, видно, не для понятий Курамоти.

Что мне импонировало в моем новом доме, так это вокруг был огромный лесной массив с живописными лужайками и теперь уже новенькими японскими беседками и разбитым на скорую руку восточным садом. Вернее, два садовника с армией помощников до сих пор приводили все живые насаждения, несмотря на осенне-зимний период в «восточные-японские» стандарты, что-то досаживая, что-то выкорчевывая. Кроме этого к моему поместью прилагался свой пляж с пристанью, к которой кроме «Черной птицы» было пришвартовано еще несколько быстроходных катеров и еще одна яхта моего деда - «Огненный феникс», а так же моя любимая коса, где меня нашел мой старший братишка. Имелась и вертолетная площадка, на которой все время дежурило несколько вертушек, одна из которых была вообще военного образца. «Тесть» подогнал с подачи того же вездесущего Курамоти. Конечно, без оружия, но все равно впечатляла. Гараж с кучей машин. Сколько их там стояло и каких, меня волновало меньше всего. Но что меня больше всего впечатлило, так это подводная мини-лодка, подаренная мне на новоселье отцом моего любовника, то бишь все тем же «тестем». И которую мы с Михаэлем и Володей уже успели обкатать.

Вообще, у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что Курамоти и Чарльз неплохо спелись в последнее время. Тем более, что моя «правая рука» всегда заменяла мне родного отца.

Михаэль и Владимир, естественно, переселились тут же ко мне под предлогом большой и счастливой семьи. Посему «дом», больше похожий на замок в виде буквы П, мы поделили следующим образом: в правом крыле расположились мы с Эриком, в левом - Михаэль, а посередине вселился Вовка. Михаэль выбрал спальню подальше от нашей и, естественно, с умыслом: после такого переезда меньше любовниц у него не стало, а даже еще больше. К его очередным оргиям очень часто присоединялся и Вовка, когда число пришедших дам переваливало за четыре. Тогда сам латинос молил его о помощи с прекрасными созданиями, которые от недоеба превращались влегкую в самых настоящих фурий и гарпий. 

А Вовке что? Он был хоть и более спокойным в этом плане, но потрахаться на халяву с девицами никогда не отказывался. Тем более на Михаэля дурнушки не западали.

Жизнь хоть и изменилась, но постепенно влилась в русло обратно, только у меня, кроме вала научной работы, на шею свалилась ответственность за огромную империю деда. И, честно, если бы не старания Курамоти, то я бы уже через месяц пал смертью храбрых от такого передоза ответственности и всего рабочего процесса в целом.

Как этот мужчина успевал все и вся, оставалось для меня загадкой. Но именно он выбрал мне слуг, повара и даже нескольких «банщиц» в только отстроенные японские бани на моей территории. Банщиц он выбирал исключительно по вкусу Михаэля и Вовки, а вот все слуги в доме были молодыми мужчинами: как и повара, и садовники. Оставалось выбрать только парочку секретарей, но с этим я пока тянул, и привезти из Японии своего усыновленного мальчика.

Декабрь вовсю холодил наш сад, хотя снега пока и не наблюдалось. Приближалось Рождество, и мы с Эриком устанавливали елку в центральной зале. Здесь я настоял, чтобы остался европейский стиль. Вообще, я бы оставил все как и было, если бы не въедливость Курамоти. Но, во всяком случае, центральную часть дома мы с Эриком отстояли. И она осталась практически нетронутой японцами. Что не скажешь о правом и левом крыле.

Посему приятно потрескивал камин неизвестно какого века, украшенный изразцами плитки и лепниной. Тяжелые темно-синие бархатные портьеры не пускали холод просочиться из огромных окон, а светлая резная мебель с золотым шелком стен создавали уют, напоминая мне любимое сочетание желтого и синего, которым так щедро был наделен от природы мой возлюбленный Эрик. Слуги молодые и по мнению моего любовника слишком смазливые и вечно пялящиеся на меня японские юноши помогли внести пушистую красавицу в горшке и теперь подавали нам мишуру и игрушки.

— Вот скажи, и зачем с корнями? — начал Эрик.

— Я вообще думал украсить одну из тех, что растет рядом с домом. Но Михаэль с Владимиром настояли на елке в гостиной. А я не люблю водить хороводы вокруг издыхающего трупа, посему после праздника ее можно будет высадить где-нибудь на территории в согласии с «великим планом озеленения» Курамоти.

— По-моему твой «папа» перегибает палку. Ты не находишь? — Эрик забрался на стремянку и стал вешать подаваемые ему золотистые шарики, украшенные белыми шелковыми бантиками. Успевая при этом злобно зыркать на слуг, которые подходили ко мне ближе, чем нужно по его стандартам.

— Ну, иногда Курамоти, и правда, слишком педантичен, но он очень правильный и исполнительный человек, без которого я теперь просто не смогу существовать.

— Нет, я понимаю: Курамоти — кладезь, без которого ты просто сдохнешь через неделю под совместным валом работы и проблем. Но зачем тебе два секретаря? Причем мужчины! И три охранника?

— Охранники положены по статусу, и потом, они же не будут вечно втроем шарахаться вокруг меня, они будут меняться, — я забрал украшенного жемчугом ангела у одного из слуг, который от моих прикосновений покраснел, как маков цвет, и подал его злющему Эрику. — А секретари-мужчины по большей части из-за Михаэля. Он совратит любую бабу в моем доме!

— Но есть же уже четыре! — охнул Эрик и, вытянувшись в струну, водрузил ангелочка на самую макушку пушистой елки.

— И что? Кстати, их услугами пользуется чаще Владимир. Он менее избалован в этом плане, и ему всегда нравились японки. А вот Михаэлю, кажется, уже мои банщицы надоели. Думаю, придется двоих отправить домой и выписать двух или трех блондинок, причем русских — у него на них фетиш. Да и Володька оживет! А ты что думаешь?

— Ой! — пошатнулись на стремянке, и я еле успел поймать летящего на меня блондина. — Ух! Спасибо...

Меня обняли за шею и убийственно посмотрели в сторону слуг-юношей, которые, тут же скумекав, оставили нас одних, рассосавшись умело в пространстве.

— Мне, честно, все равно, главное, чтобы на тебя не вешались. Мне твоих слуг по горло хватает. Они такие услужливые и покорные, и каждый мечтает оказаться в твоей постели с широко раздвинутыми ногами.

Я рассмеялся, а потом уселся, не выпуская блондина из рук, на диван.

— Ох, уж каждый? Ревнуешь? — я стал уцеловывать слабо сопротивляющегося юношу, расстегивая ворот его рубашки.

— Конечно! Еще неизвестно, что будут за секретари и охрана. И потом, еще твой сын.

— Боже, Эрик, — я ссадил своего блондина с колен и взлохматил свои вновь отросшие волосы. — Если ты так будешь думать, то сдохнешь от ненужных волнений раньше времени. И если тебе так плохо со мной, то я не удерживаю тебя силой.

— Но я же люблю тебя! — начал заводиться Эрик.

— Я тебя тоже люблю. Но не хочу приносить тебе проблемы и боль.

— Даже сейчас ты такой безэмоциональный, — прохныкали жалостливо под боком, и мне пришлось напомнить себе, что как не крути — Эрик еще совсем юн и практически вдвое младше меня. Посему я притянул его к себе и поцеловал нежно в его сладкие пухловатые губки. — Ладно, не дуйся. И прости, я такой какой есть. А теперь еще хуже — женатый на огромной компании деда! И уж извини, но без секретарей ты останешься без своего возлюбленного.

— Тогда! Я тоже буду на их кастинге. Когда вернется Курамоти? — повеселел Эрик и нагло оседлал мои бедра, жадно потеревшись промежностью о мой член.

— Завтра. Он прилетит вмести с Эбису и претендентами на охранников и секретарей. Если с охранниками мне все понятно как отбирать, то вот по поводу секретарей я в откровенном шоке.

— И как, интересно, ты будешь отбирать охрану? — меня поцеловали жарко в засос.

— Как-как? Просто сражусь с ними или заставлю махаться с Володькой — чего проще? — попытался я притормозить распалившегося любовника.

— Эй! Чего ты там лопочешь? Акира-сама занят? Но только не для нас! — Михаэль внаглую снес слугу, который сторожил наше уединение, и ворвался с двумя девами в нашу гостиную, сзади него топал, бурча под нос, Вовка.

— Зря ты так, а вдруг они там с Эриком.

— Да Эрик еще... О-у! Кажется, ты прав, дружище... он уже не в школе, — замер на середине комнаты Михаэль, смотря, как мой распаленный любовник, пытается запахнуть рубашку и прикрыть свой стояк. Член у Эрика выпирал так, что закрыть его от заинтересованных девиц пришлось мне. Я просто притянул сильнее своего мальчика к себе и накрыл его от похотливых взоров проституток полами теплого халата, который я часто одевал поверх домашнего костюма. Дабы не окоченеть в этом огромном ледяном по моим меркам замке.

Слава богу, девы были не из института. Плохо, что они являлись элитными проститутками и часто тусовались в «Черном пирате». И совсем кошмарно, что одна из них — Анжела как-то раз переспала и со мной.

— Вот видишь! А ты против охраны и секретарей. А они просто необходимы в нашем ебнутом семействе, — усмехнулся я криво прижавшемуся ко мне Эрику.

— Кажется, мы Вам помешали? — Вовка попытался исправить ситуацию и завернуть совершенно не комплексующего Михаэля с бабами наперевес обратно в коридор.

— Да уж! Но ничего не сделаешь. Вы уже испортили нам прелюдию, которая вытекла из спора, — я поцеловал красного Эрика в висок и потянулся к бокалу вина, стоящего на небольшом столике рядом.

— Хорош спор, особенно эффект у Румяной Попки, — усмехнулся Михаэль и расположился на большом диване, утаскивая к себе на колени обеих хихикающих женщин.

— Может, не будем при женщинах? — Володя уселся в другое кресло и, налив себе вина, пригубил бокал. — Извините, что помешали, но Михаэля, если у него гон, уже ничем не остановить, ты же знаешь, Принцесса. Так о чем спор?

— О выборе секретарей и охранников, — улыбнулся я Владимиру, чувствуя, что поддатой Анжеле неймется заговорить со мной. И, предупреждая ее нетерпение, я обратился к крутящейся на Михаэле проститутке. — Анжела, что-то хотела спросить?

— О, Акира, ты как всегда такой сногсшибательный, неужели это твой мальчик?

— Да, это мой мужчина, а что? — усмехнулся я даме.

— Ну, я так скучала... — начала строить из себя целку проститутка, дуя губки.

— О, так вы знакомы? Принцесса, ай-ай, ты так коварна! — Михаэль завладел губами Анжелы, дабы та не ляпнула при Эрике лишнего, а Володя перевел стрелки разговора обратно.

— Ну охрану понятно как выбирать. Кто живым выстоит против меня или тебя, Акира, тот и останется. С секретарями другое дело. Если женщина, то обязательно должна быть достойная фигура!

— Фигура? — тут же отлип латинос от ротика Анжелы. — О да, и сиськи размера так четвертого!

— Секретари будут мужчинами, — отрезал я запросы Михаэля на корню и смял все его похотливые желания.

— Фи! Это для тебя не имеет значения женщина или парень. А для меня секретарь с членом — нонсенс! — передернул плечами Михаэль.

— Ой, Акира, так ты би? — снова вклинилась Анжела, ну что за глупая дура.

— Нет, теперь я исключительно гей, — огрызнулся я на эту ненормальную, страдающую словесным поносом.

— Как жаль, та ночь... — начала Анжела, но ее заткнул Михаэль снова своим языком.

— А твой сын? — вновь переводя стрелки разговора, вклинился Володя.

— Прилетит завтра, так что приготовьтесь. И запомните, каким бы он не был странным — он еще ребенок, — я посмотрел на надувшегося Эрика, от которого не укрылась вся подпольная игра моих друзей, старающихся прикрыть меня от прошлых ошибок.

Посему я завладел его упирающимся ротиком и, когда он сдался, давая мне углубить поцелуй, я отпустил, а потом, влегкую подняв охнувшего своего мальчика на руки и улыбнувшись своим верным друзьям, предупредил:

— Так что дел завтра много, и просьба! До утра нас с моим возлюбленным не беспокоить. Так что развлекайтесь сами.

Я подмигнул хохотнувшему Михаэлю и торжественно унес красного, как рак, юношу в наше с ним крыло.

— Она трахалась с тобой? — Эрик, очутившись подо мной на постели, попытался свести ноги, дабы пошантажировать меня, вот глупый.

— Всего один раз, год назад, — усмехнулся я, сминая упертое сопротивление парнишки.

— А все еще помнит... какой ты в постели! — задохнулся Эрик от острого возбуждения и полыхающей ревности в крови.

— Может, хватит сопротивляться? И ты раскроешь свои ножки для меня сам? — я поцеловал оголенные яркие соски парня, сжавшиеся до предела от моих ласк.

— Ты... Ох... Садист... — выгнулся Эрик, а потом, отодвинув через силу мою голову от себя, заглянул требовательно в глаза. — Почему после того единственного раза ты ни разу больше не дал себя взять сзади?

— Потому что мне больше нравится брать тебя. И по-моему твоя задница от такого положения вещей получает только кайф и блаженство, — старался я отшутиться.

— А мне кажется, что из-за того, что тебя туда трахал только Эбису. Что, я хуже, чем твой старший умерший братик? — спросили с нотками начинающейся истерики.

— Эрик, не надо... Я тебя накажу, — я отпустил парня и скатился вбок с него.

— Что, опять свяжешь и будешь доводить по сухому до изнеможения, заставляя сливать по кругу? — съязвил Эрик, натянув на себя одеяло и прикрывая налившийся свой член.

— Нет... — я встал с постели и смерил распластанного, ехидно улыбающегося своего юного любовника. — Сегодня я сплю один. Можешь дальше наслаждаться ночью в полном одиночестве. Не беспокой меня.

И вышел из нашей спальни вон.

— Черт! — Эрик с силой долбанулся головой о спинку кровати. — Ну кто меня тянул за язык? Какой же я дурак-малолетка.

Он скинул с себя растрепанную одежду и, напялив на голое тело женское кимоно, выскользнул в коридор на поиски меня. 

Первая попытка не увенчалась успехом: Эрик наткнулся на Михаэля и Вовку, которых во всю ублажали профессиональные проститутки.

— Ой! — Анжела отлипла от сочащегося члена латиноса и заулыбалась. — Ты к нам, красавчик? Что, Акира уже не в состоянии даже тебя трахнуть в попку?

Прежде чем вторая полуголая деваха повисла на покрасневшем Эрике, его за шкварник из гостевой комнаты выволок Вовка, оставляя обеих дам на горячего Михаэля.

— Ты чего здесь в кимоно шаришься, и где Акира? — зашипел он, встряхивая моего любовника за шкирдяк. — Опять поссорились, что ли?

— Нет... Это я виноват... — буркнул Эрик, цепляясь за Володю.

— А ну пойдем, — Вовка перехватил паренька за тонкую талию и упер в столовую, где заставил слуг приготовить горячего чая с молоком и медом.

— Я не маленький, чтобы пить такое! — Эрик надулся над чашкой, как мышь на крупу.

— Тогда и веди себя как взрослый, ведь наверняка снова чего-то ляпнул, — с удовольствием отпивая сие безобразие из второй чашки.

— Ляпнул, — покаялись рядом и отпили сладкий, душистый успокаивающий напиток.

— И чего? — усмехнулись по-доброму, не издеваясь.

— Спросил, почему я всегда снизу! — мило краснея, как девица на выданье.

— Ну это вряд ли его вывело бы так из себя, наверняка еще что-то добавил? — проникновенно посмотрели в глаза.

— Добавил про брата Эбису, — уронив несчастную моську на руки.

— Ох, и дите же ты малое. Теперь ясно, почему Акира с тобой так долго упирался. Я б тебя на его месте сразу после первого взбрыка послал бы прямиком домой, к твоему папаше, подгузники менять. И задницу подтирать от результата детской неожиданности! Акира и так на пределе из-за сына Эбису и ты туда же. И кроме того, он снизу никогда не любил, это даже его старший брат понял перед своей смертью. Поздно, но понял, а ты никак не можешь. Если тебе под ним плохо, просто уйди и не мучай его, — стал поучать пацана Вовка.

— Да не плохо мне под ним, а как раз... очень даже хорошо.

— Так чего тогда?! — подорвался Вовка. — Ты мне здесь мозги пудришь и Акиру дергаешь?

— Потому что я придурок, — тяжело вздохнули, растирая помокревшие глаза.

— Это точно! В следующий раз, если в горле или в жопе засвербит, лучше заткни свои текущие дырки Акировым членом. Ладно сырость разводить, он в библиотеке наверняка от тебя прячется или в банях, там всегда жарко натоплено. Идем! — и Вовка, встав, снова потянул уже не сопротивляющегося мальчишку за собой.

— Спасибо Вам... — Эрик еще пару раз не то всхлипнул, не то вздохнул, но уже с большими интервалами.

— Не за что, я это не для тебя делаю, а для Акиры. Ему сейчас намного хуже от твоих ляпов, салага.

— Знаю, что не для меня, но все равно спасибо. Володя, а как же женщины, которые с вами пришли?

— Те две проститутки? С ними и Михаэль справится, у меня на них сразу не стояло. Идем, горе луковое!

— А как это понять — горе луковое? — попытался осмыслить непонятное словосочетание Эрик.

— Так говорят на Руси про тех, которые плачут по любому поводу, как девки-неумехи, когда лук режут, — съязвил Вовка, утыкаясь в замершего слугу «на стреме» у входа в библиотеку.

— Володя-сама, дальше я не могу вас пропустить. Приказ Акиры-сама! — начал по-японски лепетать смазливый юноша.

— Ща как по тыковке вмажу, вмиг пропустишь! — сжимая кулак над замершим побелевшим слугой. — Выбирай: либо ты отойдешь в сторону, либо я перешагну через твой труп. Слуга-сама!

— Чего ты орешь? — взорвался я, услышав переполох у своих дверей. — Юки, пропусти этого ненормального.

— Во! Так-то лучше, — усмехнулся Вовка и, похлопав по плечу слуги, вжавшего от страха голову, протащил расстроенного Эрика в библиотеку за собой. — Забирай свою сопливую пропажу, а то его Мишкины проститутки изнасилуют.

Мне с размаха пихнули красного, издерганного Эрика и злобно хлопнули, уходя, со всего размаха дверью.

А я только улегся на мягком диване и даже укрылся пледом, рассчитывая на бессонную ночь в обнимку с ноутбуком. М-да, уж та еще ночка.

— Ложись, — я отогнул плед и подвинулся, давая своей любви улечься под прохладный бок. Комп пришлось убрать на журнальный столик подальше.

— Акира, прости, я больше не буду... — начал Эрик оправдываться, по-детски всхлипывая и прижимаясь ко мне горячим своим естеством.

— Нет, не прощу. И наказание не забуду. Секса не будет неделю! А главное, таких себе амбалов подберу в секретари и в охрану, что даже Вовка в следующий раз тебе не поможет, — огрызнулся я, проваливаясь в сон тут же. Вот ведь, синеокая зараза, даже уснуть не могу без его тепла, а как только эта живая грелка оказывается рядом, тут же вырубаюсь.

— Хорошо... только не гони меня... и не уходи, — прошептали послушно следом, засыпая у меня на груди.

***

— Эрик-сама, вставайте, пожалуйста! Акира-сама просил Вас разбудить, иначе Вы опоздаете в школу, — проговорили на ломанном английском, вернее с сильным японским акцентом, и блондин, разлепив глаза, попытался вспомнить имя этого смазливого слуги. «Кеске, Тамия или Хару?»... Он сел устало на пустом разворошенном ложе и чертыхнулся. Все эти «японские» мальчики-слуги были для него на одно смазливое личико с похожими прическами и в одинаковой униформе.

— А... — протянул он, думая, какое имя ляпнуть, но предупредительный слуга понял его нерешительность и подсказал:

— Я Юки.

— Хорошо... — Эрик собрал конечности и попытался встать на пол ступнями. Он не выспался конкретно. Диван к хорошему сну не располагал, да и моя близость тоже, тем более без секса. — Юки-кун, а Акира где?

— Акира-сама уже на ногах как час, он выпил свой утренний кофе, — при слове «кофе» было видно, как японца передернуло. Еще бы, кофе на данный момент я пил такими лошадиными порциями, потому как мой дух совы пал смертью храбрых и теперь переворачивался каждый раз в могиле, когда я пытался с утра разлепить очи. — Он отправился по делам с Володей-самой. Но в обед будет дома, приезжает молодой господин Эбису-сама и Курамоти-сама.

— Я помню... — Эрик встал вальяжно и, забрав протянутый свежий халат от слуги, потянулся.

— Михаэль-сама и его спутницы до сих пор находятся в постели. Желаете разбудить? — поклонился слуга Юки золотоволосой половине своего хозяина.

— Нет, увольте, я в душ.

— Где подать завтрак?

— В спальню! — крикнул Эрик, уходя в наши апартаменты.

Мои слуги тут же просекли всю иерархию подчинения в моем запутанном ебнутом семействе, разобравшись за неделю кто с кем, кого и по чем. Мне и Курамоти они подчинялись беспрекословно, дальше шел Эрик, затем Володя и Михаэль. Более того, Володю почитали выше Михаэля, я думаю, за счет серьезности и силы. А Эрика, прекрасно понимая наши с ним отношения, немного сторонились, а иногда конкретно избегали, когда синеокий метал в их сторону ревнивые молнии. Но всегда были предупредительны, как с молодой ретивой хозяйкой или беременной взбалмошной женщиной.

Золотоволосый зашел под теплые потоки воды и, закусив от желания губу, стал поддрачивать свой член. Близость со мной сегодня не светила, а если учитывать, что я решил наказать его на неделю за детские взбрыки, лишив паренька секса и близости со мной, то, стоя в воде и откровенно ругаясь, Эрик стал остервенело доводить себя руками до так нужной на данный момент ему разрядки.

— Ах-ххх! Скотина... О-ххх!

Протискивая два пальца себе в анус и неистово гоняя шкурку.

— М-ммм! Блядь... Ух-ххх!

Приближаясь к долгожданной разрядке.

— А-ааа! Люблю... А-ааа! — и опускаясь на кафель измученным и опустошенным. — Люблю тебя... Такую сволочь, — пробормотал паренек, обмывая сперму со своего тела.

Когда Эрик выполз из душа, то безрадостно хмыкнул. Стол был уже накрыт утренним перекусоном, а его форма гимназии приготовлена для одевания. Осознание, что слуги могли слышать, как он дрочит в душе, радости не приносило. Эрик полыхнул щеками и, подойдя к столу, встретился с не менее полыхающим лицом Юки, а, возможно, кого-то другого. Слуга предупредительно стоял за витой ширмой для переодевания в ритуальном поклоне.

— Эрик-сама... Вам что-нибудь еще нужно? — покраснели ушами.

— Не...т можешь идти... — запинаясь, пробормотал Эрик, готовый утопиться в утреннем чае с молоком. Стыдно было очень. Он посмотрел, как поклонился вновь японец, и подождал, когда тот выскользнет за дверь. Что ж, день начался паршиво и, судя кто сегодня приедет, паршиво и закончится.

***

Михаэль и Эрик стояли возле вертолетной площадки и ждали Курамоти с сопровождающими его лицами. Я позвонил с Володей по пути назад в поместье и попросил их встретить моего новоиспеченного сына, так как сам безбожно опаздывал.

Вертушка показалась из-за прибрежной косы и, подлетая к площадке, зависла в воздухе, прежде чем мягко опуститься на землю.

Из нее выпрыгнул сначала сам Курамоти, затем какие-то еще люди и последним выскользнул изящный юноша. Винты вертолета стали двигаться медленно, пока совсем не замерли, а моя «Правая Рука», придерживая за плечо парнишку, не двинулась в строну Михаэля и Эрика.

— Эрик-кун, Михаэль-сама, — Курамоти поклонился им обоим, а потом поставил перед собой бледного пацана, чувствующего себя откровенно неважно из-за длительного перелета. — Это Эбису-кун. Прошу любить и жаловать.

Эрик, столкнувшись с чернооким взглядом парня, резко побелел. Мальчик был слишком красив, как некое божество. И даже несмотря на его юный возраст, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он является точной копией своего отца.

— А где мой Акира? — задал вопрос, не здороваясь, ребенок на хорошо поставленном английском.

— Ой! Эбису-кун, он задерживается и просил встретить тебя нас, — улыбнулся латинос этой строгой фарфоровой статуэтке.

— Для вас... Эбису-сама! — черные миндалевидные очи пронзили насквозь Михаэля, а потом схлестнулись с аквамариновой синевой. — Ты подстилка Акиры-сама?

— Что?! — хлопнул глазами Эрик.

— Ты девка Акиры? — перефразировал вопрос тут же мелкий наглец. — Можешь не отвечать. Это будет недолго. Запомни, Акира-сама мой!

И Эбису без дальнейших объяснений прошел мимо застывших в полном ауте замерших мужчин и направился в сторону усадьбы.

— Курамоти, откуда он знает английский? — пробормотал вспотевший за несколько секунд Михаэль, смотря на готового взорваться от несправедливости жизни Эрика.

— Сам в первый раз слышу. Ему никто английский не преподавал, но вот его отец знал этот язык практически в совершенстве, — ответил не менее бледный Курамоти. — Говорил я Акире-сама оставить юношу в Японии, но он уперся.

— Акира прав, юноши вырастают. А с ними вырастают и проблемы, — вздохнул тяжко Михаэль, а потом обратился с издевкой к Эрику. — Эй, девка Акиры! Харэ ушами хлопать! А то этот утонченно-хрупкий противник вмиг захомутает твоего возлюбленного.

— Пусть только попробует! — проскрежетал сквозь зубы блондин, сверкнув холодом глаз.

***

На обед уселись вчетвером, я все еще с Володей был в дороге.

— Может, ему вертолет послать? — Михаэль взял палочки для еды в свои руки и ловко стал подцеплять ими пищу. Опыт и житие в Японии сказывались однозначно.

Эрик, смотря, что все пользуются палочками для еды, потянулся к ним же, хотя рядом лежал и европейский набор в виде вилок ножей и ложек.

— Неуклюжая проститутка, — хмыкнул Эбису, видя, как кусочек рыбы соскальзывает с палочек Эрика и падает на стол.

— Прекратите, Эбису-кун! — одернул наглого мальчишку Курамоти. — Иначе мне придется наказать вас за несдержанность и неуважению к старшему.

— Какое может быть уважение к подстилке? — мелкий паршивец возвел свой наглый взор на Курамоти.

— Я Вас предупредил. И хоть вы сейчас являетесь наследником и приемным сыном господина Акиры, это не значит, что вам будет позволено обижать и хамить любимым ему людям. Принесите извинения Эрику-сама, он является избранником вашего отца и заслуживает уважение! — вскипел Курамоти.

— И не подумаю, — буркнул мальчик, а потом, встав из-за низенького стола, отправился в свою комнату.

— Стоять! — рявкнул взведенный Курамоти, и как бы мальчик не хотел, но ему пришлось остановиться. — Вы наказаны на несколько дней. И будете сидеть в своей комнате один!

— Не больно и хотелось видеть все эти рожи. Особенно синеглазой сучки!

— Иди в свою комнату, паршивец! Юки, проводи молодого господина, — отдал приказ Курамоти, невольно сломав в руках палочки для еды. 

За столом воцарилось гробовое молчание.

— Простите, Эрик. Это демон воплоти. Не принимайте на свой счет его жалкие укусы и грязный язык. Акира любит Вас! И вы его избранник, а этот ребенок просто бесится, — Курамоти, тяжко вздохнув, взялся за вилку и, кивнув блондину, как бы советуя повторить также. Михаэль отложил палочки в сторону и тоже взялся за европейский набор.

— Простите за то, что не учли... Вы ведь не умеете пользоваться палочками для еды. Я попрошу Акиру научить вас ими пользоваться, — Курамоти подцепил вилкой кусочек зелени и отправил его в рот. — Давайте наслаждаться едой. Приятного аппетита!

— Да и я могу поучить нашу Румяную Попку. Правда, Эрик! Как я тебе в роли учителя? — подмигнул игриво Эрику Михаэль.

— Я лучше попрошу Акиру, — буркнул блондин и задумался всерьез.

Воевать с приехавшим нахалом за мое расположение будет весьма непросто.


	16. Воспитание молодости

Я прибыл с Володей на вертолете только спустя полчаса.

— Как дела? — протопав в гостиную и, увидев вытянутые лица дорогих мне людей, только что отобедавших.

— Акира-сама, — начал Курамоти.

— Просто Акира, — поправил я своего помощника и, скинув куртку на руки слуге, улыбнулся. — Что за траур?

Сзади ко мне подошел еще более веселый Володя:

— И не говори, Принцесса. Как будто на кладбище заявились!

— Акира, я наказал вашего сына. Простите меня, но мальчик уже несколько раз нахамил Эрику-куну, — поклонился поседевший рано японец.

— Значит, нахамил... И где это мелкокалиберное безобразие? — я подошел к своему любимому и, приподняв его за подбородок, заглянул в бездонные синие глаза, а затем чувственно поцеловал. — Не переживай ни о чем, любимый, просто игнорируй его присутствие, и он откажется от своих мыслей насчет меня. Надеюсь, что мальчик, который все еще сидит в Эбису, победит взрослую личность и, вытеснив его, будет просто радоваться жизни.

— В своей комнате, под арестом, — хмыкнул Михаэль. — А насчет ребенка ты загнул! Парень точно знает что хочет, и не думаю, что откажется так просто от своей цели.

Я отпустил посоловевшего Эрика, который уже, в открытую прижимаясь ко мне, начал призывно тихонько постанывать, трясь о мой бок.

— Ладно, схожу к своему сынишке и поговорю, — усмехнулся я вытянувшейся несчастной мордашке Эрика. — А ты, дорогуша, наказан на неделю. Не забыл? Так что никакого секса не будет.

— Что?! — открыл рот Эрик, чувствуя неприятную напряженность в паху и налитую твердость в штанах. — Но... как?

— А так! В следующий раз веди себя по-взрослому. Мне не нужен второй сопливый ребенок, а необходим достойный во всех отношениях муж, — подмигнул я покрасневшим обиженным щекам Эрика и вышел из гостиной.

— А Акира взялся за воспитание обоих своих мальчишек довольно основательно, — усмехнулся Вовка, падая рядом с Михаэлем на диван.

— Я не мальчишка! — огрызнулся Эрик.

— Так и веди себя соответственно, — залыбился Михаэль и подвел черту. — А не как капризная девица на выданье. Или истеричный младенец, тебе же сказано — муж. Вот и соответствуй!

Курамоти лишь головой покачал, глубоко вздыхая. В отличие от мужчин, которые окружают меня, он уже основательно нахлебался от общения с молодым Эбису и считал, что я делаю большую ошибку.

***

— Привет, дорогой, — я улыбнулся сидящему, как статуя Будды, Эбису посреди приготовленной для мальчика комнаты. И охнул от того как юноша тут же, светло улыбнувшись, запрыгнул ко мне на руки, оплетая меня ногами и руками.

— Я скучал... — буркнули мне в район шеи и потянулись к губам за поцелуем. Опережая этого вредного ребенка, я чмокнул его в висок и попытался снять с рук. Где там, вцепились мертвой хваткой.

— Успокойся и слезь с меня. Ты уже не маленький, а я устал. Давай сядем и спокойно поговорим.

Мальчик нехотя ослабил хватку и сполз с меня на пол как сломанная игрушка. Я уселся рядом, взяв его за кисть безвольной руки.

— Мне сказали, что ты обидел Эрика-куна.

— Не обижал я твою шлюху. Просто сказал, как есть, — Эбису замкнулся тут же в себе.

— Эбису! Нельзя так отзываться о моем любимом, мне это неприятно, и такие выражения расстраивают меня, — покачал я головой.

— Почему ты его так любишь? Там, на корабле ты тоже думал только о нем, да? — пробормотал горько Эбису.

— Нет, не только. Там я думал о моем старшем брате. И, знаешь, твой папа принял мою любовь к Эрику как должное, и оставил меня жить, не забрав с собой, — старался я донести до парня свои мысли.

— Он никогда бы не убил тебя... Я это точно знаю. Он любил тебя больше всего на свете, также как и я!

— Если ты меня так сильно любишь, то будь терпимее к Эрику, — улыбнулся я этому суровому парню.

— Если тебе нужен секс, то тогда возьми меня. Член у меня еще не так велик, как у отца, но когда я вырасту, то доставлю тебе все мыслимые и немыслимые удовольствия, — покраснели рядом.

— Я тебя люблю не поэтому, и, кроме всего прочего, секса мне хватает и с Эриком, — я коснулся его гладких шелковистых волос и притянул к себе. — Но если тебе тяжело принять моих любимых, то я не буду против твоего возвращения в Японию.

— Нет! — отпрянули от меня, а потом снова прижались, вцепляясь в одежды. — Не отсылай меня обратно. Ты мне нужен как воздух, я задыхаюсь без тебя, мой Акира. Мне страшно спать по ночам, этот сон снова и снова преследует меня... Я не хочу больше умирать от катаны деда!

— Чщ-щщщ, — я обнял нежно парнишку и, баюкая на руках, поцеловал вспотевший лоб, но Эбису извернулся и завладел моими губами, а сам хитро скосил взгляд в сторону входной двери.

Я отодвинул настырного юношу от себя и обратил свой взор туда же. В проеме двери стоял белый как снег Эрик. Он схватился за свой рот рукой и бросился опрометью прочь.

— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — я схмурил брови.

— Пусть не рассчитывает, что я легко так сдамся относительно тебя! И хоть мое тело еще не приспособлено для полноценного секса с тобой, я не такой акселерат как твой блондин, но я вырасту. Очень быстро!

Я тяжело вздохнул, а потом, поднявшись на ноги, покачал сокрушенно головой.

— Что ж, расти! Я с нетерпением буду ждать когда ты повзрослеешь. Но пока все-таки будь снисходительнее к человеку, которого я люблю. Иначе я просто буду избегать тебя, Эбису, думаю, это будет более эффективным тебе наказанием, нежели закрывать тебя в комнате или лишать сладкого на десерт.

— Акира, нет! — мальчик ухватился за мою штанину рукой. — Не лишай меня своего присутствия!

— Тогда веди себя с моим Эриком подобающе, — зыркнул я непоколебимо сверху вниз.

— Хорошо... — выдавил Эбису из себя.

— Вот и ладно, теперь я должен вместо дальнейшего разговора с тобой успокоить Эрика. Ты сам наказал себя и лишился моего общества. Подумай над этим!

Я отцепил судорожно цепляющиеся руки юноши от себя и вышел вон, ища по поместью своего строптивого блондина. 

Эрик сидел на нашей кровати и, поджав колени к подбородку, растирал горькие слезы по лицу.

— Чего плачешь, как влюбленная дурочка? — я сел рядом и, прижав к себе не сопротивляющегося парня, поцеловал его в заплаканную мордашку.

— Ты его целовал... В губы!

— Ну это он меня силком поцеловал, когда я пытался чмокнуть его целомудренно в лобик. А ты увидел! Зачем следил за мной? Не доверяешь до сих пор? — я перетянул своего мужчину на колени к себе, поглаживая нежно руками.

— Тебе верю, а этому... нет... Ты не видел, каким презрительным блядским взглядом он смерил меня, когда заметил, что я наблюдаю за Вами. И я видел, как он тебя специально притянул к себе и обманом завладел твоими губами. Ты не представляешь, как я теперь себя паршиво чувствую.

— Не беспокойся, он больше не посмеет тебя обозвать или нахамить, — я погладил пушистые волосы и нежно заглянул в недоуменные глаза.

— Как ты его переубедил?! Что пообещал взамен?

— Ничего, просто пригрозил, что если он не будет себя вести как следует, то лишится моего общества.

— Неужели подействовало?

— А то!

— Может... м-ммм, ты займешься со мной любовью? — спросили так нежно и сексуально, что я мысленно сматерился. Но педагогический процесс прерывать никак нельзя.

Только не сейчас, но Боже, как хочется!

— Конечно, любимый, как только пройдет твоя неделя наказания. Обязательно вытрахаю тебя до самого донышка. Так что дня два будешь лежать в постели и собирать свои ровные ножки в кучку.

Я чмокнул контрольно своего любимого в нос и усмехнулся на его новый предсказуемый взбрык.

— Садист! У меня снова стояк из-за тебя. Скотина!

— Я тоже без ума от тебя, Румяная Попка. Но мне пора на работу.

Я помахал рассвирепевшему блондинистому мальчишке рукой и покинул нашу спальню. Неделя будет еще той, да и вся последующая жизнь тоже.

***

— Акира-сама, обратите внимание: я выбрал четырех претендентов на места ваших секретарей, учитывая ваш тонкий вкус и требования, — начал Курамоти, вышагивая перед нами, сидящими в креслах. На секретарские «смотрины» пришли Михаэль и Володька. Эрик дулся у себя в комнате, а Эбису у себя.

— Зачем четырех? Ты же о двух говорил, — смерил я шеренгу красивых молодых людей со склоненными головами.

— Двоих оставшихся я заберу себе. Простите, но, Акира-сама, я тоже нуждаюсь в помощи, — Курамоти присел в оставшееся кресло сбоку от нас.

— И что они могут? — Михаэль разочарованно смотрел на замерших людей. Он до последнего думал, что мои секретари будут женщинаим с великолепными фигурами и красивыми мордашками. И, как говорится, это видение осталось в разряде мифов.

— Полное знание этикета как восточного, так и европейского. Совершенное владение кроме японского английским, французским и немецким. Они исполнительны и преданные во всем. Прекрасно владеют бухгалтерским делом, разбираются в любых экономических вопросах... — заливал Курамоти, разводя и сводя пальцы рук перед своим утонченным лицом, перечисляя достоинство молодых людей.

— У них нет главного! Вагины и груди! — прервал его Михаэль под веселый ржач Вовки.

Секретари осторожно глянули в сторону веселящейся двоицы моих друзей и откровенно побледнели.

— И кто в этом виноват? Кроме того, Михаэль-кун! Секретари для Акиры-сама, а не для Вас, — пришикнул на веселящихся мужчин Курамоти и уставился выжидающе на меня.

Я, вздохнув, приблизился к замершим молодым людям. Все они были одинакового роста со мной. 

"Надо же, подобрал же где-то". — пронеслось в голове. И очень красивы, даже на мой балованный вкус.

— Значит, могут все, говоришь? — я усмехнулся в сторону Курамоти и, потянувшись к ширинке своих штанов, расстегнул молнию. — Даже минет?!

Трое не выдержали и, схватившись за рот, прыснули от меня в сторону туалета.

— Я беру этого! — тыкнул я пальцем в оставшегося, белого как снег мужчину. — Одного более чем достаточно.

— Акира-сама! Нет, выбери еще одного, он не справится со всем валом предстоящей работы, — покачал головой Курамоти.

— Как зовут? — я подцепил пальцами покрасневшую скулу мужчины и заглянул в глаза. 

— Есицунэ...

— Натурал?

— Да-ааа, господин... простите... — пробормотал мой бледный секретарь.

— Замечательно, то, что нужно! — подвел я черту и, застегнув ширинку, обернулся к замершим друзьям. — Вовка, айда выбирать охрану. Есицунэ, за мной!

— Есть, шеф! — отчеканил мой друг, поднимаясь за мной следом.

***

Я встал в додзё наизготовку и улыбнулся первому претенденту. Кендо моя стихия, как и айкидо.

— Нападай!

Пара ударов, и несостоявшийся охранник валяется у моих ног.

— Свободен! Курамоти, что за хрень. Они же слабы, как дети! — смахнул я пыль.

— Это вы слишком сильны, мой хозяин, — услышал я комплимент от своего помощника. 

— Тогда на хрен мне такая охрана? — ругнулся я на русском, смотря, как моего секретаря взял в оборот Вовка и Михаэль. — Следующий!

— Есицунэ! А русский знаешь? — Володя погладил по волосам замершего мужчину, вгоняя его в краску.

— Нет. Но я быстро учусь и способный к языкам, — пробормотал секретарь и попробовал отодвинуться от настроенного игриво мужчины, но с другой стороны его зажал Михаэль.

— О! Он тебя научит, детка! Ты такой симпатичный, я понимаю, почему тебя выбрал Акира-тян, — обняв Есицунэ за тонкую талию и притянув к своей полыхающей груди. — А ты правда натурал? Может все-таки би?

— Нет... Я натурал и предпочитаю женщин... — пробормотали путано, пытаясь выкрутиться из щекотливой ситуации.

— Следующий. Этот совсем никуда не годен! — швыряю я палку на пол, а потом снимаю защитную маску. — Надоело, с другими айкидо.

— Акира-сама, это самые сильные из лучших боевых школ, я сам отбирал, они выступали на соревнованиях и среди них есть несколько, которые заняли призовые места, — развел руками Курамоти.

— Я так и понял, — отросшие волосы я собрал сзади в небольшой хвостик и, сняв защитные латы, стал обматывать ладони эластичным бинтом, отсматривая зажималовки Есицунэ. Вот засранцы, совсем парнишку издергали.

— Либо в Японии в последнее время нет достойных молодых людей. Следующий!

Меж тем Володька, помотав головой, вцепился в моего секретаря с другой стороны. И тоже за талию.

— Фи, как скучно, Акира-тян сегодня всех уложит, — хмыкнул Вовка.

— Еще бы, куда ему энергию девать, он ведь Эрика на сухой паек на неделю посадил! — поддакнул Михаэль, а потом снова полез к Есицунэ. — А минет все же сделать мужику сможешь? Хоть и натурал?

— Минет... — Есицунэ храбро пытался не упасть в обморок.

А я навис над своими веселящимися дружками грозовой тучей:

— Хватит парня доставать. Есицунэ, не волнуйся, они оба натуралы. Так же, как и ты. Только большие занозы в заднице! Михаэль, я что сказал. Накажу! Есицунэ-кун, сходи, пожалуйста, за Эбису. Я думаю, ему стоит посмотреть бои.

Я проводил взглядом на метнувшегося к выходу из додзё мужчину в костюме и покачал головой. — И что вы задумали, а? Засранцы!

— Ничего. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и мы бы его на минет раскрутили, а ты все обломал, — вздохнул тяжко Вовка.

— Ты думаешь, это точно нужно, ведь в додзё погибла его мать от руки отца? — спросил вдруг посерьезневший Михаэль.

— Я думаю, пацану пора встретиться со своими страхами.

Я отошел от задумавшихся мужчин и пригласил следующего претендента на роль моего телохранителя.

***

Есицунэ, спросив у слуг где комната мальчика, добрался быстро до ее месторасположения и постучал. Ответа не последовало, и он еще раз позвав Эбису, потом заглянул. Мальчик лежал на футоне пластом и тупо смотрел в потолок.

— Эбису-сама, вас просил прийти Акира-сама, — поклонился секретарь, учтиво перед юношей, а когда мальчик недоуменно поднялся и посмотрел на него, замер в настоящем восхищении. Такого красивого существа он еще не видел.

— Ты кто? — парень собрал отросшие волосы в высокий хвост и стал, не стесняясь, снимать с себя одежду.

— Я секретарь Акиры-сама — Есицунэ.

Мальчик замер полуголый на месте, а потом горящим взором прожег дырку в душе секретаря: 

— Акира — мой! Если хоть пальцем дотронешься до него — я тебя прирежу. Понял?

— Да... — пробормотал Есицунэ, теряясь от такого наезда. 

Семейка у его нового хозяина была еще та, с заскоками. Один другого лучше.

***

Эрик, помотавшись и помаявшись без меня по поместью, решил-таки дойти до додзё. И, услышав, как там раздаются боевые крики мужчин, понял, что не ошибся. Он сдвинул дверь вбок и обалдел, увидев, как я раскатываю очередного претендента на охрану своих мощей.

— Следующий. Кендо на палках! — я смахнул с рук эластичные бинты и стал одевать быстрыми отработанными движениями защитные латы. — Приступим.

Эрик в трансе наблюдал смертельный танец нападающих дуг на друга мужчин.

Как с другой стороны послышался отчаянный громкий крик, и я остановил бой. В дверях сидел на коленях опавший Эбису и шептал в полубреду:

— Папа не убивай маму... Папа, прошу, это мама...

Я бросил инвентарь и, подлетев к своему сыну, приподнял его голову. Глаза были в туманной дымке слез, а на лице застыла гримаса неподдельного ужаса.

— Эбису, очнись. Это я — Акира, Эбису!

— Акира! — пришел в себя мальчик и вцепился в меня мертвой хваткой. — Скажи папе, это мама, там мама...

— Скажу, успокойся. И посмотри вокруг!

Мальчик поднял заплаканные глаза на озабоченных, обступивших его мужчин и пошептал:

— А почему так светло? Ведь была ночь?

— Потому что сейчас день, мой маленький. Тебе все показалось и привиделось. А я всего лишь выбираю себе охранника. Вот и гоняю этих великовозрастных дядек палкой.

— Палкой? — Эбису скосил взгляд на валявшийся у ног спортивный инвентарь и рвано сглотнул. — Я могу посмотреть?

— Конечно, для этого я тебя и позвал. Садись с Есицунэ рядом и смотри, — кивнул я в сторону секретаря, а потом увидел, как к нам подходит побледневший Эрик. — Или с Эриком!

— Как ты? — Эрик наклонился к юноше, одетому в красочное девчачье кимоно, и вымучено улыбнулся.

— Нормально, — Эбису выпростался горделиво из моих рук и отошел к Михаэлю. Свою слабость показывать более взрослому конкуренту он не хотел ни в коем случае.

— Пригляди за ним, Эрик, — попросил я тихо своего любимого и, сорвав у него поцелуй, пошел гонять ожидающего в середине комнаты следующего претендента.

Эрик, помявшись, отошел к сидящим мужчинам и сел с другой стороны от насупленного Эбису.

— Эбису-тян? Ты так любишь женские кимоно? — усмехнулся Михаэль мрачному парню. 

Мальчик вздрогнул, когда я нанес удар палкой своему оппоненту, но, прикусив губу, ответил:

— Акира носил в юности только женские кимоно, да и сейчас тоже. Какие-то проблемы? — он снова дернулся от удара палок и нечаянно схватился за ладонь Эрика. Румяная Попка замер от неожиданности, но руку не убрал, чувствуя дрожь и неподдельный страх пацана. Пока Эбису не понял кого схватил.

— Извини, — буркнул он, отдергивая руку.

— Ничего, все в порядке, — ответил Эрик.

А Вовка с Михаэлем хитро переглянулись. Притащить Эбису в додзё была не такая уж и бредовая идея.

— Кто это? — Эрик только сейчас заметил молодого человека, который пришел с мальчиком. Вопрос был задан Михаэлю на английском.

— Это секретарь его высочества Принцессы — Есицунэ! Акира его сам сегодня выбрал из четырех претендентов, — Михаэль подмигнул блондину и хитро поддел: — Правда, симпотяжка?

— А почему я не присутствовал на этом действе? — нахохлился Эрик.

— А ты дулся, Румяная Попка, в своей комнате, вот и прозевал столь достойное событие. Кстати, зря — зрелище было еще то. Акира своим членом распугал трех остальных претендентов, так что остался один — самый стойкий. А теперь он выбирает себе телохранителя. И, как видишь, все впустую! — усмехнулся Михаэль.

Эрику секретарь не понравился сразу, как-то странно он поглядывал на него со стороны, чем сильно нервировал блондина.

— Ты его ревнуешь? — вдруг тихо спросил Эбису на чистом английском, чем вызвал удивление как Эрика, так и Володьки с Михаэлем.

— Нет, — выпалил автоматом Эрик от неожиданности.

— А зря! Есицунэ слишком красив для мужчины-секретаря. Я бы ревновал, — серьезно разъяснил парень.

— М-ммм, трое других были не менее симпатичными. Вот что будет делать Курамоти с тремя секретарями, еще тот вопрос... Акира согласился только на одного, — пояснил Володя, смотря, как к секретарю Акиры подходит Курамоти и отдает распоряжения, и как молодой обязательный секретарь исчезает из додзё.

— М-да! Труба, Эрик! Кроме смазливых слуг добавился еще и секретарь! Считай, тень босса!

— Пусть только полезет к Акире в штаны. Кастрирую! — прошипел с вызовом Эрик.

— А я перегрызу глотку! — поддакнул Эбису и перешел на японский. — Акира такой красивый в этой форме для кендо. Такой сексуальный!

— Что он сказал? — не выдержал Эрик спрося у Михаэля.

— Японский учить тебе надо! — с вызовом перевел ему Эбису сам, а потом, поднявшись с колен, поклонился учтиво взрослым. — Я пройду в свою комнату, Михаэль–сама, Володья-сама!

Специально игнорируя полностью Эрика.

— Да, конечно, иди. Для первого раза тебе достаточно. Хочешь, я тебя провожу? — поднялся на ноги Володя и, получив согласный кивок юноши, скользнул за ним в раздвигающийся проем.

— Кажись, потепление. А, Румяная Попка?! — Михаэль пригреб к себе блондинчика и по-хозяйски положил ему на плечё свою лохматую голову. 

— С чего бы это? Он мне только что нахамил, правда, в завуалированной форме, — надулся Эрик.

— Но он прав, ты не знаешь ни один из родных языков своего любимого: ни японского, ни русского. Даже по моим стандартам это, мягко говоря, не красиво, — Михаэль прошелся по золотым волосам, пропуская искрящиеся пряди сквозь пальцы. — Если хочешь, мы с Вовкой тебя натаскаем, тем более русский для него родной. А? И Эбису его не знает. Так как?

— Хорошо, — согласился Эрик, наблюдая, как я уложил последнего претендента.

— Курамоти, ни один не подходит! — отдуваясь над поверженным, я вытер пот, который-таки выступил в конце всех длившихся боев. Прогресс однако, коль я пропотел.

— Да вижу уже, господин. Ладно, через неделю подберу снова претендентов. А как насчет второго секретаря? — Курамоти подошел ко мне, протягивая влажное полотенце. Я же без задней мысли стал снимать верх прямо здесь.

— Я подумаю, но если этому человеку противны гомосексуальные отношения, то не о какой совместной работе не может быть и речи, — я обнажился по пояс и стал обтираться под голодным взором Эрика, черт, совсем забыл, что мой любовник здесь.

— Но вы их сами напугали минетом, — смотря, как у блондина задергался глаз.

— Как?! Акира, ты снова заставил чужого человека сосать прилюдно свой член? — взорвался мой любовник.

— Кристиан вообще-то мне не чужой. Это он для тебя чужой, а не для меня. Это раз! Я его знаю дольше, чем тебя. А во-вторых, никого СОСАТЬ ЧЛЕН, как ты выражаешься, я не заставлял. Всего лишь расстегнул ширинку. Этого хватило для того, чтобы вызвать у троих мужиков устойчивый рвотный рефлекс. На кой мне секретарь-гомофоб?

— А нужен гомофил! Или лучше гей в чистом виде? — рычал яростно Эрик на все додзё, при этом претенденты на место моего телохранителя осторожно уползали подальше от разгневанной беловолосой фурии.

— Успокойся, истеричка, — я подошел к Эрику и залепил легкую пощечину, но и этого хватило остановить истерику на корню. Парень хлопнул аквамаринами глаз и, поджав губы, бросился опрометью вон.

— Мальчишка, — поставил я суровый диагноз и, осев по стене додзё на пол, помотал головой. — Боже мой! Вместо нормального взрослого возлюбленного — мелкий засранец, постоянно качающий права. Да и приемный сын радует дальше некуда, предлагая подставить мне свой зад для ебли. И что мне делать со всем этим мелковозрастным балаганом?

— Думаю, сначала найти свою взбалмошную блондинку в замке. Пока еще чего не учудил! — усмехнулся Михаэль.

— Эрик-кун молод и горяч. А столько событий за последние полсуток, да и Эбису постоянно подливает масло в огонь, — развел руками Курамоти.

— Я же говорил, что мы с Эриком не подходим друг другу. Уж больно большая разница. Я ощущаю себя не мужем, а отцом великовозрастного дитяти, только вот незадача: это обязанности Чарльза, а не мои. Утирать сопли и менять подгузники! У меня свое теперь чудо, которое играет виртуозно на нервах.

— Акира, успокойся, — Михаэль от волнения даже по имени меня назвал, а то Принцесса да Принцесса. Это меня настолько потрясло, что я даже замер. — Я понимаю, что теперь у тебя два ребенка на шее вместо одного. Которые рвут друг другу глотки за твое внимание, но сегодня я видел, как между ними начали налаживаться отношения, пусть пока хрупкие и болезненные, но они есть. Немного терпения, и, возможно, дальше будет проще и легче.

— Ага! Они споются и завалят меня на кровать совместными силами, — вздохнул я, предположив очевидную перспективу.

— Ну, это, конечно, я не отрицаю... — начал Михаэль разводить диспут, но, видя, как бледнеет Курамоти, свел все по минимуму. — Но это лучше, чем резня!

— Я иду искать Эрика, — закончил я трудный для всех нас разговор и, покидая додзё, добавил: — Надеюсь, он не сбежал к своему папе.

Эрика нигде не было, и я уже подумал звонить Чарльзу, как вспомнил, что мой мальчик часто убегал на крышу, когда было грустно и одиноко. Михаэль с Володей поведали, что пока я плавал с братом на яхте, он проторчал на крыше института практически месяц.

***

— Как щека? — я нашел его сидящем на одном из ответвлений воздухоносных труб и держащимся за то место, куда пришелся удар. — Извини меня, я не должен был тебя бить в присутствии чужих людей.

— Я сам виноват... И я такой же мальчишка как Эбису, только тело у меня взрослого человека, — покачали сокрушенно рядом.

— Иди сюда, — я присел рядом и утянул своего любимого к себе, усаживая между своих ног. — Замерз, поди?

— Я не амфибия как ты, а млекопитающее, — хмыкнули, прижавшись ко мне, и потерлись побитой щекой. А я повернул скулу к себе и стал целовать оставленный от моей пощечины след.

Эрик начал постанывать, а потом, заглянув в мои глаза, молча попросил. И я, забив на неделю наказаний, приспустив ему тут же штаны, взял его по полной, вытрахивая до изнеможения, до бессилия, до его судорог ног.

Потом мы сидели долго обнявшись на крыше и смотрели на первые зимние звезды.

— Надо спускаться, ты совсем ледяной, — пробормотал Эрик, обнимая меня руками.

— Зато ты горячий, и мне с тобой тепло, — буркнул я, прижимая столь желанное тело любимого к себе.

— Значит, мое наказание отменено? — улыбнулся Эрик.

— Не-а! Это просто был мой каприз. А завтра снова посажу тебя на сухой паек, — усмехнулся я своему любимому, а, видя, как он тут же надулся, рассмеялся от всей души. — Господи, Эрик, ты бесподобен!

— Вот заболеешь, я за тобой ухаживать не буду, — пообещали мне мстительно.

— Я Эбису попрошу. Он, думаю, не откажется, — подъебнул я метко Эрика.

— Это удар ниже пояса. Я тебе кто? А он официально твой сын! — сокрушенно покачали головой.

— Ты мой любимый человек. И если наконец-то повзрослеешь, я на тебе женюсь, — пообещал я своему парнишке.

— Женишься?! — выпали из реальности.

— Ну да. Вот станешь совершеннолетним, и я посмотрю на твое поведение, — кивнул я согласно, вставая на ноги.

— Это значит, будет свадьба, кольца и все остальное? — пробормотали, расцветая рядом маковым цветом.

— Насчет остального не знаю, что ты имеешь веду, а вот кольца будут точно, тебе какие камни нравятся?

— Бриллианты! А платье невесты кто оденет? И диадему с фатой? — размечтался Эрик, вставая за мной следом.

— Платье, такое белое и в рюшах? Уволь, если хочешь, напяливай на себя сам. Я думал обойтись двумя классическими костюмами молочного цвета... — так рассуждая, я уже подошел к лестнице, ведущей вниз, когда меня обняли сзади и, прижав к себе, поцеловали в район шеи.

— Я счастлив, Акира. И пусть не будет платья и фаты, а простые костюмы, я все равно счастлив как никогда. И теперь я понимаю, что ты меня любишь по-настоящему и очень сильно.

— Ага, — вздохнул я тяжело и, перетянув Эрика к себе вперед, чувственно поцеловал. — Какой же ты еще пока дурачок. Конечно, люблю, но буду любить еще сильнее, если ты прекратишь свои детские взбрыки и жуткую ревность.

— Я очень постараюсь, — прошептали в моих объятьях, а потом потянули за собой вниз, в нашу спальню. И я отложил наказание до утра, прокувыркавшись с Эриком всю ночь напролет. Это было волшебно, ибо сегодня мой мальчик раскрывался для меня полностью, принимая меня без остатка, сексуально стеная и прося каждый раз после очередной кульминации продолжения.

Утром в школу Эрик просто не смог пойти, а я, забив на все свои дела, провалялся под его горячим боком до обеда и только тогда выполз из-под полыхающей жаркой тушки и потащился призраком в район кухни, чувствуя, что заболеваю. Все-таки потрахушки на воздухе прошли ощутимо для моего здоровья, зацепив меня основательно. И, чувствуя нарастание боли в костях, я, забрав, увесистую бадью с кофе, оккупировал диван в библиотеке, пытаясь не сдохнуть, в обнимку с ноутбуком.


	17. Когда молодость дергает другую за яйца!

К вечеру у меня начался жар. 

Веки горят... Плохо. Значит, тридцать восемь уже есть, и это не предел.

Температуру я переношу ужасно и главное с галлюцинациями, чаще всего не совсем невинного характера. Сквозь веки я попытался продрать глаза, ибо тело полыхало от острой похоти и всепоглощающего желания трахнуться. 

В этот раз в виде галлюцинаций я развлекался со своим новоиспеченным сыном. Просто не может настоящий юноша так вожделенно сосать мужской член, закатывая глаза и при этом другой рукой самостоятельно готовить свою задницу под него? Это просто нереально и не имеет ничего общего с действительностью. Так я думал, пока дверь не отворилась с таким знакомым, приятным скрипом и на пороге моей нереальной сцены появился веселый и жутко сексуальный Эрик, на пару с невинно болтающим Михаэлем. Вот тут я понял, что с моим бредом что-то не совсем так.

Потому как по обычному раскладу моих больных видений парни должны были сексуально поулыбаться друг другу и присоединится к нашей развратной сцене. А дальше устроить со мной настоящую вакханалию и такую, чтобы я после спада температуры проснулся не только мокрым от выступившего пота, но и в луже собственной спермы от неосознанных семяизвержений. Но куда там! Видение Эрика побелело как полотно и на мое предложение: «Присоединяйтесь к нам, парни, позажигаем!», подлетев резко к моему ложу, скинуло с меня Эбису, а потом обрушилось на меня с кулаками.

Интересно, а бывает так, когда один бред заменяется другим, порождая уже совсем нереальные картины, ибо после этого я оказался в конкретном лесу и, встретив несколько нимф у водопада, протрахался с ними пару суток. Впрочем, наша оргия кончилась тем, что к женщинам потом присоединились рогатые и копытоподобные сатиры с большими членами и обильно волосатыми яйцами. И я понял, что все-таки это был полный бред как первое действие с Эбису, Эриком и Михаэлем, так и второе с нимфами и сатирами.

— М-ммм, ох... — Приходил я в себя после жара всегда тяжко, это я переносил еще хуже, чем саму температуру.

— Привет, сексуальный герой! Как самочувствие, Принцесса? Хотя по твоему лицу можно сказать, что просто супер, — услышал я издевательские нотки Михаэля и попробовал продрать глаза. Открылся только левый.

— Что у меня с лицом?

— Отек! После любимых ручек Румяной Попки. Вообще, твое сексуальное «Присоединяйтесь к нам, парни, позажигаем!» сначала даже меня повергло в шок, пока до меня не дошло, что ты бредишь от высокой температуры.

— Черт! Значит, первая часть галлюцинаций была реальностью? — я попытался встать с постели и понял, что лежу в нашей с Эриком спальне.

— Угу, и Эбису тоже был реальный! Знаешь, Принцесса, я, конечно, не против любви с молоденькими парнями, но это полной воды педофилия. Если бы не наше появление, он бы сам наделся на твой член и лишил бы себя девственности.

— И ты решил дать Эрику выпустить на мне пар? Как благородно с твоей стороны, дружище! — прокряхтел я.

— Извини, но твой блядский вид, и то, что делал этот мелкий засранец, повергли меня в глубокий осадок. И пока я там находился, Эрик, ну в общем... тебя и отходил.

— И где он? К папе сбежал от навалившихся проблем?

— Нет, не угадал, сидит на крыше и боится взглянуть тебе в глаза. И корит, что отметелил тебя по-полной, — усмехнулся Михаэль. — Знаешь, я ведь еле-еле его от тебя отцепил, мальчик настолько серьезно пытался тебя убить, что это меня сильно напугало.

— И что в этот момент делал Эбису?

— Интересно?! — хихикнули поганенько в ответ.

— Не томи.

— Пытался отодрать взбешенного Эрика от твоего драгоценного горла, с криками на весь твой дворец, Принцесса: «Не трогай моего любимого!».

— Жуть... — я откинулся обратно на подушки и прикрыл болезненный глаз. — Сделаешь мне холодный компресс или попроси секретаря помочь мне.

— Есицунэ спит, ты провалялся в горячке трое суток, при этом так стонал, терся о влажные простыни и периодически сливал сперму, что, по-моему, даже такому натуралу, как твой секретарь, было не слишком весело. Да что там ему, я уже готов был сам разделить с тобой постель и трахнуть тебя. Да Вовка не дал!

— Значит, вы втроем держали оборону моей похотливой невменяемой горячей тушки.

— Ну да, Эбису с Эриком не оставляли надежд добраться до тебя все это время. Даже в студенчестве не было так проблематично. Тебе хватало простого дрочилова моими руками или Володьки, обтирания саке и наших горячих тел, когда тебя знобило.

— Спасибо... — пробормотал я, кряхтя от ощущения холодного компресса на стенающей голове.

— Да не за что! Можно спросить?

— Валяй.

— А что было во второй части твоего бреда?

— Хочешь знать? — я приоткрыл рабочий глаз, выглядывая из-под полотенца.

— Еще бы, я тебя таким блядливым еще не видел, — хихикнули в предвкушении.

Что ж, сам напросился. Получай!

— Там был экзотический лес с мягкой пушистой травкой, водопады и толпы сиськастых сексуальных нимф, у которых пизденки напоминали прекрасные розы в росе от нескрываемой похоти.

— Блядь! Значит, пока мы тут боролись за твою жизнь, оттаскивая взбесившихся от гормонов пацанов, ты отрывался по-полной! — подорвался Михаэль и, облизав свои губы, жадно прошептал: — И скольких ты трахнул?

— Практически всех. И нимф в их текущие пизденки... И сатиров в их бездонные жопы.

И, видя, как переклинило Михаэля, добил:

— Ты не представляешь, какими они оснащены хуями и яйцами!

— Да пошел ты на хуй! Акира. Вот всегда ты все испоганишь.

— Такими волосатыми, с буйно завивающимися колечками! — усиливая перекос мордашки латиноса.

— Я тебя сейчас изобью как Эрик! — меня стали методично душить жаркими лапами.

— Кто тут у вас в завивающиеся колечках?! — услышал я радостный голос Вовки.

— Кхе... Кха... — я прочистил горло, сняв руки Михаэля со своей глотки, и махнул вяло рукой своему второму закадычному другу.

— Йо! Дружище. Я тебя рад видеть!

— Угу! Правда, я не слишком после трех суток, на протяжении которых ты тыкался членом в мои руки. И бесконечно кончал... Напомнили мне студенческие годы. Так кто там у вас в завитушках?

— Не кто, а что! Яйца у сатиров, которых я трахал в своих галлюцинациях, — огорошил я Вовку своими откровениями и, видя, как теперь скривились оба, откровенно заржал.

— Бэ-эээ! Ты не излечим, Принцесса, неужели голубизна это так заразно? — начал Вовка, но его прервал Михаэль.

— Заразен Акира, как последний извращенец, он не только трахал сатиров, пока мы тут за него ручками старались, но и сиськастых нимф.

— О-ооо! — и осознавая с другой интонацией. — О-ооо? И что скажет Румяная Попка, когда узнает?

— Вы еще ему растреплите. Кстати, где Эбису?

— У себя. Тоже депрессирует, правда, по другому поводу, что не смог защитить своего любимого мужчину от кулаков Эрика. Доволен? И что теперь делать? По словам Михаэля, твой сынишка слишком профессионально делает минет, — оповестил меня хитро Вовка.

— Ладно... Разберусь... Сначала пригласи Эрика, я с ним поговорю, а потом Эбису. И попытайтесь сделать так, чтобы они не столкнулись у меня перед носом.

***

Эрик осунулся за эти сутки и побитым щеночком стоял у двери комнаты.

— Так и будешь там торчать? Или подойдешь и поцелуешь? — усмехнулся я, раскрывая свои объятья, куда тут же бросился Эрик, растирая свои покрасневшие глаза.

— Не плачь. Поверь, так разбить мне морду никому из мужиков еще не удавалось, — я гладил отросшие золотые волосы и думал, какой же он еще юный и наивный.

— Потому что ты и не сопротивлялся, — уткнулись в район шеи.

— Ну-ну, все нормально, я не умер. И бред у меня прекратился, — я чмокнул его в макушку.

— И правда, Эрик, не хнычь раньше времени! Если бы я не знал особенности Акиры, я бы тоже ему лицо расквасил на твоем месте, — ухмыльнулся от дверей Михаэль, он с Вовкой счастливо улыбался, смотря, как прижимается ко мне мой мальчик.

Но идиллия не была вечной. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и к нам в спальню ворвался возбужденный Эбису, который сразу попытался напасть на только что успокоившегося Эрика.

— Отойди от моего возлюбленного. Урод! Не смей к нему прикасаться!

И быть бы потасовке, но я прижал левой рукой дернувшегося в ярости Эрика к своей груди, а правую выкинул в сторону своего приемного сына. Останавливая юношу жестом на полпути.

— Эбису, прекрати! От вашего орова у меня голова болит. И потом, я спрашиваю тебя как взрослого. Ты прекрасно видел, в каком я невменяемом состоянии, так почему полез ко мне в штаны?

— Я... — Эбису окинул всех своими миндалевидными глазами, а потом, шмыгнув носом, заревел как самый настоящий обычный пацан, которого сильно обидели, просто смертельно, и он находится на грани отчаянья.

— Я... Хнык... Хотел тебе помочь... Хнык... Ты так жалостливо стонал... И у тебя стоял очичин... Хнык... Поэтому я взял его в рот... Чтобы Акире было хорошо... Он был воспаленным, горячим и красным... А-ааааа!

— Не реви, иди сюда, — и я прижал второй рукой к себе хныкающую тушку. — Но больше так не делай. Это нехорошо.

— Ага, не буду, — прошептали счастливо, утыкаясь мне в шею с другой стороны.

Как потом поведал мне Вовка. «Твои мальчики, прижимаясь к тебе, так зыркнули друг на друга, что даже мне стало не по себе. Акира, они просто перегрызут из-за тебя друг другу глотки!».

— Так, а теперь идите оба. Мне нужен покой. И постарайтесь не драться, — я чмокнул демонстративно обоих одинаково в висок, избегая настырные губ, и огорошил: — Вообще-то скоро Рождество. И я хочу семейного праздника!

— Я не против, но оно Католическое, — усмехнулся Вовка.

— И что? Сначала отметим католическое, потом Новый год в традициях Японии, а затем православное, кто-то против? Пригласим Чарльза и Натаниэла. Кто будет Сантой?

— Вау! Бал маскарад. Круто! Я Санта! — хихикнул Михаэль.

— Ага, а Снегурочкой у нас будет Эрик! — гоготнул Вовка.

— Санта и Снегурочка? Ребята, это явный перебор, — рассмеялся я, рассматривая до сих пор недовольно пялящихся друг на друга парнишек.

— А что, он у нас будет обрусевшим!

— И кто такой Снегурочка? — буркнул Эрик, зыркнув на нас смеющихся.

— Не кто такой, а такая — внучка Деда Мороза. Который является русской версией Санта Клауса, — у Вовки началась конкретная истерика от хохота.

— Хм-ммм, быть девкой-шлюхой ему пойдет, — окрысился злобно Эбису, сощурив свои красивые глаза в довольном прищуре.

— А ты не задирайся, будешь эльфом, причем тоже девочкой в коротенькой юбке! — оскалился Михаэль.

— Это еще почему?! — взвился наглый пацан.

— А потому что вы оба добиваетесь Акиру и ведете себя как мелкие соплюшки. Вот и щеголяйте в девчачьих нарядах! — Вовка вдруг посерьезнел в кои-то веки, а потом кивнул обоим парням на дверь.

— А теперь оба на выход, драк мы при Принцессе не потерпим. Больному нужна тишина, он еще слаб.

— Не буду я Снегурочкой! — начал упираться Эрик, но его перебил Эбису.

— А я надену костюм Эльфа и буду самой сексуальной девушкой в этом праздничном бедламе, да такой, что Акира-сама не устоит! — и вышел первым горделиво из спальни.

— Ого! Румяная Попка, тебе брошен вызов. А парень-то повзрослел, не то что ты, — Михаэль состроил блядливые глазки вспыхнувшему подростку и, уже зная заранее ответ Эрика, оскалился как волк на Красную Шапочку.

— Это я буду самой красивой девушкой на этом сраном вашем балу! — взорвался Эрик и вылетел за Эбису следом.

— Ой, не могу, неужели, Акира, ты это предвидел? — хихикнул Михаэль.

— Вообще-то я хотел тихого семейного ужина и только. С Сантой для Эбису, он ведь еще так юн. И совершенно не думал, что вы оба подначите их одеть женские платья.

— Юн! Гы-гы! Принцесса, ну ты и наивна. Да Эбису намного серьезнее настроен, чем Эрик. Да и рассуждает по-взрослому, — заржал Вовка.

— Вот я и хотел, чтобы ребенок в нем проснулся, — огрызнулся я. — Хватит ржать, а теперь вместо семейного праздника будет снова балаган.

— После минета, который мне посчастливилось увидеть? Акира, не хочу тебя спускать на землю с розово-голубых облаков, но думаю, что твой брат Эбису засел в мальчике конкретно и не собирается сдаваться. Ты бы видел, что он вытворял со своей задницей!

— Не сыпь мне соль на раны. Я прекрасно видел и помню! Только, честно, в тот момент думал, что это чистой воды бред, — охнул тяжело я.

***

Через несколько дней меня одели пиратом в полумаске, закрывающей начавший спадать отек с правого глаза. Ботфорты, камзол и треугольная шляпа с перьями.

— Хорошо, что крюк не прицепили на руку и не оторвали одну из ног, — ухмыльнулся я, поправляя свои эполеты.

— Принцесса, твои стройные ножки? Фи! Мы не варвары!

Михаэль был, наверное, самым ржачным Сантой, вернее помесью Санта Клауса и Деда Мороза, вокруг которого прыгали мои банщицы, одетые в костюмы зайчиков плейбоя. Ага-ага, того самого: черные купальники и белоснежные хвостики с ушками — полный кошмар.

Рядом со мной сидел в тельняшке и бандане «Бывалый Пират» Вовка.

— А почему ты не в камзоле? — раздраженно я усмехнулся на серьгу, посверкивающую в ухе Владимира, и услышал предвиденный мной ответ.

— Акира, я в твой не влезу, и потом, ты вечно мерзнешь. А так с твоей тонкой талией и ровными ногами ты гвоздь нашего бала, вернее шуруп, а вот и твоя гайка!

Я повернулся на его кивок и замер, увидев высокую Снегурочку, два золотых хвостика торчащих из под шапочки, белое вышитое бисером глухое платье, сапожки и кружевные чул... очки. Наверное, на них меня и заклинило, а может это колготки? А если чулки с кружевами вверху и подтяжками на стрин... гах...

Может это и хорошая мысль устроить костюмированный бал?

— Вижу, ты уже, капитан, решил проверить что под юбкой у парня? — пират подмигнул мне и, улыбаясь, показал золотую фиксу, одетую специально на праздник. — Зуб даю!

— Без зубов Вовка останешься! Могу поспорить, он его уже раком мысленно загнул и не раз, — заржал Санта и обломал весь мой кайф. — А вот и Эльфийская принцесса!

Теперь я готов был придушить обоих друзей, за этот чертов праздник, ибо еще никогда не видел столь желанной и сексуально настроенной «девушки». Эбису это не просто все шло, он настолько вжился в образ, что выглядел потрясающе. 

Ему сделали острые ушки, длинные волосы сзади падали прекрасной волной, на зеленом расшитым золотом колпачке звякали бубенчики, а мелко плиссированная короткая юбочка подчеркивала стройные ножки парня, одетые в остроносые ботиночки. Эбису тут же подскочил ко мне и, вцепившись в руку, преданно заглянул в глаза.

— Похитьте меня, мой Пират! Вы не пожалеете! — и показал Снегурочке розовый язычок.

Эрик подлетел следом, но дьяволенок спрятался за моей спиной, не отпуская руку.

— Отпусти его, гад!

— Веди себя галантно в высшем обществе, Сучка! — хихикнули, выглянув из-за меня.

— Эрик, успокойся, он не будет приставать ко мне при всех, — начал я разруливать ситуацию, как тут же вмешался «Бывалый моряк». Вовка сидел в низком креслице, и с его угла обзора открывалось то, что было под юбками у обеих моих «дам».

— Ну, если считать, что Эбису совершенно без трусов...

— Чего? — у меня задергался левый глаз. — Вон отсюда! И чтобы без нижнего белья на заднице не появлялся!

Я развернулся к своему предприимчивому сынку и увидел такой блядливый взор, что собрал отпавшую челюсть. Так как этот засранец протягивал мне под нос кружевное «нечто» с тоненькими тесемочками и полупрозрачным треугольничком. 

— Папочка, помоги мне надеть трусики! Я просто не знаю... М-ммм, как это правильно надевать!

— ЕСИЦУНЭ! — мой рык содрогнул весь дом.

И когда секретарь был в моем поле зрения, я жамкнул его за шкирку:

— Откуда это у Эбису?

— Я правда не знаю... Мой господин... А что это? — охнули, недоуменно рассматривая кружево трусов, что я сунул ему под нос, вырвав из рук парня.

— Это из секс-шопа! — рыкнул я и, видя, как влажно улыбается мальчишка, принял решение. — Отведи Эбису в его комнату и надень на него нормальные плавки.

Упирающегося Эбису увели. И в этот момент к нам примчались Чарльз и Натаниэл в сопровождении двух парнишек и одной девчушки примерно того же возраста, что и Эбису, ну может на пару лет младше.

— Это мои племянники! От младшего сводного брата: Кэтрин, Семуэль, Элькюль. А где ваша юная краса? — Чарльз подпихнул детишек к огромной сказочной елке и усмехнулся наряду Эрика. — Одну, свою я нашел! А сынишка ваш где? Акира!

— Трусы одевает, — буркнул я в ответ прифигевшему от такой информации отцу Эрика и Натаниэла, и утянул на колени к себе Снегурочку.

— Дядя-дядя, а я такого же зайчика хочу себе! — Элькюль тыкал пальчиком в понравившуюся банщицу.

— Ну, даже не знаю, думаю Акира будет весьма против, — пробормотал смущенно Чарльз под гоготки остальных мужчин.

— Эй-эй, молодежь! Подарки и призы будут другими! — Санта притормозил ретивых племяшек, которые с разноряженной елки вмиг перенесли свое внимание на полуголых банщиц. Только девчушка застенчиво рассматривала затейливые игрушки.

Михаэль с Володькой тут же переключились на скучающую ребятню, заставив всех играть в придуманные экспромтом игры под елкой, куда потом привлекли и переодетых банщиц-кроликов. Гостиная наполнилась шумом, гамом, как и положено на празднике.

Чарльз и Натаниэл расположились рядом со мной на широком диване и теперь потягивали винцо, отпуская периодически едкие эпитеты. Я и не заметил во всем этом веселье, как обратно вернулся злющий Эбису в сопровождении с краснеющим Есицунэ. Он было ломанулся опять в мою сторону, но его остановили расшалившиеся ребята на пару с моими друзьями и разрумяненными зайцами. Его силком вовлекли в хоровод вместе с моим секретарем, затем в какую-то азартную игру, которая плавно перетекла в другую. И пошло поехало.

Эрик жался ко мне, млея от близости, а когда моя рука скользнула к нему под юбку, вспыхнул нежным румянцем.

— Значит все-таки чулочки и стринги, — ухмыльнулся я на краснеющее ушко.

— Что, тоже отправишь с секретарем в гардеробную переодевать? — прошептали нежные губы.

— И не подумаю, — усмехнулся я, оглаживая аппетитные обнаженные ягодицы.

Гости получили кучу призов, и, как я понял, Михаэль и Вовка были в курсе, что Чарльз приведет своих племянников. Племянники уже во всю сами носились вокруг елки вместе с Эбису. И я был счастлив, что он хотя бы на время превратился в нормального, обычного парня. А не одержимого мною умершего брата.

Я слышал, как раскрасневшемуся Эбису на перебой признавались в любви и дружбе все трое. А когда Семуэль попытался его поцеловать, то мой мальчик в протесте выставил обе руки с криками возмущения, что он парень, а не девушка.

Просто бальзам на мою уставшую душу.

Застолье, танцы, какие-то еще немыслимые игры, в которые предприимчивые Михаэль и Вовка умудрились засунуть даже нас. Фейерверк! Снова танцы, а под конец неугомонный Санта и Бывалый Моряк заставили нас играть в прятки командами. Это даже было похоже на казаков-разбойников. Но смесь пришлась по вкусу, особенно мне. Ибо я, умыкнув под шумок, свою Снегурочку на чердак, наконец-то приступил к снятию праздничной упаковки.

Эрик покрывался трепетным румянцем от моего блядливого взгляда, когда я ему задрал юбку и утонул глазами в кружевном безобразии стрингов, скрывающих мощный стояк моего мальчика в оправе подвязок и тонких чулок, идеально сидящих на стройных ножках. Я развел его дрожащие бедра в строну и чуть отодвинул тонкую ленточку трусов, осмотрел подмигивающий мне игриво анус. 

— Боже, я в раю. 

Я заставил его придержать свои ноги под коленями в руках, разведя их как можно шире в сторону, и припал туда жарким язычком.

Эрик застонал и жарко выплеснулся, испачкав свои шикарные трусики.

— Ум-ммм, сладко-то как, — я пососал его член через тонкое кружево, пробуя семя на язык, и пошутил: — Ты явно сегодня переел конфет.

— Сними, мокро, — захныкали от моих манипуляций.

— И не подумаю, только сдвину в сторону, — оскалился я, выпрастывая его зажатый член из тисков весь в подтеках спермы.

— Ты извращенец, — Эрик застонал, прося о большем, и когда я его задницу натянул на свой нудно ноющий член, застонал, откровенно выгибаясь. — Класс!

— Еще какой, — ухмыльнулся я неоднозначно. То ли соглашаясь с навешанным мне ярлыком извращенца, то ли с тем, что близость Эрика и правда полный отпад! И задвигался усиленно в нем, выбивая откровенные стоны. 

На каком-то из финишных кругов я скосил глаза и увидел, как в темном углу с горящими глазами сидит в костюме Эльфа юный Эбису. Его трусики были сдернуты к одной щиколоток, ножки раскинуты в ширь, и то, чем он там занимается, таращась во все глаза на нас с Эриком, не вызывало сомнений, впрочем и то, куда в последнее время уходили все наши бананы. Я ругнулся, сливая в невменяемого Эрика. А потом встал и, оправившись, подошел к загнанному в углу своему сынку. 

— Эбису, прекрати! Подглядывать за мной и насиловать свое еще пока юное тело, — навис я над парнем.

— Но мне приятно, и банан уже влегкую входит в мою задницу. Значит и твой член, любимый, войдет тоже, — заверили меня не своим голосом, хриплым и возбужденным, явно не юношеским, демонстративно с пошлыми хлюпами шуруя в себе бананом.

— Эбису, очнись! — я перехватил его руку и вытащил несчастный фрукт из зада парня и шлепнул его по щеке.

Глаза с ужасом хлопнули и уставились тупо на банан.

Эрик пришел в себя и, поправив свое платье, приполз к нам на шум.

— Этот засранец снова следил за нами! — Румяная Попка налетела на Эбису, и тот с ужасом прыгнул в мои объятья.

— Акира, что со мной, что я делаю? Помоги мне, — голос был снова юным.

— Успокойся, Эрик, и прекрати кричать. Ты его пугаешь.

Я взял на руки сына, а Румяной Попке вручил использованный Эбису банан. Тот принюхался к фрукту и скривил нос. Тот явно пах не розами. В отличие от моего любовника, приемный сын явно не соблюдал элементарные правила гигиены, что просто необходимы при анальных изысканиях.

— Иди к нам в комнату, я только отнесу Эбису в его спальню и приду к тебе, — попросил я Эрика, не слушая, как мой любимый ворчит мне вослед.

Эбису нежно прижимался ко мне и шептал:

— Прости, на меня что-то находит. Я как будто становлюсь другим. И очень хочу... — Эбису усиленно покраснел от своего своеволия. — Чтобы ты мне туда вставил свой пенис. А потом, когда прихожу в себя, то понимаю, что это неправильно, грязно. Ведь мы оба парни и все такое... Мне становится стыдно... Что со мной, Акира, я боюсь сам себя!

Я донес его до его кровати и положил туда трясущегося юношу, но тот вдруг снова резко изменился. И из него попер опять мой старший брат. Передо мной сексуально раздвинули бедра и, показав красное колечко натруженного ануса, сексуально протянули:

— Трахни меня Акира, засунь по самые яйца свой член и еби до утра, этот белобрысый салага тебя не достоин, — а потом откровенно заржали.

Я отпрянул от этого дьявола воплоти, но, видя, что усталость все-таки накрывает хрупкое тело, которое не предусматривает таких буйных развлекаловок с собственным задом, затравленно вздохнул. Эбису засыпал прямо на глазах, как и положено парню в его возрасте после долгого яркого дня, наполненного играми, эмоциями и развлечениями.

— Его два «Я» стали спорить друг с другом, — Вовка подошел ко мне сзади и обнял меня за плечи.

— Заметил, да? — кивнул правдивости его слов я.

— Ага, раньше и юный Эбису, и его альтернативное взрослое «Я» были солидарны. Единственное что, так это по-разному выражали свою любовь к тебе. Но теперь темная сторона пугает пацана, он сопротивляется и отрицает ее. И я надеюсь, что твой братец наконец-то осознает и покинет тело своего сынишки, оставив мальчика в покое. 

***

Поздним утром мне почему-то не спалось как обычно. Как будто кто-то позвал и потянул за собой. Я влез на крышу и, глянув вдаль, увидел одинокую тонкую фигурку на той самой косе, где мой брат настиг меня. Солнце вставало над корпусами института, что виднелись вдалеке от нашего дома, заливая красным всю округу насколько хватало глаз.

Я спустился и, выйдя из своего поместья, прогулялся до песчаной отмели, что всегда меня манила к себе. Море сегодня было спокойным, льдины у берега потрескивали и терлись об мелкие камни.

— Акира... Я никогда не понимал, почему ты так любишь океан... именно тут я нашел тебя в последний раз, а потом попытался забрать с собой...

Юноша, что стоял на краю, обернулся ко мне и совершенно по-взрослому посмотрел на меня.

— Мне жаль, но Эбису сойдет с ума, если я продолжу жить в его теле. В нем с каждым днем взросления растут свои собственные желания. И они с треском разбиваются об мои. Он этого не заслужил, ему хватило того, что он насмотрелся в своей короткой несчастной жизни. Каждую ночь я вижу его кошмары собственными глазами и не могу себя простить за то, что сотворил со своим сыном и его матерью, — Эбису вздохнул и посмотрел снова вдаль. — Ты прости меня, но я больше не смогу выполнять данное тебе обещание — оставаться рядом с тобой. Простишь ли ты меня, Акира?

Я на ватных ногах подошел к подростку, встав перед ним на колени, обнял его щуплое тело, что включало сейчас две души.

— Твой сын — славный мальчик, и он заслуживает светлого, счастливого будущего.

— Я знаю, ты ему его дашь. Поцелуй меня на прощанье, в последний раз и...

Я накрыл губы Эбису, а когда отодвинулся от него... то парень спал сладким сном.

Эбису, мой брат теперь точно ушел навсегда.


	18. Эпилог

Вы считаете, что после этого юный Эбису стал пушистым и послушным? Ничего подобного. С последнего разговора на косе прошло несколько месяцев, на пороге сейчас весна, и мы собирались всем семейством на днях отправиться в Японию. На праздник любования цветущей сакурой, которой я уже столько лет не видел.

Между Эбису и Эриком так и не получилось согласия и вряд ли когда оно будет. Правда, проказы пацана стали по-ребячьи нормальными. Изрезать, к примеру, нижнее белье Эрику, налить клея вместо шампуня, обнулить компьютер с долго деланной домашней работой, опрыскать ботинки моего любимого какой-нибудь особо вонючей хренью, связать намертво на них шнурки и так далее. Смекалкой и хитроумием Бог Эбису не обделил однозначно. Во всяком случае, жуткий сексуальный подтекст из всех его проделок исчез вместе с тенью моего умершего брата. И использует он теперь бананы только как в пищу или подкладывает их бедному Эрику на стул под его упертую жопу. 

И я очень надеюсь, что мой приемный сын не помнит или забудет все, что вытворял со своим бедным телом, когда был не в себе.

Но при этом Эбису все также в любую секунду лезет ко мне на колени, на шею, чмокает меня (правда неумело) в губы. И показывал при этом язык взбешенному Эрику, обзывая его на весь замок «Румяной Попкой», «Конченным Придурком» и еще кучей придуманных кличек, обновляя снова и снова свой убойный репертуар. И утверждает серьезно всем, что через год-два когда физически догонит Эрика, станет моей любимой женой, вытеснив из моей жизни крикливого идиота-блондина.

Но...

Я стал замечать, и Володька с Михаэлем подтвердили, что мальчик проводит больше времени с другими ребятами. Племянниками Чарли и новыми друзьями из его элитного колледжа. И в его глазах больше не светится страх, опустошенность или бесовская одержимость от того, что его действия не всегда сопоставимы с велением его юного сердца. Своим же друзьям он представляет меня, как самого любимого в его жизни человека — а именно, родного дядю. И это в меня вселяет жалкое подобие уверенности, что еще не все потеряно. И он будет нормальным молодым человеком.

Михаэль и Вовка так дальше и холостякуют, хотя их это вовсе не напрягает. Более того, им, по-моему, такая разгульная жизнь только в кайф. А когда я заикаюсь с ними о женах и детях, мне очень умело тыкают в морду моей ебнутой семьей. Мол, ералаша в жизни и так хватает, два моих младенца на руках, зачем же усугублять ситуацию еще?

Кристиан остепенился. Теперь вместо кучи любовниц имеет трех постоянных (тех, которых ему выделил щедро Михаэль) и наконец-то серьезно занялся наукой. Хотя, с его непроходимыми мозгами диссертацию он вряд ли напишет в скором времени. Иногда нашего с Михаэлем общего аспиранта еще тянет на подвиги по поводу меня, но двух вертящихся всегда рядом со мной вредножопых Эбису и Эрика достаточно с лихвой, дабы охладить его возрождающийся, как феникс из пепла, пыл. И он остывает до следующего, подворачивающегося ему опять счастливого раза, а потом зажигается вновь ободренный новым шансом.

Немец таки окончательно сошелся с богатеньким русским. Ну с тем — спецом по блинам. Этот спец, оказывается, прикупил себе недалеко недвижимость (домик на три этажа) и постоянно приезжает к нам позависать. В их компании я иногда вижу Крысу, и, судя по его цветущему виду, эти сексуальные гиганты раскатывают его на полную оба.

Натаниэл недавно привез своего ребенка вместе с кормилицей, запудрив в конец мозги своей властной мамаше. И насчет Эрика, и насчет себя. И они с Чарли весьма прекрасно устроились, так и прикрываясь для отвода глаз его официальной женушкой-шлюхой.

А Эрик все чаще и чаще мне напоминает о том, что я как-то обещал на нем жениться, косясь на вредного Эбису, и робко каждый раз спрашивая меня о том, что ведь я не возьму в жены своего собственного сына?

Вот так мне и приходится выполнять роль строгого педагога в семействе, напичканном детьми. Как великовозрастными, так и вполне реальными, со своими прибамбасами и тараканами в голове. Впрочем, я и сам где-то в чем-то тот самый потерянный ребенок, глубоко внутри своей живой искрящейся души, и даже не отрицаю этого. А куда деваться?

Я, как и мои близкие мне люди, до сих пор учусь этой непростой науке под названием жизнь. И спасает меня сейчас только одно: и Эрику, и тем более Эбису до японского совершеннолетия еще далеко. Конечно, не как до Луны пешком, но все же. Так как я сделал финт не без помощи своего личного секретаря и правой руки Курамоти и закрылся от всех жаждущих моего тела и души незыблемыми устоями своей родины.

Вот так я временно и прикрываюсь этой хилой «отмазкой», и пока им не стукнут по двадцать лет, я и слушать ничего не буду. И меж тем усиленно уже придумываю новые, потому что в конце концов придет этот роковой день... и совершеннолетие наступит и у того... и, к моему ужасу, у другого засранца тоже.

Но время пока есть, а надежда, она, сука такая, умирает последней.

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, вот и завершен очередной долгострой. Приношу извинения за задержку по выкладке - занятость возрастает в прогрессии с каждой неделей.  
> Спасибо вам всем за ваши отзывы, к сожалению не всегда теперь могу на них ответить - но прочитываю абсолютно все)  
> И хотя я редко жалую визуализацию к своим работам, но работа японского художника Ayumi Kasai оказалась очень созвучной с мистической частью моего рассказа.  
> http://static.zerochan.net/Ayumi.Kasai.full.103518.jpg  
> Приятного всем чтения и спасибо за внимание.  
>  С уважением, Алвин)


End file.
